Learning it the hard way
by Rooietroll
Summary: What would you do if you are dismissed from Silvermoon because you have no occupation anymore? Denaestra is about to find out how different life can be. Rated M to be on the safe side  a couple of chapters will be altered a little soon
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: the race**

"Come on! Walk! You can do it!" she encouraged Ladybird. The bird squeaked angrily at her when she placed the saddle on top of her and tried to pull the reigns.

"Please?" Denaestra begged when the bird refused to move an inch out of the stable. This was so annoying! She always managed to be stubborn when she could least use it. The different approach was mostly her last resort. Since she had no patience with the bird today she would need the tactic anyway.

"I have a treat for you, I know you like apples," she talked to the bird showing a nice red looking apple. The eyes of the Hawkstrider focused immediately on the apple Denaestra was holding out in one hand. She softly pulled at the reins of the pink Hawkstrider, managing to make it do six steps forwards from her safe haven. Then the bird would not move an inch. Denaestra was still holding the apple in front of Ladybird, hoping to bribe it. Instead of taking another step Ladybird tried pecking at Denaestra's hand when she would not give the apple.

"Oh come on Ladybird…I need you. Don't be so stubborn! Treats should be for after work, not to get you going in the first place," Denaestra muttered to the pink bird. It stubbornly pecked its feathers instead, reorganizing the ones that were out of order when the saddle had been put on.

"Stubborn animal! Fine, no apple for you then," Denaestra told the pink Hawstrider now with a stern voice, pulling harder at the reins. Ladybird refused.

"**WALK**!" Denaestra yelled suddenly, raising her arms to the stubborn bird. Ladybird squeaked loud. Flapping her small wings she pulled back instantly, scared of the sudden movement. The pink bird seemed immense strong when she had her head set to something. "**Not backwards! Forwards**!" The female elf cried out hopelessly. It resulted in Denaestra tripping while Ladybird pulled her back into the stables. She was dragged over the floor, smutting her lovely pink dress.

"You are hopeless," she sighed when Ladybird finally parked herself into her stable again. Denaestra looking at the torn fabric of the dress and the stains that would need a miracle to be ever washed out again. Apparently no begging, no pleading, no encouraging or bribing would help Denaestra to have Ladybird do her bidding.

"Giving you a hard time is she?" Perascamin leaned against the door of the stables, smiling. Denaestra slightly colored at the sight of the riding trainer. She did not hear him come in, or how long he had seen her struggle with the pink Hawkstrider. She looked at Ladybird before she dared look at him. Ladybird was obviously in a state less stressful then before since she was pecking her feathers again.

"She has had better days, so have I apparently," she answered him, feeling rather embarrassed. Perascamis smiled at her while walking over. He was holding out his hand to the bird, Ladybird searching it for a hidden treat.

"Oh yes, the race, that is today is it not? Your sister has chattered about it all week," he said, his smile ending into a grimace. Denaestra did not like her sister very much these days. For some reason when she became of age, all they did was bicker with each other. When Winaestra was officially announced as Silvermoons Hawkstrider breeder it did not improve Denaestra's mood much. Not that she was jealous, it was just something that had to sink in.

That Winaestra was able to make a name and title for herself as Hawkstrider breeder turned out to be a thorn in Denaestra's eye in the end. Both coming from a long line of Hawkstrider breeders it seemed a bit off that there had to be a struggle between the sisters to claim the title of being the best breeder in town while they could easily have worked together.

Unfortunately it did not work out like that for the two sisters. Even though Denaestra had as much right and almost the amount of experience with breeding fine Hawkstrider mounts as her sister, there was always this competitive behavior. They both were guilty for behaving like that, no exceptions. The only thing her sister had was the advantage of the title, being the official breeder from Silvermoon. It slightly cut down her own chances of making her own name. That they came from the same family did not help in Denaestra's case.

Even though the two females were well known for scolding each other, they had not always been horrible toward each other. Where it had gone wrong Perscamin could not quit remember, but he did know there had been times the two sisters had joined forces instead of their constant bickering.

"What about Wite? She is an excellent riding mount. She should be a nice match for Winaestra's colored one," Perascamin said as he continued to pet Ladybirds feathers. Denaestra shrugged. Wite was a white Hawkstrider, not many of them were around. Or maybe not many were known to be around.

"Wite is obnoxious right now," she said, sounding sad. Denaestra had been very lucky to trade her once. The bird turned out to be a well trained riding mount as well. On Perascamin advice she had tried to have it breed with one of the colored males she used with Ladybird.

Perascamin was a man with an eye for color and detail. He had often come and looked at the newly hatched eggs Denaestra's small flock of Hawkstrider birds had laid. Some colors were a bit off, he always advised her which could best be sold to normal customers. The ones with the best color arrangements in their feathers were either used for a next match in breeding in hopes of even better result, or sold to a high ranked official of Silvermoon. But this season had been pour for Denaestra, since Ladybird had refused to lay any new eggs, and Wite had not fulfilled her duties as a mother to her newly born chicks. She only managed to save two out of the nest of six. The colors not specifically smashing for a highly standard breed.

"Ladybird obviously seems out of spirits, so she will probably not be a lot of help for you," he said, petting the bird's beak. Ladybird made a soft squeaking sound when she heard her name. "Wite does not exactly seem to be a match made in heaven as far as the choices go that I seem to have right now," Denaestra said, sighing desperately.

"Obviously I am doing something wrong here. Ever since four of the high ranked officials came to buy one of my breeds instead of Winnaestra's, she has been more competitive towards me than ever. I never should have my sister lure me into that stupid challenge of hers to start with," she muttered to herself. Perascamin could see the frustration in Denaestra.

"Perhaps you should not be so hotheaded towards your sister, I agree. But maybe it is good thing to show Winnaestra her place," he told her. "If I am even able to do so, since I do not exactly have the right qualified birds to race against her," Denaestra stamped her foot on the ground. It was not always easy being the younger sister.

This silly race was between the two sisters. The price, for one to earn the official and alone right to be a Hawkstrider breeder in and around Silvermoon. There was obviously no place for two competitive sisters in the city. Even Regent-Lord Lor'themar himself had agreed on that. When Winaestra had requested an official race against her sister he finally agreed with the silly idea after rejecting it nine times.

"Perhaps she is afraid you will outmatch her breeding qualities at some point. You too have the abilities to become a fine breeder, but you seem to have a rather… unusual flock for doing so," he said. She looked grim at him when he stopped talking.

"And what would you suggest?" she asked, knowing he had more on his mind then what he had just said to her. Perascamin pondered for a moment:"Take Ofra instead of Ladybird," he said with a smile suddenly. Denaestra stared at him. "Ofra?" Denaestra echoed. Ofra was a good bird. It had been one of the best produced offspring Ladybird had ever had. Ofra was fast, swift, obedient to her rider and not easily scared. The only problem was she was still in training sessions for her to become a proper riding mount.

"And you think it will work? To ride out with a hardly trained mount?" she eyed him with a puzzled look. Perascamin nodded. "Considering your options, I'd say Ofra will be your best choice," he said. Denaestra folded her shoulders, perhaps he was right.

.*.*.*.

"Is it matching color day or something? Or are you trying to outshine any color available with that awful pink of yours?" the cold tone of the woman made Denaestra shiver. She had managed to find another robe that suited the pink color of her mount. When she turned around she saw her sister sit atop a brightly colored Hawkstrider. "Ofra is a fine specimen," Denaestra defended her other pink Hawkstrider. "Ofra?" Winaestra looked more closely at the bird, a nervous twitch on the right side of her mouth:"I was almost scared for a second you would have chosen Ladybird instead to race me my dear sister," Winaestra now laughed sarcastically.

"Did you know that one reason why I refused to continue breeding with her was that she was headstrong? She would not let any of the male Hawkstriders do their…duty… when the breeding season approached," she said, slightly amused by muttering response Denaestra gave her.

"She would have, were she not out of spirits. You should have more patients with her," Denaestra said to her sister. "Therefore Ladybird and you are perfect for each other, since you resemble each other so well," Winaestra laughed out loud again. Denaestra bit her lower lip in sheer frustration.

"Ladybird's eggs hatched into fine Hawstrider mounts many times!" Denaestra defended her mount, gritted her teeth.

"Ofcourse," Winaestra admitted with a sly smile;"And that is why I am still the official Hawkstrider breeder of Silvermoon…because Ladybirds eggs hatch into such fine specimen…like all your fine breeds," the sarcastic undertone was most annoying for Denaestra.

"Do not mock me Winaestra!" she said, looking foul at her sister. "Ofcourse not dear sister, I'm sure you will do that yourself. But then again you were always better at entertaining the crowd then I was," Winnaestra giggled. Denaestra turned pink in her face. "Indeed you and your mount make a fine match together…not only in color, but also in stubbornness," Winaestra and her brightly colored Hawkstrider strode off as if they had already won. It left Denaesta with a looming feeling of stress.

The laughter, the shouting, the encouraging for one of the sisters, it annoyed Denaesta more and more. Winaestra walked past the crowd as if she was Halduron himself.

"Too many feathers up hers," Denaestra hissed jealously when the crowd cheered for her sister. Perascamin smiled. "Do not worry, you will be fine," he told her, his hand comforting hers. Denaestra distressed as she was, nerves taking over. "What if I lose?" she whined. He did not have an answer for her.

"**Silence please**,"Ranger General Halduron Brightwings appearance made the many crowded people grow quiet. "Ladies?" he looked at the two sisters. "As I find this whole race a ridiculous idea, I am bound to what our Regent-Lord ordered me to do," he started, his voice carrying over the field in front of the Shepherd's gates. He walked up and down in front of the gates.

"Our Regent-Lord has been so kind as to allow this race for some entertainment. In the end the winner will earn the official right to be known as Silvermoon's Hawkstrider breeder, the loser will give in and step down. The best of luck to both of you," he ended.

"Danwe, please do us the honors?" Halduron said to a red haired female near him. Engineer trainer Danwe stepped forward, looking at the two sisters.

"Rules are simple! When this white smoke flare dies out your race begins," she said, holding up the flare. "'The way you chose is entirely up to you, but you have to use the main roads leading through Silvermoon City. You also have to remain mounted during the race. If you intent to trash through somebody's house in order to create a shortcut you are disqualified," she explained to both Winaestra and Denaestra.

"The first one that enters the Court of the Sun in front of the statuette in the fountain is the winner. Champion Vranesh will see to the one that wins. Any questions?" the two sisters were shaking their heads, everything was clear. "Good," Engineer Danwe said as she activated the white smoke flare and put it on the ground in front of the Shepherd's gates.

Sweat seemed to be poured down Denaestra's face when she felt Ofra pull the reins, the bird was obviously feeling the nervous mood her rider was in. Winaestra did not seem to have that problem. Her reigns hang loosely around her Hawkstriders neck. She smiled false at her sister. Denaestra swallowed, watching the white smoke flare closely. Her fingers felt numb, her knuckles white from the steady grip she held on the leather reins of her mount. The five minutes the flares usually worked seemed to take five centuries before it finally died out.

From the corner of her eye she saw Winaestra quickly take up the reins of her mount, kicking it in the side to make haste. Ofra made an angry sound when Denaestra clumsily kicked her in the side. The pink Hawkstrider was not like her mother. Ladybird would have refused to take a step when Denaestra mostly needed her to. Ofra was obedient, even though inexperienced.

Winaestra's mount ran off in a horrible speed. Leaving Ofra not far behind when the bird started to make speed herself. It's two strong legs made for running. Proving again she was a fine breed. Denaestra saw her sister take a quick right on the Walk of Elders. Winaestra moved towards the Royal Exchange in a fast speed.

Doubting which way would be shorter Denaetsra pulled Ofra's head to the other side to make the bird take a left. The legs of the bird increasing speed as the road toward the next gate was longer then Winaestra's curvy road would probably be. Somewhere the echo of a cheering crowd was heard throughout Silvermoon City. People cheered for Denaestra as well when she passed them by, but she hardly noticed.

All that was on her mind was winning. Making Ofra take a sharp turn towards Murder Row, passing the Tauren druid with her strange tents, Denaestra had her Hawkstrider slow down a little while she made the curve and ran towards the stairs. Her fingers still numb from holding the reins tight.

With the foot of the fountain in sight as the bird seemed to fly toward the end of the hallway. Denaestra let the reins loosen slightly so the bird stretched its neck to increase more speed. There would still be a couple of stairs and a curve ahead before they would reach their goal.

Cheering was heard up closer, it made Denaestra nervous when she heard people encourage Winaestra. Ofra feeling her riders mood all too well. It confused the Hawkstrider as she slowed down suddenly in the next curve. Denaestra's hands were hurting as they failed to keep the tight grip she continually had.

"**No…Ofra…go! Forwards**," Denaestra cried out, letting the reins slip through her fingers accidently, leaving the Hawkstrider more confused as the command was incorrect. Long reigns usually meant slow step. As Denaestra cursed on the back of the pink Hawkstrider the bird squeaked confused at her riders commands. Picking up the reins quickly she felt Ofra pick up the command again. As she made the bird run up the stairs.

The cheering crowd of citizens rang in her ears, making her dizzy as she watched Champion Vranesh stand at the foot of the entrance between the fountains statuette and the Court of the Sun. Next to him stood Winaestra, beaming. Denaestra's mouth opening slightly…she was so sure she would make it…

Painfully aware of her fingers and the muscles cramping and aching, she let Ofra's reins drop again to stop in front of the two. "**The Winner of the challenge race is…WINAESTRA!"**Champion Vranesh voice boomed through her head. Everything looked blurry. She was so sure she would make it…so sure…

"Hello dear sister," Wineastra said with a beaming smile. Denaestra focused on her sister for a moment. "It seems I have beaten you still, although you were not far off," she said, tilting her head a bit. Her blond hair falling over her shoulder. "That is indeed a fine breed you have yourself there. Maybe you would like to sell her to me, since you will no longer be a Hawkstrider Breeder. Or at least not here in Silvermoon and around," the smile playing on Winaestra's lips was too satisfying.

Denaestra did not smile, nor did she congratulate her sister. She simply patted Ofra on the neck, showing her she did well like she had done in all the training sessions she done with her so far.

The crowd cheered. It was over, Denaesta lost. Her heart stopped racing as the stress of the challenge finally lifted from her. She felt sad, as she came off Ofra's back, turning her back on the crowd and her sister.

Perascamin waited for her in the stables. She nearly cried when she saw him. He did not say anything when she eventually did cry.

_Author's note: As everything from warcraft is owned by Blizzard, I did have loads of fun using background, lore and sceneries for creating a first fanfiction. To be sure I did it correctly I even ran ingame to certain area's to get the discription correct, not that it matters much with Cataclysm coming up, but still. And after reading many interesting stories from other's I'd figured why not. It will probably be edited at some point, since I see some defaults here and there. Hope you will enjoy reading the story. Feedback is very welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Catching a raptor**

When the sea seemed to be calling out early in the morning, it also told him it still would be several hours before Stranglethorn's jungle would heat up. Next to him Jazah and Vim were still asleep in their hammocks. Hazajin lazily stretched his long limbs before he came out of his own hammock. Picking up the fishingpole, the extra bobbers, lines, bait, hooks and the battered jungle hat, stolen from a human a week ago, the rogue strolled off.

"You're early, no raptor catching today?" Mudduk asked when he passed. The cook was cleaving several meaty looking legs of what was something that had probably been attached to its previous owner a couple of hours ago. The cauldron ready for its daily use at the fire was already stirred up by Mudduk.

"I be catchin mah breakfast first. Da big works will be latah when da heat will be into our advantage," the troll grinned, showing his fishingpole. "Nothing like a good fish," the cook replied, throwing a carrot into the cauldron. Hazajin agreed.

Not every cauldron in this camp was used for regular cooking. The bubbling cauldron guarded by the troll Nimboya was an exception. Travelers would always avoid it with scared looks on their faces when they came to Grom'Gol Basecamp and saw skulls or other heads circle around in it. Especially blood elves were known to stay away from the voodoo. It mattered little to Hazajin. He was not bothered by any of the people traveling through. He was here on official business himself. There was nothing wrong with a bit of relaxation before he would see to the job he needed to get done.

"What'cha cookin today den?" he asked, looking curious at the eyeballs that lay in a neatly ordered pile on a large plate. Mudduk chuckled, eyeing the troll with a good humor when he replied:"Basilisk eyeball stew, and Spider Sausage. But the Spider meat is scares around here." Hazajin nodding when he heard the daily menu that would be available in the camp, it sounded great and very tasty to him.

"So if you happen to run into some spiders, I will take them off your hands gladly," Mudduk replied. "You're welcome to try once it's done," he said. Hazajin smirked before walking off. If the fishing would not work out he would probably buy some of it from Mudduk. For now he was going to catch his own breakfast. Seeking himself a nice spot on the sandy the shore just a little further on the beach he threw out his bobber. On his far right a Saltwater Crocolisk came onto the sandy shores. It did not pose a threat to Hazajin who shaded his eyes when looking at it.

.*.*.

There was commotion in the camp when Hazajin returned later that morning. Several fish dangling from a lure on his back.

Almost everybody seemed to be gathered outside of Grom'Gols entrance. Hazajin frowned before being tapped on the shoulder by Vim. He placed his fishingpole and the lure of caught fish against a stone. "There is trouble," the tauren said in a low voice. Hazajin looked at his friend. Vim pointed at the entry into the camp behind the gathered people. There was indeed chaos inside. Not paying attention to the shouting of the guards he figured they were dealing with some of the opposite faction.

It happened sometimes, a lost human that wandered into the camp by accident perhaps. The human probably had thought it to be a safe camp. The way Hazajin had scared the man almost out of his pants probably caused him sleepless nights for a while. The battered jungle hat was his trophy for doing so.

"It is the Troublemaker, it seems his sedation had worked off and he went beserk," Vim said under his breath. Hazajin rolled his eyes when Vim explained the problem. This was not good. "Ya best keep ya pointers ready wit more of dat stuff ya use den," he said, giving Vim a smirk. The tauren far from happy.

"Come, we best do sometin bout our Troublemaker," he said grinning for a moment as he motioned Vim to follow him. They slipped through the crowd and the open entry. Inside they saw several guards were running around screaming and shouting. Durik, the stable master, calling out to a nearby guard that caught a net he threw.

"**Outta da way**!" somebody yelled with a heavy accent. Hazajin being tackled to the ground by somebody. Vim being knocked back against a cart by something. Before he could get really pissed he recognized Jazah, his sister and the last member of their group.

"Keep ya head down," she managed to tell him before a shadow nearly crushed a large paw on top of them. Adrenaline rushing through Hazajin's veins when it had missed them by an inch. Jazah helped him up when the raptor had passed.

Scanning the area he saw several people scattered around when the shade of the large raptor went straight for the fire in the middle of the camp. Attacking it with a roar. Hazajin recognized the raptor as the green young jungle stalker they had caught yesterday. The Troublemaker as they had called him, since he did not exactly turn out to be an easy catch.

"Haz, wat we do bout dat damn raptor," Jazah said, her voice sounding edgy. To catch the animal had not been so smoothly as any other catch they had ever done. For some reason this green one seemed to have gone berserk.

Hazajin scratched his head for a moment, looking at the direction the green monster had taken. He could trace the trail the raptor had taken so far, since not much was undamaged within the camp.

"**Catch me that bleeding raptor! Or I will skin your hides instead**!" Commander Aggro'gosh yelled, the promise did not appease his men much that tried to hunt the raptor into a corner of the camp. The orc looked angry. "**You!" **his pointed finger on Vim. "**Do something a hunter does, hunt the damned beast down! Or whatever it is you do**!" Hazajin saw how he yelled at Vim. The tauren crawling back on his hoofs, hesitating. Getting his bow and arrows ready.

The green raptor trashed over several benches and then jumped towards Nimboya's bubbling cauldron. The smell coming from the cauldron was enough to scare the animal off into another direction. Ramming a couple of tent poles from several vendor tents. As it continued its ravaging, seeking a way out of the camp while screeching loudly.

Hazajin eyed the creature, they only had a small space to be able to catch him. It should be doable. "**Vim**!" he called to his friend, the large tauren turned his head before limping back. "**You an Jazah, make ready ya have dem traps up. We jus need tah wait for dah moment**," he ordered the two hunters. They did not need any other explanation from him.

"**You! I knew this was your doing**! **Y****ou idiot**!" Commander Aggro'gosh yelled in his ear suddenly. The rogue's eardrums nearly cracking. "I know that is your stupid raptor trashing about my camp! Catch it or I will put it out of its misery and skin your hide instead of that of my men!" The Commander promised him in a low hiss. Hazajin smirked stupidly as the Commander's patience had already reached its limits.

"Whoever allowed a freshly caught untamed raptor into a camp was as much of an idiot as you raptor catchers are for bringing it here in the first place!" the Commander growled angrily. "Catch it! Or I will personally put you out of your misery!" he ordered the rogue. Hazajin nodding with a smirk as the Commander could probably eat his hide by now.

"You two, wit da net! Come wit me!" he motioned to the two guards close by to follow him. This was something he was experienced in. It was his job, catching raptors.

"Dis way!" he told one of the guards as the raptors next target seemed to be Mudduks meat and eyeballs. The animal roared loudly, stopping in front of the cooking table. Grabbing the piece of meat that was probably left in haste. The green monster chewed it, standing still for a brief moment. Hazajin motioning the guards to scatter around. The net being held by two of them.

"Vim, Jazah, set down dose freezing traps," Hazajin looked at the two hunters who nodded. The traps were placed several feet to the left and the right of the raptor. "I try tah sap it. Be ready tah throw da net at mah command!" he ordered around. The guards grunting a reply. The two hunters ready to lure away from the rogue when the sap would run out.

Hazajin stealthed, trying to sneak up from behind the green jungle stalker. He tried sapping it, but it failed and he was knocked back by its tale. Hitting the wall it broke his stealth, the raptor noting his presence. It screeched loudly at Hazajin. The troll realizing he could not easily disappear again this would be the moment he had been waiting for.

"**NOW**!" he called out as the guards threw the net at the raptor. The sound made by the animal did not sound friendly. The net stopped it from moving as the green monster tried to struggled out of it.

When it did manage to free itself with one paw out of the net its sharp talons went straight for Hazajin. Fangs, Vim's pet, growled at the green raptor. Boar, Jazah's pet, snored at it from the other side. As both hunter pets would be able to pull the attention away the animal had focused on Hazajin. Giving the troll the seconds he needed to get himself into safety as the creature did not focus on him anymore.

The raptor turned halfway around, tangling its other leg more into the net. The raptor hissed at Boar. The hunter pet trying to lure the raptor near the trap Jazah had set out, taunting it as it faked its attacks against the raptor. The furious green animal snapping at him. The gap between the trap and the raptor closing as Boar lured it closer.

Then multiple arrows passed with a whistling sound, striking the raptor between the eyes, chest and underbelly. The roar of the dying animal making its limbs spasm as it fell to the ground, it eventually stopped moving.

"**What are ya doin**!" Hazajin yelled in disbelieve. When he looked over his shoulder Commander Aggro'gosh signing to the archers to lower their bows. "We nearly caugt it!" the rogue said as he looked at the Commander. "That raptor was dangerous rogue, you should have realized when you brought it in the camp in the first place," the Commander said with a low growl. "Dat was mah income!" the rogue sneered, pointing at the dead creature.

Commander Aggo'gosh ignored the troll as he walked to the raptor to make sure it was really dead. Hazajin not satisfied with that. "We had it under control!" the rogue said in anger. The orc looked to the side, eyeing the troll.

"I don't care. I told you if you did not catch it I would put it out of its misery. You weren't fast enough," he said authorizing. It made Hazajin grumble in reply. "You are lucky I do not have you arrested for endangering and trampling over the entire camp rogue! It was a bad idea to start with to let you bring in that raptor in the first place. I suggest you take your things and make leave," the decision was final. There was no arguing with the Commander about it. They were no longer welcome. As they were allowed to pack their belongings, pay the innkeeper and leave the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: On official orders**

The seal on the letter she received that morning told her it was urgent. Leaning against the wall of Ladybirds stable Denaestra opened it. Reading out loud:

_You are hereby officially summoned to report at the Court of the Sun._

She snorted loudly when she read it again. No beginning, no regards and no signature. Just an official standard letter for a procedure that would concern her and the Court of the Sun. It would probably involve several highly ranked notables that would form the Court and judge over her fate. Since she had lost her right as a Hawkstrider Breeder and did not seem to be particularly useful in anything else.

Ladybird pecked at the letter. "You're welcome to eat it after I am done with this official request to show myself in the Court of the Sun," Denaestra told the pink bird. When Ladybird was not getting the letter she squeaked loudly. Denaestra tried to pet her, but the bird ignored her.

"My life is over Ladybird…," she whined at the bird that paid no attention to her at all and arranged her feathers instead. "You're a great help," Denaestra mumbled. With that she gathered herself, her letter, her self-pity and walked back to her house to get ready for her trial.

.*.*.*.

"Follow me please," the man in the heavy robes ordered her when she showed the letter to him. She nervously wiggled her fingers as she followed him. The room they entered in the Sunfury Spire was of average in size. In the middle a table was situated. Around the table about seven people were seated. One of them was Grand Magister Rommath.

To her surprise it were no notables in the room. A few faces she recognized as apprentices to the mages that were under Grand Magister Rommaths command. The whole gathering staring at her when she entered. Some were rising from their seats as she walked in to be polite. Denaestra feeling very awkward.

"Please leave us," Grand Magister Rommath sai. Denaestra saw them leave, she heard the whispers when they passed her. When they closed the door Grand Magister Rommath told her to sit down. He looked at her, observing as to find something useful about her. "Denaestra," he started, his voice also firm, but different from Haldurons.

"You were summoned by official order of our Regent Lord," he started. "We have spoken with the Council about what will happen to you now you seem…unoccupied," he said. "Since your father has a seat in the Council it was hard having him give an honest opinion as it involved one of his daughters," the Magister reminded her. She blushed, knowing she had embarrassed her father probably. Not that she could undo what had happened, as Winaestra had been guilty as well.

There were rules in Silvermoon City. Protocols. Action that was expected to be taken. Being unoccupied in Silvermoon City when you came from a noble family was not very convenient. As most were serving as an example to the less fortuned citizens. Denaestra's family was well known in Silvermoon, everybody knew Thuron's livery. Their family line going back centuries. A name established long before she was even born.

She held her two hands together under the table from being nervous.

"It seems the little matter between you and your sister turned out to be more of a problem for us then we first thought. I cannot have two people openly show hostility towards one another," he continued, seating himself opposite of her.

"You come from a noble family. It would be such a waste if you were not to use the other assets of your family to show what you are capable of. Since I know it is not only strong breeders that come from your family line, but also great mages," he said, his hand rested on a large book. She looked at the book curiously.

"I'm sure in your case you must poses more qualities?" she stared at him, blankly. Her mind racing to find information of some sort that would provide his question with a firm yes. When she did not answer him she heard him sigh. "Do you have any magical abilities…at all? Or rather have you ever trained any of your magical skills previously?" he asked politely. She hesitated before she dared to answer him.

"No sir," she said softly. Grand Magister Rommath's hand left the book he had placed it on, instead he picked it up browsing through it casually. His finger stopped at a page somewhere in the middle of the book. Even though she did not see his face completely he was observing her again.

"Would you be willing to take up a study to prove you are not only capable as a Hawkstrider breeder?" The next question was. Denaestra bit her lip. She had never really given it much thought."And what would I be asked to study sir?" she looked unhappy, already knowing the answer.

"I would ask of you to take up the study of the mage. Perhaps it will give some satisfaction to replace the time you seem to have on your hands right now. It would be a loss if you were to do nothing with that time," he suggested. She looked sad when being reminded. The way of the mage never really attracted her if she had to be honest with herself.

"Perhaps you would be willing to study the ways of healing instead?" she looked horrible at the mere thought. "I supposed not," was the Magisters answer, almost as if he read her mind. "If you would chose the way of the mage I would be sure to place you somewhere to your heart's content," he mentioned.

"Are they sending me away?" She nearly cried when she looked at him.

"Not if you agree to occupy yourself with a study. The last thing you wish is for your family to be disgraced even more by this," he looked at her with a stern expression. She bit her lip, no she did not wish to be the cause of that. Yet it disturbed her it was done like this. The fact she was scolded for everything and Winaestra probably got off with little to no scolding at all.

"I am willing to place you under one of the mage trainers to start with your studies, if that works out we will see how high our expectations will be for you once you prove yourself," he told her. Denaestra stared at him. That was it then, since she was no longer useful they simply got rid of her by some excuse which was not even fair? Just because she did not immediately occupied herself with something else then Hawkstrider breeding?

"We cannot have people like you and your sister turn all of Silvermoon upside down like you managed to with that race of yours," his tone of voice sounding disapproving. Denaestra feeling a color creeping up from her neck to her cheeks.

"What will we have next? A beauty contest? Chicken imitations perhaps? Beer celebrations like they do in Orgrimmar? No young Denaestra, this is not the kind of behavior I would encourage to any citizen. Our Regent Lord allowed it to be rid of the constant request of your sister to be announced as the only official Hawkstrider breeder in Silvermoon," he continued. She felt utterly silly when he managed to say it as if they had been some children quarreling over a toy. To them it was a little more serious then that!

He observed her closely.

"Surely you understand the need for the nobles of Silvermoon to be the example of hard work, good fortune and expertise in the jobs they do. Instead of being the laughingstock to the normal citizens of the city?" he stated, putting down the book, shoving it into her direction. "Ways of the mage" it said at the cover, indicating it was one out of many books to study the basics of becoming a mage.

Her hands trembled when she tried to pick up the book. She could not, she would not! The anger suddenly rising in her being a complete surprise to the response she felt of becoming a mage involuntarily.

"Is that how they see it?" she asked suddenly, her voice unsteady as the anger in it made her emotions almost go out of control. Grand Magister Rommath looked at her, interested to see what this new angle in Denaestra's personality would show him.

She stood up, stamping a foot on the ground as she placed two hands on the table. "Is it so that the nobles need to be outstanding because a regular citizen would never have the capacity to do so? Or is it a birthright? A need to show that only nobles can be victorious? I mean many normal citizens have proven to be qualified better than some of the more...noble families!" she stated clearly. Grand Magister Rommath eyed her from his seat at the table, the sudden change in the female showing him a lot more personality then the nervous person he had seen so far.

"What if a person from noble birth turns out to be useless? Do you just dismiss the person for being not useful? Because of shame? Or because it is unwanted within the example we seem to be for others?" she asked, her heart racing. Grand Magister Rommath laughed softly. This was amusing. But also it was not proper for a young woman to act like this.

"I suggest you would do wise to keep in mind who you are facing young Denaestra," the warning made her swallow something she was about to way. She blushed furiously, mostly out of anger and the fact he made her shut up so easily.

"I am sorry sir," was her reply instead as she lowered her eyes. He nodded slowly, approving of her quick change and giving him the respect that came with his position. He ofcourse could easily have her removed after that, yet he did not.

"It is, shall we say, a rather unusual statement you make there," he noted, the tone he used still indicating he was not letting go of the situation yet.

"As it seems unpredictable. After all, nobody knows when a person is or is not useful. It seems you have given it a lot of thought though," she bit her lip, as she did more often when being annoyed. Not daring to look him in the eyes, she would surely not be able to hold her tongue.

"As you seem to have thought this over I suggest you speak up what burdens you so much young Denaestra, for now I am still in a mood to listen to it. After that I may have you removed and locked for humiliating a superior," he told her. Now she looked up.

"Is it?" she began, looking grim. Grand Magister Rommath watching her with slight amusement as she seemed to make herself ready for her final defend.

"Maybe I have no other qualifications. Maybe I do not wish to study the ways of the mage or the ways of healing. Maybe I do not wish to be a stupid example of others. I did not ask for that. Nor did others I'm sure, so no, I do not have any special qualifications to show off on," she stood there, firmly, almost challenging. There was silence for a moment before he spoke again.

"Our Regent Lord has ordered me to find you a suitable place. Since you clearly refuse my offer of good will I have to act on his behalf," he took a breath before continuing. Denaestra stared at him. It seemed he was not willing to see things her way as he acted as a one man court and was about to judge her.

"Perhaps you should think about what you want and what you have to offer to our civilization outside the walls of Silvermoon for a while," he said. She gasped silently at him, fearing for her steady ground here in Silvermoon. She had heard it before that people were banned, or removed from Silvermoon if they did not fit into society.

"What if I do not make up my mind?" she asked quietly. He simply ignored her question as he continued to speak. "When you have made up your mind, and I know you will, you will come back. In our next meeting you can tell me the decision you have made young Denaestra. For it seems now you are either acting in self-pity or in anger to think clearly," he simply told her. She had nothing to say to that.

"I am sending you to speak to Ambassador Dawnsinger. She is situated in Orgrimmar and is in need of people aiding her cause." The hammer of the Magisters verdict silently fell…and as she feared…she would be sent away.

"Tending to those in need also will say something about your position in Silvermoon. That too can be a job taken with pride, even if it may not be to your liking right now. Everybody makes sacrifices," he said. After that she was dismissed.

.*.*.*.

"Come on Ladybird…walk!" Denaestra yanked the reins of the stubborn pink Hawkstrider to get her out of the stable. Perascamin felt sorry for her. "Ladybird, come," he said as he patted the bird on her beak. She clicked it to show affection as she lowered her head to him. "Come girl, walk with me," Perascamin told the pink bird.

"Are you sure you wish to take her instead of Ofra or Wite?" he asked, Denaestra's mind was made up. "She will accompany me to Orgrimmar," she said, as if struck in the heart. "Of all places Orgrimmar," she whined as Perascamin made Ladybird finally walk out of her stable.

"I wish you the best of luck," he said to her, holding her hands in his before she mounted. "Thank you. I will be back, but they find it better for me not to be around Silvermoon for a while. Take good care of Wite and Ofra for me?" she asked him. "I will train Ofra while you are gone," he promised.

Now Ladybird was out in the open the bird smelled freedom. Denaestra seated herself ungracefully into the saddle of the animal. She felt Ladybird pull the reigns. Before she could bid her dramatic farewell the bird raced off towards the Shepherd's gates.

_Author's note: I am not sure this would be the proper way Denaestra would be treated in Silvermoon though, but I figured it may as well. Perhaps I will edit or rewrite some of it. Suggestions are greatly appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Misunderstandings**

The goblin innkeeper had eyed them with curiosity when they arrived and booked a room. A strange group they were. Obviously hiding the trouble they were in. Booty Bay was not the place to openly spill your trouble if you did not want others to take advantage of it. As he would stick his nose into anybody's business he would surely find out what they were up to. The troll seemed to be agitated about something.

"You're looking for something special? I can ask around if you like," the goblin innkeeper asked as he eyed the troll that paced up and down in front of his bar. The rogue shook his head. "Nah mon, we be just figuring options," he said, the last thing he wanted was a nosy goblin interfering into their trouble.

"You sure? I know a man, he can help you to anything, his deals are fair," the small green man tried again. Hazajin politely waved it off. The innkeeper shrugged, spitting on a piece of dirty cloth before cleaning one of the tankards out with it. He turned around and returned to rearranging his stock and commanding around his staff.

"Zjolnir be cool wit it," Jazah said determent. Hazajin frowned at her. Wondering if it was a female thing to take things so lightly or that she missed the complete point of them not returning with the raptor Zjolnir had requested from them.

"An how exactly am I tellin dat we came back with nottin?" Hazajin gulped down his ale as he kept walked up and down the table. "Sit down, ya be givin me dah creeps," Jazah complained. He gave her a sore look, since his back and behind were still hurting from the brief hug he and the wall had made thanks to the tail of the raptor. The bruises were matching color with his hair by now, they now went from a purple to a nice dark color bleu.

"Mah bum is still sore tank you, I will stand," he said. Jazah smirked slightly. She seemed the only one that had come out without much bruises. Hazajin ordered another ale from the Goblin innkeeper. "What do we do now?" Vim's voice rumbles. His nose ring ticking against the tankard when he drank the alcoholic beverage. Ever since they were "removed" from Grom'Gol, they had made a temporary stop in Booty Bay. Hoping to still round up their business eventually.

"We still be able tah catch one of dem green raptors…all we need tah do is bring it through tah here. From here we take dah boat, from dere we walk," Jazah said, making it sound so simple. She beamed as she looked at Vim and Hazajin. It was a great idea!

"Right," Vim muttered, his hip was also severely bruised richer from the last encounter he had with a cart on behalf of the green jungle stalker. Hazajin was shaking his head. Vim did not say much else, he was busy looking into his empty tankard before deciding if he was too drunk enough to take another drink or call it a night. "Bad idea Jazah!" the rogue said to her.

"Have ya ever walked dah whole darn way down tah here?"He asked her. The troll female shrugged, she had not really thought about that. "It be full of weird people round here, enemy tribes. Ogres, beasts, murlocs…," he shivered at the thought of murlocs. If there was something Hazajin detested it was the strange looking slimy creature that roared as if that was the only sound they could make. Variety was not on their list. They all sounded the same.

"I doubt we be able tah walk here without trouble," he said. Jazah glared at him.

"I still say it be a great idea," she muttered. "Any otha options?" Hazajin looked at the two of them. Nothing. He sighed loudly. Trying to figure a way to still get their job done. It was their income and the share of the money they usually received from delivering raptors was something he could always use.

Vim yawned loudly. Hazajin could not agree more with his tauren friend. "We call it a night, we be tinking bout sometin tomorrow," the troll said. The night would be long for Hazajin, since he could not lie down properly, nor sit for long.

.*.*.*.

Hazajin muttered to himself, deprived of sleep he hung around the now silent inn. The innkeeper long gone to bed as he had given his staff the next round of keeping the bar open for any incoming customers. Hazajin was the only one there for the late hour.

"Interested in something special?" the troll leaned on the bar, his thoughts being with the ale. "Hey psssttt big guy?" the voice hissed at him. The troll looking next to him when the small green person slammed his hand on the bar, almost knocking over the tankard of ale.

"You talkin to me?" Hazajin asked doubtfully. "Yes!" the voice said rather annoyed. Next to Hazajin stood a goblin. His head covered under a large purple hat. The only thing Hazajin could see clearly were most of his feet and the blinking of two golden teeth. The Goblin removed his hat, showing a wide sly grin plastered to its face.

"Wat'cha want?" the rogue asked, looking suspicious for a moment. "I heard you and your friends were looking for something…seems you could do with a great deal," he started. Hazajins mind being clogged up by the booze he had consumed by now he could not recall what he had said exactly. But it seemed the man came here on purpose. No doubt the nosy innkeeper had tipped him.

"I can make you an offer," the goblin said. "What'cha have I would want Goblin?" he smirked.

"Everything. You name it! Anything a potential costumer would want," he smirked, showing his golden teeth again. "Come sit with me, I'll tell you a little about my offer," he said with a sly smirk. The rogue stared down at the green man. "Sorry mon, I not be exactly in dah mood tah sit down," he said, drinking from his tankard.

"Ah yes, I heard you made quit a disaster of the Basecamp," the goblin said with his sly smirk. Hazajin now eyed him in surprise.

"News travels fast," the goblin said, sounding casually now. "I have a deal. Fifty-fifty if you sign with me," he said. The goblin smirked again, giving Hazajin the chills.

"I dunno what dat fifty-fifty be about, but it be sounding like a lot," he said, curious.

"The fifty-fifty be for cutting us into the deal. We pay you and you owe us fifty of the amount you earn by delivering what it was you needed. Since I can come by mostly anything around here you may want to consider the offer," he grinned slyly. Hazajin frowned, if the small green man was talking about the money he would get from delivering a raptor he would get more doing the job himself.

"I ask half the price, just listen to my deal," he promised, winking. Hazajin stared at the goblin. Was it a twitch in the eye of the small green man or was there a misinterpretation here?

The goblin winked again. Hazajin feeling uncomfortable by the second wink. He cocked his head. "Sometin wrong with ya eye?" he asked looking more closely. The goblin smiled slyly again. "I think we need to talk…big guy…you need me on this problem you seem to have," he heard the goblin say in a slick tone. Hazajin thinking he may be drunk, but this was no mistake when he looked at the winking goblin.

"Sorry mon, you be mistaken me for sometin wrong here. I dunno wat'cha exactly going on bout, but I not be da man to man ting. As for da situation I be in, it be none of ya business," he said eventually, politely turning around. A little confused what the goblin was on about as he seemed to bring in two different things at once.

"No no big guy! Listen to me," the goblin squeaked, pulling Hazajin's arm. The rogue roared when the goblin became pushy. He was defiantly not in the mood for this kind of misunderstanding his interests. His eyes focused clearly on the green goblin, fuelling with anger.

"Let go of mah arm or I be renewing mah vows for cannibalism instantly," he growled at the goblin who let go of his arm. "I not be interested into some game of tag with a male!" the rogue said with a rather distasteful look on his face. The goblin made an "aha" sound, realizing the problem before laughing out loud.

"Wat'cha laughin at?" Hazajin said, still furious. "That was not my deal," he said:"But ofcourse I can make you that deal as well, I have connections enough!" the goblin said, sounding casually again. Hazajin spitting at him.

"Tough guy eh? Thought so," the goblin laughed, his golden teeth blinking again. Hazajin raising an eyebrow. "I guess you don't need that raptor that badly then," the goblin said, walking off before Hazajin could answer. "Raptor? Wait!" he called after the green man. He managed to stop him at the door. The goblin looking up at the troll.

"I be tinkin ya was hittin on me with da winking and da smiling," he bluntly said. The goblin roaring with laughter now. "Seriously? Well, I never had that before," he said, blinking at Hazajin again. "Perhaps ya should reconsider dah winkin at persons den," the rogue mentioned sharply.

"I see it is not something appreciated by everybody, most of my costumers are female. Trust me they go wild when I wink and blink. They don't call me Blinking Wink for nothing," the goblin said, showing his golden teeth again.

"Blinking Wink?" Hazajin repeated, having to restrain himself from laughing out loud. The goblin nodded with a sly grin. "Got a nice ring to it doesn't it," he said with his smirk again. Hazajin paused before he thought it best not to reply to it. There may be other misunderstandings if he would say what he thought now. "So, what be this raptor you talked about?" the rogue reminded him instead.

"Ah, yes, you interested?" he asked, looking curiously at the troll. Hazajin nodded. "You see, I heard a story of a camp being in chaos because of a certain raptor incident. And since you need a raptor, and I have what you need, I think we can make a deal here," Blinking Wink said, smirking. Hazajin nodded as the small green man told him what his so called deal was. He listening to the goblin who spoke of a certain raptor with a specific color. For Hazajin this could just be the solution for his problem.

Or would it…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Working.**

Four people! Four pairs of strong hands, two extra ropes, a blindfold and a broken leg to one of the crewmembers it had cost to get Ladybird of the zeppelin when they finally arrived. And when she finally did feel steady ground underneath her feet she realized she had been on the wrong zeppelin!

Of all things.

"A zeppelin to Orgrimmar?" the Captain had laughed loudly with his crew. Apparently it was something very amusing?

"No peach," the Captain had told her:"Business has been slow toward Grom'Gol right now. Until they rebuild the place after a certain Raptor incident there will not be many zeppelins coming this was. If you are lucky the next one will be in about two weeks," was his snickering answer. She nearly panicked when they left her standing there…in the middle of a camp full of uncivilized rough looking personalities that stared at her.

Denaestra tied her bags behind the saddle; they were way too heavy to carry around on her own. Ladybird pecked at her side when she strapped the other bag behind the saddle as well. "You alright girly? Ya be needin help or sometin?" the thick accent which seemed hardly understandable zoomed in her delicate ears. When she turned around she nearly fainted with fright of the large troll standing in front of her. His hand grabbing her shoulder, preventing her from falling over.

Her eyes filled with fear, staring at the troll and then to the hand that was on her shoulder. The scream coming out of her throat made the whole camp shiver and stare at her. "Woa dere girly, easy! I mean ya no harm," he tried soothing her.

"Iew…iew..iew," she screamed wild in panic, waving her hands spastically up and down while shaking her head like a wet dog would do. Ladybird instantly backing away from the movement, pulling the reins Denaestra had been holding so tight. When the thin leathers finally snapped the pink Hawkstrider ran off squeaking loudly. She went straight for the exit of the camp into the jungle. Denaestra frozen for a second, looking at the broken reins still clutched in her hands. Eyes looking up at the troll stating:"Stay away from me!" to anybody who would come near her when the panic was rising.

The troll shrugged, backing off. Leaving her with her heart beating in her throat and hyperventilating heavily.

.*.*.*.

When the hours passed away Ladybird did not return. Denaestra had stood near the exit long enough for the pink Hawkstrider to see her. Not that she already would not be noticed from half a mile away with her pink robes.

The elf tried looking for the pink Hawkstrider near the camp, circling around it hoping Ladybird would be so smart enough to stay near it. Knowing Ladybird that would be an idle thing to hope for, she knew that well enough.

Calling out to the bird did not work. She had even walked out of the camp, finding herself in the middle of nowhere. Daring to go up a hill, fining the sound of raptors scaring the daylight out of her when she nearly stumbled into some. Crocolisks staring at her from all directions and distances.

The few steps she dared take out of the camp into the direction of what looked like a ruin did not seem a very good idea either when an arrow flew past her. The second one grazing her cheek when it was shot by the same murloc. Denaestra ran like a hare. Straight into the camp again.

She shivered, nearly crying.

It was then that she wished she was home. Safe in her small sized apartment near the Silvermoon stables. That she would be able to get a drink with Perascamin and laugh all night. She would even prefer the gloating remarks of her sister…but she was not home.

She was in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded by broken cartwheels, broken tent poles, a wall that badly was in need of fixing, holes that needed to be mended in huts, no food, no drink, no money, no clothing, no blanket, no shelter, a fear for the local inhabitants and absolutely no idea where to go or what to do next…

The only thing in the camp that looked tempting was the giant fire in the middle. If she could disappear through it she would probably do so. At least it looked warm. Denaestra set herself in front of one of the few intact looking wooden logs that were situated around the fire. Leaning against it with her back. Not comfortable, but good enough.

.*.*.*.

It was dark in the camp when she woke to the voices of laughter and the sound of tankards and bottles combined with the merry cheers of slightly drunken people.

Her muscles cramping when she realized she must have dosed off at some point. A chill going down her spine as the cool night air made it colder than it had been. Around the giant fire several groups had creates smaller fires, they were being jolly together. Some telling jokes, some telling stories. Her delicate long ears hearing most of the common language she could speak fluently. It was all the kinds of different accents that made it so hard to understand.

The smell of food making her stomach rumble. "No Hawkstrider yet missy," the panic in her eyes returned when a rather large orc came up and talked to her. Commander Aggro'gosh smirked for a moment. She felt her heart skip a beat when he did not leave her alone.

"Don't scare her like that!" the musical accent of her birth tongue ringed in her ears. She recognized it instantly. When Denaestra turned her head, it was a male blood elf standing next to the orc.

"Perhaps you can convince the lady we have no intention of eating her. And that I have sent out two guards to look for that darn bird," he grunted before he walked off. The blood elf saluting at him.

After the orc was gone the blood elf bowed before her. Custom greeting made her curtsy back to him. "My name is Nemeth Hawkeye," he said smiling. Her nerves eased a bit when he seated himself opposite of her. Denaestra feeling ever so relieved…a civilized soul!

"You seem a rather long way from home," he said, observing her. "What is your name?" he asked polite. "Denaestra," she mumbled, feeling somewhat ashamed when he pinpointed she looked out of range here. "Do you have a surname Denaestra?" he smiled as he looked at her. "Not anymore…," she said, feeling sad.

"I'm sorry to hear they have not found your Hawkstrider yet. I hope the animal will be alright," he said. Denaestra looked at him, curious. "The orc you just met, his name is Commander Aggro'gosh. He has had two men search for your bird, but they had no luck so far," Nemeth explained. A small piece of guilt crept up to her face, making her blush.

"Could you tell him I am in his dept," she whispered quietly, realizing that the local inhabitants may not turn out to be so frightening as they first appeared. "You panicked didn't you? I did the same the first time I came here," he smiled. Her eyes fixed on the fire. Her cheeks blushing furiously when she remembered her reaction to the troll this afternoon.

"It shows when one is out of place, usually they are friendlier to new arrivals. You just got here at a bad time. Grom'Gol is not exactly in a state of offering much right now," he told her. "Most will sleep by the campfire, the weather should be good enough. But sleeping on a mat with a blanket will probably be better then without nothing," he mentioned. She blushed again. With Ladybird gone so were all of her belongings.

"My bags…they were on Ladybird…," she said softly, feeling like crying again. "You can always work for that," the grunt of another orc voice came. It startled Denaestra when another appeared near the fire.

"Nemeth, feed that ladyfriend of yours, we don't want her to think we are all savages now do we?" he said, placed two bowls of something hot and steaming on the log Denaestra was leaning against. It smelled nice, her stomach making a protest when she stared at the other orc.

"Mudduk, cook. If you want another portion come and see me. My cauldron is not the bubbling one. But you'll smell the difference. I doubt you like shrunken heads or human eyeballs for soup," he laughed when she squeaked an "iieeeww" for a reply. Nemeth laughed loudly. The night passed with more laughter and more drinking for most of the inhabitants. Their labor was to continue rebuilding the Basecamp. Denaestra felt less uncomfortable now she found Nemeth for company. The elf seemed to be accepted and comfortable among the lot of the "savage" looking persons in Denaestra's book.

"What brings you here?" she asked him as he handed her a skin of water. "Magic," he said, taking a sip from his own. "The magic of trolls to be more precise. They use very different kinds of magic then we do. Their whole basic use of magic is different from ours," he explained. "Was that by order? Or is it because you were interested?" she dared ask him. He smiled.

"I guess interest and curiosity mostly," flipping his long red hair back over his shoulder. "I was simply sent on a mission to aid Ambassador Dawnsinger in Orgrimmar. But since there are no zeppelins going to Orgrimmar from here…I seem to be kind of stuck," she said. The letter from Grand Magister Rommath probably gone as well. Nemeths expression changing when he frowned.

"There is another way, but that is not very safe to be honest. No soul willing to risk a walk towards Booty Bay these days with all the pirate activities going around. It seems you are stuck," he said. She bit her lip. "At least now you won't have to hurry to Ambassador Dawnsinger," Nemeth joked to her.

"Seriously, I think you should talk with our Commanding officer," he also advised her. She promised she would think about it. With Ladybird gone she had no supplied of her own, money was a basic need to survive even in the Grom'Gol Basecamp. There was little option but to work for it in order to keep herself provided and not starve.

When the next morning came she found herself cutting a deal with the Commander, since she had little other options or resources. And no spare men to guide her through to Booty Bay. She would simply have to wait.

"You can work for your staying here, it does not pay greatly but all help is welcome," Commander Aggro'gosh said with a firm smile. Denaestra not sure she wanted to work for her living but it left her with little options. His fangs not making it easy to believe it really was a smile he produced. "Welcome to the Basecamp lady, hope you enjoy yourself while you wait for that darn zeppelin. In the meantime, you can start with helping Mudduk clean the meat and collect the herbs for the food he is making," the Commander decided.

"Cooking?" she asked. Denaestra never cooked in her life. She was used to being provided for. Her mother made sure she was.

"Yes, and I know you are surely not working in those," he pointed at her bright pink robes. Denaestra looking at the stains and mud that was on it. "I would have changed into something more proper, but this seems all I have," she apologized. She wondered what was wrong with the color of her robes.

"They're so bright that the enemy would mistake you for a beacon," he laughed. She did not quit catch his joke.

Denaestra's first day beginning with the dressing in a rough leather outfit that was not exactly made for an elf, ending up her first attempt to cook, anything. It could be worse though, they could have made her clean the stables.

.*.*.*.

Not everybody started their day with being the cooks help. And some leather outfits suited others better. Hazajin was glad his dark leather outfit made him blend into the shadows as much as possible. For Jazah and Vim the leathers were more convenient then mail or plate at this stage.

"I feel lonely without mah Boar,"Jazah complained. "He be fine in da stable," Hazajin answered her. She had been grumpy all the way through. "Tell me again why dis be different from mah plan?" Jazah muttered to Hazajin when they walked towards the Gurubashi Arena. The rogue motioned her to silence.

"Dis be a bit more secure den what ya was tinkin Jazah," he whispered. "Oh yeah?" she challenged him loudly.

"Shut it Jazah, you'll attract the whole jungle if you keep that volume up," Vim hissed suddenly. She stared at him.

"He be right Jazah," Hazajin said in a low voice. The female troll snorted loudly. "Ya sound like dat boar ya have," the rogue could not help but say it. She snorted even louder after the comment. The two males slightly amused by her response. "Fine! I will keep mah tongue," she said eventually.

"Tank you," Hazajin said.

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Vim asked the rogue. Hazajin smirking. "It be simple, we get paid, even though it be less den usual," he admitted. "Why did ya sign with dat…Blinking Wink anyway?" Jazah asked, trouble pronouncing the name of the goblin properly. "Dis way we be sure tah have it shipped no mattah wat," he answered. Her eyes looked as if she could instantly knock him out.

"Could be wrong, but is dis not dah exact location were we got dat green troubleshooter first?" she muttered when she recognized where they were. "Possible," Vim said, his orientation was not as great as Jazah's seemed to be. Hazajin ignored them, concentrating on the surroundings.

"Keep ya head up and ya ears open, follow me from a distance," he told the two hunters.

It was easy to spot the blueish raptor. It was the only one around and it seemed busy eating its meal. Hazajin observed it from a distance. If he could sap it when it was still eating they might turn out to have more luck then with the green jungle stalker.

He readied his daggers, slowly stealthing up from behind the giant animal. It seemed busy chewing something that was not on its daily menu. The pieces of bright pink cloth hanging from sharp teeth could be spotted easily from a distance.

Hazajin focusing on his target. The rogue heard the freezing traps being set to the left and the right of him when he moved forward. They were just out of range. With the advantage of the raptor chewing its meal he managed to sap it so it was dazed for a moment.

Enough to come out of stealth and lure it into the directions of the traps. Only Fangs being ready but held back. Jazah and Vim would take off the focus of the creature when needed. Then he would vanish and Fangs would try and provoke it towards the traps, either one of them.

As Hazajin knew the dazed creature would come back to its senses soon enough he made sure it would go straight for him. Kicked the animal in the side broke the state it was in.

Angry looking eyes instantly focusing on the rogue that had disturbed it. Hazajin making a run for it. The shriek of the raptor made his ears hurt. The swift turning moving when it saw the dirction Hazajin was going to. The troll had been waiting for that. The heavy back legs of the raptor setting off in the ground, ready to jump if needed.

Hazajin managed to get himself between the two traps, making a rude gesture as he mocked the animal. The sharp talons going for him. The sound of two freezing traps going off, the raptor caught in one of them. Hazajin whipping his brow from sweat as he nearly was bitten.

"Try and tame it," he called out to Jazah. She was already taking out the rod she used for that.

Ready for when the trap snapped open and the animal felt her presence. They waited, the female hunter smirking at the keen eyes of the raptor that stared at them from his freezing sate. Untill it cracked open…with a roar it came free.

It left Hazajin for who he was and went straight for Jazah this time as she worked her to bond the large animal. The raptor was not going to give in that easily. It bit Jazah into her arm several times during the process. Numbing it as blood dripped on the ground, making it harder to concentrate. It eventually broke the taming process when she fell backwards. Knocking Jazah back with its head she fell to the ground.

The raptor standing over her as it shrieked loud and angrily at the female hunter.

"**Little help here**!" she yelled, slightly in fear. The two small sedative arrows Vim shot at the side of the raptor had enough sleeping potion to instantly knock it out. Jazah smirked when the raptor hit the ground with a heavy thud, she crawled backwards. Hazajin grabbed her, putting a heavy silk bandage around her arm. When the bleeding finally stopped he sighed with relief. Jazah looking at him as if he was doing something strange.

"It was too strong, next time Vim gets tah go an tame it," she said as she laughed again. Hazajin glad to hear she was still alright. They looked at their catch. It was a marvelous animal to see. The color being a bit off, which would probably fetch a higher price on the market. "So now how do we get it to Booty Bay?" Vim asked. Hazajin smirking while getting out a flare gun and a red flare from his backpack.

"Dis be our ticket mon. Blinking Winks men be collectin it for us and den dey ship it off to Ratchet together with us. Dat be da fifty-fifty, but all including," the rogue mentioned when making the flare go off. From there the trip to Orgrimmar was not that far anymore. The flare went off with a whistling sound as Hazajin shot it in the air. Now they had to wait.

"If we be waiting I be looking for some herbs. I know dey be around here," Jazah mentioned. She supported her arm as if nothing happened. Hazajin looked at her. "Don'cha run into anyting else out dere," he warned her as she nodding. They would stand guard over the raptor until Blinking Winks men would arrive.

The female troll strolling off, looking around. Kneeling down not far from where they had first seen the raptor she made a rather strange discovery. The bag seemed intact when she picked it up, besides for some bloodspatters on it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Moving on**

It had been a while since their last raptor incident. Ever since Hazajin, Jazah and Vim proved their wordiness they had managed to capture at least five other raptors, which would only enlarge their payment. Later that evening, when they had arrived at their rooms in the Salty Sailor, one of Blinking Winks men came to tell them he had found passage on the next boat to Ratchet for them in the morning. One of his men would also travel with them until the deal was settled. They would not get paid until then. It still was fifty-fifty after all.

While Hazajin was reading the contract he signed with Blinking Wink, Jazah dared to open de blood spattered bag finally. It contained mostly jewelry, two pink skimpy looking dresses, a pair of uncomfortable looking shoes, some underwear and a small silver locket. "A bloodelf," Jazah muttered when she looked at the content of the bag."Ya tink she been eaten?" the hunter snickered.

"Who sais it be a female," Hazajin said as he looked over from the table he had been seated on. His back felt so much better ever since he had seen the healer last night.

"Cause of dis perhaps?" Jazah held up a fancy pink pair of underpants with lace on the front. Hazajin whistled as he laughed. "Female," he agreed. "Shuld we look for it?" Jazah asked. Vim looked confused. "The elf!" the troll female said rolling her eyes. She held the locket in her hand, it did not look valuable, but would probably have emotional value. She liked it though.

"It will probably not have been eaten, otherwise we would have found her half eaten corpse," Vim rumbled. "We found a dress dat was chewed on," Jazah reminded him. It left Vim with more to think of then he wanted. "When do we get paid?" he asked instead. Hazajin nosing over the contract again.

"As we get off da boat to Ratchet. But it be full so we have to wait. Blinking Wink sending us with dah raptors tomorrow at daybreak on da first boat to Ratchet," he said. Jazah grunted something approving that they would finally be paid. "Ya tink dis would fit me?" she asked, holding out one of the bright pink skimpy dresses. The two men laughing loud.

"Ya breast would not fit in," Hazajin replied for Vims sheer amusement. "Haz, ya an Orge!" Jazah spat as she looked at the dress. She would try it on anyway.

.*.*.*.

"No no! Cut the eyeball in between, it is the juice from the eyeball itself you want," Mudduk told her. He gave her the knife while she backed away and pulled a nasty face when he shoved the plate in her direction. Denaestra looked as if she could pass out any minute. It had been two weeks since she had been stuck her, helping Mudduk preparing the dinner for the whole camp. Eyeballs however was not something she could get used to. The eyeball on the plate rolled over as if it was alive and watching her.

"Iiiiiiiieeww," Denaestra flapping her hands up and down maniacally as the inhabitants of Grom'Gol Basecamp roared with laughter from the standard reply the blood elf gave to most things she disliked.

"Iew," was the most common word coming from her anyway. During her short time there had been word from Booty Bay, telling that the zeppelin to Orgrimmar would not arrive within another month if they were unlucky. Any zeppelin was the word. It made her hope sink into her shoes.

It did not lift her spirits very much. Though much because of her situation she was just starting to blend in a little. Wearing the not well fitting leather clothing was also part of that. Though she could go without the burping, or the remarks she sometimes got when walking through the camp, or the heavy drinking some of them did. They kept inviting her to join them while drinking.

The one time she had let herself go they kept filling her tankard with ale, laughing even more when she got so drunk she had to vomit. Blending in was not always easy, but she got a little better understanding of other Horde members. But completely getting used to the so called way of living they had…no, there was no way it would match with her so called sophisticated ways.

Today her two weeks were up. Commander Aggro'gosh came accompanied by Nemeth to notify her he was pleased she had dared make her hands dirty. He even laughed heartily when she cried out when one of the eyeballs popped and spilled over her hands.

With a disgusted look on her face she watched her hands, eventually cleaning them on the leather pants she was wearing. Nemeth slightly snickering when he saw her do it.

"So, little lady," the commander grunted to her. She still feared the orc a bit, his unorthodox ways of behavior were not something she would easily get used to. The rough manners of most of the Basecamp inhabitants included. "Today is your lucky day," he grinned:"Our cook here is in need of supplies. Since there is no bleeding zeppelin arriving anytime soon he will travel to Booty Bay. And you will go with him. I think you earned enough to pay for a boat ride to Ratchet from there," his raw voice made her day suddenly.

She stared at him. She could almost hug him. The sparkle in her eyes as he told her she was going to leave the camp.

"So you are leaving us," Nemeth said, smiling at her. She nodded. "If you get to Orgrimmar, if you find anything about any magic of the trolls, maybe you would be willing to share it with me? It would be of great importance to my study," he said. "I hear Orgrimmar is full of trolls, there should be one around to tell me something," she giggled. "Well well, she leaves and now she makes jokes even I can laugh at!" Commander Aggro'gosh raw voice came.

"So I worked off my debt?" she asked with joy. Commander Aggro'gosh smirked. "You heard that Mudduk, she can't leave soon enough. You better start getting that cart ready cause the missus is not patient I see," the cook laughed, slapping her on de shoulder. She swung forwards, nearly tripping over a pile of wood in front of her.

"No…no," she apologized instantly, looking up in fear when she realized how she must have sounded. "Girly, we will miss your everyday "iew" and the way you made us laugh a lot when you were cooking. But truly, your debt was not that high. Since I cannot have you leave without nothing I had one of our leatherworkers make you something," she stared at him when he handed her a cloth bag. "T-thank you…," she mumbled when she opened it. It was a leather vest, neatly made to her size. Not brightly colored but added with some decorative curls and lines in a bright purple tone.

"Trust me, you will not want to wear that pink outfit of yours when you are in the jungle," he laughed when she looked at the leather vest more closely. It was wonderful.

"Thank you so much," she said again, her cheeks coloring red. "Cheers girly, you tried your best. And amused us while doing so. Be on your way and if we find that bird of yours I will send word by mail," he promised her. Denaestra watched as he walked off. Perhaps he was not that uncivilized after all.

.*.*.*.

"**The boat to Ratchet has arrived**!" somebody yelled. Hazajin and Vim waiting impatiently for Jazah to finally arrive. One of Blinking Winks men walked over to the two of them. And there she came, wearing a pink skimpy dress which gave her a rather large décolleté. The small silver locket hanging around her neck.

Since the dress barely covered her front they all gasped at her. The dress itself strangely suited her though, the color looked good on her.

"Hubbahubahuba," the goblin produced a sly smirk as she approached. "Going my way sugar?" he asked in a lick tone. "Ya be tinkin I evah take a man smaller den me ya wrong little green man. So ya can watch all ya want, an dream on," she said, making a rude gesture. The goblin smirked.

"Spicy lady!" he laughed. Hazajin looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You be saying sometin stupid like dat again bout mah sistah and ya has no teeth left," he promised as the goblin gave him an angry glare. "An you, ya shuld know bettah. Tis not a bad dress, but tis made for a blood elf," he told her. Jazah muttered something under her breath he could not hear, but it wasn't something nice.

"**ALL ABOARD FOR RATCHET**," the final call came from the docks where the ship would sail from. The group made their way on deck, the goblin handing each of them their tickets. "The raptors are nicely sedated down below," he said with a satisfying grin while not trying to stare at Jazah. Hazajin pretended he did not see before he would lose his temper.

"**Wait! Please**!" A female blood elf came running over the docks with a ticket in her hand, making her way through the crowd that was normal for any day in Booty Bay. The goblin stopped pulling off the ropes to let her pass as she made a jump for it.

"Just in time peach," the sailor smirked at her as he looked at her boarding pass. "Welcome aboard," he said before the ship started to move and set sail. She waved at the orc that became smaller before the boat took a turn and moved itself into open sea. Denaestra whipped her brow, nearly in time. The first wave the ship hit made her stumble over, her stomach turning heavily as she felt seasick suddenly.

Jazah poked Hazajin when she noted the blood elf woman leaning over the rail vomiting her stomach content out. "No sea legs," she snickered softly at him. "Gimme any elf dat has?" Hazajin smirked.

"In the bag peach, in the bag, not in the water. Breath in through your nose," the female goblin trying to help Denaestra did not succeed very well. She panicked when the bag made her hyperventilate. Jazah looking at it with great amusement. When the blood elf female did not stop vomiting and her breathing became somewhat worrying, she could not help but feel a little sorry.

"The elf will not last if she keeps breathing like that," Vim noticed, watching the elf that kept spilling her guts. Hazajin scratched his head, wondering if there was something he could do about it. Jazah smirked for a moment before making a decision.

"Let meh handle dis, I be an expert," she said, walking over to the goblin she nodded. The goblin returned to her post after Jazah waved her off.

"C'me girly, breeth it trough ya nose, in an out…in an out," she said, holding back the long blond hair that hung in the blood elf face. Denaetsra looked up in panic when she saw the female troll. "Air…," Denaestra breathed heavily as she hyperventilated. Jazah shaking the girl by the shoulders, making her eyes roll up and down in their sockets. "Stop da panic! It makes tings worse!" she commanded. Leaving Denaestra focus sharply on the troll female in front of her.

"Ya can do dis girly! Breeth in an out, normally," she encouraged the elf. It helped. The gasps for air became less violent.

"Haz, get me a skin of water! Da girly needs it!" she commanded the male troll when Denaestra finally stopped vomiting. "Dere, now drink dis," she said, pulling some sort of purple liquid in a bottle from a blood spattered bag . The small silver locket dangling between the trolls breasts. Denaestra stared at it.

"That…is my locket," she managed to say, gurgling between two breaths of air and a sip of the bottle. She still breathed heavily as her hand automatically went for the locket. Jazah staring as she sat in front of her on the ship that kept going up and down. The elfs eyes rolling up and down while the next batch of vomit came up, nearly over the pink dress the troll female was wearing. Luckily it ended in the bag Jazah held in front of her quickly…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: The locket**

The bumpy waves were making her vision blurry. Her whole head spinning as she reached out for the rail in panic. Not wanting to spill another gulf of her inside over the deck. The firm hand holding her by the cheeks opened her mouth again, pouring down the strange liquid. It settled her a little, easing her panic as she could filter air through her nose again.

The tired eyes of the elf finally looking a little brighter then before. The troll female holding the last remains of the bottle in her hand, waiting for a moment. "Ya be alright?" Jazah focused on the blood elf, the girl seemed to have finally stopped vomiting for now. She was looking very pale from the continues nausea.

"T-thank you," she managed, her head lolling up and down a little as she tried to focus herself at the troll female. The silver locket still dangling between the rather large bosom of the troll female. When she looked at it she did not only recognize the locket as hers, the clothing looked awfully familiar as well.

"Wat be dat nonsense bout dat locket?" Jazah commanded, amused the elf seemed to be able to focus on any jewelry and spill the insides of her stomach at the same time. The elf breathed deeply through her nose, feeling another wave of nausea coming up as the next wave made them go up and down.

"That is my locket!" the elf girl explained, a small panic rising in her voice when she held her hand in front of her mouth. "Is it now?" Jazah snickered, leaning closer to the blood elf. She seemed ever so comfortable with the ship banging into the waves. Her large fingers lingering on the small necklace that held the locket around her neck. The small hand that wanted to take a close look was slapped away by Jazah.

Denaestra stared at her. Whatever the potion was that had helped settle her stomach a little was wearing off. Jazah watched her, the locked dangling between her firm bosom.

"Who be sayin dis be ya locket girl? Ya may be mistaken it for anotha of it," Jazah said. But the elf seemed determent it was hers. "There was only one," she replied, her voice sore/. Her hand covering a burp she could not hide. Apologizing for her behavior between a gasp of air.

"Prove it be yours, an ya can have it back," she promised with a wicked grin. A grin Hazajin did not like at all from his sister.

"If dis be yours ya be able tah describe what is in it," she said, tilting her head a little. The grin widening as she seemed very amused with her opponent who claimed the locket was hers.

"A small pink feather, from a baby Hawkstrider hatchling. It is before their first big moulting. The note, it is folded. My sister written it to me," she heard the elf way before the girls head lolled forwards and she seemed to become even paler. Jazah observed the blood elf in front of her. Holding the content of the potion and pouring it down the elfs mouth without argument. The blood elf gasping as her stomach settled again.

Denaestra drank another sip of water to make the dirty taste leave her mouth a little. Jazah watching her with a certain gleam in her eye.

"Initials," she hiccupped impolite. "D and L," she finished, feeling not so well. The troll female smiled, taking the locket from her neck. "Let's see if ya be right," she said trying to open it with her thick fingers. Hazajin had first found the situation amusing. He had watched the whole scene with his arms folded across his chest while his sister seemed to take satisfaction in whatever it was that drove her to step up to the elf in the first place.

It surely was not the need for empathy. Possibly a means of amusement he thought.

When the small silver locket clicked open there was indeed a small pink feather in it. Inside the letters D and L were engraved and the folded note was there exactly like the elf had said it would be. Unfolding it showed a neatly and steady handwriting. Jazah could not read it. "I'll be damned," she laughed. She took the locket from her neck and dangled it up and down in front of the girls still slightly pale face. The elf smiled, her hands reaching out for it. Jazah snatched it away the moment the long finger reached out. The blood elf gasped.

The next wave proved different as the poor pale looking elf burped up the last remains of what was left in her stomach. All over Jazah's dress. The huntress giving an angry snarl when she looked at the smelly mess. She helped the elf sit up while holding back her head by the hair in a firm grip.

"I dunno wat makes ya tink dis be yours, but it aint anymore," she hissed as she looked the blood elf in the face.

"I'll be takin dis for da payment of da pot I gave ya! If ya want it back ya come and talk to me. Maybe ya can earn it back when I be in any good mood!" The sarcastic laugh from the troll female ringed in her head as she saw the troll walk off, the locket in her hand. De blood elf girl left humiliated and overwhelmed and seasick.

It was then that Hazajin did not find his sisters teasing very amusing anymore.

.*.*.*.

He did not know exactly why, but he felt he needed to keep a watchful eye on the sick looking elf during the trip. Not satisfied with whatever his sisters intentions had been. The girl seemed fine though after Jazah had made her drink the last content of the small bottle.

When they finally boarded in Ratchet it was in the beginning of the evening. He saw two goblin sailors help her off the ship in the and even escort her a little up the road. There he had lost eyesight of her when not paying attention to her anymore.

Fix, the goblin that was sent with them, made sure all their cargo was neatly stabled in the Ratchet stables. Tomorrow their journey towards the troll village would start and it would still take several days before they would get there. As they went ahead to the Broken Keel tavern Hazajin had noticed they were followed. From a distance, the blood elf girl did not try and hide it. Hazajin could feel her presence again. She wobbled a little up and down the road. When he looked over his shoulder he could not help but smile. She seemed very determined.

"Finally, a comfortable bed an no rockin up an down! I want some food!" Jazah demanded when the three of them seated themselves on the small wooden table in the tavern. Jazah lazily laid her head on the table, seeming to dose off. The goblin innkeeper took their order and then took off to get their drinks. The elf girl did not enter the inn, she lingered a little down the road, moping from what he imagined.

.*.*.*.

As the night had fallen the tavern was one big riot of jolly laughter. The warm evening seabreaze making most of them sit outside. As Vim had secured them a table they sat down to go over the next part of their trip. The map spread out on the table. Jazah in no mood to pay any attention as she was not allowed to go off to bed yet.

Her head lay on the table, she nearly dosed off. In the flash of an eye Hazajin saw the elf girl stand in the middle of the inn. Her determent face angry and pale. Her movement no longer wobbling as she squeezed herself through the crowd.

"**I want my locket back**!" the small hand firmly slapped the wooden table. Hazajin smirked when Jazah looked up, startled from the sudden noise near her ear. "You…you…ugly troll! You promised me my locket!" the blood elf girl blinked for a second when Jazah yawned, unimpressed.

"Oh, ya again," she grumbled, laying her head back on the table. The girl gritted her teeth, pulling the long ear firmly with her hand. Jazah's head coming up instantly when the pain of the nails made her aware this was not taken lightly. "Wat'cha doing dat for stupid elf girl!" she looked angry.

"I want my locket back…," she said, her hands resting on her hips.

"Somebody tell dat girl she bein annoyin," Jazah muttered, shooing her away. "I earned it back!" she said firmly, taking the seat opposite of Jazah who looked in surprise. Hazajin crossed his arms over his chest and leaned slightly back in the small chair to watch what would happen. Now this could be amusing. Vim rumbled a low laugh.

"Get away from here girl! Ya not wanted! I told ya before ya not getting ya locket back. Ya owe meh payment for mah pot!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"I never asked for your help! Helping others out of your own free will goes without payment! " she said, sure that was correct. The corners of her mouth twitching a little in her anger. "Ya was vomiting over mah dress girly! I should say ya locket be payment for dat at least," the troll female said to her, pointing at the ruined fabric. Not amused.

The elf stared at one of her own skimpy dresses, worn by a troll female that was actually too large for it.

"That looks like _my_ dress!" she said, breezing furiously. Her cheeks rose in color the angrier she got. Jazah only snickered when she noted the agitation within the blood elf girl. She worked it to her advantage.

"Dis be your dress? Haz me tinks we found da owner of da belongin to da bag I found," she said sarcastically. Denaestra confused as she looked at the troll female.

"Where?" she asked, her face changing as she seemed to forget she was angry for a moment. Jazah huffed, licking her lips. Not answering the question. Denaestra seemed to have more of her belongings pop up.

"Ya be wantin da same discussion bout ya dress? Fine, I be up for dat elf girl," she sneered. Denaestra off guard for a moment. Hazajin could tell she was not used to this by the way she showed herself.

"Ya probably want ya dress back? Fine," Jazah smirked, ripping open the delicate fabric as the dress tore in half. The blood elf girl gasping at it. "Here ya go, now take a leave," she said, sitting in her underwear in the middle of the tavern as she tossed the broken pink fabric towards the blood elf. "I tried to be civilized with you…but it seems you have not a civilized bone in your entire body," the blood elf girl said in a cold tone.

"Is dat so? If it be ya bag we found den perhaps ya shuld have taken bettah care of ya luggage since we found it among a bunch of raptors! Be glad I found ya bag an ya was offered tah have da dress back!" Jazah said, rising her voice. Denaestra dimmed her anger for a moment.

She was silent, the color rising in her face, unsure how to approach the situation. Hazajin observed her body language, it told him a lot about her. As the elf clenched her hands into fists she tried to look certain.

"My hawkstrider took off with my bags after one of your kin scared it!" the blood elf girl claimed as she stood up. Leaning forward to the troll female. Trying to make her pose suit her anger. She did not quit succeed in it. Jazah laughed, standing up made the troll female have an advantage of at least half the girl's size.

"Da raptor did not seem tah like ya otha dress very much! I hoped dey liked ya bird bettah for lunch," she cackled as she saw the face of the blood elf go back to pale. Her mouth opening slightly, no witty response coming from it. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

Hazajin motioned Vim to move their chairs a few steps back as he felt the tension rise.

"Dem birds ya race rides, they be pitiful mounts," Jazah started, knowing she had the advantage. Hazajin sharply observed the nervous twitch in the blood elfs face. "Ya bird was nice lunch for our raptor!" Jazah snickered, knowing this would probably be painful information for the blood elf girl. She eyed the elf. For a moment nothing happened. Jazah was about to say something nasty to provoke the girl when the blood elf climbed on the table. Making her length equal to Jazah's.

"**Never tell any blood elf that Hawkstriders are pitiful mounts**," she hissed furiously. As Jazah rolled her head back to laugh even louder the fist hitting her straight on the jaw knocked her back a bit in surprise. The blood elf yelped loudly as she looked at her hand in pain. Jazah rubbing the side of her mouth.

Some goblin bruisers in the tavern cheering as the two females continued their quarrel. Vim and Hazajin making sure they were not involving themselves in any upcoming fight.

The troll female smirking as she licked the blood from her bottom lip when one of her teeth had cut it. "**Give me the locket**," the blood elf hissed in a cold tone to the troll female. Jazah laughed.

"Dis all be worth ya silly locket for?" she asked in a challenging tone, dangling the locket from her hands again. She brought it to her mouth, opening to fit it in. The nervous tremble in the blood elf girl seemed to change her stance. Jazah made a swallowing sound after closing her mouth. "Dere we go, now nobody has any locket," she said darkly. The blood elf girl wheezed, cursing in her elf tongue. Hazajin was glad he did not understand half of all the curses she cried out. Her eyes seemed to burn with fire.

"Jokin," Jazah said with her annoying grin as she dangled the locket from her hand suddenly. Hazajin grinned when he saw the blood elf rise her fist in anger again. Rubbing it in her face was probably not the best move Jazah had made so far. He wondered what she would do next.

Denaestra acting out of desperation. As she jumped down from the table she kicked the troll female in the knee. A childish act really. Jazah flinching for a moment, then laughing hard. The elf taking a few steps back for whatever it was she would do next. Hazajin thinking they had enough fun for tonight as he grabbed the blood elf by the hem of her leather shirt, lifting her up by it.

"Dis be enough," Hazajin decided. Jazah giving him a growl as he pointed to the chair. She obediently sat herself down. Dumping the elf in the other chair as they started out. Jazah giving him a nasty glare.

"Ladies, ya either sort dis in a normal way or I be interfering wit'cha quarrel," he said in a rough tone. The elf watching him with a frightened look in her eyes. "Now talk, ya know ya be able tah work dis out," he said, slamming his hand on the small wooden table before seating himself again. Vim trying to keep himself from laughing.

The two females were silent for a moment. Jazah had her arms folded over, getting her stares from many men since she was only wearing her underwear. The elf fiddling with her fingers in a nervous way. Hazajin sighing. It was not the first time his sister provoked a random fight or argument with somebody. This time it was very obvious she found herself a partner that would not be giving in, as childish as they both acted.

"Ya be a feisty little ting, I like it," Jazah admitted after a while. Denaestra looking up at her with a pouted lip. Jazah raised her hands in faked defeat.

"Perhaps I want tah talk to ya aftah all," Jazah said as if she had been thinking about it all along. She eyed the girl interested up and down. A relief spreading over the blood elfs face. Hazajin nearly moaning when he watched his sister drop from one mood into another.

"Alright girly, ya earned dah right tah talk with me. Wat be ya name?" Jazah said to the girl seriously. The blood elf fiddled with her fingers again. "Denaestra," she said. Jazah thought for a moment before trying to pronounce it. "Dat be a weird name. I call ya girly anyway. So tell meh girly, why ya want dat darn locket back so badly," she said when the blood elf finally lowered herself.

The blood elf looked at the troll female, her cheeks still colored from moments ago.

"Emotional value," she said, still sounding angry as she rubbed her hand. "Seems ya willing tah risk a lot tah get it back. Tell ya what. Ya can earn it back if ya do sometin for meh," Jazah said with a sly smirk. "Go on?" the blood elf girl said, focusing on the trolls face.

"If I like your proposal I may take you on. If not I may turn to other measurements to make you give me back what is rightfully mine," she said in a sharp tone showing her fist again. Jazah laughing out loud at the suggestion. "Ya funny girly," she said, whipping a tear from her eye.

Hazajin kept silent as he watched the negotiations between his sister and the blood elf. One thing he had to give the elf girl, she had spunk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: The joke's on Jazah**

Hazajin was a troll with many interests and ideas. Like his sister he enjoyed the occasional jokes, but his would mostly keep to teasing level. The raptor catching had started out as a joke between him and Vim when Zjolnir, the raptor vendor, had complained about the quality of his hatchlings one year. Hazajin and Vim had joked about how they would catch him a raptor with a special color so he could try and breed a different color hatchling from his raptors then the ones he was not pleased with.

Zjolnir had not found it such a bad idea. Hazajin and his tauren friend had laughed when they had a night of drinking and came up with the silly idea to market themselves to capture raptors. The raptor vendor Zjolnir had been the first to hire them for the job. It was indeed to bring him back a color different from the reds and greenish raptors that were common in Durotar and the Barrens.

As the joke had slowly turned into a living his sister Jazah was always full of his adventures when he would tell her about it. When she reached adulthood two years ago she was allowed to come along. Proving herself to be a valuable member to the roup. When they made a small profit from their sale they decided to continue with Jazah as a third member. His sister had yet to taste the world and see where lines were crossed or not. As tact and patience were not her greatest virtues he figured it would not harm her is she would have a watchful eye on her.

That his sister had developed a slightly odd way of looking into the world she lived in was not something new to him. She would have odd idea's when they were still kids. Her way of teasing was not something he was bothered about much when they first started as a team. Nor did it occur to him when her way of making fun of somebody was slightly different from the form most would choose.

Perhaps it had simply not bothered him at first. She had done many laughable things. Trying to bargain the flight master to fly one of his own wyvern in his underwear while being drunken stupid was not only a spectacle on its own, it was also funny.

Or the time she had lured a lovesick guard to believe he would stand a chance. He ended up stripped naked from his clothing and tied up with a white smoke flare next so they could find him.

Most victims ended up either naked or in their underwear in some strange spectacle.

Yet he could not remember when her teasing had become torment though. It started to be noticeable when they were shunned. Perhaps it had been right in front of him all along, he did not remember. But he did remember when it almost ended up in a drama. The orc that had nearly been killed because she had lured him into riding an untamed raptor. It had been called forth by the council. She was let off with a growl. Leaving the orc in the care of the healers to mend his broken bones.

Jazah had sometimes rather aggressive and disturbing ways of thinking when she wanted attention. Hazajin had noticed it was not good business for them if people would shun them or even ignore them when they entered a town as Jazah's reputation followed them.

In due time she had also become obnoxious accepting his authorization as leader of the group. For some reason she was provoking him, sometimes even mocking him. He had no clue how her mind worked, but he didn't like it very much. He had kept a sharp eye on her, scolding her openly when she would embarrass them. She would always show respect for Vim though. Perhaps because he was more patient with her then Hazajin was.

What disturbed him about the elf was that Jazah seemed to know very well this was no adventurer. From the looks of the elf in front of him he could practically picture she was not used to anything out here. How she managed to get here in the first place intrigued him.

He had left Jazah and the elf alone, thinking it would be alright now the ladies were settling their argument in a normal way without encouraging a barfight. The goblin bruisers had finally given up on their cheers when there was no more entertainment. Even though he had left them alone, he still overhead them.

As his long ears eavesdropped into the conversation his sister had, bargaining with the elf girl, he heard them talk.

"It be easy girly, ya just lure da raptor away from our rogue. Den da traps go off an ya be safe. Just wave ya arms and scream as loud as ya can so it be focused on ya an da rogue can take it off ya," Jazah said. When Hazajin heard her talk to the blood elf girl the hairs in his neck stood up straight. She almost had the blood elf girl agree to become life bait for their next expedition?

While his mood darkened he thought this time Jazah seemed a little too much out of control. Vim noticing too late where Hazajin was going when the troll turned on his feet in a split second, his expression not a happy one. The thick tauren fingers grabbed him too late by the arm before he made his way over to the table in a rather angry pace.

"Haz!" he called after the troll:"Leave it for later!" But Hazajin ignored it. He narrowed his eyes, letting his hands lean on the small wooden table. He could sense the blood elf girl panicked when she saw him again. He was a lot taller than his sister was.

"I hear we have a new addition to our group?" he stared, looking the girl straight in the eyes. Jazah could spit fire when he interrupted her on purpose. "Ya Haz, I be dealin with it dis time!" she tried to tell him off. The troll grinning into his sisters direction.

"Me thinks not. It be my group setup. Meaning I be having da last word bout new recruits," he said, his grin spreading over his face while Jazah tried to keep control of her own expression. She was seemingly not amused. "So, wat ya say?" she asked him, slyly turning it around to what she thought would be her advantage. "What ya have tah offer girly?" he said with a grin, tilting his head a bit. She blinked as her cheeks turned red.

"She be workin for da locket," Jazah mentioned. Hazajin ignored his sister. Whatever Jazah was planning, he was not going to let it happen. "Lost ya tongue?" he grinned, which made her back a bit more into her chair. "Ya scarin dah girly," Jazah said, pondering what her brother was up to.

"I…I have…not much to offer…," the tone of her voice was unsteady. Hazajin observed her like he had done before. Practically smelling her fear as she was poorly at hiding it. She blinked before she took an encouraging breath.

"Jazah told me my Hawkstrider was probably eaten by the raptor you caught. When she got scared she had all my belongings strapped at the back of the saddle…including all my money. It is a shame the items were lost, but I would like the locket back. It has emotional value for me," she said, sounding better when she adapted a bit more into the situation. "Ya bird was eaten?" Hazajin remembered the backpack Jazah had found after they caught the blue raptor. Jazah snorting something in her native tongue. Hazajin looked at her, grinning.

"Maybe ya could get us a drink sistah. It seems I have some business tah talk bout with da girly before I say yes or no," he practically told her to leave them alone for a moment. Jazah's snorting increasing in sound. She walked off in the slowest pace towards the goblin innkeeper. Hazajin could feel the tension in the blood elf girl in front of him increase. She was very edgy with him alone he noticed. It made him smile a little. It would keep her sharp in mind and focus.

"So ya basically in need of money?" he plainly put it. She blushed furiously when nodding. "Ya not been out of ya usual surroundings long have ya?" he said. She bit her lip.

"What be your name again?" he asked her. She bit her lip as if he asked something unusual. "Denaestra," she said softly. Hazajin tried to pronounce it, letting it roll in his strange accent. "Why ya elfs always be calling yaselfs such long tongue breaking names," he mumbled when he could not pronounce it properly. "Dena," he said, she did not argue with him.

"Wat we do is not as easy as mah sistah told ya," he said to her. Denaestra stared at him. "For example," he started, checking her reaction when the tone of his voice became different. She straightened her back a bit.

"Can ya shoot a bow?" he asked her. She said no.

"Can ya use a sword?" was the next question. Again no.

"Can ya wield any weapon?" he sighed when she again said no.

"What be ya professions?" he looked at her. She folded her shoulders. "Ya have none?" he said in surprise. She was silent for a moment. "I had one," she told him then. For some reason she sounded sad when she said it. Hazajin looked at the blood elf girl in front of him. What was his sister up to with this person?

Scratching the back of his head he tried to link a connection between something Jazah was going to do and what she wanted with the elf. He could not think of anything logical right now. Focusing on the blood elf in front of him again she stared at him. He smiled slowly.

"Tell me wat'cha can ya do?" he wanted to know. "I used to be a breeder," she said slowly. "A breeder of wat?" Hazajin asked, wanting more specific details. "A Hawkstrider breeder," she said softly. He cocked his head, observing her body language. She was not at ease he sensed. "Breeding birds?" he translated simply. She nodded.

"Ya have been mount breeder? Now we be getting somewere," he smiled suddenly. Breeding meant she was probably well trained in seeing the right color arrangements in a mount. It did not matter if it had scales, hair, fur or feather. Perhaps she was useful after all. "Do ya know what we hunt looks like?" he asked her while she had to give him another no. Her cheeks burning furiously with color.

He could see she felt rather awkward for the many questions he had. "I have seen a raptor before, but only from a distance," she admitted. Hazajin grinned. "Ya would have been on ya way if not someting was bugging ya," he said, pointing out the obvious.

"It is not only the money…I-I would really like my locket back," she stuttered. "Why?" he asked, eyeing her. Panic in her eyes again, her mind trying for a convenient answer. "It was given to me by my sister. She hung the locket on the neck of my Hawkstrider when she stopped breeding with it and I was old enough to train with my first mount. The locket and the bird were a present from her," she said quickly. The story was longer, he could taste it by the way she tried to cut it off. Her mouth was a stripe of bitterness. "So ya really want dat locket back eh?" he said when she nodded.

"I be right back," he told her.

.*.*.*.

When he motioned Jazah to follow him she shrugged while holding three drinks in her hands. "Wat'cha doin Jazah?" he wanted to know. She looked at him, a smirk spreading across her face. "Noting," she told him innocently."I don believe ya," he grumbled at her.

"Ya spoil mah fun dere Haz!" she spat at him. "Do I care? Dat girly is inexperienced! I heard ya was willing tah lure da elf into being bait for da next raptor," he said, finding the idea a bit disturbing.

"Why do ya go through da trouble with da locket? Why not give her da locket back! She earned it!" he said, his voice sounding firm. "I don want tah," Jazah muttered, rolling her eyes as she was holding the small silver locket firmly in her hand.

"Ya don want ta give da girly dat locket?" he did not believe he looked at her standing there like some spoiled child. She dangled the locket on its chain while looking at it. Hazajin narrowed his eyes, wondering what he was supposed to do now. "She will not have it back now," Jazah said with a grin. "Cause ya just said she be inexperienced, I not be done wit mah fun yet," Jazah smirked slyly.

"I swear I be pick pocketing dat damn locket back if dat would solve tings. But it be more den just da locket. It be ya attitude!" he told her. Jazah giggled. He was not going to have Jazah have her way that easy. So he did the unexpected thing to his own surprise.

"Tell da girly she be welcome tah be commin with us!" he decided suddenly. Jazah stopped giggling.

"You heard meh! We be walkin over to da girly an ya be telling her she be given a fair shot," Hazajin looked at his sister, she nearly stamped her foot on the ground out of anger. But she obeyed.

Denaestra was overwhelmed when the muttering troll female came to tell she was a welcome new addition to the small group. Hazajin told her she would "work" off her debt for the locket. Her money share would depend on what she was able to add to their group. He made a mental note to deal with the situation of the locket in time. His sister right now seemed obnoxious about it.

Vim only looked at him when he gulped down a drink in one go. The Tauren wisely did not ask about anything, knowing Hazajin he would tell him in time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: Returning possessions**

Fix Copperclutch was the goblin traveling with them on behalf of Blinking Wink. He was also there to make sure they would get paid according to the contract they signed. The goblin discussing the route they would take with Hazajin and his group.

"I tink I ride with three of dem. Jazah take one and Fix take the remaining ones. Vim ya be responsible for da new girly. She be riding with ya on ya kodo," Hazajin divided the raptors. Vim shrugged, it was fine with him. "Ya letting mah elf ride with Vim?" Jazah muttered in surprise. Hazajin looked at his sister.

"She be mah elf! I picked her!" she complained. Hazajin slapped his forehead in annoyance. "Ya was picking on her," he told her off, that made Jazah shut up.

"Let's hurry up an blindfold dem raptors and be off, da girly bettah be on time," he growled out loud. Wondering if he had made a right decision, most certainly not in the mood to go and look for her.

When he was out of ear range Jazah made a silly imitation of Hazajin. Vim could not help but smile a little when she muttered something with a finger raised about trust and responsibility. He pretended to ignored it. He would talk with her at some point.

"Morning," to his surprise she stood in the stable doorways. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, but she was there. "Mornin," he said. He looked at her, she appeared somewhat more at ease then yesterday.

"Well hello there peaches," Fix winked at her when he noticed her. The blood elf gave a nervous glare as she looked at the goblin that addressed her. "Nice addition to your group you picked there troll," the goblin complimented Hazajin, taking Denaestra's hand. As he winked at her again with his slick smile. "Welcome to the group peaches," he said before kissing the top of her hand. Denaestra flinching as he let go of her hand. "Blinking would love a taste of that girl," Denaestra led out an "iiiew," very sure that was not a compliment as the goblin smirked slyly again.

"Fix, stop teasing da girly," Hazajin said, standing next to her. She had not noticed him, nearly tripped over her own two feet she bumped into his side. He smiled at her. "Easy dere girly," he said to her . She recovered herself quickly. "Ya got everytin ya need?" he asked her. The only thing she had with her was a small backpack. It seemed rather empty.

"I am ready to go," she said. No idea what she could expect. He found she looked a bit lost, plucking nervously at one of the small leather straps of the leather vest she was wearing. It fitted her nicely. Though the leather pants she wore underneath seemed a tad too large for her. Making the combination a bit strange on a blood elf. He wondered if she was the fussy type that used hours in front of a wardrobe or not.

"Ya ride with Vim dere, dah kodo wont mind," he told her. Vims kodo was a friendly easy minded male with two wardrums attached to the side of its saddle. Denaestra took a deep breath looked at her ride and its owner. The giant head of the animal turned to the side for a moment, she stepped back nervously "It feeds on grass mostly, no meat. Also no talons or sharp canines involved," Vim laughed when the animal sniffed. She dared to examine the animal carefully when he proved to be friendly indeed. She smiled faintly. Vim got on first before reaching out a strong hand to her. She took a deep breath when taking his hand and trying to climb on. When the kodo took a step forward she screamed in fright. Making Vim rumble his laughter. Hazajin sighed, the blood elf would probably prove to be more of a challenge then the raptors would.

.*.*.*.

With the sedative state the raptors were in the journey to Sen'Jin village was not going very fast. Sometimes they needed to watch the step of the raptors lead by the reins. As they could not see where they were going they needed to be guided properly or one could break a leg.

Hazajin did not seem to have much trouble riding on his own mount with a couple of the raptors walking behind him. The strange orange raptor seemed obedient to his call as he talked to it in a language she did not understand. Jazah seemed at ease with riding like that as well.

"Do they always ride like that?" she asked curious when Vim checked if she was alright. He nodded. Explaining it was something they had been doing for a while now. To Denaestra it was a curious way. They never needed to catch any wild birds to keep the demand of stock in order.

It was late in the afternoon when they entered the troll village of Sen'Jin. With the group slowly walking towards Zjolnir they were a spectacle on their own riding with so many. Sen'Jin Watchers came to see what all the commotion was about when they entered the village and were able to get of their mounts. "Well well," the strong female voice greeting them came from a tall green haired troll female.

"Xar'Ti," Hazajin grinned when he held the reins of the raptors tight. Even sedated the raptors could probably sense there was something going on. "Hail Hazajin," she said as she smiled at him. "Glad tah see ya still able tah find ya hometown," her reply was indulging as he smirked again.

"Haz, ya lovesick troll. Ya have all night tah chat up da lady," Jazah shouted out loud, a laughter coming from the crowd that had formed around them. Xar'Ti smirked as she looked at the blindfolded raptors. As she and Zjonir examined the animals a group formed around Hazajin and Jazah. People they knew crowding around them, welcoming them back.

Vim and Denaestra left out of the commotion. She had never seen so many trolls together. All she could do was stare at them and their happy reunion. Denaestra was glad when Vim helped her get of the kodo. No longer scared of the animal she rested her hand on top of its nose, patting it softly. Large eyes following the move of her hands. The kodo swung its head to the side, a large slimy tongue tracing her hand for a treat.

"Iiiew," she said with a rather disgusted look while she examined the drool dripping from her fingers. A shiver going down her spine. She had to smile when the kodo searched her hand for a hidden treat again. Ladybird would have done the same besides for the drooling.

"Sorry big guy, I have no treats for you. I do not even know what treats you would eat," she talked to the giant head of the kodo that looked at her as if he understood what she meant. Vim amused. "He likes bloodpetal sprouts," Vim said with his rumbling voice. She looked up at the tauren who took something from a bag he had carried with him.

"Feed him this and you're his friend forever," Vim laughed handing her a strange looking round item. Denaestra dropping it when she had turned it around to examine it more closely. "A head?" She shivered as it rolled on the ground. Vim slapping his knee for her surprised reaction.

"No, it just looks like one, it is a plant," he laughed out loud. Denaestra feeling her cheeks burn red again. The kodo moved forwards, eating he treat that was dropped on the ground. It was consumed within moments. Leaving Vim very amused as she stood there clumsily.

"I could use a drink," Vim said eventually. Denaestra could as well.

.*.*.*.

Zjolnir and Xar'Ti had accepted the raptors, very much appreciating the bleu one they had brought. When the official things were over Fix Copperclutch had paid them for the effort they went through. He did not stay for any of the celebrations.

Fires were poked up, laughter and drinking. Pots stirring above cooking fires and meat being roasted. The smell made her stomach rumble. Yet she did not come closer, far too nervous to dare enter into the crowd of trolls. Vim seemed at ease among them. So she found a nice spot near a rock, not too far away from one of the large warm fires but far enough to not be noticed.

From here she could see everything well enough. She could see people dance. Hear the drums. Sometimes the large figure of Vim appearing near a fire. She smiled when she recognized his rumbling laughter. Jazah's voice carried far as she had the attention of the crowd while she pulled them with her into the spectacular story of how they had caught the bleu raptor. Denaestra was close enough to hear it clearly as she listened to the story.

"So, dere ya hide," Hazajin said when he finally found her seated out of sight. He handed her a plate with a roasted leg of something on it and a mug which held a strange smell. Denaestra stared at it, not wanting to know what it was. "How's ya been holdin so far?" he asked, sitting down on the ground with his own plate, slurping from his mug.

"Fine," she said rather nervously, Hazajin knowing better. She shoved the plate aside and stared into the mug with the strange smell again.

"Ya not hungry?" he asked her. She was shaking her head, he laughed when her stomach told the difference. "It be boar leg an dat be ale," he said. She sniffed the mug again. "I'm not an ale drinker," she said polite. "Ya be more into wine?" he chuckled. "I guess so," she said uncertain.

"Eat it, ya might like it," he said while finishing his own. "I may," she said looking at the plate again. He chuckled again. It did smell tasty. By now she was starting to get a little used to the different ways of cooking. He looked at her. He wanted to ask her about the locket and whatever made her come out here in the first place. They were disturbed by the green haired female that walked up to them.

"Haz, sweetie, we need tah… talk," she said with a special grin. Denaestra looked at the tall and proud looking woman. Xar'Ti did not pay attention to the blood elf. "It seems I be needed," Hazajin chuckled when he got on his feet again. "Me tinks dis be yours?" he remembered himself as he placed a bloodspatted bag in front of her. She stared at it, puzzled.

"Don be shy girly, Jazah be telling stories round da fire, enjoy yaself a bit. Drink," he advised her as he winked at her. The hand of the green haired troll female wrapped around his arm possessively as she pulled him away from the blood elf girl. Denaestra left alone with the bag. When she opened it she recognized the inside immediately. It were her belongings. The bag too smeared with dirt, dust and blood to be recognizable. Relieved she took out her belongings carefully to see what was left of it. There was unfortunately only one pink dress left in the bag though.

Denaestra could not help but smile as she looked at the returned possessions.

_Author's note: So I made a few small changes along the way. Rewriting some sentences in previous chapters or adding a little text to make it more logical when I read it back. I hope you enjoyed reading so far. Feedback or suggestions are still very welcome!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: Raptor riding**

The trolls feasted throughout the night. At some point she lost track of how much mugs of the strange smelling brew she had after Vim had come to collect her. Hazajin had been out of sight doing other things the rest of the night.

When Denaestra woke up the next morning it was already warm, even though the sun had just started to show itself. Yesterday night still boomed in her head. As she was not used to drinking that much at all the headache was painful.

She vaguely remembered Vim who had come to drag her into the festivity. Even though the eyes set on her were slightly curious and disapproving she thought. Then there had been Jazah. The troll female had dragged her into performing the boat scene when they first met and she was vomiting. It made the whole crowd laugh as Jazah managed to pull them into the moment that she was hit by "her elf" as she visualized her climbed on the table and hurt herself while trying to hit Jazah against the cheek. It was cheerful, even for Denaestra.

How she eventually ended up in the hut she could not quit remember. She carefully rubbed the sides of her head, hoping her headache would settle.

The village seemed quiet this early except for some of the Sen'Jin Watchers who were obviously on their duty. Denaestra stretched her soar limbs. The sleeping mat was not that great to sleep on. She preferred a bed really. The feeling of being closely watched by some of the Sin'Jen Watchers not to her liking. But by now probably everybody knew she belonged to the group of Hazajin and his hunters. Still it was understandable they would take caution with her though. They would do in Silvermoon.

The houses and huts were built in shaped she had not seen before. They looked intriguing though.

A smile played on her lips when she noted they were close to the sea. She had only read about the sea, never seen it before. Decided to take a closer look her thoughts were distracted. Finding something more fascinating when stumbling upon the raptor hide out.

There were a couple of them out in a fenced part; these were mostly orange and purple looking specimens. Strangely they did not seem as aggressive as the ones they were guiding yesterday. Tough she thought it wise to reserve a safe distance to look at them. If she would not come too close they would not feel she was nervous. Yet from this point she had a nice view.

"Morning dere girly," the owner of the unmistakable troll accent appeared from behind the red raptor tied to the fence. She nodded shyly and smiled.

The troll was busy with the large red specimen that stood at ease as he inspected the saddle he laid on the back of the creature. After doing that he inspecting its talons and made sure the reins were properly in place. The raptor shrieked loudly when the troll leaned against it, taking a sudden step to the side when he fastened the belt to keep the saddle in place with a quick move.

"Easy," the troll cooed at the raptor. Denaestra watching them. Intriguing as she found the troll and the way the raptor responded to his soothing tone. The troll looked over his shoulder, smirking at her.

"Ya ever ridden one?" the troll asked when he completely calmed the animal. Denaestra stared, shaking her head. "Come," the troll motioned her to come over. Denaestra wanted to politely say no thank you, but the troll was shaking his head as he smirked. His face was different from Hazajins the noted when she realized he would not take no for an answer.

"Basic rules for breeding, get tah know ya specimen," he said to her with a smirk when she dared come as close as possible. She stared at him, he grinned wickedly at her surprise.

"Zjolnir," he introduced himself, tapping the side of his head as a greeting. "Hazajin been tellin me some interesting fact bout his new member," Zjolnir said as he walked around the raptor again to examine for a last check up. "He did?" she asked, wondering whatever Hazajin could have said about her. The troll smirked again, taking the reins from the fence.

"He be tellin me ya been breeding dem birds ya elves ride," he smirked when she looked questioning. She wondered if there was more he had though he needed to inform others about as she obviously been the question between the two of them. "Ya been at it long?" he eyed her. She appeared very young to him, but blood elf age was something not easily guessed. To him they sometimes seemed to look like children even when they already reached their adulthood.

"So tell meh, wat ya been doing now ya not breeding obviously," he asked casually, leaning on the saddle of the red raptor. The animal allowed it. Leaving Denaestra uncomfortable with the knowledge he seemed to know a lot about her.

"I…I have been searching for more…challenge," she chose to tell him, sounding a bit unsteady. Zjolnir smirked; Hazajin sure had picked a mystery again. "So ya be joinin da group for some adventure. Suppose it will be for ya den," he replied with a gleam in his eyes as he watched her force a nervous smile.

"Now den girly," he said, patting the saddle of the raptor:"Ready for some action?" Zjolnir said to her, beckoning her over. She wanted to say something but he cocked his head as his grin spread across his face, leaving her silent. "Ya scared?" he raised his brow, snickering. "I..I am not!" she recovered herself as she frowned angrily. "Good, Haz been telling me ya had spunk," he said when she got on her feet and walked over. He pointed at creature, as he made her lay her hands on the side of the animal. The raptor turning its head, predator eyes locking with hers. She felt the adrenaline rush through her veins when it shrieked at her. Her hands stiffened as she stared into the eyes of the raptor.

"Behave Malin," Zjolnir told the red specimen, pulling the attention from the elf. "Now get up," he ordered her, giving her a push into the saddle. Before realizing she was already on top. The elf uncomfortable at the strange creature.

"Take da reins. If she be stubborn den let her run, she will stop at some point if she be bangin into a wall," Denaestra going rather pale with the thought. He said looking at the small female on the large raptor. "I…I..," but before she could say anything he slapped the side of the raptor which took off shrieking loudly in an angry tone, making speed. Denaestra on top of it, trying to hold the reins steady. Adrenaline rushing through her as she could not keep control of her emotions. Or the raptor.

"**Make it stop**!" she yelled in panic as the raptor passed Zjolnir again. "Use ya brain girly!" Zjolnir laughed out loud when she passed him again. Denaestra 's mind racing to find anything useful she had ever been taught when riding her mount. Hawkstriders were a fair deal easier for her since she was used to them. Her hands pulled at the reins without effort, the raptor only speeding up. As Zjolnir did not seem to help her stop the raptor she nearly panicked.

"Basic trainin girly! Everybody should know dis," the troll called after her. The red raptor increased speed as it felt her fear. Taking over the reins she felt she could not longer control where it was going. This was far from anything she had ever ridden before. The wobbly way from the strong raptor legs made her shake up and down in the saddle, nearly falling off.

Her mind to filled with panic to think straight. When the raptor stirred itself straight to the fence her heart skipped a beat. She could feel the raptor was running faster for the upcoming jump. Denaestra's mind racing in fear. She suddenly pulled one of the reins to the left with all her two hands she managed to make the raptor turns it head so it had to change its chosen path, Denaestra nearly grazing the fence with her leg. The raptor now turning into the direction she stirred it. Walking around in circles at an idiotic speed.

Zjolnir watching her rather unusual ways that seem to work as the red creature kept walking into smaller circles. The elf needing all her strength to keep the raptor from winning its position back and take over again. The animal shrieked loudly while it slowed down in speed. She nearly had it with its nose against the back of its own tail when it finally stopped. Sweat dripped down Denaestra's forehead as she blew out her breath.

"Very good," Zjolnir complimented her as he lazily walked over, taking the reins from her shaking hands. He patted the raptor on the neck. "I was tinking ya was about tah take a ride through Durotar with Malin," he smiled as he saw her whole being shake.

"Ya had mah elf ride a raptor? An ya did not warn me?" Jazah hung over the fence chewing something. "Instructions of Haz," Zjolnir smirked at Hazajins younger sister. "Bah," Jazah muttered as Zjolnir helped off the shaky elf.

"Not bad for da first time girly. But ya seem a bit edgy. Relax, be at ease. It will make ya less rusty in remembering wat ya have in ya head," he said pointing to the side of her head. She heard him talk, but it was all a bit blurry.

"Come an see me tomorrow again," he said to her. She only nodded, feeling everything still spin a little. Jazah pulling her by the arm.  
"Now wit meh girly, ya need not walk up without breakfast," the troll female said wisely as she dragged Denaestra behind her to one of the campfires from last night.

.*.*.*.

Hazajins face seemed…satisfying and relaxed. She noticed immediately when she saw the rogue sitting near the campfire.

"How was ya ride?" he asked her, giving her half a smooth grin. She gave him a sharp look. Fully aware of the fact he had arranged the whole thing."Challenging," she said while Jazah gave her a bowl of something. He stared into the bowl. No idea what it was she saw drifting in the bowl she decided to eat it. Letting the taste fill her mouth. It actually tasted good.

"Zjolnir and Xar'Ti were pleased with da specimen we brough back. Dey asked us tah find more unique colored specimen of raptors. So take da rest of da day off tah relax an do wat ya want tomorrow we discuss were we take our next expedition," Hazajin told all of them. That sounded good to Denaestra as well, after her morning ride.

As Jazah picking up her herbs and bottles to see the village alchemist, Hazajins choice to spent his afternoon was different from the rest obviously. When Denaestra saw him walk over to the green haired Xar'Ti, who had leaned against a rock for a while, she knew enough to tell his face would probably show a satisfying expression for a long time.

Vim laughed when he noticed her curiosity. "They have been on and off ever since I knew them," he said with his low voice. "Why is she not joining your group then?" Denaestra asked. Vim shrugged, he did not know.

.*.*.*.

Denaestra was not sure how she would spend her afternoon. After watching the tauren take out several different types of leather and threat from a bag he had placed next to him she wondered what he was going to do with them. As he laid out a heavy leather vest that was not yet finished on a mat she watched him work for a while. Vim preparing his needles for worked through the heavy but supple looking leather.

"What exactly are you making?" she asked him after a while. Vim looked up, his brown eyes focusing on the elf in front of him. "I'm making the final finish on the leather vest. Depending on what kind of leather I have or can skin ofcourse. Heavy leather tents to be a bit difficult to properly cut," he explained. She could see the decorations he had started, amazed as it seemed so different from most of the leathers she seen in Silvermoon so far.

"Do you have a specialty?" he asked her, working his needle through another piece of leather. She was shaking her head, she had no professions at all. Vim cut a thread.

"Who made your vest?" he asked, pointing at the leather vest she wore. She smiled. "It was a present from the people in Grom'Gol Basecamp when I was stuck there after the zeppelin did not fly for a while. I helped out a little fixing dinner with their cook," she said. "It is well made, only your pants do not seem to match very well," he grinned looking at her outfit. She nodded, she knew. She would find something to replace them with if she could.

.*.*.*.

Leaving Vim to his leatherworking she decided to finally take that stroll along the beach. It looked inviting enough. "Ey girly," Hazajin waved at her when she passed him by. He sat in the shade of a large rock as his view were the coming and going of the water. It seemed a good place to spend an afternoon in with the dry heat around. The green haired Xar'Ti was nowhere to be seen. Denaestra wondered what happened to her.

"I tought ya was spendin ya afternoon relaxin?" he smiled, beckoned Denaestra to come and sit with him. She shrugged.

"I thought you were spending your afternoon with somebody else," she reflected the question. He laughed. "So wat ya been up tah?" he asked her, examining one of his long tusks. She seated herself next to him in the shade of the rock, looking at the rather strange abnormal sight coming from his mouth. No blood elf male had tusks. It seemed rather common to have either fangs or tusks when it came to trolls or orcs she had realized. Since both male and females seemed to have them.

"I thought I would take a look at the sea," she said as she looked at the sandy shore in front of them. He could tell from her body language she was more at ease.

"How's ya bum doin?" he joked. She colored a little red. "Sore," was the answer. He laughed out loud. "Ya be a strange girly," he said."Actually I am not a girl. I have reached my adulthood about thirty years ago," she said plainly. He eyed her up and down.

"Ya don look like any adult tah meh. Ya look like a girly tah me," he mentioned. "Thanks a lot," she said with a cynical undertone as he laughed again. "Ya welcome," he snickered. They watched a surf crawler walk across the beach, making haste. Denaestra looked at Hazajin who folded his arms lazily behind his neck as he closed his eyes.

"I wanted to thank you for returning my belongings," she suddenly reminded herself. He bothered to open one eye."Ya welcome…girly," he said, smirking.

Denaestra sat there for a while, hoping if more of Hazajin's kind were like him they perhaps would be less frightening then she would have thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: What eats you from the inside, shows on the outside**

As he flipped his black hair back over his shoulders, the blood elf looked distasteful at the crowd gathered in broad daylight the inn of Brill. He did not like the crowded spaces with other lesser races in his eyes.

Not that the alliance was much better. Their society seemed as worse as any of the horde races in his eyes. Nobody seemed…capable of his level, it seemed. So it did not matter to him, it was more precaution that made him part of some allegiance. Lest they would know what his eventual intentions were.

With a frown he watched something that started off as a quarrel between a drunken orc and an undead that turned into a bar fight. Loud cheering as limbs were flying low. The undead man losing his jaw at the moment the orc hit him in the face. Razorian slapped his forehead; he hoped they were fixable if not decomposing if his choice would be an undead to start any of his intended experiments on. They had absolutely no sense of behavior, which he wisely did not speak up for.

Razorians green eyes scanned the place, in his hand the note from the undead that had scribbled down the description and the whereabouts of Gerard Abernathy. He wondered when this Abernathy would come in for his usual daily walk in the inn. Tapping his foot impatiently the woman at the bar watched him closely. He ignored her piercing looks towards him. There was absolutely no need for her to stare at him like that.

"You know it is considered rude to stare like that," he said eventually when she did not stop. Renee, the innkeeper, laughed ironically. "I suggest you either order something or hold your tongue elf," she advised him. He snorted in anger. "Bring me some of your… soup?" he asked. Renee smirking when she yelled to somebody in the kitchen to "ditch some of the brew in a bowl for the elf" Razorian biting his lip when she returned with something green that had a damp smell. Renee gave him a hollow grin.

"Soup of the day, that will be 15 silver," she said. "What is it?" he dared ask. Renee gazed at him with her piercing look. "Delicious cave molt soup, with scarlet fingers," she said as his face turned a rather pale color. He did not have any doubt that it were real fingers from the scarlet crusade members when she mentioned it. There were enough of them around this area. With a horrible expression he shoved the soup aside, not hungry.

Leaving himself unsatisfied in every possible way he waited. Wondered if any undead would even make a good mindslave in the first place. For some reason he doubted it. Since their decomposing process was mostly too far ahead to be able to use the mind for anything suitable. Perhaps he could consider a Death Knight for it instead? Or a human as well.

When the door swept open and an undead entered nobody paid much attention. Razorian however did. The description seemed to fit the man entering the inn. Razorian seated himself better to see where the man was heading to. He chose himself a dark corner far from the rest. Razorian getting up from his seat and walking over.

"Gerard Abernathy?" he asked in a low voice. The undead man looked at him with a grim expression. "And you are?" he asked in a dull tone. Razorian smiled for a second, his eyes focusing on the undead man. "I was told by certain people that you have recently managed to do an experiment," he said. The man grumbled something in his language.

"What is it you want?" the man asked suspiciously. "I want to know how you created a mindslave," Razorian said in his low voice. "I think I may have a way to … improve…this experiment of yours, but it will require mutual cooperation." The undead man was silent for a moment. "What is your name?" the man asked, slightly curious. "Razorian Soulfire," the elf introduced himself.

"And you say you have ways to…improve a specific experiment of mine?" he said eying the elf again. "I may have, although it is not proved yet. I am still in the research phase," he said. "Take a seat," Gerard Abernathy said in a dark voice, Razorian knowing he had the full attention of the undead now.

.*.*.*.

"She be doin bettah," Zjolnir said as he stood next to Hazajin and Vim while they watched Denaestra now ride Gihm, Hazajins orange raptor. Gihm was a bit more easy going then the red Malin. The orange raptor seemed to be more patient when he first felt the light weight of the elf on his back. She had practiced a lot the last few days. Trying to keep the large animal under her control was not easy if you were used to riding a Hawkstrider.

"I still be tinkin dat raptors may not be for da girly," Hazajin said when Denaestra came of the mount. Zjolnir agreed on the thought. "When will ya take off?" Zjolnir asked. Hazajin had not given it much thought yet. "We be needin some supplies, and da girly needs some items, we pass by tah Orgrimmar," he said.

"Talk to tah kennel master when ya dere, maybe she be better off with a wolf. Dey be smaller den any raptor. And Ogunaro owes me a favor," Zjolnir advised them. "A wolf?" Denaestra gave a horrifying look. Hazajin gave her an angry look. "Ya can't keep riding with Vim, ya need a ride of ya own," Hazajin decided. "I do not mind," Vim's voice rumbles. "I do," Jazah muttered, joining them.

"She be mah elf! An ya have her ride with Vim. I say she rides with meh!" Jazah said. Hazajin eyed her sharply. "I tink she better be off riding with Vim," he said. Denaestra looked as the two started bickering again. "Why ya keep spoiling mah fun," Jazah muttered. "Wat be ya fun Jazah?" Hazajin grumbled. Jazah smiled innocently. "I don't mind her riding with me. She is fine on the kodo," Vim mentioned again as Hazajin continued his fight with Jazah. Denaestra looking at the group.

"**I am nobody's elf**!" Denaestra shouted, stamping a foot on the ground. The nearby raptors in the fenced surrounding made scares as Denaestra seemed to be filled with anger suddenly. Everybody stared at her. "**I belong to myself and me alone**!" she said loud and clear. Her expression grim as she looked at them one by one. "I joined you because Jazah has something that belongs to me and I want it back! And yes I am in need of money because Ladybird was killed and all that is left were what Hazajin was so kind to return to me. But I still do not belong to anybody! " she snapped, filled with frustration. She walked off before anybody could say anything.

.*.*.*.

He found her at the beginning of the evening, sitting on the beach with her feet in the water. The waves slowly coming and going. She did not look up when he stopped in front of her.

"Wat be eatin ya girly?" Hazajin asked when he sat down next to her. She looked at him, her eyes red and swollen. "Why did you let me join in the first place?" she asked him straight to the point. Hazajin shrugged. He did not really know why.

"I once heard that others say my people have prejudice against other races from the Horde, and that we are not to be trusted because of things that once happened in the past. Apparently we are seen as a proud folk. But not everybody is like the standard blood elf they always have in mind!"she said. He listened to her as she continued. "I may do stupid things, but some others do exactly the same," she said hurtful. He could understand her point somewhere.

Hazajin was brought up to learn about his culture, being part of an allegiance made between different races that formed the Horde. And as it was true most trolls did not sympathize much with blood elves, there were exceptions. He did not find his own objections so great. Whatever happened in the past between the races was something of the past.

He was not born in the era where they were still enemies. Nor was he the type to keep to grudges that were given from parents to siblings. Not that his parents had done so, they did teach him the value certain things. To be proud of his past and to live by certain choices from long ago was his heritage as it was that of any troll of the Darkspeartribe. Though the prejudice his kind had, was in his eyes not so different from the ones her people had.

Exactly why he let her join he did not know yet, but she intrigued him. He was sure he would find out sooner or later. Yet she was right about his sister. Everybody was entitled to stupid things sometimes. She looked at him when he pondered for a moment.

"Mah sistah….she be a bit…disturbed sometimes. She's still young, not been long into her adulthood yet. So she can be…obnoxious, spoiled like a child," he tried to explain. "Ya locket, ya wanted it back. It seemed a right ting tah do when Jazah was luring ya into one of her jokes. Ya would have ended up unlucky. Dis way I figured da joke was on Jazah and I would prevent ya from harm. Ya would have gotten ya locket back eventually," he looked at the waves coming in again. Denaestra stared at him. "Jazah be fond of dat damn locket. I don't know why, but it seems like a charm," he told her. Denaestra knew the feeling. The stupid locket felt special. Yet it did make it alright to be the mock of somebody's joke. That was still a hurtful idea.

"So I was merely a joke?" she asked quietly, looking to the side. Hazajin eyed her, there was a sad pile of elf sitting next to him. He was shaking his head. "No girly, maybe ya started out as a joke, but ya are no joke. Ya got spunk, I saw dat," he said honestly. She leaned her head in her hands.

"But dere seem tah be a lot of tings eating ya girly. It be such a waste tah have it decide ya mood," he also said. She did not respond. "Care tah tell me? Bout da locket perhaps?" he asked, hoping it would distract her a bit. "Perhaps," she said slowly. He leaned back a bit, seating himself in an easy pose.

"Da locket reeks of magic," he said. She nodded, not finding it unusual as it was created by the use of magic as well. She thought for a moment, deciding she might as well tell him a little bit. "It was a weddingift," she said, a faint smile around her lips. "Ya married?" he blurted out. She shook her head instantly.

"My sister, she is called Winaestra, she is Silvermoon City's official Hawkstrider breeder," Denaestra started. Hazajin smirked when he got the full title, that was typical for an elf he figured. "She be like you?" he asked curiously. Denaestra was shaking her head, Winaestra was very different from her, especially in character. Maybe they resembled each other in looks a little, they were related that was sure. But one would make a mistake in taking Denaestra for Winaestra.

"My parents always breaded hawkstriders. They were well known for it. Ofcourse there are others who do it as well, the breeding I mean. But our parents taught us well. Otherwise Winaestra would not be Silvermoons official breeder," she sounded proud somewhere when she mentioned her sister.

"Winaestra seems to have a good feeling for color, feathers, anything really, which was kind of the problem for me I guess," she said. The troll wondered about that.

"The locket was actually a wedding present from my sisters future husband. He was a handsome man, he showed a lot of potential in the ways of magic. Always friendly, I cannot remember he was cross with me once. Even though my sister wished me away many times. Understandable if you have a younger sister that is curious what the adults always do," she laughed shyly. He smirked, he had wished Jazah out of his way many times when he was younger and she was just a nosy obnoxious girl trying to tag along with him and his friends. The joy of younger siblings.

"He had it especially made by a jewelcrafter for my sister. I remember I was always fond of that silly locket the moment it was given to her. I guess it feels a bit like being drawn to it if you really want something," she said. Hazajin smirked.

"Ya sistah she not got married? Or ya would not have da locket," he said. Denaestra nodding. "I do not know when or where it went wrong, but they broke off their engagement at a certain point. It must have been around the time when I became of age and reached adulthood. I remember he did not wish the locket back for some reason. Maybe because it was damaged overtime by one of the hawkstriders who almost ate it. It is a small and delicate locket after all," she said.

"She seemed depressed after they broke off. It had effect on the birds she bred with. One of her best pink hawkstriders stopped laying eggs," Denaestra remembered. "When it was my day of birth and I finally was of age to train with my own mount it was my sister that gave me a present. She started it with a note, sending me to the stables. The locket hung from the neck of Ladybird. It was her present to me. Ladybird refused to lay eggs, and was stubborn. According to my sister we would make a perfect match," the blood elf smiled. Hazajin listening intensely, enjoying the different side she showed of herself.

"She always told me because Razorian did not want his locket back and I was so fond of it she had it adjusted a bit. It contained one of the first feather from when Ladybird was still a hatchling. I folded the note in myself," Denaestra looked somber when she stopped talking for a moment.

"But my sister was not the only one who was able to breed hawkstriders. Like many sisters there is always quarrel when they pick the same profession. When Ladybird was at ease again she started laying eggs again. Four hatchlings between her and a dark purple Hawkstrider male were my first to be proud of. The color arrangement slightly lighter then the father. They were not spectacular, but they sold well, providing me with my first allowance," she smiled faintly.

"So when I managed to trade for a white Hawkstrider by chance, thanks to a mutual friend, we seemed to be on hostile base. There was always this provoking attitude between us for some reason. When the breeds coming from the white bird sold really well to a couple of important citizens of Silvermoon it seemed we set a more competitive style. And when she was officially announced as hawkstrider breeder of Silvermoon City, she demanded to have the alone right within the city. Giving others, like me, not a fair shot to make a name," she said firm.

"I too have gained a lot of breeding experience over the years," she became silent, studying her feet. "Jealous?" he asked amused. She blushed, shaking her head furiously. She was not jealous!

"Den ya decided tah leave Silvermoon?" he asked to have her tell more. Denaestra rested her cheek on her knees . "I wasn't," it sounded angry for a second. "Winaestra wanted the alone right of breeding and the others, including me gone to take down the competition. So she kept asking our regent lord for a way to settle things with others. She must have whined a lot because she finally got her way," the disagreement showing in the way she put it.

"She managed to take the other competition down easily. Either by working together or scaring them off. Making sure they were heard of in bad ways, that's how it probably goes anywhere," she said, knowing there was always things as such going on.

"I was challenged to a race, and I stupidly lost. The one who would win would officially be announced Silvermoon's breeder and the other would leave. So that is what I did. Leave," she said sounding angrily suddenly. Hazajin could taste that it bothered her.

"So ya lost to ya sistah. And dey sent ya off out of Silvermoon?" he asked. Denaestra shrugging. That was basically the tone. "An ya still want da locket?" he asked her with a smile, looking at it from a different perspective as she saw it. Yet she was nodding. He smirked.

"I guess it would be considered a bad charm, but it reminds me much of the good times and of kind people like Razorian," she figured. "Wat happened to da male? He came back?" Hazajin tried hear from her. "I don't really know what happened to Razorian. I think he left for Searing something, Black Rock Mountains?" she asked, not sure if it was correct. Hazajin knew the place only by word and story, never been there himself. She left out the part where Grand Magister Rommath had came into her real reason to leave Silvermoon for a while.

"Da locket, it be emotional value yeah?" He agreed with her, as she had said before. "But," he asked her:"Are ya still ready to make a trip with us? Cause ya seem to be a bit homeless as well after dis story," he grinned. She blushed. Guessing this was kind of true.

"If you think I am still a joke then no," she said sadly. "Girly, don't be shy. Ya no joke tah me. Maybe tah Jazah, but ya will learn how tah deal with her," he winked at her. Denaestra not sure what to think of that. "Me tinks I hear ya be somebody dat be in need of new tings. Dere be notting wrong wit a little adventure. Ya may like it. An ya may prove useful tah us wit'cha knowledge," he told her, making his finger touch her forehead. She was not so keen on that, but allowed it without making a scene.

"Ya no joke ta Vim an me. I'd like tah see da girly ya told me about in ya story. Tink about it girly, tomorrow we start packing for our next expidition. If ya still want tah join ya welcome," he smirked, getting up again. She followed him to the hut in the village. Maybe a good night of sleep would help.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve: Pink and purple**

As they had left early in the morning she came to report herself for the next job. Rubbing her eyes frequently, indicating the good night sleep had not been as intended. Vim helped her on his kodo.

Denaestra had been silent; she had not said not a word during the ride towards Orgrimmar. Vim had noticed how quiet she was when she was riding at the back of his kodo. Not a word, no interest in the surroundings, no questions, no remarks. She looked miserable, a person with a lot on her mind.

Vim had noticed Hazajin seemed out of spirits for some reason as well when they arrived in the capital city. Vim pondered but did not speak up. When they finally checked into their temporary accommodation he did not ask about it. If it was important Hazajin would tell him. He knew the troll well enough for that.

.*.*.*.

It was Jazah who was making it lively as she noisily went through the content of her bags in search for something. The troll female making sure everybody noticed her. Hazajin sighed as he rolled his eyes annoyed at her. At least she had not been up to anything ever since Denaestra had her tantrum. If it had been a good idea to make them share a room he was not sure off, but they could not afford another one for now.

Why Jazah had to be so noisy nobody understood. Denaestra seemed nervous when the troll female looked up.

"**Ha**!" she cried out, pulling a strange looking bottle of transparent liquid with a slight swirl of purple in it out of her bag. She held it up in triumph. "Hey, girly!"She called to Denaestra. "I have sometin dat came outta ya bag," she said, her eyes glittering when she threw the bottle towards the elf. She recognized it as the soap extract she used to wash her hair with. Hazajin looked from his sister to the elf, the tension breaking suddenly. "I had mistaken it for some of mah pots," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," Denaestra said softly. Hazajin frowned as he eyed her. "Is there somewhere I could possibly bathe?" she asked the troll female. "I am sure we find something," Jazah said, throwing her a large piece of cloth. "Tah dry off with," she mentioned when Denaestra stared at it.

"I be takin mah elf somewhere today," she mentioned, looking Denaestra straight in the eyes as she said "mah elf" with a wink. The elf could even smile at her. Hazajin was on his feet within a second before they reached the door. "Not without me," he said brisk.

Jazah looked at him, a smirk playing on her face. "Ya willing tah join da ladies?" She gave him a sly smirk. "I'll keep mah pants on," he mentioned, making Jazah give a nasty giggle while poking Denaestra. The elf was not sure if she had to laugh or not. The sense of humor they shared not always to her understanding yet. "Vim?" Jazah called for the tauren. "Go, I will enjoy finally being able to fix some of my leatherworking," he said. With that they left.

To Denaestra Orgrimmar seemed one big unorganized chaos. In her eyed there was nothing organized, pretty or tidy about the whole city of Orgrimmar. Most blood elves would find it horrible in here, being surrounded by orcs, trolls and tauren mostly. Yet it did have something. Though to be able to find your way around you probably had to live here a bit longer she figured. It was surely not serene Silvermoon. And right now she was happy it was not.

"**Waterfal**l," Jazah said loudly, pointing to the left when they entered the valley of honor. Denaestra's sense of direction was completely gone. Jazah turned the elf around towards the waterfall. "Dere girly, dere we be takin a bath," she laughed. Denaestra stared at the waterfall that was falling down from the rocks. It was amazing. Before she knew it Jazah pulled her into the shallow water that lead towards the waterfall basin. Denaestra jumping up as it was cold and drained her boot. Hazajin laughing loud when she tried to lift her legs high enough. She would get wet anyway.

Looking around she noticed that more people enjoyed it for a bathing spot, making her blush slightly. The elf looked at them for a moment. "Am I supposed to go and sit with…everybody?" she asked nervous.

"Girly, people not be surprised if ya sit naked. I be sure dey not mind if ya do. But ya can keep ya clothing on if ya want," Hazajin laughed out loud. Denaestra was not used to this kind of way of sharing a pool of water. Bathing in Silvermoon was rather different.

"Ya being prudish?" Jazah laughed in amazement. The elf coloring again. "Ya not used tah anything much," she chuckled. "Don'cha worry, we be makin sure we learn ya some proper behavior wen ya get back tah ya city," Jazahlooked at the blood elf female that took a deep breath.

Without any modesty Jazah took of her own clothing, only leaving her underwear on as she walked into the water. Hazajin did the same, when he looked over his shoulder at Denaestra he saw her jump from one leg to the other, hesitating. She was fiddling with her fingers again, trying to find a way out of the uncomfortable situation that was before her.

The water won eventually, as she quickly took of her large leather pants, the vest and her boots. With the bottle in her hand she tried to keep her body underneath the water as much as possible.

"Ya bra it be red! Here I was tinking it be pink!" Jazah cried out in shock when she looked at the blood elf. Denaestra's cheeks nicely coloring with the underwear. "Stop teasin da girly," Hazajin told her, feeling he could grin about the remarks his sister made so bluntly. He did not, he had to show he was not doing the same as his sister.

Jazah made herself comfortable, leaning against a rock in the water. Watching the blood elf take the bottle. Soaping her hair with the stuff. A strange satisfying smile playing on Jazah's lips as the blood elf girl rinsed her hair. Jazah making herself comfortable as she watched closely.

There was muttering and then laughing from others that shared their bathing spot. When Denaestra came up from the water again they were pointing in her direction. Some laughing hard as she looked around what would be so funny. Hazajin tried to keep himself from laughing out loud when she looked at him. Jazah slapping her hand in the water, trying not to choke on any when inhaling when she went head down from laughter.

Denaestra panicked for a moment, was there some horrible beast behind her? Did she lose her underwear? Her hands instantly searched and found that was still there.

She made a full circle to see if there was something strange behind her, it gave her an applause from the gathered persons in the water. They cheered for her? She stared at them, uncertain of what she had just done. An orc whistling at her. Jazah being pulled up by Hazajin before his sister would completely drown from her hysterical laughter.

Denaestra touched her head, she still had all her hair? Then she realized it when a curl fell before her face. It was pink when she looked more closely. Pink with shades of purple when she checked other strings of her hair. Jazah's hysterical laughter, the group of other bathers laughing.

She panicked out of the water in embarrassment, running blindly into the direction she thought she needed to go to.

.*.*.*.

One of the guards had brought back the utterly embarrassed blood elf female, still wet from the water and only dressed in skimpy underwear. Vim did not say anything when they brought her in.

She seemed lost in every possible direction. Completely shaky and in tears when she looked at him. Disgrace written all over her face. He faced her, eyeing the way she was dressed. Then simply getting on his hooves he pulled out one of the larger skins he had and gave her that. She wrapped it around herself. After that she made scares to the room.

.*.*.*.

"Oh come on girly, it was a little funny!" Jazah tried again as she knocked on the door of the room they shared. She did not get an answer. Hazajin dropped the blood elf clothing before he seated himself. This time it was a little funny, even he had to admit that.

She might have been able to appreciate the joke when not in her current state, but she was not. To her this disgraceful moment would probably be lasting to become a trauma. "Haz, tell da girly tah open da door!" Jazah whined. He had seated himself near Vim, his dreadlocks still dripping from the water.

"Leave her be Jazah," he told her.

"What happened?" Vim asked while putting another needle into the strong leather of the new item he was making. "All I did was put in some purple lotus extract!" Jazah muttered when her nagging tone would not help her. "Purple lotus extract?" Vim said, understanding the color change now. He used it to die his leathers into another color. Purple lotus had a nasty effect when it would get on your skin. It did depend on the amount you used. Mostly it would make your hands purple for at least a week.

.*.*.*.

Late that night she finally came out. Dressed in the last pink outfit she had. It matched her hair color nicely. There was not much left of her original color. Denaestra's face looked blank. "It be hilarious!"Jazah grinning wickedly when she saw the full result of the color extract she had put in the bottle of soap. Deneastra simply stared at the troll female, silently.

Hazajin bit his lip when he observed the elf. The girls eyes were no longer looking angry, they looked somber. He could see the shine in her eyes form into tears as she silently turned around.

"Oh come girly! It was a joke!" Jazah laughed "Where be dat humor?" Jazah asked with a wicked grin as she looked at the elf passing her. She left the room without saying anything. "Wrong moment Jazah, wrong moment," Hazajin was shaking his head in pity. It was no longer funny. Jazah cursed him under her breath as he managed to take away the hilarious moment she just had.

.*.*.*.

Denaestra sat at the table in the inn, people snickering and laughing when they passed her. Her hair being a horrible mess of blond, pink and bright purple streaks thanks to the color extract of the purple lotus.

"Here you go," the tankard of alcoholic smelling beverage that was place in front of her surprised her. "Compliments of the gentleman," the orc told her. She stared at the troll rogue, standing next to the orc innkeeper. The man left them with a grunt.

Hazajin seated himself opposite of her on the small table, folding his long legs underneath it. His elbows leaning on the wooden top of the table."Dark iron ale be good tah drink for trouble, " he said as he clinked his tankard to hers and drank his. "Thank you," she quietly said as she tasted the first sip. It seemed to have a strange aftertaste.

"Dere be a barber in Orgrimmar," he mentioned when she did not speak. She did not look up to him. "Goblin barber," he mentioned again. "Dey say she be good at fixin tings," he smirked. Denaestra blinked. "She crossed ya line?" he asked. Jazah's teasing were sometimes no longer teasing, they took the form of pester and torment.

"It will grow back again," she tried to sound confident. Knowing it would not for a long time. Not with her long hair.

"We take another day off tomorrow," he said suddenly. "Ya probably want tah look around Orgrimmar," he suggested. She nodded, taking a sip of the ale. It started to taste better by now. "So it be all on our own tomorrow, no worries, just doin what ya like," he told her. He planned it as he said it, the others would not disagree he was sure. She smiled, even though the smile was watery. He smirked. "I be showing ya around tomorrow den," he decided. She clinked her tankard to his.

"To Orgrimmar," she said as the alcohol started to settle in and her mood seemed to become better as did the rest of the world in her drunken haze. Hazajin smirked.

.*.*.*.

"Where are we going?" she asked when Hazajin smirked the next morning. "It be a surprise," he promised her. After a long walk Denaestra stared at the sign when they entered the Drag. They had stopped in front of the barbershop. "I can't afford that," she said, feeling painfully aware of the fact that when you no longer earned your own living anymore money was a luxury. And used for more important things then looks.

"Girly, it be arranged! Now go in an have dat hairdresser do anythin with ya hair," he smirked as she stared at him. "I cannot accept this," she replied. "Do I need tah drag ya in?" he asked. Denaestra wanted to protest when Hazajin stepped inside the shop, pulling her after him.

"Hello there sugar, what can I do for you?" she heard a squeaky voice say when they entered. It belonged to a green goblin female with pink painted lips. Denaestra stared in horror at the woman. Denaestra had never seen any female goblin wearing make-up before.

"Don't be shy! I can see you are in need of something," the goblin female gave her a smile. The troll standing there as she nodded at him. "We'll shoo out the man, then us ladies will get to work," she winked at Hazajin who laughed. "But!" Denaestra protested.

"Come peach, have a seat. You're just a few hours away of a more and attractive you," she took Denaestra's hand and waved at Hazajin who left. She stared at the rather strange color of Denaetsra's hair. Combing it to see if was equally ruined. "You been experimenting yourself?" she asked without hesitation. Denaestra feeling miserable while shaking her head. "I think this needs to come off," she said as she held the once long and beautiful blond hair Denaetra was so proud off. "You…cannot safe it?" she asked, almost in tears.

"No peach, purple lotus does nasty things to your hair. Take a look at our nicely red, brown or darker colors and pick a nice new coupe to go with it. Or perhaps you'd like to have me to help you with that?" she advised before putting on the white barbers sheet to protect Denaestra's clothing. "Do with it whatever you need," Denaestra said, fearing for the result. It could not get any worse than it already was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen: Acquaintance**

Red with brown shades. Cut in till a little over her shoulders, parted slightly in the middle. A full shiny hairdo she had again. Hazajin gasped at her when he entered later that morning and the goblin barber was making the final touches. He whistled as he grinned at her. She smiled.

Afraid to look in the mirror at first she opened her eyes. Tilting her head a little she checked the result. It was amazing. "There, it took all morning, but I think we cleaned you up nicely," she smiled as she winked at Hazajin.

"Your friend looks stunning doesn't she?" she actually made the troll speechless for a second. He slightly nodded, gazing at Denaestra. "It is really alright?" she asked him when she got out of the barber chair. "It be amazing," the troll admitted. "Wait for meh outside," he told her as he stayed behind.

"Lovely thing she is, new playmate Haz?" Debri Coifcurl said with a sly undertone, the goblin barber smiled as she looked up at the troll. He grinned wickedly, wisely not to answer that question. The goblin female tried to read his expression, but he would not show her much, only the smirk he already had.

"Wat do I owe ya?" he asked. "Hmm, let's see. Send your sister over so I can talk to her about those other color extracts she makes. Since you already brought me back a bag full I will cut you a deal at…let's say…thirty shiny gold?" she smiled at him. "Being able to color people's hair in different shades means profit. Plus some colors are hard to come by," she said. Hazajin laughed, digging up the gold and promising to send Jazah over. She owed him anyway.

When he came outside he had to look twice at Denaestra. She did look lovely, he grinned. The color suited her even better then the blond she had. "She called ya a lovely ting," he said as Denaestra felt rather strange by the compliment. Why goblins always called her peaches, sugar or lovely she did not quit understand. Hazajin did.

Whatever had motivated him in the first place to have her tag along, he did not regret it. With the elf around things seemed lively, even though she seemed to deal with problems. Getting to know her better was making him see any other blood elf slightly different. He knew they were not all vain, but most of them a certain caliber of bending that way. Needing to sparkle and use very complicated clothing to show off it seemed.

It was mostly interesting to see how she adapted slowly to the circumstances she was in. And the fun to see Jazah bicker with somebody else then him for a change. Even though he did not quit have his own motivations quit clear yet he saw potential in her. In more than one way. The last he wisely not shared with her.

"Come girly, we have some business tah tent to with a Kennel master," he said eventually. Hoping they would be able to use the favor Zjolnir had granted them.

.*.*.*.

Razorian Soulfire did not like other capitals very much. Flipping his long black hair back over his shoulder, the elf impatiently read the orders that had been given to him while he stayed in Undercity. He was disturbed right in the middle of what probably would have been the greatest scientific discoveries if he had a say in it. If he managed to use the objective he had thought off to stabilize the mindslave project of Gerard Abernathy, then he would be able to mind control them.

Together with Gerard Abernathy he was working on the improvement of enslaving a test subject. As timing was not the greatest asset of the one he pledged his allegiance to, he muttered. Unfortunately business went before pleasure.

Since this had priority beyond anything else, he and the undead had to wait until he had finished his important task in Orgrimmar. Unhappy with his situation he had left Gerard in the middle of their experiments.

Rolling his eyes as he finally stepped into the surroundings of Orgrimmar after a long trip across the great sea. The dust and the warmth hitting him instantly in the face. He walked in quietly, on his way to check into the inn.

His orders were to report to Neeru Fireblade. From there he would hear more about his next mission.

.*.*.*.

Ogunaro Wolfrunner had seen many years of experience and fine wolves pass the revue. It was not uncommon for outsiders of Orgrimmar to try and purchase one of the fine animals he sold only to those who had a specific reputation with their faction or whom were on his list.

Being on his list meant you had earned the right to be the proud rider of one of his mounts. But that did not necessary meant you were owning it yet. He had certain rules demanded a specific type of person he required. The ones he sold were out of his hands, but to earn the right to loan one of his mounts was also a status that could help you that little step up in purchasing one of his wolves earlier. If he liked you it was in your advantage. If he did not you were unlucky and you would never ride a wolf.

The girl in front of him did not look like she could handle any of his mounts nor was ever going to be on his list. He slightly grinned when the saw the troll rogue enter with the blood elf.

"So, what brings you here?" he addressed the troll. Ignoring the blood elf for now. Zjolnir sent meh," Hazajin said, passing the orc a piece of paper:"We were advised tah talk to ya bout buying a wolf?" he said. The orc took the piece of paper, not bothering to read it.

"Ah yes, Zjolnir sent you to the right address," Ogunaro said, beckoning the troll over to take a look in at what he had running around. "These dark ones were done with their training about a month ago. The two silver-gray ones are still in training and the brown lady over there, she is a veteran, teaching the youngsters to behave," he pointed at four wolves chasing each other playfully. He whistled a dog whistle, making the wolves stop and come to him obediently. Hazajin looked at the four dark colored creatures.

"Do ya only have dese colors?" Hazajin asked, not particularly satisfied with the ones he saw. Denaestra cuddled the brown veteran lady behind the ears. The she-wolf barked at her when she stopped. She giggled. The orc half noticing as he looked over his shoulder. He heard her talk to the wolf. The brown she-wolf looking at the elf as if she could understand every word she spoke. "What is it then?" she laughed at the animal who jumped up her hind legs. Laying her giant paws against the fence between the elf and herself. "You have a sweet character," she mentioned to the wolf who sat down again, barking once at her.

"Girly, come look at da wolves!" Hazajin called for her. "Wat'cha tink?" he asked her opinion.

"They look alright to me, their eyes are bright and they seem to be obedient to the one that trained them." Denaestra said as she stepped forward. De orc looked at the girl that interfered with his conversation. "Color does not matter much if I am only looking for something normal, would it be extraordinary then I would have to look for color arrangements or fur that is off," she summed up.

"Wat ya tink? Can ya ride one of dem?" the troll asked her. The orc looked disapproving. "You are looking for a wolf? I think not," Ogunaro was shaking his head when he realized the blood elf and the troll were looking at wolves together.

"An why not?" Hazajin asked bluntly. "She is a blood elf," he said simply. "Meaning?" Hazajin asked him, cocking his head. "She is not on my list," the orc said. "Wat list?" Hazajin looking puzzled. They bickered for a long time about the list. The orc not giving any reasonable explanation as to how or why somebody had to be on his list would they even be able to get one of his riding mounts.

It ended with Hazajin making a rude gesture pointing at his forehead, indicating this was ridiculous. Now they had to pospone their journey because they did not get a mount for Denaestra. So much for Zjolnirs effort to help out with a favor.

.*.*.*.

The blood elf male that just ordered a drink did not pay attention to the people entering the inn. He simply tssk-ed annoyingly as he first cleaned the mug with a piece of cloth he took from a small bag that hung at his side.

"Haz, wat have ya done with da girly?" cried a troll female out with an obvious accent. She got a muttering answer from a large male troll with long blue dreadlocks and huge tusks. Razorian looked irritated from the two trolls back to his mug; the brew they sold him was not even bright. Taking a sip it made him gurgle in disgust.

"Bleeding hell…what **have** you done with the elf?" he heard a tauren voice interfere into the conversation between the two trolls. Razorian always thought tauren were the least strange creatures from all the Horde factions. As his ears picked up the word elf he turned around again. He narrowed his eyes as to see from a better view.

"**NOTHING**!**Leave it be! Da girly earned it after Jazah did had her fun!**" The male troll's voice volume increased slightly as he slammed his hand into the table."She should have kept da purple and pinks, now her dress will not fit anymore!" the roll female cried out in laughter. The blood elf, whom the commotion was about, stared at the troll female.

Razorian followed the scene from where he was seating, finding the blood elf female very familiar.

"Stop teasing da girly!" the male troll warned the female troll as they sat with what obviously seemed their group. The troll female still snickering with a hand in front of her mouth. When she tried to touch the hair of the blood elf woman her hands were slapped away.

"Oh come on girly…it was a joke!" she told the annoyed looking female again, playing with the locket around her neck. The blood elf female looked angry now. Challenging the troll female with a furious look. "Ooooh…da girly be showing spunk again! Look Vim, she be about tah explode! We be having fireworks!" she laught hard as she slapped the table with her hand.

A small female elf hand suddenly snatched the necklace with the locket in one angry move from the troll female neck. Razorian could almost hear the delicate necklace snap as he saw the elf female held it in her hand.

"Dat be my locket girly!" the troll female told the elf. "Not anymore!" she announced as she stuck out her tongue childishly. The troll female tried to grab it back as the elf kept it in front of her face, dangling it from her hand. "How does that feel now Jazah?" she spat at the troll female. "Give da darn locket back or I will make sure ya have no hair left tah be proud off!" the troll female warned the elf. Her stance defensive, mocking towards the troll female.

Razorian eyeing the scene. The elf girl was being obnoxious towards the far larger troll female. Though their bickering utterly annoyed him. Sighing deeply he decided he had quit enough of the group and their noise at some point. He would say something about it, not caring much for the large male troll and tauren that sat with the two females. He would give them a piece of his mind.

.*.*.*.

"**ENOUGH!**" Hazajin yelled, it silenced the two fighting females as they looked up disturbed at him. He snatched the locket from Denaestra's hands. "**Sit ya bleeding behinds in a chair and be done with it! Da locket be in my possession from now on! Both of ya stop acting like spoiled children!"**he yelled at them. They looked annoyed and embarrassed. They did not dare to argue with him.

"Excuse me," the blood elf male stood next to the table they were seated at.

"**Wat?"** the troll snarled at him. "I could not help but see you're…show," he said in a vain and annoyed tone, looking the troll up and down. Hazajin gritting his teeth. Perhaps Denaestra was not to be seen as every blood elf by now, the man in front of him sure was.

"Razorian?" The blood elf female interfered with him before he could say anything. She let out a surprised sound. Razorian stared at her, puzzled for a moment. She looked so familiar. "Denaestra," she said with a smile suddenly, as his puzzle fell into place.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen: Dinner for two**

Razorian Soulfire could hardly believe that in front of him Denaestra stood, sister to the woman he eventually did not marry. He remembered her exactly how she was when she was younger. Speaking of coincidence.

She still seemed curious, nosy and shy. She had become quit a good looking female version of the child he once noticed. Right now she was stunning. Razorian was not the only one who found that as the troll male made his presence very clear. The warlock decided to ignore it for the moment.

"Well, little Denaestra, you seem to have done well over the years," he said, bowing to her. She slightly blushed. Hazajin noticing she was charmed. It made his mood darken.

It did not for Jazah. She could have misunderstood her brothers intentions when he showed his presence, but she did not. Jazah seemed amused by the fact Denaestra even had an acquaintance. With the hostility her brother showed she would have something to tease him with. She looked the dark haired elf over with a smirk. When he rudely ignored her she grinned. "Who be da handsome elf, girly?" Jazah asked ironically as Denaestra gave her an angry look.

"I am not talking to you," she hissed into the troll females direction. Jazah about to make a gesture with her hand at the elf but wisely stopped herself when she noticed her brother eyed her.

"**Shut up! Both of ya**!**Dat be enough!"**Hazajin bellowed as he saw the look in Jazah's eyes. His sister biting her lip for being scolded like that. Razorian feeling the uncomfortable tension.

"Am I interrupting…?" Razorian asked polite, a smile plastered to his smooth shaved face. Only a well trimmed black goatee left at his chin. Denaestra looked at Hazajin for a moment. He shrugged at her.

"Family quarrel, nah it be fine, and we not done yet," the rogue replied, eyeing the new elf. Still showing he was not happy with the appearance of the man. Razorian looked at Denaestra, apparently she was part of this "family quarrel" as the troll had pointed out. And probably not in the opportunity to leave just yet. So he did the one thing that would be most suited.

"Denaestra," he addressed her: "Would you do me the honors of dining with me tonight? I think we have a lot to talk about," he said. Denaestra's face changing instantly as she smiled, no she actually… beamed? Jazah could even see that.

Denaestra nodding eagerly as she found it a fantastic idea. Razorians air almost a snobbish one. "I will come for you when you are done later this afternoon. I'm sure you're…family quarrel…will be over by then," he bowed again, eyeing the strange company he left her in. Denaestra watched him leave as she smiled. Hazajin softly knocked on her forehead.

"Oi, girly! We not done yet between the two of ya," he said firmly, pointing at Jazah. Making her aware of reality again. She looked out of spirits for a moment.

.*.*.*.

While Vim was busying himself with his leatherworking, Hazajin was about to kick anything that would come into his direction. Vim had noticed the change in the trolls mood, but did not count it to become aggressive.

"Wat she tinking? Accepting a dinner with dat…elf," he muttered while he paced up and down. Vim snickered as he watched his troll friend. "We be having to leave tomorrow! She has no mount and she be going out tah dinner with dat…elf," he growled. Vim wisely did not comment on what he thought was obvious.

"I think she is listening to the advice you gave her my friend," Vim said, as he finished decorating the leather pants he had been working on. In front of him lay Denaestra's leather vest on the table. Matching the leather with the vest for a moment, watching it with satisfaction.

"What would you do if you would run into a female companion you had not seen in years?" Vim asked. Hazajin shrugged, sitting down finally. Probably the same. Or probably not. He would end up in bed with her at some point. The whole idea made him even moodier when Vim laughed out loud. Hazajin shrugged. "I do not like da elf…he reeks of…trouble," Hazajin said, trying to find an excuse. Not sure where to put his finger on it. "Most warlocks reek of strange magic," Vim said with a smirk.

"No no, not every warlock…his body language…he be telling something else den he be saying with his mouth," Hazajin kept bringing up. "Haz…leave it! Let the girl have fun. We can take another day, we are in no hurry as you said yourself," Vim continued cutting one of the threads with a small sharp edged stone he carried with his leatherworking supplies.

"I could do with another day," Jazah muttered when she entered. Hazajin raised his long arms in frustration. "Fine," he said, giving into another day of postponing their trip. Sighing loudly.

.*.*.*.

Denaestra stood in her underwear when Jazah entered the room. The elf gave a her an unhappy glare. Jazah sat herself on the bed opposite of Denaestra's, watching as the girl was pondering between the pink robes with stains and the pink skimpy dress.

"Have you seen my leather vest?" she asked eventually. "Vim had it," Jazah said. Denaestra pondering what he would need it for.

"Shall I get it for ya?" Jazah offered. Denaestra's eyes seemed to shoot fire. If Jazah would get her hands on it there was always the possibility of her ending up with some strange itch, bloated face, holes in her leather vest or anything else horrible Jazah could think off. She ignored the offer.

"Ah come on girly, were be dat sense of humor! Ya was so well on ya way tah show meh who ya be. It be a joke! I did not mean tah make ya feel bad!" Jazah said grinning slightly. Denaestra stared at her. "Is Hazajin making you apologize to me?" she asked cold. Jazah shaking her head, her brother had nothing to do with it.

"You ruined my hair Jazah! And my dress! I must have been a first class joke to you! I probably still am!" Denaestra said, her voice drained with frustration and anger. "You know being politely removed Silvermoon, or losing my rights as a breeder did not seem so bad at first. I could have accepted it. Even though the circumstances were just a lame excuse. But the way you smiled when you told me my hawkstrider was eaten by a raptor, or the fact that you did not bother to return any of my belongings that were in your possession…I mean all I wanted was the stupid locket! I would have been gone from your sight if you had given it back…," a tear dripping down her cheek as she looked at the troll female. Jazah was silent.

"So no," the elf said, her voice unsteady."No thank you, I do not wish for you to get my leather vest…I think you embarrassed me quit enough," she sounded so bitter. Jazah eyed the small figure in front of her. Denaestra now sobbing openly.

She had her own idea's why Hazajin brought her into the group. And it was not only to get back at her. Even so the elf stood her ground. Even though she seemed to have lose sand sometimes.

"Ya know," she said softly, standing up and putting her arms around the sobbing elf, pulling her in a tight hug. "Ya still mah elf. Ya just earned ya a privilege I don't see often in any elf…ya got personality," she told the elf she was holding. Jazah felt Denaestra's shoulders shake up and down with every sob the elf made.

"So I was tinking…truce?" she asked, Denaestra looked up at Jazah who smirked at her. "Truce?" she repeated. "But!" Jazah said as she pointed a finger up. "It be lasting till we be back from dah next expedition! Ya welcome tah tink of sometin tah get even. Don'cha be so uptight, if dere be personality in dat head of yours dere must be humor in dere somewhere!" she said, smiling as she messed up Denaestras hair. The elf dried her tears, still feeling miserable, yet she managed to smile faintly.

.*.*.*.

Razorian came to collect Denaestra in the afternoon, offering her a hand she took with a blush as he helped her up the dreadsteed. She was wearing the leather vest Vim had indeed in his possession when she asked for it. The matching pants he had made her seemed to suit quite well. Satisfied with the result he had smirked at her when she had stared at the piece of clothing he had made her. She looked nice in it. Hazajin had muttered something in his birth tongue when the elf had come for Denaestra. He watched them walk off to their dinner, which was obviously not in the inn?

It was actually not in Orgrimmar at all. They took Razorians dreadsteed and road him out of the other gate. It was a direction she had not seen yet. After he helped her of his mount they were on the bridge. Offering her his arm again she took in the surroundings.

The dreadstead vanished when he reversed the spell. He smiled at her as he lead her down the bridge to the right. Carrying a large backpack on his back. A large river known as the Soutfury river streamed underneath the bridge. The clean water shining in the late afternoon sun. He helped her down the path as they sought a nice spot to sit close to the river.

"Do not worry," he told her as he saw her glare into the water. "There are no foul beasts in this side of the water. You will find them down stream though," he explained. He had it all arranged. Taking a picnic rug from one of his bags and placing it on the ground. "I'm sorry I did not bring pillows," he apologized as she sat down. She waved it away, impressed with the effort so far.

From the bag a couple of plates came, as well as a whole lot of small packages that contained their food when he opened them. She stared at the fire he easily created with a small firespell and a pile of wood that had conveniently been set aside by him earlier. "Not a table I'm afraid. Orgrimmar seems to lack sophistication when it comes to romantic spots," he sighed as he sat himself down as well and handing her a plate of food.

"This is amazing," she admitted. He looked at her with a smile. "You do look lovely…so different from your sister," he said as he eyed her from top to bottom. She blushed again. "So tell me, whatever happened to your sister?" he asked casually asked as he poured two glasses of wine. She smelled a good Silvermoon wine when he offered her the glass. "Winaestra, she is Silvermoons official Hawkstrider breeder," Denaestra said as she sniffed the wine. It felt a little bit like home. "Really?" Razorian said with a forced grin. "I would have thought she would have been married to Lor'Themar himself," he said sarcastically.

"She is not married at all," Denaestra said as she nipped from her wine, enjoying the taste. Razorian frowned. "And what have you been up to? Suitor? Lover? Married perhaps?" he changed the subject, not in the mood to discuss the other sister. His eyes focuses on the sister in front of him, Denaestra really turned out pretty over the years.

"Last time I've seen you it was a young innocent child that seemed to stick her nose into anything Winaestra did. Or mostly wanted to be Winaestra in everything she did," he laughed as she smiled. "Then to think that I ran into you in this dunghole, such an amazing coincidence," Razorian laughed. "Though I cannot remember you were red-haired?" he pondered. Denaestra was silent for a moment.

"Enlighten me lovely Denaestra, what have you been doing over the years?" he said in a charming tone, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen: Altering plans**

Denaestra was up early the next morning. So was Hazajin. He impatiently leaned against the wall of the inn with his arms crossed over his chest. Yesterday he worried, about the next raptor they would be catching. About Denaestra not calling in for the night and the fact he did not see them anywhere on his round through Orgrimmar.

He worried if they were doing alright to take off to Un'Goro Crater. Especially with Denaestra being inexperienced. As his night of sleep was not a good one he wondered. How he was going to solve all of this. And if they would take it closer to home since they would not have time to seek a mount for Denaestra yet.

For some reason it kept him busy that she had gone to dinner with that elf. He did not like the man. The warlock reeked of strange unreliable magic. Unpredictable. The last thing she needed was to end up getting hurt by somebody. Or more trouble then she could handle. Or he could handle.

Denaestra seemed relaxed though, much more then when he first met her. Her eyes looked bright, no nervous acting. The rogue followed her movement with a puzzled look on his face. As she made her way over to the innkeeper. "Morning," the cheerful greeting made him aware her meeting with her old acquaintance and the dinner they had were probably successful. Fun, cherished as they had been able to catch up. He did not know her long enough for that. To catch up on things. So he decided to be polite. Not asking for details, unless she wished to share them.

"How was it?" he dared ask her as she smiled. No she did not smile, she beamed again. This was no ordinary smile he figured. "Fun," was her reply. Hazajin scratching his head. She had not turned in for the night, or at least not when he was still awake.

"Fun?" he replied. She nodded with the same satisfied smile he had seen on others. He looked at her, opening his mouth to say something. Then wisely shut up. He looked at her again, very sure she was not the type to give in to something so easily. She did not? Did she?

"We be needing tah tink about were we taking dis wen Jazah an Vim join us," he said. She nodded. The way she walked, no worries, the happy expression. Biting his lip trying to make an image from his head vanish concerning her and the blood elf man. Shaking his head to make it clear again.

Ofcourse they would do the same as he would he realized. For reasons that did not seem fair to himself he did not like the thought. It bothered him. Denaestra stared at him while she drank a glass of milk the innkeeper handed her.

"You seem bothered?" she noticed. "Ja…no…I was tinking of altering our plans," he told her, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Not Un'Goro Crater?" she asked curious. "Dere be a lot of danger dere girly. Ya don't wish tah end up dead. And besides, ya still have no mount. Ya can ride with Vim if it be not such a long trip," he opened the options. "Where would we be seeking?" she asked. He did not know yet.

.*.*.*.

"Arathi Highlands," Jazah said as she looked at the others later that morning. Hazajin calculated the time they would spent traveling. It sounded reasonable. Though Vim thought for a moment before entering his say. "We can take to the wetlands if we do not find anything suitable," he suggested. Hazajin nodding approvingly. "Can ya kodo take two of ya?" he informed. Vim thought it would not be a problem. "So we be packing and tomorrow we leave," Hazajin said.

"Leaving so soon?" the voice of Razorian interfered with his thought when the blood elf appeared. Hazajin gave him a strange glare. Razorian merely smiled when he saw the troll stare him off. Denaestra beamed.

"My dear Denaestra, would you care to spent some time with me today? Since you seem to be urged to leave early in the morning?" he asked, looking sharply at the rogue.

"She be needing tah do some shopping and packing, she won't have time tah spent with ya," he grumbled instantly. Denaestra looked up at him. "Give me a list and I will get what I need," she plainly said. Annoyed that he answered for her.

"Yes, rogue, write it down, I'm sure we can decipher whatever handwriting you have," Razorians smile plastered on his face as he mentally challenged the rogue's authority. Hazajin knew he was being mocked.

"I be doing da shopping," Jazah said firmly as Hazajin did not seem to be satisfied with the answer. Hs piercing look not leaving the warlocks. "Ya bettah return da girly by dis afternoon," he muttered. Razorian smiled, he had won for now.

"Don't worry troll…I will bring her back. In good…shape. She will be fresh before you take off in the morning," Razorian offering the beaming Denaestra his hand again as he looked directly into the trolls face, a mocking smile playing on his lips. Hazajin turned his head away. Vim and Jazah sharing a glare at each other, both worrying about something. It was not like The warlock did not seem to pay any more attention to the rest as he focused completely on Denaestra.

"I have a surprise for you my dear," he smiled as they walked off. Hazajin having trouble in restraining himself from not growling out loud or doing anything he would regret.

.*.*.*.

Hazajin was happy he did not meet the warlock anymore the next morning. He could not have restrained himself if he would have seen the blood elf. Their leave was quiet and fast, well planned as he liked it. She blended in without trouble this time.

Denaestra did not seem to be nausea on the zeppelin. Jazah had made her drink the purple brew before they left. The elf had not protested. She hung over the rail, watching the view as they were flying towards Undercity. It was amazing to fly in a contraption that was able to make you cross the Great Sea without problems.

"I hear they have reopened the flight route to Grom'Gol," Vim snickered during their journey. Hazajin only laughed.

Denaestra seemed to be quiet, but in a different way than last time. She was dreamier, more distracted, less nervous, no iiewing, no disgusted looks ever since Razorian popped up. He worried about her for not doing so.

"Da girly has a pink haze in her head," Jazah joked. Hazajin was afraid she was right. Not to his liking, he admitted that honestly. He had met several blood elves over time, also when he was still working as a scout under a commanding officer in Outlands. Some were tolerable, or at least most of them acted like that. But this Razorian, he disliked the man. And not only because Denaestra seemed to fall for the charms of the dark haired warlock.

"**Undercity! The zeppelin to Undercity has arrived!"**The goblin shouted when they docked.

The mounts were carefully lead out last of the lower part of the zeppelin. Vim's kodo being heaviest cargo aboard. The friendly animal let himself be lead away by one goblin. Denaestra fed him a "bloodpetal face" as she called the sprouts when he set foot on the ground. She liked the easy going mount Vim owned.

"Iiew," she cried out when the kodo left her hand covered in slime after licking it. Looking distasteful at the animal, yet smiling at the large head of the kodo looking at her, hoping for another treat. The sound almost making Hazajins train of thoughts break.

.*.*.*.

The hunter's pets were only happy to be able to run about without being restrained like that. Boar oinking loudly as Jazah giggled at him.

As their journey took into the dark and sickly looking forest of Silverpine they decided to keep to the main road. It looked a bit too quiet. Denaestra was happy she was riding with Vim. Hiding behind the large tauren made her feel less frightened when she heard sounds she never heard before.

Hazajin lead them through the starting of the forest, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. The forests eerie quietness occasionally shocked up by a howl. It even gave Jazah the creeps.

"Is there a Horde outpost here?" Denaestra asked quietly tapping Vim on the shoulder. He nodded. "There is an undead outpost called the Sepulcher, but we will not reach it for a while," he mentioned. As they advanced into the forest it seemed to grow darker and awfully silent. By now the gloominess of the surroundings seemed to effect most of the group's mood.

"Whatever happened here?" Denaestra asked when they passed an abandoned farmstead. Hazajin made his raptor ride next to Vim's kodo. It had been the second farmstead that seemed abandoned since they had entered.

"It be said after da plague roamed these woods nothing was left intact, it seemed everythin was either sickly or dying as ya can see from da trees," Hazajin said, looking at the tall bark silver pine trees that decorated most of the wood.

"There be stories of the alliance once taking care of these woods. But after da third war and the Lich Kings invasion intah da Silverpine Forest, not much was left. So what ya basically be seeing here be da effects of a long lasting plague dat turned people intah undead. Da howls you hear are those less fortunate people dat were afflicted by a curse, turning dem intah somethin that looked like wolf men," Hazajin added. "Dey be Worgen," the troll said. Denaestra smiled at him, he seemed to know this area well enough. She never knew what he just told her. It certaintly was not written un any book she read.

"Dey have murlocs here as well," Hazajin shivered for a moment at the mere idea of the creepy slimy looking creatures. Denaestra had seen murlocs occasionally, only from the save surroundings flying a dragonhawk over the Ghostlands.

"Dere be many different herbs around here," Jazah said, scanning the area. Her eyes picked up a herb that was somewhat further into the forest. She had occasionally stopped her raptor to pick a few that grew near the road. "Ya be careful Jazah! Don'cha wonder off," Hazajin warned her when she stopped her raptor again and they continued a bit further down the road. The large glowing eyes emerging from under the trees, watching her every move. When the troll female came closer the was a low growl coming from the animal. It sounded like a warned. Jazah realizing too late she was in danger.

The cry coming from the troll female echoed through the forest, replied by howls up close. Boar speeding up to attack the large dark looking wolf that had its sharp canines set in Jazah's shoulder. It growled a warning to Boar as well, biting deeper into the flesh of the woman.

"**Back Boar! Back!"**Jazah cried at her pet. Trying to make it stop its next attack. The snoring of the boar was rewarded with a painful cry from the female when the black wolf like creature bit through the tissue of a muscle in her shoulder.

"**Jazah**!" Hazajin had instantly turned his raptor around when he heard her cries. Gihm stopping at the spot where Jazah's purple raptor was still standing. Even though she was in danger she kept relatively calm, not trying to make any unnecessary moves.

"DUCK," he heard Vim yell. Hazajin getting his daggers out, letting himself fall flat on the ground. As fast arrows passed over the troll rogue with a whistling sound. The string from Vim's crossbow was still vibrating when the wolf like creature yelped when the arrows hit in the side. It growled manically as it lifted its head to howl for aid. Letting go of Jazah's shoulder.

The second arrow hit the black creature in the eye, penetrating the brain. It fell to the forest ground, dead. Hazajin quickly crouching towards his sister, who was still laying on the ground. Her shoulder was bleeding heavily. Her face looked pale, even with the blueish color she normally had.

"Not good," Hazajin muttered as he examined her quickly, grabbing a piece of cloth from one of his pouches. He pressed it against the wound, Jazah crying out in pain when Hazajin tried to stop the bleeding. They had to get her out quickly before more of the same creatures would come for the call of aid the other had howled. …


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen: To the rescue**

"Get help," Vim had told her, seek help at the forsaken outpost called Sepulcher. She held her breath as she desperately tried to hang onto the saddle as the giant raptor making speed.

Gihm had known, he was intelligent enough to understand there was trouble and his rider was not able to ride him. He could feel her fear as he took over the reins, speeding up. She had ridden him before, but never outside a fenced surrounding. Yet Gihm was different from Malin. She had no idea where the Sepulcher was.

.*.*.*.

From underneath the gloomy pine trees emerged a whole flock of glowing eyes. Growls were heard up close as Hazajin and Jazah were closed in. He counted six, seven, eight of them if not more. Slowly bringing his hand to his throwing daggers he eyeing them closely as then slowly leapt up to him, neck hairs up and teeth showing. He was greatly outnumbered.

When more showed up after a howling plea for help he stopped counting. One leaped forwards, taking a jump to land on top of him. Hazajin's heart beating in his throat when he threw the dagger from a short distance. It hit the animal in the stomach. It yelped agonizingly when it fell to the ground. Unfortunately it did not kill the animal.

Vim saw the next one attack Hazajin. He aimed another arrow with his crossbow, reloading it quickly with another when it missed. By the next arrow another fell to the ground. Hazajin was surrounded by more.

The troll roared in pain when one managed to attack him from behind, biting his leg. Stabbing the wolflike creature in the side he tried to get it off and protect his sister. Jazah's eyes were closed, he could not see if she was still breathing or not. All he saw was that the shoulder wound would not stop bleeding. With one arm he made another wide move with one of his blades, ripping open de side of the mottled worg's head that came too close to him.

Vim aimed another shot, hitting target. Reloading again.

.*.*.*.

Denaestra felt her arms go numb, still trying to hold on to the saddle when the orange raptor took a sharp turn. She felt herself slip to the side, the raptor suddenly slowing down. Denaetsra ungracefully being launched out of the saddle and onto the ground in the middle of the road. Scratching her cheek on a fence when she dropped to the stone bricks. Her bottom feeling painful as she tried to get up. Gihm pushing at her side to hurry up and get up again.

A bony hand grabbing her arm suddenly, pulling her up to her feet again. She yelped in fear as she stared into the face of a man with yellow glowing eyes.

"You are…alright?" he informed in a dark tone of voice. She nodded, speechless for a second by his disturbed image. And the fact she could even understand him.

"You should not let your mount take over the ride," he said in an ironical voice as he handed her the reins of the raptor again. She wanted to say something, but was out of breath, out of voice and out of sensible though when she stared at the man in fear.

His face decaying and his hair in strange greenish strand dangling down the top of his head. "Whatever were you thinking, entering these woods on your own," he chuckled as he looked at her. She did not seem the adventurous type. Nor did she fit the raptor that kept trying to pull her attention. The man looked at her, sure she wanted something.

"Help…I need help," she squeaked out in a croaked voice suddenly when she regained speech again.

.*.*.*.

Vim grabbed another arrow from his nearly empty quiver. His multishot had done its job, but also taken most of his arrows. Hazajin had thrown most of his daggers at anything that came too close. His aim from a distance was far better then up close. Sweat pouring down his head as he was out of anything but his blades. Too many wolf like creatures and too few ammunition.

"**DOWN**!" Somebody yelled a voice as the rogue instantly laid himself flat to the ground at the order, protected Jazah with his own body. It was a drill he had often done when still recruited as a scout. The blow from the gun hit the next mottled worg between the eyes as it jumped to attack him. Another well aimed shot blew one to the side as it hit a second. The impact of the gun greater from up close then arrows or daggers seemed to have. Hazajin kept to the ground as flat as he could, holding onto Jazah.

"**STAY DOWN**!" the voice called out as several other blows were coming from guns close by. The group scattered when one by one they were killed. The few smart ones knowing enough as they took off into the forest. As the gunshots echoed in the forests clearing, it was finally answered with silence…

"**CLEAR**!" a female voice called. Hazajin looked up, the animals were gone. Vim stood in the middle of four deathstalkers with guns in their hands. All undead. Vim rushing forward to see to his friends. Jazah lay still on the forest floor, her eyes closed, a lot of blood from her shoulder tainting her leather armor.

"How is she doing?" the undead female asked, looking at Jazah. "I dunno," Hazajin said, still catching his breath. He did not have time to examine thoroughly before they were attacked. The undead female kneeled down, quickly examined the troll female. From a bag she took a couple of bandages, improvising quickly she bandages the shoulder, it leaked through the wound not long after. When she checked for vital activity she grinned, nodding at the troll.

"Move her boys, carefully," she ordered the men that were with her. "Bring her to the Yorick's place, The Ivar patch," she told them as Jazah carefully was picked up by the undead men. Vim helping. The deathstalker beckoned him over. "Follow me," she ordered him, Hazajin limped behind her. As he took hold of the reins of Jazah's raptor he leaned on the saddle to support himself.

The Ivar patch was not far. It was a sort of abandoned farmstead overrun by ghouls. They moved inside the farmhouse, getting Jazah upstairs.

"Have somebody ride out to the Sepulcher, we can use a healer," the woman ordered around. One of the deathstalkers saluting as he went off. "You, boil me some water in the fireplace," she ordered Vim who went off to see if he could find something. "Help me take off her armor," she said as Hazajin limped towards the bed.

"What is she? Your mate?" the woman asked looking down at the unconscious troll female. "She be mah sistah," Hazajin said softly. Her face looked pale, even for her normal blueish color. He worried about her. "You were lucky your elf bumped into us, literary," the woman continued.

Elf! Hazajin looked around for Denaestra. "Do not worry about her, she is taken care of," she said as she stripped Jazah from the leather armor until there was nothing left then the fine linen undershirt.

.*.*.*.

Hazajin sat at the small stool next to the bed. The priest that had been sent from Sepulcher had tended to her wounds. She managed to stop the bleeding. Jazah had lost a lot of blood because he had not been able to end it immediately. His sister lay with her eyes closed, at rest now. The wound carefully bandages and closed up by a lot of healing spells and most of Jazah's own supply of pots he had found in one of the bags. Tended to as good as possible. He let his head rest in his hands as he watched her. Worried.

Late that night he came down, stretching his long limbs as he limped down the stairs. The healer had managed to fix most of the bite the worg had left in his leg. But it was still hurting slightly. She sat near the fire, looking up as he entered the small room. Vim was sleeping in the corner. Her expression worried as he stopped in his tracks eyeing her.

"How is she?" she dared ask when he stood in front of her. Hazajin scratched his head as he stared back at her. The deathstalker had told him they had ran into the elf, falling of the raptor. Denaestra biting her lip when he did not answer.

"I heard ya did well," he complimented her, for some reason he needed to say that. Denaestra looking at him, nearly crying. "Brave tah get on da raptor even though ya scared, and den still ride out like dat," he smirked clumsily. Denaestra sitting stupidly on her stool, not wanting to hear about her ride, she needed to know how Jazah was doing.

"Is she ok?" Denaesta stood up, her head reaching half to his chest. Even when he stood hunched as most trolls did. Her fingers fiddling together nervously. "Dey say she be doing alright. Could have been bettah, but she lives," he said as he was nodding. That at least was good news.

She stretched out her arms suddenly to him, wrapped them around his waist as she lay her head against him in relief. The troll stared down at her before his hand uncomfortable patted her on the head.

"Jazah will live…she be lucky. Dey were not sure bout da shoulder. Da priest, he be saying she needs more tending to dat. Dey could not fix it," he told her. She let go of him, smiling.

"You go and get some sleep, I will tent to her if she needs anything," she said, turning on her feet towards the stairs. He watched her walk up, unsure if she had caught the awkwardness of the moment they just had. If she did notice she did not say anything about it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen: Returning to Silvermoon**

Razorian looked distasteful at the surroundings the Drag had to offer. The orders he had been given after talking to Neeru Fireblade were very clear. The lieutenant's insignia hidden in his small bag to prove his side. A token of showing that he was on their side…for now. He smiled sinister. That they though he was doing their biding was one thing. As he knew his orders came from somebody else were another.

Walking his way out of the Drag again he amazed himself over the strange structures the orcs used for buildings. The Drag seemed a place he could legally cast a warlock circle to summon any demon he liked. Unlike other warlocks who were closely watched within Orgrimmar as they walk around with any demon pet out. Not that he could do that anymore, but still.

Neeru Fireblade seemed to poses both a powerful spot as well as a great amount of magic. The kind Razorian longed for as well. To be heard of, to be looked up at, to have power and followers, to command a large group of people that would take his orders undoubtfully. Those were things Razorian seemed to appease to as well.

It had been…hungering to taste just a little of the capacity the orc used in his spells when he showed him. If he could posses such magic he would never hunger again.

His orders now were to go to go back to Silvermoon. He shivered at the idea. Off all places Silvermoon was a place he wished he would never had to return to.

The orders given to him were the official signed by Thrall; saying he would be reinstalled in Silvermoon.

Basically to infiltrate in the inner and most important circle of Silvermoon City ranks. To become needed. They wanted to know everything. Anything of importance Lor'Themar would speak of concerning war, attacks, plans, anything he discussed with either his council or with his General Ranger and the High Magister. Razorian muttered, off all cities, they would send him back to both Silvermoon. He had not been there for years.

.*.*.*.

Razorian left Silvermoon at a certain point in his life. The circumstances would not have allowed him to stay at that point. Lured by the promise of power and rank when fate had thrown an opportunity in his lap he could not resist. Forsaken his original goal when he was still in training back then he took up to a task that would turn out different than he ever imagined.

As a young and promising warlock his ambitions seemed to be higher aimed than most of those he shared his training with. It had been noted when he showed great promise and skills in his spells and was a fast learner. He also showed he was egocentric and was not afraid to use others to get what he wanted. He could, so to say, be very convincing. As dominating others, overwhelming them or even threatening them was not something uncommon in his choice of words. He knew enough people to fix him what he needed.

Not a characteristic side that was appreciated by everybody very much. Yet he was highly regarded among a certain selective group of fellow students.

As one of his trainers approached him one night, taking him apart, she informed him of a request that had been sent to aid a group that would travel with an emissary of the orc city of Orgrimmar into Blackrock Mountian. They required a warlock, somebody of a certain caliber. They were in need of somebody who was not afraid fr anything uncommon or adventurous. Razorian would fit in perfectly, especially with his craving for more challenge. He would be the last before the group could venture into Blackrock Mountains territory.

Razorian, being pretentious, laughed when they asked him for the job. There was no way he would be sent out there. He declined at first, motivating he did not have a death wish yet. The request left unanswered by Silvermoon.

Untill he fell head over heels for Winaestra, it turned into a different matter though…

Winaestra came from an ambitious family, wealthy, respected and well known in Silvermoon. Everybody knew where to buy their mounts. As both Winaestra's parents came from a long line of fine breeders. The first time he had seen her was when he was sent to buy something for his trainer at the jewelcrafter. She happened to be there with a friend, looking at jewelry.

Ofcourse, most girls liked jewelry he figured.

The second time he ran into her was when she came to visit that same friend he had seen her with, who turned out to be one of the new students. The girl showing little potential as a future warlock. Even though trainings were not allowed to be watched by civilians, Winaestra managed to sneak in and look at their trainings occasionally. She was a pretty girl.

At the same time Winaestra's friend seemed to be very charmed of Razorian when she started her warlock training. She turned out to be fun for a couple of nights, but he lost interest after that. The naïve girl not seeing he basically used her to get to know Winaestra better.

The very first time they were alone he asked Winaestra to have a drink with him later that night. She agreed on it. They had a lot to talk about. She was funny, smart en attractive. And he was in love. He shamelessly did not care about the other girl's feelings. He wanted Winaestra…

Even though Winaestra's parents did not agree to the choice of their daughter at first, he got a chance to prove himself. So he did the best he could. Showering Winaestra with small gifts. Making sure the father heard about the high hopes, his progress and his skills the warlock trainers talked about.

And then the moment he had waited for came, again. When the same request to aid the same adventurers and emissary was laid before Silvermoons Council. As Silvermoon decided they could not refuse a second time they took it in, sending note there would be help.

Laughing with his fellow students about the sad individual that would surly end up death in a place like that. It was him they asked…again.

One of his female trainers managed to play the right strings though. Having him meet with the orc emissary of the Horde. Making him feel the importance of the request and the authority the orc had when surrounded by others. He was respected, something that appealed Razorian, something he craved for as well.

As the shaman orc informed him about the special job he had been tasked with, ordered by Thrall himself. He needed to seek out the whereabouts of the Blackrock Clan within the Blackrock Mountain. Or what was left of them.

Razorian listened to the man, utterly impressed about the fact the orc emissary had requested an audience with him, instead of the other way around. For an orc, even Razorian had to admit the man had grace, an easy going personality and a way to convince. The way he laid out the urge for the need of a warlock with an adventurous spirit of his caliber, he also caressed Razorians ego when he said he wanted him for the job.

His trainer did not hesitate to point out it would turn out to a well paid job if he would take it. And that, if word got out, the Council of Silvermoon, in which Winaestra's father had a seat, would be very impressed. She promised him she would let the word flow that Razorian himself had been chosen by the Horde emissary to provide his spells and talents for the dangerous mission.

After all, he wished to impress the father of the woman he loved did he not?

There was no more laughter when Razorian announced his fellow students he would take on this…job, as he lightly called it. Presumptuous pointing out the job was not only of important matter, but also needed somebody smart, he waved away the fact he had laughed about it himself. He got off with the fact they practically "begged" him. A little truth bending to ease the story was not a great crime he figured. It was, after all, to impress the father of the woman he loved.

That, he did not tell his fellow students. Nor the payment that was involved in the dangerous mission he was about to do.

And that was what he did, impress the family. The father being suddenly proud his daughter was seeing such a fine young man, one who dared to venture into the Blackrock Mountain with his skills. Razorian being flattered ofcourse by the positive words the father gave him. It made him dare to take one step further.

With the little money he had saved he had bought a small silver locket he presented Winaestra with the night before he would leave on his mission. It contained a strand of his hair. She was utterly amused by the fact it was silver and not gold. But she accepted it. He proposed to her that night.

And she accepted him.

The younger sister attracted to the silver locket he had given Winaestra admired it whenever her sister would wear it. He promised her he would bring her back something from inside the great mountain if he returned. The curious yet shy Denaestra…

So he went off to his mission, venturing into Blackrock Mountain. Guarding the orc emissary on his task. With the families blessing for the upcoming marriage. Not aware of the exact dangers that he would face out there.

When his group infiltrated into the Blackrock Mountian, they were ambushed. The members of his party killed off one by one. Leaving him and the orc emissary standing last. As they tried to take down as many as possible in their fight. Eventually ending up captured, tortured, enslaved and locked away in one of their prisons.

Razorian thinking he would never see the world again.

When he was moved for some reason to another part of the prison, it was then that he was able to alter his own fate with the piercing eyes of one of the higher ranked officials. His magical skills as a warlock being noticed by one of them as he attempted one last escape from his captors.

It altered his current situation when he begging for mercy, as he kept saying he was on their side. Pleading for his life if they would only hear him out. The consequences of the risk he was taking not his greatest concern that moment. Yet it made him take a life changing decisions he regretted much later. As they wished prove for his plea, they made him kill the orc shaman he had been protecting earlier. Thus sealing his fate into the tangled troubles that were ahead of him.

Not being trusted he was always under supervising eyes. He was used for simple tasks to further prove his loyalty. Knowing every day could be his last, his mind raced for a way out of death. As he was sent through a portal into Outlands, Razorian was told to seek out a list of members of the Burning Legion. Which he did. It was his first task "alone". He probably could have escaped, would he not have known for sure they had sent an assassin to aid in his death if he would flee.

Upon walking the dangerous path and entering their midst, he was taken prisoner again. As his life held little to no meaning, nor did the orders given to him by one of the Blackrock Clan leaders. Not if it meant being overruled by one of the Burning Legions Generals.

To the initiates and cultists he would serve as a simple example for those worshipping the demons of the Burning Legion. He would suffer a slow death, or was doomed to the same fate as those in front of him, worshiping the demons.

Because he was just a prisoner he would serve as a life target. A simple practice for those under supervising eyes of the Burning Legion. However Razorian managed to survive the attack they launched on him by initiates. The multiple dark ways of magic that had been casted upon him weakening him, yet it did not kill him off as intended. He survived, but barely.

Left for dead in the pit one of the Doomguard generals found it all very amusing. To see the blood elf struggle for his life and yet keep up his fight. As Razorian was picked up and brought to the demon general, he was observed for a moment. When the demon asked what the warlock would do to survive Razorian answered anything.

The demon challenging the warlock to fight one of his demonic void terrors. Bribing him with a sample of his blood if he would survive. Upon defeating the two headed creature Razorian was taken apart, receiving his prize of fell blood. He was also marked by the demon with a restriction, seen as a dark rune burned in his arm.

Now being a demon "pet" as he called it in silence, he was promised great power and knowledge if he would abide their cause, play by their rules. With that he was sent back to Azeroth to finish his warlock training. Provided for he thought.

But all was not over.

As he returned to Silvermoon he played the bearer of the sad news. Informed the Council of the unfortunate death of the orc emissary. And that the rest of his party had not managed to escape. Thinking his story was proof enough he was wrong. The Council was divided. As some did not believe him, Grand Magister Rommath asked the Council's approval to investigate Razorian questionable story further. The warlock knowing he had to be careful and perhaps move himself in order to keep safe.

Acting cold and ignorant towards Winaestra when she was so happy to see him again, he simply broke off the engagement. Telling her he had changed his mind. No longer interested in the beautiful woman that was Winaestra. The family disgraced, Winaestra heartbroken.

A selfish act, to protect her, he had had always told himself. But his new ways would prove too dangerous for somebody like Winaestra. She would only have been in his way now he had made this new commitments. And he was yet to prove himself again. As he now was no longer in need of the Blackrock Clan and their ways, he had entangled his roots in the Burning Legion. For now.

No matter what, they would surely have used her against him in the end.

With that bared in the back of his mind he left Silvermoon. He had ambition to become powerful. He was sure he was meant for a higher cause when he finished off his trainings in their midst.

Never even considering that any problems would occur. For them he was most likely dead. So he did not bother to think about it. Thinking it was all settled he did not entertain himself with the possible horrors of his deeds.

Even if there were things he wished he never had done, it was a little late to escape his tangled web now.

.*.*.*.

Razorian entered the inn. Denaestra was not around anymore. Her party had left early that morning he had been told by the innkeeper. He wondered if she would be on her way. He hoped to see her back very soon, without the troll if he could help it.

He had surprised her with another fine dinner, taking her to Razor Hill to get some privacy. On his dreadsteed they were there quit fast. Even though it was not his style, at least they were secluded from nosy trolls. The privacy was greater than in Orgrimmar itself since the small village seemed quiet.

He was amused by the way she had responded to him after their picnic. The easy way she had committed herself to a night of pleasure with him after a little wooing. Charming her. She seemed to be sensitive for that he noticed.

It had been… fun, he admitted to himself as he started packing his backs for his trip back to Silvermoon. Thinking of Denaestra made him smile again. She was still a little naïve like she was when she was younger. But that was probably because of the age difference. Unlike her older sister she still had a lot to learn. Razorian was not sure what he wanted with her yet. For now she would be a nice distraction when he would meet up with her again. Although she was no substitute for Winaestra she had class as well.

The dark rune on his arm flickered dimly.

Razorians mouth a stripe of horror when he realized the dark rune had lit up. He quickly covered it with a sleeve, looking around if he had not pulled anybody's attention. The warlock, now aware as he was not back then, of the dangerous net of troubles he had created for himself over the years. Through deceit and lying he had managed to slip through the most uncomfortable situations, talking his way in and out of moments that would have caused his death a long time ago.

Returning to Silvermoon was only a minor detail. Yet he had to carefully to watch his steps as he was about to walk a dangerous road there as well. Showing up in Silvermoon would not be the only trouble he would have. There would be a lot more if any "members" would get a hold of his double sided plans. And where his loyalties lay.

Thinking of it for a moment he waved away the whole idea as he had done so many times. Relying on his natural charm and abilities to work the situation to his advantage he was very sure he would find a way out of that as well when the time was there.

_Author's note: When I wrote this part I had a whole different idea of what his background was supposed to be like. It altered a bit I guess, a bit of storyline on the creeper called Razorian Soulfire.I hope those who read it enjoyed getting to know a little bit more about him_

_._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen: Arathi Highlands**

"Why was I doing this again?" the net lying on the table looked like some foreign unknown item to her the way she glared at it. Hazajin shrugged. Ever since they came to Arathi Highlands she seemed to become more nervous again. Even with Jazah not on her tail and their so called truce, she seemed edgy now the real work would start.

"Ya want ya silly locket back!" Hazajin said, she focused on him. "Or ya want tah leave it for Jazah and go to ya elf?" he grumbled, hoping she would not consider that an option. Her eyes did brighten as Razorian was mentioned, but they dimmed a second later. "So I throw the net at your call," she mentioned, dully.

"Repeat it tah me, from da start," he sat down. She sighed. "I pick the target, study it, look at anything unusual or to our advantage. Check surroundings, anything. Vim sets one of these…snowtraps," Hazajin rolling his eyes:"Freezing trap," he improved her. She sighed.

"Fine, freezingtrap. You stealth, I take the net. I wait for you to sap it, for Fangs to lure it closer to the trap. Then you vanish. I throw the net at your call, Vim shoots the pointer," she repeated. "Close enough," he said. He worried about her as he looked at her. She could change moods so easily.

"Why you so uptight girly, Jazah is not here tah fool ya. She won't be for a while! Ya head been drifting off into different directions…try and relax a bit! It be an experience! Adventure! See it as something fun. Maybe ya see something ya like an we can get ya a new riding mount! Have ya ever thought bout dat?" he mentioned. Denaestra looked at her hands, she was biting her lip. "Go, take a look around, go pick ya target, take a walk, come and tell us when ya ready," he encouraged her with a smile. She did not answer him when she left the table. Denaestra felt uneasy, unsure of herself. Perhaps she felt a bit treated like a child by Hazajin which she did not like. Was she that uptight?

And what did he exactly meant by her head drifting in different direction? She was a grown woman. Though she did not understand the problem there seemed to be here. She figured that whatever the problem was it was his problem, not hers.

Walking out on the look over platform that was attached to the inn she could see the sky slowly change color. The platform gave a nice view around Hammerfall. The buildings looked a bit ravaged. Most of them were in desperate need of repairs. She had seen people atop roofs, trying to fix holes. At least the inn had a simple yet dry room with hammocks.

For Denaestra it was silent now she was the only woman in the group. Inexperienced as she was she could not talk with them about their next move. When she tried she was smiled at, probably for trying. She was no hunter like Jazah. Yet they would go through with this.

On the trip towards Arathi Highlands it had been a bit awkward now Jazah had to remain in Undercity for treatment. Her wound had turned into a nasty infection. Just as she was about to regain herself a bit she got a high fever. On advice of the healer that came to check on her from the Sepulcher she had to be moved back to Undercity. It would take a while before Jazah would be able to use her arm fully again. Even though Jazah was muttering about having to stay behind, she did not want the rest to wait for her. So they decided the best option was to move to Arathi Highlands as they originally intended.

As they had a deal running with Zjolnir, he would expect a couple of raptors at some point. Denaestra left in thoughts as she pondered about everything so far.

For Denaestra it did feel a bit reassurance that her truce would at least stand and last for a while. She would not be the point of sudden mockery and teasing when Jazah's mood changed like the wind. Even though the troll did point out she would give her word. It did not guarantee the promise would last. Hazajin had cited it more than once if Jazah would feel like it she would anyway. He knew his sister best. Yet Denaestra felt less stressed with the comfort of the truce she and Jazah made in Orgrimmar. With the female off for a while she felt more at ease.

But Jazah was not here right now. Even so she worried, about Jazah, about everything else that bothered her.

.*.*.*.

It had been more than a week ago they arrived in what used to be one the former internment camp that had once belonged to the Alliance before it became Hammerfall. Standing on the overlook she could see the sun rise slowly. Taking a deep breath she looked exited though.

Hazajin studied her for a second when he watched her. She seemed less stressed then last week. The fact she acted exited was a surprise to him. Today was her big day though. Today she would try and help capture her first raptor with Vim and Hazajin. The troll rogue had let her pick the target explicitly.

"Nervous?" Vim asked when they headed out the back side of the camp, packed with everything they needed. Some of the guards followed them, since this would be a spectacle and a fun distraction from their normal daily duties. Denaestra shaking her head, she was not nervous or at least not anymore. She had listened to what Hazajin had told her about picking her target. It was the basics for every breeder, to know the specimen. To study it for a moment, to see if it had special things; like the way it moved, or color arrangement. Perhaps specifically a male or a female, or the size, the way it behaved, anything useful before they would go for it.

Her "target picking" happened by accidentally. When she stumbled onto the raptor. Daring to wander out the back of the camp to the east side was the first time she saw it. A small light orange raptor what Hazajin had called a Highlands strider. The raptor seemed to have secluded itself from the rest that were scattered around the fields on the western side of the fence that was surrounding Hammerfall. This one seemed nervous, she did not know why, but after looking at it for a while it showed a pattern in the way it moved around.

Hazajin laughed when she mentioned it to be nervous. He teased her a little with seeing single minded things because she was nervous herself. She did not think that was it. The raptor did not seem to aggressive as some of the others she had seen. Nor did it look sick. The circumstances the raptor had situated itself in should be to their advantage she hoped.

"Ya sure picked one round da corner," Hazajin realized when she pointed the lonely raptor out. He laughed when he saw what she had thought. Denaestra giving him glare. "You told me to pick the target! If it is not to your liking then pick one yourself. But do not laugh at me. I thought it would make a very good first try," she defended her choice. The troll raised his hands in defeat.

"Girly…it be smashing! Don't take everything literary, ya did well in picking dis one!" Hazajin smirked. She made a long face at him.

"Ya remember wat tah do?" he asked her. Denaestra nodded. "I throw the net at your call," she repeated in a dull tone. The instructions were something Hazajin had made her repeat endlessly for two days until she got it right. The whole tactic over and over again.

"What if the net does not work?" she realized suddenly. The rogue narrowed his eyes, poking Vim in the side trying not to snicker too loudly when he answered:"Den ya better hope ya can run like hell girly," he grinned. "W-what?" Denaestra looked puzzled, slightly pale suddenly by the disturbing image of trying to outrun any raptor. Hazajin cocking his head as he smirked wickedly.

"Don'cha worry, Vim will dart it a pointer before it gets a chance," he snickered as she seemed unsure about the promise he just made her. "And how exactly is that supposed to comfort me?" she asked. Vim smiled.

He had explained her the so called "pointer" device yesterday. It was a small tube with needle like darts. It was said to be a simple device created by goblins or gnomes, they apparently were still arguing about the rights of the origin. But the small needle like darts Vim used could contain a small amount of a potion. The end of the needle had a small compartment for that. "It is guaranteed to become sedated when it hits the creature," he explained, showing her the fine looking darts again and the tube he would shoot them with. Vim reassured her it worked perfectly well.

"Ready girly? Dis be easy," Hazajin told her. While Vim set his trap, Hazajin stealthed. Denaestra glared around for him. She had only heard rogues go into stealth, she never actually saw it. It looked amazing to see him go from normal into…nothing. Knowing he was out there.

"Keep ya net ready girly, an when ya throw da net, be sure tah watch out for its tail. Try an circle around ya target to da back when Fanga is on it," Hazajin said next to her. Denestra stiffening when she heard his voice, feeling slightly edgy. "Don't you give me the creepers by sneaking up like that," she warned him, looking around nervously for Hazajin. All she heard was a chuckle coming from the right.

"Girly…I can do many other… _tings_… when creeping up tah people," he told her in a tone that made the hairs at the back of her neck stand up straight. Denaestra's face blushing as her expression showed the forebode of an "iew" coming up when she had an image in her head she did not wish for.

"Be quiet you two!" Vim motioned as they approached the raptor. Hazajin chuckling, this time it came from further away. "Watch the raptor," Vim told her. She nodded, trying to focus. While Hazajin concentrated on the movement of the raptor, he kept close to the fence as he slowly approached his target. Ready to sap it when it came closer to him.

The animal seemed somewhat nervous, exactly as Denaestra had pointed out. As if it could smell the rogue's presence. When it passed by again Hazajin sapped it, making it dazed for a moment. If it would come out of its daze it would be angry and go straight for the rogue.

Denaestra felt her heart beat in her throat when the creature was sapped. It seemed to jiggle from left to right on its hind legs for a moment. Hazajin reappearing from his stealth, walking backwards towards the trap. He took out a small rock and threw it at the raptors side to get its attention and to have it come out of its dizzied state. The creature shrieked loud and angry, predator eyes locking on the one that seemed to mock it. With a high roar it went straight for Hazajin. Denaestra watching the raptor speed up. There was no way she would outrun that in any angry state.

Hazajin waiting for it to be close enough, backing off more. The elf feeling her palms go sweaty as she held the net firmly in her grasp, ready to throw it when she would be told to.

"**Fangs****, go**," Vim ordered his pet. It jumped to the side, knocking the raptor in the side, trying to pull its attention towards him. The raptor would not let itself be distracted. It did when Hazajin vanished in thin air. Denaestra's eyes focused on the hunter pet growling at the raptor, provoking an attack as it backed away toward the trap.

With a cracking sound the trap snapped closed, freezing the raptor in a block of ice for a couple of seconds. She could feel the cold of the ice on her hands when she realized her turn would be next.

"**Girly…ready ya net**!" she heard Hazajin call out. Denaestra taking a deep breath again as she walked around the raptor. Angry eyes were staring out to everything that moved, fixing on Denaestra who tried to circle around the animal quickly. Fangs growling at it, ready to distract it.

"**NOW**!" was the call she had been waiting for.

When the ice broke the creature went for Fangs instantly. The elf, nervously trying to concentrate on everything that happened very quickly now as she focused on her net. Swinging it back and forth to make speed with her arms she finally threw it. The raptor shrieking loudly in anger when it numbed its hind legs. Denaestra nearly cheering, alas the raptor trampled out of it again. It turned its head with an angry hiss at her, target locking with Denaestra.

Heartbeat drumming in her ears as she gasped for air when it made a choice between the hunters pet and the elf. Before the raptor could decide, the dart sticking out of its neck made it swing from left to right for a brief moment before it fell to the ground with a massive thud…

Denaestra rolling her eyes nervously when it stopped moving.

"Ya alright girly?" Hazajin appeared next to her from his stealth. She gave a high pitched scream when he laid a hand on her shoulder suddenly, jumping up nervously. The raptor lay on the ground, its eyelids half closed. She squealed nervously as one of the legs made a sudden move, not that the raptor was, but it was a muscle twitch. Hazajin smirking. Vim blindfolded the animal. They would wait until the potion would wear off a bit, then they would bring it in.

.*.*.*.

Hazajin found Denaestra sitting outside the inn, leaning against the wall before he boldly walked over and sat next to her.

"Dat was well done," he said, stretching his long limbs out in front of him when he sat down. Denaestra's hands were still shaking, even he could tell. She was not used to this kind of adrenaline rush in her veins, he did warn her about that.

For him and Vim this would have been an easy job. When the raptor had been brought to the stables, blindfolded and sedated all they had to do was wait until the potion started to wear off. Vim would sedate it with another dart. A smaller amount of something that drugged it and kept it at ease. When they brought it to the stables it reacted as if it was drunk, but there was no resistance.

Denaestra did not look satisfied though with the result of her first attempt. She did not throw the net the way she practiced.

"For a first time girly, ya can be proud. Ya did well! Catching yaself a nice specimen," Hazajin told her. She shrugged. "It be a female. It'll make a nice addition tah Zjolnir's breeding stock," he mentioned. She muttered. "I could not even throw the net properly," she sounded disappointed. Hazajin laughed.

"Why do ya elfs always want tah do tings perfect?" he asked her curiously. She could not give him an answer to that. It was not perfected she sought, but at least the ability to gracefully throw something simple as a heavy net.

"Ya tink we did better da first time we tried dis? Or Jazah did better? Ya have tah start somewhere. It be not bad for a first time really. Ya did well!" Hazajin bonking her on the noggin suddenly."AUW!" she pretended. Hazajin smirked at her.

"Stop growling! Silly redhead! Ya did fine! For da next raptor ya got time tah improve ya net throwing, since we're not going back with less den four," he said. She nodded slowly.

"Dat will get ya into shape a bit more," he said. "Besides," he said as he poked the side of her head softly:"Ya will improve. Jazah be proud of ya," he said with a smirk. She stared at him, still moping a little. He chuckled again. They leaned against the wall, enjoying the weather for a bit. It calmed her down a bit eventually.

"So ya be catching and cooking us dinner tomorrow den?" he asked her casually after a while. "What? NO!" he laughed loudly when she realized he was teasing her. Giving him a dirty glare as she smacked him on the arm. "Wat?" he asked innocently, frowning.

"You earned it," she told him. "Wat for?" he asked. "For scaring me back there when you came out of stealth!" she said:"And for giving me idea's I did not wish to know about things rogues can do!" she added. He lazily leaned back against the wall. "Ya know only half of it girly….dere be tings…," he said knowing she could not appreciate his joke yet.

"Iiiww groce!" she said, looking slightly disturbed. It only made him grin more. He hoped she would come around and be less nervous. "Next time be better girly," he told her. She nodded. "Maybe ya be ready tah hear bout dem…_tings_," he grinned as she was about to smack him on the arm again. He played stupid, enjoying their little fun.

Hazajin hoped with the elf gone and Jazah not around she would relax a bit more.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen: Behavior**

Even though she was not satisfied with her first attempt, what Hazajin pointed out to her made her think. Everybody started somewhere. When she started breeding with Ladybird it was lucky the bird decided to take a fancy to the male hawkstrider. She had been thrilled, enthusiastic and proud to learn of Ladybirds sudden brood tendencies. She had watched her birds progress every day. Feeding her extra and giving her attention. The stubborn Ladybird did not mind.

This was not so different when the rogue told her to use her basic knowledge and her logical sense.

"Watch dat one," Hazajin pointed out a lonely raptor on the move between a hill not far from the camp. They both lay plat on their stomach on a small hill overlooking a large group of raptors in front of them.

"The color arrangement seems alright. Did Zjolnir ask for something specific?" Denaestra asked, narrowing her eyes as she watched the raptor. "Only if we be able tah find something different in color, otherwise dese be fine," he said.

"It wanders to the left, perhaps if Vim would put up a trap there," she said, pointing to the left of where the raptor had stopped for a moment. Hazajin looked at her from the side, smirking. He had told her to study her subjects. She had put effort in studying the given target and its surroundings. "We have to look out for spiders though, they may prove to be a difficulty when setting the trap," she continued, analyzing.

"I think this will make a nice asset to the other one we already got. It should not prove to be a difficult catch though, "she said, satisfied with her own thoughts about it. Hazajin eyed her."I be a proud man girly, ya really have put thought inta dis!" Hazajin complimented her as she smiled.

"You'll find I have practiced my throwing skills with the stupid net as well," she told him. "Let's go and get Vim and do this," she said eagerly. Hazajin with an amused look on his face as he watched how flipped her hair back and crouched off towards the camp.

.*.*.*.

As Vim set his trap at the location Denaestra had pointed out, Hazajin went into stealth. The elf readying her net as she concentrated to see the raptor get sapped. Her grip on the net easier then the first time. She had practiced a couple of times on a life target, but she had improved her throw by using steady targets to test her skills on. The animal dazzled on its hind legs, Hazajin appeared again. Just as they were about to do the rest of their routine the sap on the animal was broken.

Shrieking loudly as an arrow stuck out of its neck the raptor clawed its talons towards Hazajin, who vanished quickly. There were several gunshots that followed from the opposite side of the field. The angry shrieking sound of the animal fainting as it fell to the ground, its hind legs spastically moving before it finally died.

"What idiot took our target?" Vim bellowed, staring over at the dead raptor.

"Where is Hazajin?" Denaestra's voice slightly panicked. The rogue appearing next to the tauren suddenly. Not amused as they saw a paladin steed ride up to the raptor. The human riding it looking at them with open hostility as he claimed the corpse of the creature. Next to him a rogue and a dwarf hunter appeared.

He shouted something. Whatever he meant in his strange language, it was probably meant offensive as he made a rude gesture at them. Denaestra's mouth a stripe of anger when she looked at the man on the horse. The paladin laughed loudly when he saw her expression. Making a "you and me" gesture to Denaestra with an obscene way of his hand towards his crotch she opened her mouth in offended amazement to this provocation.

The man licked his lips as he said something to the rogue and the hunter that were with him, pointing to the elf. The two other men laughing before they continued the skinning of the dead raptor.

"Let's go, dere be nothing we can do here," Hazajin said solemnly as he motioned them to follow. "We are just leaving it like this?" Denaestra asked in surprise. "Dere be nothing we can do about dis girly. Dey probably had da same target. Dey be lucky, we be not," he said, his mood dropping to a darker level. Denaestra looked over her shoulder at the small group of the opposite faction. The paladin actually dared to wave at her.

.*.*.*.

"**Bah**!" Denaestra said, as she threw the net again over the target dummy. Vim looked at her progress. She seemed to improve nicely from what he saw. Especially since she had been muttering about her part in the group at fist. She actually turned out to be handy with the net. Even found a graceful way to throw the net onto the target, covering it completely. It did not seem like the pour attempt from what she started off with. Vim smiled as she kept throwing it.

"They stole our raptor!" she said, still sounding angry. Vim nodded. "It happens, tomorrow we will find another one," he said. Denaestra was not satisfied, nor was Hazajin. He could taste both their gloomy moods. "We can't always be lucky," Vim mentioned.

"I be tinking dat dey did it on purpose," the troll muttered. "Jazah would have given them a teasing," Denaestra said as she threw the net again and again, improving her throw. Hazajin smirked agreeing with her. Denaestra was huffing when she threw it again, her arms started to feel heavy.

"Ya be tryin tah dance wit it?" Hazajin remarked, looking at her curiously. He stretched himself out to his full size as he stood there. "No, I'm pretending this is one of those…raptor stealing offending idiots," she said, trying to focus on the dummy before her.

"An here I be tinking ya was practicing tah catch dat elf of yours when ya get tah see him again," he said with slight irony in his voice. Denaetsra stopped in her pace suddenly. Turned around, her expression one of anger. Hazajin grinned as he saw her. With a low growl she threw the net over Hazajins head, making him tumble to the floor. It numbed his movement for a moment before he was able to free himself. Vim roared with laughter.

"That is one way to practice on a moving target," the tauren found it hilarious. Hazajin was less amused as she walked up to him.

"Will you stop it?" she asked him polite. "Wat?" he asked stupidly. "**Stop offending Razorian**!" she warned him. "I know you do not like him, there is no need to offend him in front of me!" she looked at him as he crawled out of her net, Vim watching with amusement.

"I thought…I'd provoke ya a bit. Ja, ya know…distract ya thought tah see if ya was able tah throw da net still," he excused himself. She looked at him, shaking her head. "Sometimes I cannot follow your thought Hazajin," she said, sounding cranky. "Somebody's in a foul mood," the rogue noted. She softly cursed him in Thalassian as she threw down the net, walking off.

.*.*.*.

For some reason Hazajin always felt he needed to catch up with her, to see if they were still alright. Or perhaps to see if she was alright. So he ended up looking for her again. As he had done before. It was not his intention to make her feel bad, he just blurted it out before he knew what he was saying. Both reminding her of something he did not want and taking a wrong turn to her angry side.

Vim raised his eyebrows to Hazajin when the rogue asked him where the elf was. He did not say anything, but his expression said enough. Hazajin not wanting to admit to anything when his tauren friend stared at him in return. So he went off, seeking her on his own. She could not be that far off.

She was watching the sun set, dangling her legs over the wooden lookout where the wyvern arrived and flew off from.

"Here," Hazajin handed her a small package, wrapped in linen cloth with a straw string around it. He watched as she took it in slight surprise. "What is this?" she asked.

"Dat be something ya wanted so badly ya once told me," he said, leaning on his heels with his arms folded over his chest. Her eyes brightened when she took of the string and opened the cloth it was wrapped in. The locket lay on her lap. "Ya earned it. Ya earned it when ya gave da description da first time ya saw it. But Jazah, she be so obsessed with da damn ting. I should have known better. It be a bad charm," he said. To Denaestra it was not. For her it was something valuable.

"Thank you so much…," her arms grabbed him in an embrace he was not prepared for. Overwhelmed he stared at her. He had trouble keeping his balance. "It…be my pleasure girly," he said, slightly smiling about her sudden spontaneous outburst. When she let him go he dared sit next to her again.

"I never ment tah offend ya…," he apologized. "But ya elf…he…I don't like him much…,"he said in all honesty. She looked at him. Her eyes questioning to this rather strange confession. "Why?" she asked. "It be da magic he reeks off. It be a bad omen. Bad voodoo. I dunno why. Dere be something bout him I don't like. Not in da way he looks at ya….nevermind," he said quickly as he felt her eyes focus on him more.

"Apparently I do not see what you see. Since I do like him, he makes me feel…wanted," she said silently. Hazajin rolled his eyes, it was obvious she was in love.

"Don't let yaself get hurt by da likes of…him," Hazajin told her, trouble trying to make it sound casual. She smiled, poking him in the side suddenly. He laughed it off. Breaking the tense sphere, he wondered if she notice at all?

"He won't," she smiled as she beamed again. Hazajin was not so sure about that. "You know, you are a strange person sometimes Hazajin, but thank you for your concern. It makes me feel good to know that there is somebody that cares for me," she said softly, leaning her head against his shoulder. He took a deep breath before answering with:"Ya welcome girly…," again…

.*.*.*.

"So today we catch ourselves another one?" Denaestra asked. She seemed bright today. The anger of the offensive way the paladin had acted towards her yesterday was gone for the most part. Seeing it as the coincidence Vim had mentioned they would go out and seek another raptor.

"Haz? You agree?" Vim asked the troll. Hazajin seemed slightly distracted. He had sat outside long after Denaestra had bid him goodnight and took to her hammock. He was too much distracted with his thought to catch some sleep, spending his night pondering mostly.

"Wat? Ja," he said slowly as Vim repeated the question again.

"What are those?" Denaestra asked as they head out of the camp and went up the hill towards the Circle of East Binding, as Vim had told her. "Those are Cresting Exiled elementals," Vim said. Denaestra frowning. "Do not underestimate their abilities, they can do a nasty hit when they attack," the tauren remembered. "Best to avoid them I guess," he said. While keeping their distance from the elementals Denaestra observed the small group in front of them together with Vim. They picked one that seemed a bit larger than the others. Denaestra pointed the raptor out mostly because of that. The animal walked very close to the elementals roaming the strange set of stone pillars that formed a circle.

"It will probably be a fighter," she imagined, calculating from which direction it would be best to approach it. "I suppose if I set down a trap there. If we lure it away from the elements we will not be bothered by it," Vim said. "Haz, what do you think?" the tauren asked his friend. "It be fine by me mon," the rogue answered, he seemed out of spirits for some reason.

Vim let him be, if they would not catch a raptor today they would find another the next day. As long as they made their quota for Zjolnir. They were expected to return at some point.

Just before Vim could set his trap a couple of the elementals seemed to be rushed up by something. One trying to escape into their direction as it seemed to be feared off. Denaestra screamed when the giant greenish blue elemental went straight into her direction. Fangs lured it away from her before finishing it off into a puddle of water.

The sound of the galloping hooves of a horse came closer. The paladin nearly overran Denaestra with his horse as he made it stop a few inches from her. Denaestra staring at the human paladin as he lifted the front of his helmet. His eyes focusing on her, a sly smirk spreading across his face before he took off again, making most of the elementals and the raptors chase him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty: Trouble**

The paladin had turned his horse, making the elementals and raptors that chased him turn around on his flight as he steered towards Vim. Probably in hopes the animals and elements would go after the tauren.

As one of his group members called out to him he stopped suddenly. The horse pranced as he had painfully pulled it to a halt. Denaestra watched him from a few meters distance. The rogue appearing not far from the paladin steed had pointed towards Hammerfall as he said something she could not understand. The man had shouted something that sounded angry.

Hazajin had pulled Denaestra by an arm with him towards Hammerfall as Vim made his way to safety as well. The risk of so many guards from Hammerfall was probably not something worth the trouble as they scattered into different directions, leaving the raptors and the elementals run back to where they came from.

Hazajin had not said anything, but the way he was almost fuming as they reached the safety of the camp was clear enough. Denaestra felt slightly uneasy after this last account. Whatever made the paladin and his group act the way they did, this did not seem any coincidence anymore.

.*.*.*.

Sitting in the inn it was Hazajin's furious mood that made Vim even feel uncomfortable. The map lay crumbled on the table as Hazajin wished to tear it apart in his growling about the paladin and his group. "Next time I be not needing no reason tah beat dat idiot!" he claimed as he paced up and down the room. Vim sighed.

"It is probably a group of young adventurers that tries to prove their manhood," he said spontaneous, Denaestra giggling softly at the remark. "Haz, don't let it get to you! Just leave it. There are always people out there!" Vim kept saying.

"Ya keep believing dat Vim, I be tinking dis was no mere coincidence. Dey be out tah something," he said, finally sitting down. "Try again tomorrow!" Vim pointed at some spots on the map where he was sure there would be more raptors to catch. Hazajin snorted.

"We ride out tomorrow! Dat be final" the rogue sounded determent when he made the final decision. Vims plead for one last day was outvoted, Hazajin would not hear anything of it. The tauren gave in with a shrug. "If you think this is best…," he said it with disappointment.

"Vim, even if we would it not be possible ta keep dose we have sedate for much longer. We need tah leave soon enough. It be a long trip back with two of em extra and riding at slow pace," Hazajin said, he would not mention the paladin but they could guess it was part of his decision.

Denaestra was happy they would finally leave Arathi Highlands. Even though Vim had pointed out the paladin and his group were probably a coincidence she was glad to leave them behind. To her the paladin was no coincidence. He had offended her twice, and the way he had looked at her was far from satisfying. Though she did not say anything about it, she did not wish for Hazajins spirits to go any lower than they already were. The troll was in more than a foul mood thanks to the paladin.

When she went upstairs to pack she took out the locket, smiling as she looked at it. She hoped Razorian would have sent her word of when they would meet up again. He had told her he was on business to Orgrimmar but he had been rather vague of what exactly he was asked to do there. It did not really matter, he had promised they would see each other again in Silvermoon. So she just had to wait. Meanwhile she could not help but smile when she thought of him.

.*.*.*.

"I see you got it back?" the tauren mentioned when he entered the room they all slept in. Denaestra nodding. "Hazajin gave it back yesterday," she said softly.

"It was a present from my sister when I became of age. Though it originally was a wedding gift from Razorian to her when he asked for her hand in marriage," she told him. "I see," Vim chuckled as his brown eyes looked at the small figurine in front of him. "This warlock seems to be more then "just" any acquaintance," she slightly blushed at that.

"So much for love," he smiled as he looked at her. She blushed a bit more. She sat down on a small stool near the hammocks as she saw Vim search under the hammock for his bags. "Haz does not seem to like him very much," she said. Vim looked at her, she seemed bothered by it.

"Does it matter he does not like him?" he asked curious. She was shaking her head. It should not matter, but for reason it did not feel alright he did not like him. "Let me put it in other words. Is it important for you Haz likes him or not?" Vim asked her. Denaestra was shaking her head again.

"It should not be...but it feels…awkward if it doesn't, it is a bit confusing to explain," she said, uncertain. Vim did not seem to think so. "Sometimes when you least expect it people you would never think of become valuable for you. And eventually you create a mutual base of something," Vim said, as he smiled at her. "Respect usually comes from two equal directions if you consider a friendship. And perhaps the circumstances seem somewhat strange, but at some point considered a newly formed friendship is something that grows. As a group and as a member of that group you show respect towards another. And as a friend it is important to know that others do not want to hurt you," he told her. She gazed at him.

"I can safely say Haz would not wish for you to get hurt by somebody he does not trust or like, nor would I," the tauren did not add that he had other ideas when it came to Hazajins behavior towards the elf. He had some suspicion which he had not spoken off. Denaestra smiled as she was staring at the locket.

"It sounds strange, yet I think I understand what you mean," she said, appreciated the thought. A while ago she would not have imaged she would even leave Silvermoon, let along travel around with other members of the Horde. Not with all the prejudice and talk she had heard from people in the city. She was never taught to appreciate other races that much when she thought of it.

"Don't worry about Haz, he is a bit protective toward females of his group," Vim thought that was the best choice of words he could pick for now. She only nodded.

.*.*.*.

Even though their ride out towards Undercity started as early as the other ones had started, Denaestra was still not quit used to it when Vim woke her from her hammock.

The dimness of the morning looked spooky with the damp from last night's rain hanging over the landscape. They were thankful they did not have to travel in the rain.

She nestled the heavy cloak around herself as she held the reins of one of the raptors tight in her hands. Guiding it from the back of Vim's kodo. The animal walked easily at the pace they went. The one Hazajin was leading with him did not seem to be motivated to give much trouble. As they hit the main road things seemed quiet. If they were lucky they would not run into the guards that patrolled from Refuge Point to the Stormgarde Keep.

"Are you doing alright?" Vim informed as he looked over his shoulder. It was the first time Denaestra was leading one of the catched animals. She was nodding.

"It does not do much…for now," she said, it made Vim smirk. "We will pass Stormgarde Keep in a couple of hours and go towards Thoradins Wall from there. If we keep to the main road we should do fine," he said, patting his kodo on the thick neck.

"We be spending da night in Tarren Mill, takin it by day, since we have some way tah go," Hazajin said as he rode his raptor close to Vims kodo. Denaestra smiled.

"Will the ladies be tamed eventually?" she asked, looking at the raptor. The rogue nodded. "Dat be Xar'Ti's and Zjolnirs job. Dey be good at dat," he said. "It probably be similar tah wat ya did with breeding dem birds," he thought out loud. Denaestra would train her birds in accepting a saddle and reins to start with. If they were used to that she would start making them accept weight when they were fully grown. Blood elves were light, but she had seen orcs with hawkstriders a couple of times. It seemed rare to see other races ride on the noble mounts the elfves would breed. To her they were noble, to most hawkstriders were just birds.

With Stormgarde Keep at their left Denaestra would have cheered as far ahead from them Thoradins Wall doomed up. If not a loud and sarcastic laughter startled her as they passed the Keep.

"Again?" she muttered when she noticed him on a hill on their right. The paladin steed pranced as its rider made it do. The horse whinnying loudly when the human pulled the reins tight to make it buck. Vim looked over his shoulder at the paladin.

"Don't worry; he is probably mocking us because we happen to pass him. It is very common to see Alliance here. Stormgarde Keep is their territory together with Refuge Point," Vim explained. The man waved at them, making the same "you and me" gesture he had done before at Denaestra.

The elf giving him a destructive glare. The man seemed determent to mock them more as he made his horse walk in their pace and follow from a distance. She hoped he would just go away when they would reach Thoradins Wall. Hazajin growled something when he noticed the paladin.

"Just ignore him. We have no quarrel with him as long as he does not do anything," Vim said wisely. Hazajin grunting. "I'd like tah beat da crap outta him," Hazajin growled when the paladin kicked his horse in the side and took off suddenly.

.*.*.*.

As they stopped for a short break to stretch their limbs near Thoradin's Wall for a moment and eat something. Denaestra gave the reins of her raptor to Vim. "Were ya going?" Hazajin wanted to know. She slightly colored. "To… travel behind a bush…," she tried putting it politely. The troll chuckled.

"I cannot stand and do…that…against a tree, I'm not a man!" she blushed when she put it down so bluntly. It made the two men laugh. Denaestra gave him a long face as she walked off passing the wall in search of a spot out of view. The tree and the stones were an excellent place. Far enough from prying eyes that would probably tease her later with sitting down behind a bush, knowing Hazajin for certain remarks.

When she was done and pulled up her pants there was a soft chuckling. Denaestra looked around alarmed when the rogue coming out of stealth appeared in front of her. Before she could panic she was hit on the head with something hard…

_Author's note: I was thinking of changing the rating to "M", to be on the safe side in choice of certain discription when writting the next chapters. Since ripping apart throats or blood the way somebody would die in a violent way and such might not be suitable for the " T " type of writting I suppose._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one: Ambush**

"Were be da girly?" he muttered as they waited for a while. "Ya cannot tell me any female be needing _that_ long to take a leak?" he mentioned to Vim. The tauren laughed, he had no idea how long females would take to do that. Not something he wanted to know in particular. But Hazajin was right, this was taking ages. The rogue paced up and down, peeking over into the direction she had gone to. "**Hey girly…nobody needs tah take dis long tah take a piss**," he shouted loudly, provoking. There was no answer to his surprise. He was sure it was loud enough!

The growl coming from the rogue suddenly before he hit the ground was low and angry. Vim looked at his friend as the troll painfully grabbed one of his legs. An arrow sticking out of it. Instantly Vim let the reins of the raptor go to reach for his crossbow. The creature backed away nervously as it could not see where it was going with the blindfold covering its eyes. Gihm shrieked as unannounced arrows were flying like rain into their direction. They were heard too late.

The other raptor shrieked loudly as it got hit by several arrows suddenly. The predator dying instantly as one hit the mark through the blindfold right in the head. Vims kodo panicked, trying to get away when another arrow almost hitting its side.

Hazajin shouting curses from the top of his lounges when one flew past his ear. He tried vanishing but could not concentrate enough to go into stealth. In his aggression he grabbed the arrow shaft before pulling it out in one go. He snarled something in his native tongue as the arrow came free. Ripping open his leather pants and leaving a deep wound in his leg. Hazajin panted as he relaxed after he freed himself from the arrowhead. Vims brown eyes scanning the area for any attackers.

The next bunch of arrow coming their way were heard as they were prepared. "DOWN!" Hazajin yelled, holding a hand on the wound in his leg before he could pull out a bandage to wrap around it. Vim shot a multi shot into the direction of the arrows, leaving his guard down for a moment.

"**Get down**!" the rogue shouted as the arrows came flying again with several at once. Vim reloaded as he aimed for the other direction where the arrows were coming from. Hazajin crouched towards the tauren.

The paladin steed pranced from a distance as the horse whinnied, pulling Hazajins attention towards the direction it came from. The human made some rude gesture at Vim as the tauren trying to loading his crossbow to aim another multishot. "My blade will beat da crap outta him wen I get him," Hazajin sneered painfully as he saw the paladin raise his hand and the rain of arrows stopped at his call. The human laughed as his group members appeared next to him, this time they were with more than five Hazajin counted quickly. There were at least two persons with bows and quivers full of arrows if not more in hiding, aiming for them as they closed in on Vim and him.

"Vim…go if ya can!" Hazajin growled at his friend before the group could come closer. He caught the eye of the paladin, sword in his hand as he came walking up to them. Acting as if nothing was bothering him while the group surrounded them near Thoradin's Wall.

Vim lowering his crossbow as one of the rogues motioned him to do with a gesture.

The paladin licked his lips as his smile was far from charming when he stepped up as close to the growling Hazajin as he dared. His sword safely pointing to mark the distance between him and the troll lying on the ground. He spat, mocking the troll in his face. Hazajins snarl was low and dangerous when the paladin took another step closer. His hand tighten around the pommel of one of his blades as he tried to move in his uncomfortable position.

The man said something sneering at him as he snickered. The group laughing loudly. One of the other rogues jumped on top of his back, painfully bunking her knees in the ribs of the troll, setting a shiny and sharp side of a knife against Hazajins throat. She pulled his head uncomfortably back by his blue dreadlocks. Now the paladin dared to come closer, eyeing Vim for a second who apparently did not pose a threat for him.

It would not be wise for Vim to take action as he would be killed by the other rogue instantly.

The human paladin cocking his head as he eyed the troll rogue up close, studying his face for a moment before talking to him in a mocking tone. He fumbled with his hand through a bag he carried at his side. Hazajin could not make out what his intention were. As the paladin took out the silver locket and let it dangle on its necklace in front of the troll Hazajin's eyes grew wider. The paladin smirking meaningful, he saw recognition on the trolls face. Knowing he did not need words to show what he meant to tell the troll.

They had Denaestra?

Hazajin roared in anger at the human who smiled darkly. The knife pressed deeper against his throat by the female rogue as he tried to move in his fury. Not that the female would prove a problem, he could probably break her neck with just one hand. It was a guess if the paladin was provoking him with the fact he really did have Denaestra, or that he was bluffing.

The paladin laughing, making a tssk-ing sound at the troll, shaking his head as he stepped back. Pointing a finger at his throat as Hazajin was growling. Trying to swing at him with his blade the paladin jumped away, wrong move. The knife yanking a scar across his throat. It was not deep, but it was bleeding enough. A warning. The paladin laughing loudly as the rogue felt his own blood drip down on the ground.

Hazajins lip trembling as he showed his teeth in anger. He wanted to roar at the group, only to get a laughing salvo for attempting to even try to suggest he had anything to say in his position. The sudden kick in his face hurting and dazzling him for a second. The point of a plated boot shining in the corner of his eye. The second kick against his head knocked him out of his senses.

The point of the boot breaking the eye socket as it cracked with a snap. The rogue screaming in a rage of both pain and anger when the boot hit him in the eye. The painshot through his nervesystem agonizing.

Vaguely he heard Vim scream in anger. There was a painful stab in the side between his ribs. Hazajins sudden gasp for air as his breathing became heavy and painful. A slight panic in the back of his head as he heard the rasping sound of his own breath. The stab of the knife had pierced through one of his lungs. The blunt object that hit him over the head made him lose consciousness after that.

.*.*.*.

For the group that huddled with the paladin, things seemed edgy. As his group members watched the human go into one of his aggressive moods again. The nervous anxiety when the paladin let out one of his cackling disturbed laughs was felt throughout the other members.

The paladin hovered over the troll, laughing hysterical as the male troll did not move anymore. Something had cracked when he had hit the troll rogue with his boot, he had heard the snapping sound of a breaking bone as well when he hit the troll over the head with the back of his mace. Observing the damage he leaned the mace on the ground.

The tauren also lay on the ground, a rasping sound indicating he was alive still. The stupid kodo had ran off when they had taken down the large tauren. The human paladin rolled his eyes nervously before cackling a hysterical laughter as he ventured his aggressive rage at the troll again by kicking him in the side now. He panted after he seemed done with the beating, a satisfying smile spreading across his face.

"**That will teach you to take my target…you freak of nature**!" he called out to the troll. He took a deep breath through his nose when the rogue did not move. It seemingly angered his. "Not so tough now are you," he snickered. Rolling his eyes up and down nervously. It was something compulsive to the paladin, as was not being able controlling his anger.

The man's face one tight expression of aggression that was about to explode for the second time. His group members nervously watching him as he turned around in a half circle, using the pointy side of his plated boot again to kick the troll in the face a couple of times. A satisfying smirk crossing his face as he did it a third time.

"**Ramaz…he is already down**!" the male rogue shouted, standing up to the paladin as he lowered his bow, seeing it happen. The female rogue let go of the trolls hair, her hands shaking as she gazed at her male companion and the paladin. The paladins snorted like an angry boar, snickering as he took a step towards the rogue. The man swallowed something as he did not butch to the threat the paladin obviously wanted him to feel. "You…tried saying something…Ruhy?" he asked in a dangerously low tone of voice.

The male rogue standing firmly now:"He is down already, there is no need to keep beating him…," the man said, eyeing the paladin. The rogue was knocked back by the mace the paladin wielded powerfully at his group mate. Venturing his sudden rage as he knocked the man senseless to the ground with a hole in his head.

"**Enough Ramaz**," a night elf stepped up, taking the mace from the paladin. The paladin rolled his eyes in a nervous way, looking up at the tall night elf. "He defiled my order…he spoke against me Saravir!" he blurted out, sounding like somebody who would defend his actions towards a senior. The paladin looked around suddenly, suspiciously.

"I said it is enough. There was no need to almost kill Ruhy," the night elf said to him. The paladin glared at the night elf with fire in his eyes. "Yesss there is…he is against me! They all are…," he hissed, rolling his eyes again. The edge of his mouth twitched. When he took out the mace again, the night elf called Saravir stopped him with a spell. Entangling the paladin in roots that restrained him. The paladin cackled a nervous shriek for a moment as he seemingly calmed down by the restrain.

"Breath through your nose Ramaz…let the anger flow out, not venture towards your group members," the night elf soothed him, pulling out a bottle of something before pouring a sip down the paladin's throat. Ramaz seemed to loll into a slight haze of something. The rest of the team nervously looking at the night elf that did not seem scared to walk up to the paladin.

He untangled the roots that had strapped the paladin to the ground as he watched the effect of the bottle take immediate action. Ramaz seemed to have a clear eyesight now, the nervous twitch was gone from him. "Thank you Saravir," he said slowly. The night elf smirked.

"I do not have to remind you that if Brygar finds out about your little…fun, you will be far from safe when he gets his hands on you," the night elf mentioned as he looked at the damage in front of him. "**Brygar will not find out**!" The paladins voice rising in anger again. This time he spat in front of the feet of the night elf. "**Brygar is a senile old fool that thinks he has authorization he does not have! Or at least not over me!"**Ramaz sniffed loudly as he looked suspiciously at the group again. The female rogue had crouched towards her male companion who still lay knocked out on the ground. She quickly bandaged his head.

"Alright, easy," the night elf said, reaching out for the bottle and showing him. The paladin focused his look on the strange liquid as the night elf allowed him another sip from it to calm him down. "I'm alright…I'm alright again…," the paladin said quickly, holding up his hands as he glared at the bottle.

Ramaz turned his attention to the group that looked at him nervously. He looked each of them in the face. "It is a lesson alright! The troll took my target! He should have thought twice then to mess with THE Ramaz!" he said, smiling normally now as if nothing had happened. It was a pour attempt to try and excuse his previous aggressive behavior towards his nervous group.

"If he comes around he will be one angry male troll," the night elf said dryly. The paladin frowning at the night elf. "What do you mean?" Ramaz asked, looked suspiciously at the troll. The troll rogue did not move an inch.

"Tell me you saw his behavior towards the female? It was obvious she was his in some way, why else would she blush when taking a leak?" the night elf laughed. The paladin was silent for a moment. "You did observe them didn't you? At least a little?" the night elf slapped himself on the forehead for already knowing the answer. Ramaz rarely took notice of his targets, he bluntly went for them guard up or down, full on mana or not. Aggression mostly being the motivating factor for him to attack…anything.

Saravir on the other hand had observed the behavior of the group when they had stopped near the wall. To him it was very obvious the elf female was in either possession of the troll when he considered her uneasy behavior towards him. The locket they found on her seemed a token, as it smelled of troll. Her clothing had done so, thus making the conclusion that the elf female must be either his mate or a subordinate in a way. That it could be anything else he highly doubted.

"Do not take me for a simpleton Saravir, " Ramaz warned him. He bit his lip, acting as if he had to get the memory from far beneath the surface. To the hotheaded paladin it did not seem logical when he looked at the troll for a moment and thought of the elf they caught earlier. Adding them together did not make sense to him at all. Unfortunately he was not born with much sense or reason to start with.

Ramaz cleared his throat. Eyeing his edgy group.

"You druids…you are always so observing," he said turned his attention to the night elf again. "There is still no need for you to question my authority here…Saravir, but yes, you are right…I see we share your observation," he said with a meaningful smile. Then nodding. Pretending to understand. The paladin had enough muscle and aggression, but his way of thinking did not even reach halfway to the capacity the night elf had on him in brains and smartness.

"Ofcourse…Ramaz," the night elf laughed as he gloated over the moment. Ramaz, thinking with his aggression more often than in the reasonable sense, making a fist as he was ready to jump to the night elf as well to hit him in the face. Saravir only laughed, holding up the bottle in front of the paladin. Ramaz stopping instantly as the night elf threatened to drop the bottle to the ground. There was fear in the way the paladin came to a halt.

The hands of the paladin shaking for a moment.

"Stop mocking me Saravir… I need that brew," he wheezed like a madman whipping his forehead from sweat. Saravir only nodded. He knew that. The harsh shouting of gutterspeak alarmed the paladin and his group that trouble was heading in their direction in the form of several deathstalkers patrolling the road towards Thoradin's Wall.

"**Scatter**!" the paladin shouted at the group as gunshots were fired at them.

_Author's note: I took down chapter 22 for a rewrite. cause I did not know if these chapters were written well enough the way I was hoping they would turn out. In any case, we'll see. As I'm sure the next chapter already made a little more sense as to the introduction of both the paladin and the night elf. I have placed them under M to be on the safe side, because I figured some descriptions would perhaps not be proper for a T-rating read. __Anyways, hope you enjoy._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two: Ramaz the paladin**

Ramaz was born the second son of a nobleman that unfortunately lost most of his land. It was more out of need that his father decided to join the syndicate for the survival of his family. As most of them were noblemen turned into criminals in the end at some point. Everybody had to eat.

Together with his brother he showed great promise in serving the cause of the paladin order. Keeping their fathers ties to the syndicate a secret, the two brothers were admitted to join in the paladin ranks. His brother always being the brighter of the two. Outshined him often during their training, which frustrated Ramaz.

That Ramaz had more of the muscles but not the brains to become anything other than a regular paladin soldier became rather obvious when he could not control his anger very well and used his protective abilities to work people to fear him instead of helping them

Failing test after test for any higher rank when one became available within the order he showed no great potential. This too became an even bigger problem for the young paladin, who was mocked for failing. The lack of success that seemed to follow him was different for his brother though. And once more it made him angry, edging towards aggression he ventured towards those that could not compete in strength against him.

When he nearly strangled one of the other paladins on the training ground during a quarrel, it was showing the anger consuming him from the inside, fueling his desire to break people. When he was found drunken on duty he was kicked from the order for violent behavior and alcohol abuse.

Hiding in the marvelous haze of alcohol and the sniffing of thorium dust he managed to create a temporary escape out of the horrible reality. Out of the glorious moment and prying eyes of his brother Ramaz lurked in the shadows. No longer member of paladin chivalry his brother shunned him.

Surviving on robbing innocent travelers, taking jobs to beat the crap out of anybody that owed his employee money, he managed to survive. Making enough to support himself and his addiction he lost most of his paladin abilities. Whatever was left of them he used for the wrong reasons. That Ramaz could not cope with his alcohol problem and became more aggressive and violent after drinking was not his that the sniffing of the dust affected him.

As the prospecting of ores gave not only gems but also dust was something he found out later. As his next level of criminal activities effected the jewelcrafters he threatened and blackmailed. Leaving the dust he sniffed affected his normal functioning even more.

It made him loose himself in a rage he could not control. The thorium dust they paid him with was grinded and mixed with the ingredients of herbs that made it possible to sniff or just eat it as if it were a sugar coated candybar. When he was reported for blackmailing the jewelcrafter he was nearly caught. Cutting him off from his cheap was of getting the dusts, it became yet another expensive addiction added to his list as he was removed from Stormwind.

The very small specs of ore left in the dust after prospecting it, would nestled itself inside the body. wrecking down the nervesystem and clogging up the blood flow. The eventual damage to the brain when it came in with the blood flow in the long term was fascinatingly horrible.

When Ramaz met Saravir in one of his drunken aggressive moods, the night elf introduced him to a sip of his brew. To Saravir it was a lifesaving trading gesture towards the paladin that had set unfortunate night elf for a next target. The brew he offered was a self made potion with ingredients that had a better lasting haze then all the thorium dust you could sniff or any alcohol you could drink.

The sip cleared your head in an instance, knocking you back to your full senses. One of the ingredients making you feel relaxed and ready, your instinct working at full capacity. That is slowed down your movement slightly and you still talked like a drunken idiot were mere side effects according to the night elf. Or that the need for another sip turned into an even greater addiction then normal alcohol would do, was also something the night elf was still working on.

Ramaz turned out to be a nice an volunteering experiment for the night elf. He could improve the effect by mixing other ingredients in the brew and when he fed it to Ramaz he could see the result on the human instantly. Having the brew with him had saved Saravir many times out of a beating when the hotheaded paladin ventured his aggression at him.

The fact the night elf _had_ the brew made the paladin slightly aware of the addiction he had developed. And thus with the knowledge he needed the night elf to provide him with it.

That the ingredients were expensive and hard to come by were no surprise.

But Ramaz and Saravir together were smart, even though Saravir had a good head on his shoulders. It led them to a new way of making money in less dirty criminal activities. Saravir and Ramaz became "partners" in crime as they were dependant on each other. The paladin using whatever was left of his powers to make some money.

He hired himself for illegal fighting matches held in the underground scene of Stormwind when he returned to the capital city. It did not trouble him there was a bounty on his head.

Saravir would bet certain amounts of money during the fights. Ramaz did not turn his hand around for some blood and violence in a fight against any opponent. Since it already ruled his world it did not really matter anymore. His increasing aggression fed by the fights. The mutual understanding making it able for Saravir to experiment freely with his brew. The shiny golden coins buying the ingredients, the brew feeding Ramaz his addiction.

The circle round it was not a bad partnership, since they needed each other in this.

.*.*.*.

As the group had scattered into different directions Saravir followed the paladin into safety. The deathstalker guards were known to be dangerous and affective in their work. You would surely die if they caught you and had no orders to keep you alive. If the tauren and the troll survived the ambush it would be a problem. Saravir parked it in his mind for now, not wanting to worry about things that might not happen. Yet it bothered him if he was realistic.

"Whatever are your intentions with the female anyway?" the night elf asked as they finally reached Northfold Manor. Having ties with the syndicate in some way had its advantage. It provided a nice place to hide the elf for a while.

"They will pay nicely for a specimen like her if we take her to the right persons in Booty Bay," Ramaz said, proud he had come up with the whole idea of selling her for money. "And I happen to have just the right connections there," he said, a sly smirk spreading across his face as he nervously rolled his eyes again. The effect of the brew slowly wearing off. With the shine of gold on both their minds Saravir did not complain about the abduction of the blood elf. They both had reasons enough to be in need of money.

"If that little wench is indeed owned by that troll as you put it…she has probably been…run in well," he said, clapping his hands together for a moment. That he had other plans with her before he would sell her in Booty Bay he wisely did not share. Saravir kept a neutral expression on that remark.

"Do you think the troll would pay for her ransom," he thought out loud. Saravir shaking his head for the silly idea in the first place. Saravir stopped himself from laughing. "Ofcourse not," he said:"You beat him to a pulp, if he survives he is lucky," the night elf said in a dry tone of voice instead. Ramaz muttered a curse. He could not undo what he did.

"I will need money though, since I'm running low on ingredients," Saravir said looking at Ramaz. "Yeah yeah, I have some funds left. The girl will provide us cash as well," he said distracted in his own thoughts as the stables where the elf was kept came in sight. He handed his moneypouch to the night elf that nodded satisfying when he counted the golden coins.

"I will be off for a while then, you behave while I am gone!" he was holding the bottle with a couple of sips left out to the paladin. "Only when you really need it!" he said to Ramaz. The paladin would promise the night elf anything, as long as he went away and created new brew. Rolled his eyes up and down nervously, the twitch at the side of his mouth had returned.

Ramaz cracked his fingers as he walked in, passing the rogues that guarded the stable. The sound making them uneasy. Ruhy stared at him, the bandage wrapped around his head was run with dried blood. His female partner appeared next to him.

"Guard the stables on the outside…I have _business _with the elf," he said in a low tone. The male rogue did not dare to defile him again as the paladin smirked at the obedience of the rogue.

.*.*.*.

Denaestra was bound with her arms above her head to one of the poles that supported the roof of the stables. She was put face towards the wall, standing uncomfortable as her arms were painfully stretched above her head. The rope cutting in her wrists.

"Well well," the paladin said to her, slowly walking up from behind. "A pretty Horde wench we have caught ourselves," the paladin smirked when he stopped. Fear written over her face, which he liked. She may not understand his words, but she did understood there was danger in the tone he used. He walked in to face her, cupping her chin in his gloved hand. The green eyes of the elf blinking as he undid himself of his helmet. She tried to turn her head away from him. A gesture that provoked just the tone he needed to do something horrible to her.

Then again he did not need any provocation as he would do it anyway…

"They say you are partnered with that filthy troll we put out of his misery," he gave her a dark grin when his hand locked closer around her jaw, forcing her to look at him. She swallowed seemingly. "I would say your troll was probably a lucky man if he caught you into his nets. Shame to see him contaminate such a pretty little thing like you," the paladin said to her. Her eyes focused on him, the tone of his voice threatening as he licked his lips again. "Do not worry, I will help you rid that off your mind," he promised her with a sly grin. What his intentions were when he undid his plate armor and unbuttoned his pants as he stepped closer to her were obvious.

"Let's see what you can do," he told her as the fear in her eyes fed his intentions, grabbing her by the hips and pulled her back. Painfully her arms stretching as he ripping down her leather pants with both his hands.

When she tried to kick him he tssk-ed her warningly. The switch to the side of his mouth working into a smirk as she feared what he was going to do to her.

The high pitched screams were muffled into soft cries when he used his gloved fist to smash her face to a pulp when she tried to scream for help. Refusing to aid his obvious lust. The cackling of his laughter when she finally did not resist him anymore seemed to echo against the stable walls as he worked her to his will. Feasting on her fear as there was no passion to his intentions, only the dominating way of breaking the will of somebody by abuse and threat like he had done many times. The sweet aftertaste of female fear and tears as he came… Denaestra left to his aggressive mercy.

.*.*.*.

Vim moaned as his limbs ached in every possible way. He tried to focus on the room he was in. It did not make sense to him, nothing looked familiar.

"He is awake," a familiar voice rung in his ears. The face of two undead women hovering over him as he blinked for a moment. It took a while before he recognized one of them as Maria Hawkins, the deathstalker from Silverpine Forest.

"Well well, welcome back," she said in her graveyard tone when he slowly tried to sit up. The other was unfamiliar to him, busying herself with a fresh bandage and a drink in a mug she practically poured down his throat. His head was spinning and he felt the bandage around his waist pull at the wound before he clutched his arm around the area in pain. "Haz?" he groaned in pain, looking around the room for the troll.

"Your friend…they are still patching him up, don't worry. The druids are working on him," Maria promised him as the other undead woman made him lie down again. Vim's eyes rolling up in their sockets as he felt dazed for the moment. Maria staring down on the large tauren that slid back into something that looked like a sleep. "They do not know if he will make it, or what to make out of it," the other woman said in a dark tone. Vim did not hear her anymore. Maria had not the courage to tell him yet. If the troll would be alright was going to be up to him. The druids would have to work a miracle.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty-three: Uneasy thoughts**

Why Saravir had rushed into the stable to see how the elf was doing he did not know, but he felt he needed to. The night elf wanted to punch the paladins lights out very badly after he returned and saw the ravage state the elf was left in. He encountered the paladin, sitting outside the stables, hands shaking, and a bottle of alcohol to calm his nerves as he seemingly was in a drunken stupor state. Ramaz his eyes rolling up nervously in their sockets, he did seem to have a specific grin on his face.

"Tell me you took a sip of the brew before…this?" Saravir asked, dragging the paladin by an arm into the stables, pointing at the elf hanging in her uncomfortable state. He was not eager to hear the answer when Ramaz snickering slightly at the sight of what he had done.

"You can heal this right!" Ramaz said lightly, smirking.

"**You idiot**! **You know I am not a healer**!" Saravir grumbled, he had some small healing abilities, but was not exactly trained in healing spells. As he walked over to the elf he took out his dagger to cut the ropes she hung from with. Falling on the ground made her whimper softly. Ramaz looked at him for a second, it all had seemed such a good idea earlier…his head was a bit cloudy. Not able to think straight it had slipped his mind the night elf was indeed no healer. Not that it would have stopped him from doing things.

"**How will we sell her now**?" Saravir fumed at the paladin. Ramaz shrugging again. "I could not help myself…she provoked me!" he excused himself in a pitiful way.

"**You never seem to be able to help yourself…you idiot! She is not one of your fighting opponents**!" Saravir was truly angry as he spat his accusations out loud. Ramaz feeling his hands clutch around the neck of the bottle he was carrying, ready to smash it to face the elf in anger. Saravir noted the change of stance in the paladin, if not his expression gave it away. So Saravir took a deep breath to calm himself before looking upon the paladin again.

"Tell me you at least reported back to Brygar?" Saravir asked, hoping for a more suitable answer then the paladin had given him earlier. Ramaz thought for a moment, distracted.

Brygar? No, he was sure he had not seen Brygar. "Why would I see Brygar?" he asked stupidly. What reason would Brygar have knowing of him catching an elf to sell in booty bay? Why would he bother with that senile old fool?

Saravir had to restrain himself badly, turning away from the paladin. This was too much to take a deep breath over. The roots sprouting from the ground entangling the paladin suddenly, squeezed him tightly as it tied him to the ground. Saravir made them circle themselves up to the paladin's neck. Ramaz coughing when the roots entangled themselves tighter.

"Do you ever think before you act? Ofcourse not…you are indeed the simpleton you asked me not to take you for," he said, his voice sounding unsteady, fueled with anger. "Brygar is watching you. We were hired by him. And not because of your excellent recommendation!" the night elf looked at the paladin. It felt good to venture his anger at the paladin for once. Ramaz seemingly swallowed.

"Not reporting like this will give him reason to arrest you for not showing up!" Saravir told him. Ramaz finally understanding the situation. "If he sends out a search party for you and they find you here, or in any worse case they find us…we both will hang for sure!" the night elf pulled out a new bottle of the brew, holding it in front of the paladin. Ramaz his eyes eagerly following the bottle when Saravir shook it up and down.

"I managed to brew this in the alchemy lab. I have added a few new ingredients, but most of the basic is the same," he said, letting his anger leave his system finally as he could see the desire and the need for the brew by the paladin. Uncorking the bottle of brew he poured down a bit of it in the paladin's mouth. Ramaz swallowing.

"Hopeless you are," he muttered before letting his roots drop the paladin to the floor. Ramaz getting up. "Next time I will break your neck," he promised Saravir when the brew knocked him back to his senses again. The night elf shrugging.

"We have to think what to do with the elf, " he said, changing the subject.

.*.*.*.

The creepy sound of rogues going in and out of stealth gave her the shivers as she tried to focus on her surroundings. For once she wished she had another occupation then just being Hawkstrider breeder.

The thought that she did not have even that anymore was sad indeed. She closed her eyes, trying to think straight. Her arms were tied behind her back, at least it was more comfortable then hanging stretched by them.

A rogues coming out of stealth emerging next to her. Denaestra stiffened as she was startled, stressing out.

Ruhy stared at the elf in front of him. He had orders to change her bandages and to use the salve Saravir had given him to ease a little of the bruises and swollen parts. Even though he disliked members from the other faction he did not think anybody deserved to be this ill used by Ramaz.

Ruhy had not joined the syndicate by choice. He was forced into it on an unfortunate trip, mostly thanks to Ramaz to start with. Since he was labeled a traitor ever since the incident with one of the nobles of Stormwind. He was an outcast like everybody else on Northfolk Manor.

As Ramaz his father had owned the place he had privileges because he was part of the "family" that ruled over these parts of Arathi Highlands. He hated the paladin with a passion. If it was his doing he would have rid himself of the paladin long ago…but he had not the power…not yet…

Hanging low in the food chain of the syndicate ranks did not help Ruhy much. Leaving was not an option, you just simply did not quit the syndicate. If you did you were branded with the mark of a traitor.

"Shall I help you?" Shella, his female companion appeared out of stealth as well, kneeled down next to the blood elf. Ruhy set the bag with his supplies on the ground. "Thank you, Saravir said it would help on the swollen face," he said. The human woman smiled as she took the pot of salve and opened it.

Ruhy looked at her, Shella was one of his main reasons why he had not left yet. If he would Ramaz had promised to rape her in front of him until she would break. Knowing the promises of the paladin to be true, he kept low. Another reason as he was forced to remain where he was.

"Shella…, " Ruhy whispered softly as he looked at the woman. One day he would take her away from the forces of the paladin and be free to go wherever they wished. If they would brand him a traitor to the syndicate he would accept that. Shella smeared the salve on the face of the elf female, spreading it over all the swollen places. The girl flinched by the touch when it hurted. Shella looking at her work before applying more on the bruises.

After the two rogues left Denaestra felt distressed at any sound she heard. Hard to try and figure out where they hid her, panic rising in her mind as she could not organize her thoughts properly. Razorian…she tried to image him in her mind, a friendly laugh, she could use that.

All she got was the strange laughter of Hazajin that told her not to be so uptight. Where was Razorian when she needed him? Why was he not with them? He would have saved her…he was a hero…he survived Blackrock Mountain did he not? She swallowed suddenly. Would he be ashamed of her, her whole family. They would all be ashamed of her…disappointed, nobody got themselves into such a mess…

As the contradiction in her mind piled up she could not think straight. The paladin forming in her head. Denaestra tried to get rid of the horrible scenery that popped up. Seeing the paladin smirk as he introduced her to his gloved fist. Knocking her lights out for a second time. It was not real, she kept telling herself. But had been. Her family would be ashamed of her being violated by any of the other factions.

This was not the time to have chimera that had not yet happened. The floor made her feel cold to the bone as she shivered. The sudden pity and self shame overwhelmed her. Trying to push back the tears that were bothering her so badly she swallowed again. Pondering what would happen next she could not find herself a straight and fair answer.

.*.*.*.

As footsteps cracked upon the staircase of the inn somebody came into Vim's room late that night, opening the door with a squeaking sound. The person leaning lazily into the doorway, not attempting to hide to be there. Vim shocked up by the sound of the door. His eyes adapting to the dark as he saw the contours of somebody. He tried to focus on the person.

"Well," she said with her thick accent. His face cleared as he recognized her voice. "You guys sure know how tah leave a message! I flew all da way tah bleeding Arathi for notting before dey could tell me ya was on ya way tah Tarren Mill!" she complained. The troll female showing herself was a very welcome distraction to the tauren.

"Jazah, thank goodness," Vim said in relief, she walked over in a lazy manner, sitting on the side of his bed. Her arm still seemed limply hanging to the side of her body. When he looked at her she seemed well, better then he and Hazajin were right now.

"Dere be a note sent out to ya both a while ago, tah come an pick me up. When ya did not came I went on mah own! The deathstalker Maria, she told me ya was upstairs when I finally arrived. Ya know ya pay extra for a flight by night? Dem bats, they supposed to be able tah fly at night," she chattered unamused. Vim smiled. This was Jazah alright.

"Were be dat brothah of mine?" she asked seriously now, knowing the situation was not as it was supposed to be. Maria had not filled her in yet, but Jazah knew it was not without reason she had not heard from them.

"**I need assistance**!" the stressed voice of a female calling for aid from the other room down the hallway was the answer as Vim pointed out. Jazah muttered something, by the sound of the distressed call and the many footsteps that were heard shortly on the crackling staircase, as the guards ran upstairs it looked like serious trouble. There was a loud and painful roar that rung a shiver down Jazah's spine. They both knew who that was.

"I tink I best be taking a look," she said eventually when they heard another roar. She was not in a hurry getting up, but she did. Knowing well enough when a troll went in berserker rage they could probably not restrain him without hurting him badly. Or getting themselves hurt in the process.

"See if you can calm him, he has been through a lot," he said to her. She nodded while leaving the room.

_Author's note: Bit of a chaos chapter when I read it back. Thoughts on how to improve or rewrite parts that are ofcourse very welcome. Right now I'm having a bit of difficulty with a sort of fight scene in the next chapter._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty-four: To face your enemy.**

As the brew was not always, available Ramaz still took to sniffs of thorium dust and the occasional alcoholic drink to calm himself. After being scolded like that by Saravir he sat down in a quiet corner to give into his graving and mix some of the thorium dust he had saved.

When he started experimenting with dust sniffing it was something he had picked up from the underground scene in Stormwind. People seemed to go nuts over some of the dusts that was prospected. At some point he noticed thorium dust seemed to last best.

When ores were prospected by jewelcrafters there was always a certain amount of dust coming of the destroyed ores. When he was cut off from his easy gained stash, it took him a while to figure out how to get it, since he did not have the money for it. The amount of people making a living from jewelcrafting were few out of Stormwind.

With a sight he dipped a wet finger on the mixed dust and herbs, applying it to the gum of his teeth. His gum has some specs speck and sparkles when he grinned. He had noticed when he checked a mirror last time. It did not really bother him, as long as it did what it had too.

Saravir had ordered him to stay away from the elf. Promising to really break the expensive bottle of brew this time, Ramaz had obliged into the request…for now.

The paladin would find a terrible way to show he was not to be underestimated or be scolded. Ramaz had thought of the whole plan, on his own.

That the night elf nipped in for a share of the money was his luck for having to provide the brew he so badly needed. He thought it was rather unfair of the night elf to deny him the pleasure…he had needs. And not only the addictive ones. As one of the syndicate woman came walking by on her patrol he smirked. This time he also took a sip of the brew, a lost bottom of the old bottle he had in his pocket, to ease him.

Straightening his hair a little to the back he got up on his feet, walking over to the woman that was obviously on duty.

"Hello sweetheart, I don't think I have ever seen you around," she stared at him with a cautious eye. When she did not stress out from him he figured she was not warned like most of the rest would be by now. Then again she was no rogue. With a smirk he could feel his bodily response. She would make a nice appetizer for the plans he had later. This time he would go easy he promised himself as he caught the woman accidentally by the waist.

.*.*.*.

Denaetsra's eyelids felt less swollen then before. The almost silent steps of the night elf that came walking in to clean her up a bit and salve her swollen face were not welcome. It hurt. She stared at Saravir who tried to bandage her again. He looked sorry, or so his expression showed. She wondered if he truly was. Feeling like a sad pile of whatever was left of her personality she felt the shame and the pity overwhelm her. Disgusted by everything...

With no knowledge of what was about to come she lost track of time. She could only hope, wish for anybody that knew she was here, to come and look for her…if not all was lost.

Even though the night elf had cut her down from the inconvenient and painful way they had first made her stand he was still in this for his own reasons. She pondered about the paladin. One thing she had seen when he entered, they all seemed afraid of him. The night elf said something to her, her eyes focusing on him for a moment.

Untying her to replace the bandage and check the wounds he gave her a sip from a bottle, it looked like water. Her body felt numb all over, glad she could stretch her legs for a moment. Checking her wounds he sounded pleased before bandaging her again. He tied her ropes after that, leaving her in her uncomfortable situation again. She felt her head became more at ease, cloudy…the aftertaste of something she did not recognize.

_Sweet void of sleep…_

"_Denaestra…?" the sound of familiar voices roamed through her head, making her seek the source of it. She saw Perascamin, he held out his hand as she took it in relief. He felt so real._

"_Where have you been? We were worried about you…nobody heard anything after you left Silvermoon suddenly," his voice sounded worried. She breathed relieved as she looked at him._

_Before them appeared her father. He did not look very happy when he came walking up the path to the stables. "Denaestra, my daughter, what have you done to yourself? Nobody runs around like that. What will the citizens of Silvermoon think of our family when they see you prance around in your underwear? Shame on you!" the father looked disappointed when he saw her. When she looked at him in a questioning way he pointed at the many bruises on her legs._

_She stared at the father in front of her. How was this possible? She was sure she had her clothing on._"_Father…I…was caught…it was not my fault!" she tried, but the man turned around in shame as he was shaking his head. She reached out for him, but he disappeared._

_As Perascamin stepped back she was on Gihm suddenly. He beamed at her when he looked at the raptor. "What a beautiful specimen!" he cooed at the orange raptor._"_Denaestra, a raptor? I am ashamed of you Denaestra!" the mother looked angry as the elf turned around to face her mother suddenly._"_B-but mother…he is not mine…he is from my friend…he…," she heard herself sound pleading._

"_Your friend?" she heard more annoyance spilling through her mother's voice._"_You should have remained in Silvermoon, it is not…appreciated in our family to wander off like that Dena…and off all to go on adventure…riding a raptor…they are not the mounts we chose daughter…they are for…trolls!" the mother shivered at the idea. Denaestra looked at her mother, she wanted to defend Hazajin._

_Gihm disappeared suddenly._

"_Hazajin is not just any troll!"Denaestra cried out in vain._"_Haz is…a friend," but the mother turned her head in shame as she too vanished._

_Winaestra's chuckle behind her, startling her._"_There you are Perascamin… oh hello Dena," she was greeted with a slightly colder version then the other elf was bestowed. Wineastra not hiding her dislike for Perascamin. As the elf used to be their mutual friend once, he obviously picked a choice in working with Winaestra and being Denaestra's friend. _

_Winaestra looked at her younger sister._"_I heard a rumor," she started. "It seems my old fiancé has managed to lure you into his bed with his smooth way of talking?" Winaestra giggled as she was holding the reins of Ofra, Ladybirds last offspring. Denaestra stared at the hand that clung to the birds reins, her sisters eyes looking straight at Denaestra's as she pulled Ofra closer._

_Perascamins face turned sad at the mentioning of Razorian. Denaestra looked at him in distress. From all people Perascamin had been her friend. He disappeared before she could explain anything to him._

"_Ah, pour Perascamis…it seems I need to comfort him for your sake, I'm sure he will spill his heart aches when he realizes you are no longer available," she said, Denaestra feeling uncomfortable as her sister circled around her._

"_Razorian is nice isn't he? Handsome, smooth, powerful. But Dena, he needs attention. He graves for acknowledgement. He needs to be cheered upon, to be cherished, pampered…he is hard to please,"she warned her sister. Winaestra let her fingers run through Denaestra's hair._"_Whatever did you do to your hair dear sister?" she smiled faintly. Denaestra wanted to tell her sister from the beginning, but no sound came from her mouth._

"_There have been more rumors by the way…they tell of an elf girl that went hunting with strange companions, two of them being trolls," she said as she looked into a distance Denaestra could not see. "You should have stayed a blond, it suits your personality more. Besides, Razorian does not like his woman to be unnaturally," Winaestra was patting her on the head gently, like she used to when she was still a small girl._"_I hope these rumors I heard are not true. Razorian does not like his woman to be entangled with another man," she warned again. When Denaestra turned around Winaestra was gone as well._

_A firm hand was placed on her right shoulder, followed by a firm hand on her left shoulder as well._

"_So," Razorians voice sounded from her right._"_Girly?" the thick troll accent sounded from the left. The two hands pressing heavy on her shoulders. She looked from one side to the other to see both Hazajin and Razorian standing next to her. Day and night they were. _

_The troll being his lazy usual self again as Razorian preferred to be the more smooth handsome mystery he loved to be. Confusion hitting her straight in the face._

"_You need to chose Dena," Razorian started off in a authorizing tone. The troll only chuckled as he looked at the warlock next to him._"_You have given yourself to me the night before you would leave, surely that should mean something," Razorian mentioned. Again the chuckling, a smirk playing on Hazajins face._

"_Don't listen tah him girly, he be bad voodoo," Hazajin said, giving the warlock a strange glare._

"_Do not mock me troll…stick to your own kind. She is not suitable for the likes of you. Besides, you could never match the noble status I can give her once I have settled myself in Silvermoon again," Razorian said, a smooth grin plastered on his face. "Ya tink?" Hazajin asked with a wicked grin._

"_If you come close to her again I will personally make sure it has been your last visit, to anywhere," the warlock threatened the rogue. Hazajins expression darkened suddenly. Denaestra looked surprised at Razorians harsh words. Hazajins backed away, his hand leaving her shoulder. Razorians other hand possessively placed on her other shoulder, his nails digging into the flesh of her skin._

"_That's it troll, walk away. She does not want you…," he smiled, she could feel the heat of his gaze at the back of her head. Hazajin looked at her, the same smirk still playing on his face._

"_I be tinking something else elf! Da girly needs tah tink for herself, only den she settled da tings dat eat her inside. Only den she can give a straight answer ta herself. I be sure it won't benefit ya warlock, not wit'cha reeking of bad magic," with a smirk she heard him go into stealth. Panic rising in her._

"_Haz…come back…please," Denaestra cried out, desperately searched for him. She needed him now. A different chuckling behind her coming from the warlock, it turned into a victorious harsh laughter as his grip tightened on her shoulders, claiming her more._

"_Leave him Dena, he is of no concern for you anymore, he never was," he lightly turned her around, a dark aura swirling around him like a giant snake. It surrounding him in black as sparks of fire were leaking out. Flames licking his face as his eyes had turned black and his voice had a double layer as the demon inside him took over. _

_She pulled free from his grip in fear when she looked at him._"_Sweet Denaestra, you are mine, no matter how hard you will deny that," he cackled as Denaestra screamed loudly._

.*.*.*.

The cackle of a laughter she did not wish to hear…as she woke from her vivid dream. The footsteps of boots stopping next to her, a painful shot went through her ribcase as he kicked her against the side. She screamed again, this time really loud, painful, in fear.

The paladin laughed hard, the miserable smirk on his face when he grabbing her hair again before she could try and squirm out of his grip in her discomforting position.

The familiar sound of somebody going into stealth nearby. She watched the paladin through the small splits of her eyes. Her mind racing. Before he could continue whatever his plans were she heard him stumble. His head lolling up and down before losing his balance and falling face forward on top of Denaestra. She squeaked in fear as she looked stressed at the dazed paladin.

A large hand yanked the paladin back by the hairs moments after she heard someone come out of stealth. The troll knocked the paladin with a full fist in the face, it broke the sap…it also broke his nose. Denaestra gasped...Hazajin? She could not believe what she saw.

There was absolutely no sympathy for the paladin in the expression the troll gave him as he dragged the man away from the elf. Blood running down the face of the paladin as he screamed in anger. His hand covering his painful nose as he tried to focus before he was knocked against another wall. Shaking his head violently to get a clear view again when he got up he wobbled slightly. Grabbing the pitchfork that was standing in the corner he held it up in a defensive way. Waiting for the next attack. The paladin searched around for the rogue, looking at every shadow he saw…nothing.

A blade hitting him full in the face with the flat side, in surprise it knocked him back to the floor again. The paladin roaring in anger, holding tight to the pitchfork. The troll hovering over the man. The paladin cackled when the troll finally showed himself, recognition on the humans face as the troll smirked at him in a dangerous way. Hazajin making a provoking motion with his hand.

The paladin snorted, crawled away from the troll he got back on his feet. Swinging the pitchfork dangerously towards the troll, wielding it like a polearm. Even though his opponent was a much larger size then he was, that had never been a problem for Ramaz in any fight. But this was not one of the illegal fights he usually participated in.

Hazajin easily dodging the attack with the pitchfork. It did not seem a fair match as he had blades and the paladin only had the pitchfork. The angry paladin with his renewed strength, leaping for the troll that used his evasion to become almost transparent. The human looked around, searching for the troll that kicked him in the knees to the advantage of his evasion. The paladin sounding furious now. Hazajin sneaking a few steps back when the paladin swung the pitchfork dangerously around.

Standing in his defensive stance the paladin listened in for a moment, eyes peering around. A sudden swing with the pitchfork forward, hitting the arm of the troll. Hazajin flinched, trying to keep the roar inside. One of his blades falling with a loud sound to the floor. The troll growling as the paladin jumped for the blade instantly, throwing the pitchfork at the troll that had to duck before it stuck with a last tremble into the wooden wall of the stable.

The paladin grabbing the blade before the rogue could.

Hazajin had to give the man credit for being fast. The human snickered for a moment, checking the blade. His eyes narrowing as he focused on the rogue again, making it a fair fight now. Hazajin walked around in a half circle when his opponent challenged him with a mocking tone of something he said. The paladin made a rude gesture. The troll snorting as the paladin held his blade up against him, poison gleaming in a greenish gloss over the blade.

Hazajin cocked his head, a sharp eye on his own blade that was now wielded by the paladin. If he would get hit by that he would cripple himself most likely with the poison he added to it, something he could not use. Laughing maniacally as Ramaz was sure to have the upper hand in the fight he moved forward. The troll trying to calculate his next step. The human's eyes blazing with aggression.

Hazajin fueled by hate as he showed his canines at the paladin. The man made a sudden swing at the troll with the blade, feeling the lightness of the way it was forged. the rogue jumping back as the paladin aimed for his face, parrying on his own blade.

The paladin dancing forwards again, the sound of the blade clinging against one of the trolls large tusks. The paladins other hand swinging a fist against the side of the trolls face, screaming something at him. The man holding the blade coming dangerously close to the trolls chest, Hazajin barely able to take a step back before it would pierce him.

In renewed rage the paladin jumped forward, turning around on his feet in a quick way. Swinging the blade in a smooth way towards the troll as he charged forwards. Again aiming for the trolls chest. Hazajin had to act quickly as he vanished, confusing the paladin as he leapt back in his stealth to see the paladin pass him by.

The man swung the blade into thin air, cursing loudly. Hazajin could see his opponent swirling around like a madman. Cutting through anything that was close by. Completaly missing the target.

The rogue slowly moving in on the paladin. Blade in his hand. The paladin swinging around his blade in circles now, huffing madly as he did not hit anything. Hazajin observed the man for a moment.

When the human did not get a response from the rogue he walked backwards towards Denaestra. Hazajin saw him take his blade and point it at the elf, shouting in his own language for the troll to hear him. Provoking a challenge as he tapped the point of the poisoned blade at Denaestra's neck. He got his result.

The rogue growled, making the mistake of letting his rage take over, going for a straight attack on the human. The man blocked him, the blade nearly cutting Hazajin in the arm. The rogue being lucky he pulled away in time.

Hazajin noticed his stamina was not what it used to be. The eyes of the paladin staring wildly as he managed to undermine the rogue. The troll loosing balance and falling to the ground, the paladin laughing. As he charged forwards with the blade of the rogue in his hand, the paladin jumped, not calculating his move… Hazajin held up his own blade in defense as he stabbed the man…

The eyes of the paladin staring widely as he let out a dry groan. The blade piercing him through the chest, piercing him through the back.

The man gurgled something before he died…blood dripping from his mouth, spilling on top of Hazajin. The rogue wheezing as he took a sharp breath, feeling all too well his side was not fully healed yet when he inhaled the air.

Was it over? He felt the heavy weight of the paladin hanging lifelessly on top of him. Kicking the man's weight off of him he took the blade from the hand of the paladin, whipping it at the man's shirt in disgust.

Deanestra stared at Hazajin in disbelieve as far as her swollen eyes allowed it. He cut her roped with one of his blades. Even when he helped her up she seemed in deniel. She wobbled on her feet. Her legs protesting as they were tingled by being tied up so long. Her face looked pale when he checked if she was alright.

"Girly? We got tah get outta here…fast!" he dragged her by an arm, she stumbled behind him as he forcefully made his way out of the stables and into the night, before they would be discovered.

_Author's note: Thank you ever so much for the reviews__I was really happy with them on chapter 23_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty-five: To safe one.**

The clouds passed the moon slowly this night, spreading small amounts of night light over the fields. Hazajin took it to their advantage. As he kept to the shadows of the buildings that surrounded the small fenced part in the middle.

Sneaking in on his own had been less difficult then sneaking out would be with the elf with him. Since there was no way she could stealth he had to make sure they made it out in one piece. Denaestra being far from capable of thinking straight.

Two days at least had passed, he calculated, since he had managed to sneak out of the inn in Tarren Mill and went out looking on his own to get her back. Maria had sent out her guards, scamming the area where she had been last seen. Finding nothing to his frustration.

As he left the others unaware of his plans, he went out on his own. They would have stopped him surely.

He worried to the idea she was in an uncomfortable situation when the paladin showed him the locket. Or that she was lost to him. Maria did not seem entitled to sent out her guards just because he had a faint idea that she still had to be around the area.

It had been based on pure luck he found out eventually. They could have moved her anywhere by now. So he had hoped, guessed they had not moved her yet since there would be something noticed by the patrolling deathguards towards Arathi Highlands if there had been the movement of a prisoner from Refugee Point. He was not sure. His hopes being rewarded. After his second day.

As he had observed several passing travelers again, riding towards Refugee Point. There were dwarfs, humans, even a couple of gnomes…no paladin. And then the night elf came riding up the road…

Without knowing the night elf had been Hazajins motivation, not only because he had waited on the road for a long time, looking around nervously. He was sure he had seen the man with the paladin just before they put him out. When the man had taken an early turn and did not ride to Refugee Point Hazajin was curious, not only because the man seemed to act strange. When he sneaked up in stealth he found a whole nest of Syndicates…so lucky…

Then there was the commotion. The night elf dragging somebody out in a furious mood. Talking in a rather loud and threatening sort of tone to the person in front of him. He recognized the paladin immediately.

So he waited, observing the movement of the paladin. Eying everything he did outside, until the night fell. Hazajin taking his time to overlook the best options for a way out as he had lured in stealth. Finding out where they kept Denaestra had been easy. And then he had made his move…

Now Hazajin pushing Denaestra close to him as he kept a sharp eye out for any of the patrols that went around. For Denaestra it was like one big blurry movement when the troll pulled her by an arm to move again. They sneaked through one of the broken parts of the fence. Moonlight briefly shining on the contours of cows standing at ease.

The troll nearly collided with a cow that mooed disturbed at him when he sneaked past. He made haste to cross through to the other side. More cows mooed as they passed them at fast speed.

There were a few corpses around, Denaestra nearly tripped over them. Hazajin zigzagged her through the field and the animals before he pushed her over a fence. Denaestra feeling her legs protesting as they gave way under her. She collapsed in front of him when struggling to get off the fence.

Lying flat face down he quickly pulled her up by her arms, throwing her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing. The rogue panting heavily as he tried to walk up a hill unseen. As he quickly looked back he heard shouting and he saw the flickering of lights from several sources hurling together near the stable he had come out from with the elf. The tumult increasing as somebody came running out, yelled something.

Lights were moving fast into all different directions as they apparently found several of the corpses he had left when he entered the place. He had taken out only a few, he had to.

His heart beating in his chest, drumming in his ears.

The rogue ran, as fast as his legs would carry him. Holding the girl secure over his shoulder with one hand, his two blades in the other hand. An arrow whistled aimlessly through the night. Too close. If he could make it towards Thoradin's Wall he would be able to make it to Tarren Mill from there…

A large amount of yells following into his direction as he looked around to see if they were following them or not. It seemed they were not, but they were damned close. He could visualize the dark and tall blackness that was supposed to be Thoradin's Wall as they moved closer. At some point he had to stop running, hoping they were safe enough as he had to take a deep breath. Pain shooting through his side, growling as it ebbed away finally he wanted to start running again. He had no time for this…

The shriek of a disturbed raptor in the open field gave them away…

Yells from the group as they made their way towards the noise. The shriek was answered by several more shrieks coming from more raptors. Hazajin swallowed…

The moon shining a dim light over the field for a moment. Gleaming predator eyes staring at him as he tried not to breath. He counted six raptors before a cloud moved in front of the moon again. Hazajin stood there, frozen in his actions, the yelling of the large group of people coming closer. Arrows being shot, the rogue could feel one hit the grass near his feet. The raptors also did.

Passing Hazajin on the side suddenly, the raptors took their loud and angry shrieking towards the group that came over the hill. He could hear the drumming of their hind legs. Going full speed for the attack. It vibrated through the ground. The rogue taking a few steps forward when the area was clear, feeling his strength fade slowly. He felt his blade tick against something. His heart skipping a beat…

When it did not roar nor shrieked at him, he carefully felt it was a tree. Letting the breath escape slowly through his nose he figured he may just have the luck to get out of this mess. Setting Denaestra to the ground he heard the faint screams and yells from the group of people. The rogue glad he was not the one who needed to run for his life when being attacked by a bunch of angry raptors with sharp talons.

He heard the sound scattering in different directions. It was rolling over the fields like an avalanche. There was no mistake of where _they_ were. Hazajin only hoped there would be a mistake for calculating _their_position. They would probably continue their chase for them if they got away from the raptors, he was sure of that.

He could hear some of them too close by as they ran in fear. The shrieking raptors running all over the place. Hazajin clung to the tree for a moment, holding Denaestra up so she would not fall to the side.

"I be sorry girly…," he whispered apologetic, grabbing her shoulder. Not getting a response. Feeling her head lolling back and forwards as he tried to make her sit to lean against the tree again. He would need two hands to defend them both.

There was the faint sound of footsteps coming from behind. They became more noisy when they came closer in a rapid speed. Two of them if he listening correct. His ears trying to pick up the sounds of the quick pace he heard, to calculate from where they would emerge.

Hazajin holding on to his blades, hoping to have at least some of his regained strength to defend them as he got up. He panted heavily… pain shooting through his body, creeping up from the side to his head. This would be a tough one. He was out of breath, out of strength and most importantly…out of time as he felt his head spin when he took another deep breath.

Something snorting stopped in front of him. It oinked at him. The boar sniffing him squealed a moment later. "Good boar!" a feminine voice praised the boar softly. Relief fell over him as Jazah appeared from the dark. Hazajin had never been so happy to see his sister. Her face was one tight and angry expression when she came close enough for him to see her a little in the small amount of light the moon shed over them. She wacked him full in the face with her good hand before he could say anything else.

"Don'cha ever to dat tah me again! Next time ya tent tah leave me outta dis I will smack ya head like ya mate would if ya had one! Ya fool!" she whispered in a furious voice at him, having trouble to keep her voice down. Hazajins head was spinning again, rightfully he guessed.

"Were be da girly?" she demanded from him. The rogue led his sister to the tree behind him. Denaestra head hanging uncomfortably to the right. Jazah kneeling down, examining her for a moment. "Dis not be good Haz, we need tah move her! Ya be a fool; ya should have waited for da druid tah heal ya properly before ya took off. Ya should have waited for help," she scolded him.

"Dere was no time!" the rogue defended his actions. From up close the drumming of raptor legs stamping over the fields was heard again. "Hurry up," he heard Jazah take over the lead once again. "Dere still be humans out dere," Hazajin said firm, scanning the place. "Do I care?" Jazah said, not keeping her voice down. "If we want tah live we best move now," she said as he hesitated. "Go on! Ya take one side, I take the other," she commanded him as she supported Denaestra with her good arm. Hazajin put an arm around the small elven waist.

They walked slowly towards the passage from the main road through Thoradin's Wall. The dim lights of the street lanterns on the road in the Hillsbrad Foothills were noticeable from a distance. Boar squealed suddenly, feared by something.

Hazajin leaving the elf to Jazah for a moment, scanning the area again. There were shouts, lights coming their way. The rogue cursing under his breath as he took his blades in a defensive stance. They were about to pass underneath the archway of Thoradin's Wall when a small group appeared on the road, showed themselves in the open. Hazajin fearing for the outcome as they were outnumbered and in trouble in the state they were in against this group…

"Well well," the eerie tone of Maria's voice cooed at him from behind. "Aren't you lucky," she said in an almost sarcastic tone as she walked up to him. Hazajin looked to the side, smirking suddenly. It seemed their odds had changed.

"It seems you tent to dance yourself into a lot of trouble...rogue," Maria Hawkins smirked at him as she made sure the last word was emphasized. Hazajin smirking at her again.

"Hit it boys," she said smoothly after that, aiming her gun as her four guards moved forward with their swords in hand. Hazajin looked at her. Maria fired her gun at one of them, and then she looked at the rogue. "Good luck in Tarren Mill rogue…I heard there was an angry druid awaiting your return," she laughed darkly as she reloaded her gun. Hazajin bowed to her. The woman waving him off as she watched the two trolls support the elf.

"She best be worth going through a lot of trouble for...rogue," the undead woman called after him with a dark laughter. "**Syndicate scum**," he heard her yell in between a couple of gunshots she fired.

.*.*.*.

Denaestra lay sleeping in the bed across from Vim's stool. The tauren looking at the fragile pale elf. Jazah pulling her stool closer to the bed, eyeing the movement of the elf for a moment. She had not said much after seeing Denaestra in this state.

"_**Damned! Woman dat hurts!"**_

The angry cry was heard throughout the whole inn. Vim snickered as he heard his friend. Jazah looking at the door, there were no pleading cry for help this time. At least not yet.

"_**Hold still!"**_

Jazah had a wicked grin spreading across her face as she heard the answer from the druid. She could imagine the woman who healed him did not held up great regard for the rogue, let along sympathy.

"_**Let go of mah head woman!"**_

There was a sudden silence from the room for a moment. Jazah waiting in anxiety for the roar to come. She slightly snickered. Laughed out loud when the roar of pain finally came. Slapping her knee with her good arm she whipped a tear from her eye in the pleasure of her brother's agony. Vim shaking his head in slight amusement.

"_**Do I have to ask for assistance from the guards again? No? I thought not! Now hold still and let me finish my work!"**_

Vim could not help but feel a little sorry for his friend in the other room when he heard the strong female voice of the tauren druid commanding the troll around. But on the other hand, he did kind of deserved it as well. So he did not interfere. Hazajin was on his own. There were a couple of more growls and howls coming from the room before it finally became quiet.

"Is he dead?" Jazah snickered sarcastically. Vim rolling his eyes. The troll came barging in a few moments later, grumbling while rubbing the side of his ribs, looking sore. Vim chuckled as Jazah roared in laughter at her brothers expression.

"Lovely isn't she," Vim mentioned with slight irony. Hazajin grumbled something at his friend. "Lovely indeed," he muttered. Jazah grinned at him. Hazajin making a rude gesture at his sister as he walked over to them, sitting himself on the side of the bed as he looked at the sleeping elf. She looked so relaxed. He brushed a strand of hair from her face. The outgrowth of her original color showing in the locks of hair.

Jazah said nothing as she noticed something in the way Hazajin looked at Denaestra. A sly smirk spreading across her face when she looked again. She stood up, walked over to the tauren while grabbing him brutally by the arm. Vim getting up in surprise, knocking his stool over, apologizing on his way out. Jazah pushing him forwards out of the room, leaving Hazajin and Denaestra alone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter twenty-six: To face yourself**

It had been four days now. Denaetsra was still under the watchful eyes of the tauren druid.

He shivered a little when thinking of the druid. Marrah Featherwhisper was somebody not to take lightly, nor to offend, not to argue with. The firm female tauren showing that they had absolutely no say in anything when she pointing something out. Hazajin was not likely to come anywhere near the elf for a while.

Marrah Featherwhisper filled the room as she entered. Apparently she had no trouble showing she had a certain level of air about her when walking in to check on the elf. She had "observed" when she came in, raised an eyebrow at him, as she watched about the room only finding _him_ and _her_ in it.

Something she did not approve of as she plainly did not try and hide it from the rogue when she met his eyes and he faced her somewhat frightening facial expression.

"She has been extremely lucky that you came to her rescue. She would not have survived if you did not get her," she started off with, making Hazajin almost fall from the bed when she actually praised him in a strange way. "Yet I'm surprised you made it in your state. It seems my study of you rogues has not filled in all my knowledge as you strangely prove your stamina was better than I ever imagined," this took away a bit of the shine she had praised him with.

Marrah had looked suspiciously at the troll, who sat to her standards, too close to the elf. She had shaken her head, looking at him in a quaint way. "But I hope you have at least the decency to wait with whatever it is that always seem to corrupts certain male brains. At least until she is awake and well again…_rogue_?" Her last words had been said with a cold undertone.

Marrah Featherwhisper did not overjoy in seeing him sit in the same room as the elf that was still in her care. Though her expression told him enough, she did not say anything about it. She only suggested at him in a superior tone.

Hazajin had stared at her in surprise when she pointed it out. What was she thinking?

Knowing she did not have respect for him at the moment. As he lost that when he had "escaped" from her the night he had gone to find Denaestra on his own. The tauren druid had been furious, and she had showed just how furious when she finally did heal him after he had come back with the elf.

"Your _elf_ here still is not capable of anything, like traveling…," she suggested, rolling her eyes. The word elf was also met with the same cold undertone. Her snort pointing out she had no high regards for either both of them or she assumed something Hazajin missed.

"However I will not restrain myself from letting your elf know just exactly how much trouble you have caused me. I am sure she will find a suitable way of showing you your place. Blood elf females tent to be very good at that." She could probably just scare him out of the room by only looking at him after saying that. Before he could explain anything she had pushed him through the door and shut it behind him.

Guards blocking his way as he was no longer allowed up the stairs. He had sought sanctuary outside for a while.

He chuckled slightly when he remembered this morning. He really had to ask her whatever it was she assumed from him and Denaestra. If he needed he would in time counterpart what the druid seemed to think. Since she was not reasonable right now he would leave it in the unclear clouds of mistakes and straighten it out later.

Hazajin leaned back on the fallen tree that was situated near the small pool of water near Tarren Mill. His head seemed one pile of things he needed to sort out. Mainly with questions.

The jumping of a fish from one of the small schools that swam around almost seemed hypnotic. He kind of wished he had his fishingpole with him at a time like this. Nothing better than to fish and clear your head from the questions that needed to be answered. Unfortunately he had no fishingpole. So he sighed, remaining where he was and trying to figure it out for himself. At least his greatest concern was safely lying in a bed in the inn.

Rattling his mind with another section of questions. The raptor, the only one of the two they caught, was being cared for by the stablemaster in Tarren Mill. The female raptor did not give a lot of trouble. She would make a great addition for Zjolnir he was sure of that, seeming her character did not show the sharp edges most of the predators had.

Raptors were intelligent animals. Hazajin had seen a few that really were like partners. Gihm was still young, but he was a reliable raptor. The rogue let his forehead rest in the palms of his hands. What to do next…

.*.*.*.

"Dere ya be," Jazah got him out of his thoughts when she finally found him. Easily jumping on the tree she squeezed herself next to him. Hazajin smiled as she handed him something that looked like dried salted meat.

"Da druid be a bit bossy," the first complaint came. Hazajin smirked, he had noticed. "She be telling meh tah feed ya, since ya tent tah keep running wen she is about," Jazah snickered as Hazajin sighed.

"But," Jazah said, looking to the side:"Our elf, she woke," she said between two bites. Hazajin looked up now, his eyes focused on Jazah. The female laughed when the signs she had seen before were confirmed.

"Tought dat would get ya attention," he heard his Jazah giggle. "It be so funny tah see ya trying tah do ya best," she said lively. He took a deep breath when she said that, trying to remain neutral.

"But really Haz, an elf? Of all available females dat cross ya path?" she poked his side playfully; he flinched slightly as he still had some sore spots near his ribcase. He had to admit Marrah was a good healer, even though she seemed a tough personality. "Wat'cha mean?" he asked, rolling his eyes to avoid her stare.

"Ya acting all suspicious, an ya always dere for her. It be rather obviously ya like her. It makes sense now," she said suggestively. He gave a pathetic attempt for a neutral expression. "I dunno wat ya mean," he said. Jazah laughing out loud now. "Nobody be stupid Haz, don't put up dat attitude. Wat ya tinking?" Jazah asked. He turned to face her now. She looked serious.

"Wat ya tinking? Dat my nosy sistah should not come here and interfere with tings she dunno nothing about. I have no need for dat," he told her.

"Ah come Haz, I know ya like her. Ya proven dat more den once. Vim be tinking da same. Marrah be all moody bout elves and trolls not sticking to their own kin. Hilarious or wat," Jazah gloated over the miserable expression Hazajin gave her. He was not amused. Having to think of the elf did not improve his mood very much. Because there would be a moment she would go back to the warlock again. Something he still had trouble with. Yet he could not blame her if she did.

"Dunno wat'cha going on about, she be taken," he grumbled. Jazah eyed him. He was silent for a moment. Jazah smirked, looking at him. "I tink ya know wat I be talkin bout," she told him. Hazajin frustrated she would not let it rest. Give him his dignity.

"Wat if I like her, it not be working for me…since she be with da elf," he said bitter suddenly. Jazah cocking her head at him, noticing he was edgy on the subject. "Really? Dat wat ya tink?" she said full of surprise. "Dat really be ya conclusion?" she asked. Hazajin looked back at her.

"Don't mock me Jazah, dat be how it is," he told her. It was a thought he could do not be bothered about right now, but it was something on his mind. Closing his eyes he reasoned with his thoughts about the subject. "Wen we get back in Orgrimmar, I be sending her home," he decided, clearly out of spirits.

Jazah opened her mouth to say something but shut it again when she looked at him. Hazajin could see her instant disapproval on his remark.

It would be best. She would go back to Silvermoon, where her horrible warlock would contaminate her with his bad voodoo and probably make her forget he ever existed. But she would be happy. He was shaking his head violently when the thought had him end up with an image of the satisfied grin plastered on Razorian's face. He wanted to punch that grin of his face so badly…

Jazah shrugged after she jumped on her feet again. Hazajin frowning as no smart reply came. "Ya be da leader…if ya tink she needs tah go home," Jazah muttered turning on her feet to walk back. Hazajin cursed for a moment, she was doing it again! Undermined his authorization. He hated that so much.

"It be best for her Jazah…she does not belong here with us…I…," he growled as he blew out air through his nose in anger. "Da girly be still having a say in it Haz. Ya cannot sent somebody off because ya tink it be best. Ya may be leader and have a final say, maybe ya oughta look at wat be really important here!" He heard her say before she disappeared over the field towards the inn again. He made a frustrated grunt as he slapped his forehead. He could not use this…

_Author's note: Short chapter this time. Promise it will be a longer chapter next time._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter twenty-seven: Decision **

Marrah Featherwhisper looked around for somebody. Vims best guess was Hazajin. He chuckled slightly when he saw her lurk around a corner. She reminded him a bit of Hayalnur. Now there was a name that had not crossed his mind for a long time. It made him smile. When the druid could not find him in the inn, she eventually came up to him. She did not sit down, only watch him intently. Vims easy going personality not being bothered by her appearance.

"Can I help you?" he asked her eventually as he stuck another needle in the last newly cut leathers he was working on. "You're friend…the troll. Where is he?" she asked in a commanding tone. Vim smiled as he continued with his needle. "He is either still outside or he is stealthed somewhere," he told her. She looked curious at him.

"How can you work with him?" she asked, sitting down now. Her brown eyes met his brown eyes. "The rogue and his sister, they are constantly arguing. His personality being extremely rude if I can be so blunt. And then the elf…how does she cope with him? How would one even come to the conclusion to chose a troll over any male elf?" she pondered out loud. Vim chuckled softly. "When I tried to heal her, she told me she did not need it. Even though politely, she was still shamelessly rude in even suggesting she did not need more healing. If I think one of my patients needs more healing then they need that! She proved to be equally stubborn to him," she said in an authorizing tone.

"Perhaps it is not a matter of disrespect, but a matter of personality. Sometimes people are not what they seem. I know Hazajin long enough to be sure off that," he said, cutting the threat. She peered at him. As she knew she would most likely not get any useful information from the tauren of the whereabouts of the rogue, she looked at him more closely again. "Whatever his person is, he still lacks respect for me," she muttered.

"Perhaps you should give him the chance to prove himself, he may prove you wrong," Vim said with a smile. She snorted loudly, stamping a hoof on the ground. Without a word she return to her search. Vim left behind chuckling lightly. She defiantly possessed some of Hayalnurs spirit.

It was not the respect he lacked, but perhaps the judgmental abilities of the druid not knowing his friend well enough. The situation at hand was stressful for the rogue. When a woman was involved he knew how much trouble that could give.

.*.*.*.

When Vim was younger he and his best friend Mahal Stonehoof were so to speak a little bit of troublemakers. And the worry of many parents. Long before he chose the path of the hunter, he had tried to walk the ways of the shaman. His personality being that of a hotheaded, headstrong young tauren who did not wish to be restrained by rules, he rebelled against everything his parents stood for.

A young and strong tauren he was. Firm, full of ambition and promise according to himself. Full of ambitions for the wrong reasons though at that point.

His parents both being shamans he was brought up to respect the balance of spirits and elements. He was taught not to handle in anger and rage, but in respect and reconsidering before concluding things. As most taurens were heartily and good natured of heart, there were the acceptations. He and Mahal were those at that time.

Vim was obnoxious, got himself into dangerous situations and provoked into fighting other young taurens of his age. Mahal taking his example. Back then the ways of the Grimtotem Tribe sounded more to their taste of aggressive reasoning than anything else did. But, since most young tauren needed time to find out who they were and what path suited them best, they too got their chance. Even though more than one tauren elder kept a close eye on both him and Mahal for reasons.

His parents worried about him. Though it was Beram Skychaser who thought he could convince the young Vim to chose a path unlike the one he was about to walk. Even though the Grimtotem Tribe had not that much influence and Magentha Grimtotem, elder crow of the tribe, could not overrule Cairn Bloodhoof at that time, there were still the occasional recruits to her tribe and so her ways of believing. It would not be the first time a new member volunteered to the ways of the Grimtotem Tribe. Beram hoped to keep Vim and Mahal from that path. There were two youngsters that needed a needed a little more guiding into the right ways.

As Vim and Mahal roamed around being hateful, horrible and headstrong, leaving a trail of broken bones, scared youngsters and crying girls, they were taken apart by Beram at some day. The two young tauren being asked to do several jobs for Beram that involved somewhat dangerous situation, escorting people around. It talked to their imagination and their taste of adventure. Sending them off in groups on missions that meant traveling, adventure and excitement, the two young tauren changed seemingly, resting their previous rebellious nature over time as they both grew older.

Beram managed to make Vim feel useful, needed. As Vim and Mahal both were asked to chose a path at a certain age, Vim chose the shamanic ways like his parents did. Mahal not sure of himself, followed him. Although he manages to get through his tests ridiculously easy, his heart did not lie with the ways of the shaman. Mahal had even more trouble walking the ways of the shaman.

It was when Vim met Hayalnur, a fellow shaman student, that his anger fueled him again.

She turned out to be a good student. One that exceeded him. And a girl no less. He disliked her from the moment she questioned his actions openly. Pointing his nose to facts he did not wish to be reminded off. Telling him certain behavior was unacceptable for shamans. Answering before him, calling out they lacked respect for her and mostly telling him he was a big fool for thinking he was better than any female.

He remembered he was unfair when it came to grouping with Hayalnur. Not nice when she needed his help. Egocentric when it came to getting his cut of the part first they were sent off to get, and then leaving her alone to take care of the rest of the job. He made it his duty to let her have more trouble, to struggle harder and to push her limits more to gain what she needed when being assigned to team up together. For him this young tauren female was there to provoke him into deliberate failure. She brought the worst up in him.

But he also admired her spirit in some way. Ofcourse he would never admit that when he foul hardened made her into a laughing joke to the rest of their student shamans. Yet she never failed to aid him when he needed her to. She never turned her back on him. He could not understand why, until they were once again teamed up for another task. When they stranded somewhere in Mulgore and had to spent the night in Bloodhoof Village she turned out to be much more interesting company. And not only because she was a girl.

It was mostly what she believed in. what she stood for. During that night they only talked, about the ways of the shaman and what it meant. What you felt when you chose to open yourself up for the balance of nature, seeking the aid and the advice of the elements. She had looked so pretty that night, convinced he was dreaming, she had told him in the early hours of the morning, when the fire was dying out, she thought he was far nicer and had a stronger personality then what she had ever seen from him so far. She even liked him that night.

He had looked at her with his brown eyes, thinking she was mad for even sharing this with him since his behavior towards her was far from respectable.

Instead of respecting her, he sought to provoke her to be an even greater joke after their chatty night, he could not help but find it hilarious. He became more competitive towards her. Trying to outshine her in every possible way. Even though he managed that, he eventually failed himself on Beram's last request.

"_Becoming a shaman is not an easy task, nor is choosing any other class," Beram had stated as he had looked around the group of four young taurens. _"_In order to become what you chose, it also means taking up risks and challenges," he explained the young tauren, knowing that the challenge that was about to come would measure these four youngsters in crossing paths and boundaries. And it was up to them to see just how far they would go. Depending on the person it would also decide wetter they were willing to undertake risks or not. How much they valued a challenge and what exactly they could do so far with their refined skills after so much training._

_Beram had known this when he had informed the other shaman trainers of his little and last challenge before they would be promoted to the true shamans._

"_Being a shaman is not only being able to cast a few totems. You have to be in balance with the elements, with the spirits and with nature surroundings. You need to know when to ask for their aid in need, not just because you think it is fun to summon any elemental. The fact you use totems will grand you the benefit of back up and buffs in a fight for you and the ones you team up with," Beram had tried to sketch an image for all four individuals._

"_Therefore I have a task to ask of you….or more of a challenge," he had said with a mysterious grin. Beram could sense eagerness from at least three of them._

"_My challenge to you does not only involve going out into the world, it is also a chance to prove yourself in a little game we did in my younger years.…," he stopped for a moment, feeling the tension of what was about to be explained sink in. _"_Tell us of this challenge!" The young Vim had said as his eyes flashed at Hayalnur, challenging her to their own provoked way of proving who would just turn out to be the strongest._

"_I would ask you to steal a crude trinket from the centaur. They often use these as offerings. Leave in their place a totem crafted by yourself, it may be an insulting totem, it may not be, as long as you have crafted it yourself. Bring me back one of those crude opal trinkets within a month. If you succeed you are ready for the final test that will make you a true shaman," he had told them. _

"_There is no shame in having doubts about this, because yes, you can get hurt and you can get caught. The centaur will not worry to hang your gutted remains out as a warning to others. If you are not swift, cunning, work together and do not think clearly you will die…"_

Beram Skychaser had thought this would do well for all four youngsters he had chosen for this challenge. They all had need to learn to work together. When he had brought the whole idea of the challenge up to a visiting orc friend, he agreed with him. Strangely enough Beram received a letter from one of the rogue trainers in Orgrimmar that seemed to have gained the interest of this challenge. He thought it would do well for a couple of his rogue students. For they had a mutual enemy here. The centaur were not only sworn enemies to the tauren. The whole Horde hated them with a passion. So Beram agreed on a mixed challenge task for his four shamans and the two rogues signed up by their trainer.

In Berams time all the young tauren to become shamans had made it into something of a game to steal offerings and leaving an insulting self made totem in their place. It had been done many times. Together with the rogues it would prove to be an interesting challenge to see if they could work together. And hopefully that they would not get themselves caught by the centaur.

As Vim, Hayalnur and Mahal had went on their way to the Crossroads, Vim had been cunningly unfair to Hayalnur. Since Hayalnur was so determent to show she was well prepared, he used that against her. He told her he would rather see she waited in the inn while she settled their stuff while he and Mahal would scout the area. She was expected to wait for their return with food ofcourse, making the humiliation complete as she responded in anger. Ofcourse she did not accept it.

So he told her she was voted out of the group. Going off with Mahal alone, leaving her to do this dangerous task on her own. Hoping she would fail.

With the arriving of two rogues, a troll and an orc, to aid their cause Hayalnur was not alone. Since Vim was not interested nor would consider working together with either one of them. He left them to work with Hayalnur. He would gloat in her face while holding the trinket if he had snatched it, he promised himself.

Eventually it was him that got caught by the centaurs. Mahal had panicked as they were so close to retrieve the trinket. And it was him that did not think clearly. When he was about to be sacrificed she had come to his aid. She, Hayalnur, the one person he did not wish to see. She saw he was boxed up in a cage as a sacramental lamb.

Together with Mahal, and the two rogues they had rescued him under Halaynurs guidance. After that he had to show her his respect. He did undoubtedly gave her that. When they had returned home to Thunder Bluff he was scolded for his actions by Beram. The shaman trainer told him he might benefit from rethinking his choices, since his actions did not quit show a true shaman yet.

Hayalnur was victorious in presenting the trinket. She was praised for her actions, mostly because of her rescue of Vim. When her shaman celebration was held, he was the one cheering hardest for her. It had taught him valuable things. And it gave him a strange start of a friendship with a woman that would later steal his heart.

.*.*.*.

Marrah Featherwhisper had Hayalnurs determination. As did Jazah when she came in cursing.

Vim knew for sure Jazah and Hazajin had a fall out again. He was somewhere happy the druid did not rush up to the angry troll female to ask for Hazajin. That would turn into a disfavor. Jazah seated herself noisily on the table with a large mug. She snorted before she gulped it down in one go. "You seem troubled," his rumbling voice noticed. It was not a question and she knew it when she looked at him. Knowing she had comforted in him loads of times when she and Hazajin had quarreled again he hoped she would not hesitate now.

"Dat man," she stated with an angry face, banging the mug on the table loudly. "Dat man be one pile of frustration. How can ya be so stupid!" she cried out, obviously pointing out her brother as it seemingly frustrated herself. Vim leaned himself back a bit, taking in the angry troll female before him. "What happened?" he asked, his brown eyes resting on Jazah.

"Vim, ya his friend. Ya need tah knock some sense in him! He be acting all stupid. Haz wants tah sent mah elf back tah Silvermoon!" she complained loudly. Vim raised an eyebrow, chuckling.A smile spreading over his face as this confirmed what he had thought about Denaestra and Hazajin all along.

"Talk to him…please. He be all stupid and gonna do something grazy I know dat," she pleaded, her face worried. "I will see what I can do for you," he promised her. It was time for the tauren to let his now goodhearted nature count once more in the problems that roamed around their group. He got up from the table and walked out the inn, knowing for sure that was where he had seen Hazajin last.

He found him outside near the small pool of water.

"You're sister suggested I should knock some sense into your head, seeming as she is convinced you are about to do something really stupid," his low rumbling voice said in an easy tone. The rogue did not look at him, Vim could see his face was somber. "I be sending da girly back tah Silvermoon," Hazajin blurted out. Vim mumbled for a moment.

"You think it is wise?" he asked the troll as Hazajin still did not look at him, a nervous twitch near the side of his nose showing. "Perhaps you should talk to her first before you decide to take any hasty decisions?" the tauren offered him in advice. Hazajin looked to the side suddenly.

"I can't…I already posted da letter," he said, his voice sounding bitter. Vim took in a deep breath as he scratched his head for a second.

"Why?" he asked. Hazajin shrugging.

"I felt it be best…," was the only answer that he got.

_Author's note: A whole new and rewritten chapter twenty-seven. I'm sorry for the inconvenience for spamming anybody's mailbox, but this way the story would run a bit smoother since I was stuck with things after the other version of chapter twenty-seven. Since everything ingame has pretty much changed, I'm sure it makes sense that it takes place in the old scenery and not in the newly launched and reformed areas in the game that will be Cataclysm. I hope you enjoyed reading a little bit about Vim._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter twenty- eight: The need to express**

Their talk had been strange. Vim had explicitly told him what he thought. Pointing things out Jazah probably had tried but did not succeed on. One still should question what the other involved in the situation would think of the decision to start with. His friend had only shrugged.

Vim thought that he perhaps should have just talked to Denaestra instead. Hazajin had shrugged again, wiggling his two toes on each of his giant feet. As he was watching them closely. Something he had seen Denaestra do many time. Focusing on a steady point when you knew you had been wrong or ashamed, just to hold onto something in your mind and not have to look at the person directly.

"Wat was I to do den? Walk up and say…hey girly, I really like ya and I don wan'cha ta go back ta Silvermoon?" he sounded sarcastic when he said it. "Ja, I can see it all now," he said, eying Vim now with a bitter look. "It be cause ya so uptight I be tinking it best if ya do dat among ya family and friends. She be laughing in mah face…," he did not laugh about the idea.

Yes, Vim had said, that was exactly what he should have done in the first place. Not matter if she would laugh at him. At least he could have said it. Take the normal approach. When they walked back the troll rogue had bowed his head in anger. Kicking the mailbox hard against the pole it rested on. It fell to the ground, as he looked at it he jumped on it, stamping.

"Don't hurt the mailbox Haz," Hazajin had only shrugged after he had looked at the shattered pole. The only wooden support the mailbox had. It now lay sadly in pieces on the ground.

"It will not return your letter," Vim said to him. Hazajin spitting on the ground. He knew that.

"I can kill da courier perhaps," he mentioned, a sly smirk spreading on his face as Vim had shaken his head.

"But," Hazajin said, looking at Vim:"I still be needing a way tah sneak past da druid, she be keeping an eye on da girly." At least she had removed the guards when he did not try to sneak up the stairs anymore. But still she kept a close eye on him, which also did not help improve his mood towards her. Vim laughed heartily, looking at Hazajin. "Allow me to make sure you will be able to sneak in undetected," he promised. Hazajin smirking knowing Vim well enough to be able to cause commotion.

.*.*.*.

Even though Hazajin wished for the right moment, one does not always get to pick the moment. The moment picks you. He knew he could not postpone it much longer if he did not wish to make it more of a problem.

When the next morning came the guards outside switched duties. There was an argument.

"**Alright….who is responsible for ripped the freaking mailbox out**?" One of the guards outside the inn did not seem very amused. Jazah looked at the mailbox that poorly lay on the ground, its pole shattered into tiny pieces. She did not need to wonder who had been so angry as to abuse the mailbox so sadly.

Vim winked at her when he saw the troll female. "Oh yes," she heard Vim say, his voice sounding terribly sorry suddenly. He stood in the doorway of the inn, trying to look stupidly at the guard that eyed him. He scratched his nose for a moment.

"I have been horribly clumsy," she heard him say:"I think I had a little accident yesterday…," the guard looked at him with suspicion, uncertain if he was even in the mood to hear the whole story the tauren was obviously about to blabber out. "Be quick about your business," he gurgled at Vim in a dark tone.

"I accidentally bumped into it yesterday night when I was a little too drunk…I'm ever so sorry," he told the undead guard, while trying to look repentant. The undead man seemed even less amused then before. The guard expecting something like that, showing he was not happy at all.

"You do realize you will pay for the damage," he told Vim in the same dark tone. The tauren nodding. "But ofcourse, I will make sure the damage is fully paid and the mailbox will be restored to its former glory," the tauren promised solemnly. Jazah smirked amused. Whatever the charade was about, he made a good show out of it.

.*.*.*.

The door to her room opened, upon entering Denaestra stared at him when he stood there. A hunted look upon his face as he tried to close the door as softly as possible. She thought he kind of had the same expression as when one of her hawkstriders knew it would be captured for training.

"Haz," she said, a smile appearing on her lips. He smirked clumsily at her as he scratched the back of his hair. He rolled his eyes for a moment before fixing his gaze on her. "You look like you had a wild chase," she said. He took a deep breath.

"Dere be Jazah, but dat be normal…and den dere be Marrah..," he started. Denaestra nodding, understanding the problem after meeting the druid.

"She be not allowing meh ta come an see ya," he said, seeing she could not help but giggle a little. Knowing Marrah by now they all had their experiences with the somewhat authorizing druid. "She means well," Denaestra said eventually. Ofcourse he knew that, but her ways of telling others were mostly in commanding tones.

Hazajin looked Denaestra over. She still looked a bit sore and very pale, even though the bruises in her face had almost healed. Marrah perhaps seemed a pain for a personality; she had worked wonders on healing them. But healing took time. Since a body severely beaten was not just mended with a couple of heals. There were still bruises on her arms, her neck and shoulders that showed.

"Can I…sit?" he asked, feeling his heart beating in his throat. She nodded.

"I was wondering why you did not show. She would not allow me out of bed yet," she smiled again. "Still she means well," she admitted. He nodded. He smirked; he would not tell her of the guards she had placed down the stairs before, although it was a little bit funny.

"How ya holding?" he asked her as he sat himself at the edge of the bed. "A bit sore, still a headache. I feel like a wooden tree when I walk," he chuckled.

"Can ya remember anything at all?" She was shaking her head. "Most things are still blurry. I remember the paladin before he hit me over the head and when he beat me up," she told him. She also remembered the first moment he violated her, for some reason her brain had shut out most of the horrible moments of what he had done with her.

Denaestra looked at him, he seemed worried. She moved closer to him, it made him nervous for a change. "I have been wanting to talk to you," she said, fiddling with her fingers for a brief second before she relaxed again. He was silent.

Wrapping her arms around his waist she rested her head against his chest. He felt as if his heart would skip another beat. "Thank you…I do not know how else to put it," she said. He stiffened for a mere second when he felt her arms tighten around his waist. "It be notting girly…I be sorry I did not came sooner," Hazajin sat there apologizing, something she did not want him to do. "I was so sure I would have died out there," she told him.

He swallowed for a moment, then he finally wrapped his arms around the fragile figure against him. Rested his head on top of hers. They sat quietly for a moment. Hazajin closing his eyes as he could feel her inhale close to him.

"I ehm…," he broke the silence. She let go of him, which he thought was a shame.

"Dere be stuff I need tah say…," he cleared his throat. She looked at him, there were no signs of uncomfortable moments, nor panic. She sat there, relaxed, something he had rarely seen on her. "Girly…I did something stupid," his voice neighing to a serious tone. "And I be an even bigger moron would I not be honest," he continued.

"I feared for ya. Da very first time I seen ya, I tought ya was a laugh to mah sistah. Which ya was. And I was gonna have tah save ya…which I did," he felt a smirk creep up as she smiled as well. "But I tought ya was just a silly girly, but ya was not. Ya was willing tah come with us and try and catch a raptor. It was not about dat locket anymore was it? It was about pride. And I thought we'd have a laugh about it and ya would be gone. But you were not….," he stared at her.

"Ya stole mah heart at some point…I dunno when it happened exactly, but ya took it and ran off with it. And den dere were dese doubts in mah head…and I did something stupid. I did so much stupid tings," he rattled, and she just listened to the words coming out. To his strange familiar accent. She saw him sit there, seemingly fed up with everything he had to say. She let him continue. When he was done he looked at her, taking a sharp breath.

"Ya warlock will have mah head for dis," he said in shame for his clumsy behavior. She looked at him, her face not giving away what she thought. "He should be grateful you were there to start with," she said, her voice sounding harsh.

"It would not be fair to say Razorian was not there when I needed him, since he did not know. You were," she said, thinking back of it. She wanted Razorian to be there, but he was not. And as much as she wished for Razorians face to appear in her minds- eye. All she got was Hazajin.

"You know how strange it was when I tried to picture him and all I got was you?" she saw him shift uncomfortably. A strange resentment coming over him as she so plainly put it. His expression no longer neutral. A most unwelcome feeling creeping up in him.

"I be sorry tah have bothered ya girly…," it came out with a whisper when he got up. Denaestra opened her mouth before she realized what it must have sound like.

"No…Haz…? Hear me out…please?" she called after him, he looked at her from the side. Tears pricking her eyes as she looked at him. "I…I wished so hard he was there, to image his face in my head to give me something to hold on to… but all I got was you Haz… you were there… and I am…so confused, I do not know what I think right now…," she felt miserable. Hazajin looked at her, staring. Not sure if he heard her correctly.

"Wat'cha on bout girly?" he asked, curious but holding back himself. She sniffed for a second, whipping her eyes with a piece of the shirt she was wearing. She shrugged.

"I do not know myself to be honest. I do know why I could not picture Razorian. And I was angry when I thought of him. So angry at him," she said bitter. Perhaps it was because they had spent time together, or that he had made her feel special. That they slept together. She could not tell exactly what it was, but it felt like a need. It had been a need when he was around her. To cherish a thought. To keep going perhaps, his weird ways were affecting her apparently.

Confusion hitting her as she looked at him.

As he walked back, he knelt down in front of her. Knowing they were both aware of the moment that was tense and vulnerable, it did not bother him anymore. So he did something that he probably should not have done when looking at her. Knowing she was in doubt, while taking her face in his hands. "Perhaps ya want tah find out?" he asked her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter twenty-nine: Easily mistaken**

He left her sleeping later that morning, as he walked down the stairs. He had not said everything he wanted yet, but it would come. The worst had been said he thought. It was a relief to know she had not laughed in his face nor screamed at him when he had told her how he felt. Sadly that seemed to be the only good thing for now. Right now his thoughts were racing, while it seemed to jump pile after pile of unsolved things stacked in his head. If he had known this up front he would not have brought it up.

He found Vim and Jazah sharing a table, eating their breakfast. He sighed when they looked at him.

"I be such a fool," he claimed as he sat down. Jazah smirking at him, slapping his arm playfully. Their quarrel forgotten for now. Hazajin looked at both of them. They did not ask for any explanation, which was a thankful moment for him.

"If da girly be ready we be riding out tah Sepulcher. Jazah, ya be flying out on bat since ya mount still be stabled der," she only nodded, no arguing of why he had not taken Essha with them from the Sepulcher when they had to move her to Undercity. She also knew they had not had any choice.

"From da Sepulcher we be taking a couple of days tah reach Undercity. From dere we book passage tah Orgrimmar again," he said. The plan was simple as always. He still had his doubts if Denaestra would indeed be better off leaving for Silvermoon as he had planned. He could not go back on that now…

Hazajin sighed in frustration as he let his head rest in his arms after that thought. Maybe he really was a fool? After his great mistake for taking her doubt for anything else he was not sure of anything anymore. Right now he did not wish to be reminded of last night.

.*.*.*.

"Please hear me out?" she had asked him, looking devastated at him when he sat kneeled before her, awkward for the fact he had been thinking something else. His hands now resting on his knees as he sat balancing on his heels. He had mumbled several apologies she did not seem to hear.

He had sat there, and listened to her. Hearing every traumatizing detail she remembered and wished to share from her blurry memories. Even the more horrible ones that were not blocked out by her brain. It came out in a waterfall of messy details and words, telling him a story he was not aware off.

It was no comparison to what he had worried about. With every word she was telling him he felt himself shrink. Uneasiness when he gritted his teeth of what the paladin had done. He wished there were cheers inside his head for killing the man to start with. But there were not right now.

Denaestra looked at him; a tear ran down her cheek. He wanted to tell her it would be alright. That he had taken care of the paladin. The man had not only been a fool but had died in a stupid way. That he was sorry for mistaken her doubt in his foolishness for something else. And that he wished he had not brought up his feelings had he known this…he wanted to be there for her, not scare her off.

Her hands trembling as she looked bitter and lost, leaning her head against his shoulder suddenly. Clenched fists punching against his chest in anger. He let her do it, as she apparently needed to do. Sobs increasing with every sharp frustrated inhale of breath she took, clinging to him as she leaned against him. All he did was hold her. Hazajin wrapped his long arms around her like before, she let him.

He softly brushed her hair away from her face. Seeing more uncontrollable tears running down her cheeks. It made him wish he could take it all away, including his stupid mistake. Feeling utterly embarrassed to a level that wanted to make him vanish, at least he did understand her doubt and confusion now. Her need for him was perhaps not that what he wished it to be, yet he was happy in a strange way she did not scream for him to get lost instantly.

After hearing her story he felt horrible enough. It would take her a lot of time, courage, frustration, anger but most of all patients to overcome this new applied problem.

He cursed himself and his actions. Deciding now that perhaps his letter was not such a great idea after all…why did Vim always tell him his wondrous helpful insights after he had done something stupid?

It gave him more questions than answers.

.*.*.*.

The courier knocking on the door had waited patiently before knocking again. He was answered by a seemingly annoyed warlock that opened the door, half dressed in only a pair of tight linen pants. "Master Soulfire?" the man eyed him for a moment in amusement. "Yes? That would be me, what can I do for you?" he asked in a dark voice.

"A letter for you sir," the courier said as he handed Razorian a brown envelope. Razorian gave the man a faint glare when he took it. "Thank you," he managed to say politely, closing the door in the man's face.

_Razorian Soulfire, warlock_

Was scribbled on the front. The elf muttered about the handwriting: clearly written by some uneducated individual that had no idea just how to address him. Nowadays he was called Master Soulfire, not just warlock!

"Razorian?" the voice of the girl lying in his bed was annoying. The warlock threw the letter on the table with a snort. "Are you coming back to bed my love?" she called to him. He rolled his eyes for a moment before he turned around. "My dear Acinla, I have other business to tent to today then just to please you in my bed," he told her in a sly tone. She giggled as he looked at her. Even though she became boring to him she was still beautiful, and very eager.

"Do you have to?" she pouted her lips. He mumbled something in an irritated tone, looking at her. Then he turned around, putting up his plastered smile again saying: "Yes sweetheart, I really have official business with the Grand Magister. I cannot tell him I was…occupied with less but more fun things now can I?" She did not even seem to notice the irony in his voice. All she did was pout even more.

"The Magister is no fun for making you work so hard. Do you wish for me to come back after you had your talk?" she asked. He thought for a moment. "Perhaps tomorrow," he told her with that same slick smile again. His everlasting plastered facial expression never failed. She got up from the bed, kissing him on the cheek before she dressed herself. "I will see you tomorrow again," she promised him. She giggled for a moment.

Glad to see her leave he flopped down on his sofa. Looking around the room he complained so often about. They were but pour surrounding that had been appointed to him with his return. He figured that he would probably not get anything better just yet.

The room was an acceptable size he supposed, as it was actually two rooms. From the bedroom you could see over the rather dark street of Murder Row. His giant bed filled up most of the room which made it seem small. The view could be better for his standards he told himself. Even though his "small" living area could easily host a party of ten people. They did not seem to trust him enough to allow him into one of more grand and luxury surroundings of the Spire. He had to earn that right he figured.

Since Grand Magister Rommath had not looked very pleased when he heard the warlock had entered through the orb of translocation and handed over his orders. When he was summoned to see Grand Magister Rommath they had a little talk. The Magister not leaving out what he thought of meeting up with Razorian again.

Grand Magister Rommath was very displeased to hear the warlock had been reassigned to Silvermoon again. Something to him was undoubtfully the biggest mistake to be had. It seemed even Lor'Themar could not change that for him just yet. His papers said to come from the Warchief of the Horde himself, he could not deny he had not a string to pull to send the warlock back through that orb again.

So they assigned Razorian to teach the new warlocks for a while. Just to see how he was doing. Something the young men utterly hated. The dullness of giving classes. He knew that he was being watched. There was after all still this investigation running about him concerning the deaths of his four partymembers. There were suspicions against him and the accuracy of his story. As he was the only survivor they had nobody to double check on. He was put in the open, for them to keep a close eye on him and to be sure he would not do something strange suddenly.

Dutifully he gave his lessons to new students. Most of them being males. They were not of any interest to him. Although a couple of his female students showed potential in both magical ways as in beauty. He made them both his apprentices. Acinla being one of them. He could not help but be a little bit of a flirt.

Denaestra would not mind, besides he would woo her eventually. Giving him perhaps the perfect excuse to seek a little bit of satisfaction and to see Winaestra mope. He would love to see that.

What others did not know did not hurt them. When he had spent one night with one of his students it hit him they were far less intriguing then Denaestra was to him. She kept his fantasy and interest up. They would cover for the time being though. He leaned back on his spot, his feet upon his small table. The unopened envelope still laying there.

Finally picking it up he opened it with no interest. Assuming they were probably more orders or urgent matters he needed to watch out for. While reading it a sudden smile appeared on his face. Slowly as he continued to read. "Oh this is amiably," he laughed in a sarcastic tone as he finished the letter.

A knock on the door did not surprise him; it merely pulled his attentions elsewhere. He smiled again as he folded the letter up again and got up to get the door. He would gloat over the letter some more later that evening…

The giggling before he could open it told him it was his other beautiful student.

"Well hello Siola, what brings you to my doorstep?" he asked with a certain smile. "Why Master Soulfire, you asked me to come by yourself. Have you already forgotten about that?" she smiled at him. Razorian closed his eyes for a moment, hearing the title ring in his ears. It was lovely. "Ofcourse not, I have important plans for us this afternoon," he told her with a smile on his face, holding the door for her so she could enter ladylike. She giggled again as she tilted her head.

Razorian giving her the smile he had given so many others.

_Author's note: A bit of a strange chapter I can imagine, but I had to alter some of the original context. Mainly because of the situation with Haz and Dena. Even Hazajin can be a fool I guess._


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter thirty: A start into the right direction.**

Denaestra's point of breaking had been last night. It lead to more than one sad discovery. She had been in need of somebody she knew that cared, Hazajin being the one person she was sure off. When he brought up a painful subject she felt more horrible. It had been very confusing for her. Never before had she experienced anybody else but an elf to express interest in her. And there had been enough by now.

Not knowing what to do with the information she had asked him to listen to her. He had. Patiently he had sat there, listening to her, holding her, hearing her out. All it did was make her feel like a bother. To him. For asking him to just sit there without an answer to his own question. She had a long thought about everything after she had woken up in the morning. A thought emerging out of the depth of her mind, crying out to her that this was not going to happen ever again.

The fierce ways she was confronted with something that was supposed to be pleasurable made it feel unrealistic and pulled out of its normal context. How often had the prejudices against other races of the horde, and mainly orcs and trolls, not been of opinion that all they could do was act in brute and savage ways?

The paladin had showed her humans were just as capable of inhumane actions as any other race.

Unfortunately the world did not only exist out of only respectable people, Denaestra knew that was a naïve thought. Trying to think back of Razorian and the night she spend with him it gave her a chilly rerun of the paladin and his hysterical laughter. She tried to shake off the image. Too soon and too fresh. She sat on the bed, as she shivered about it in utter disgust.

Having enough time to sulk about the whole event from every angle and perspective she felt there had been little difference she could have made. Guilt was a feeling that would not let itself be defeated alas. Adding everything she realized there had been… nothing she could have done. Hazajin had proved that because he had to come to her aid. Feeling useless was also something that cut in your selfasteem like a knife.

There had been no way she would have been able to defend herself against so many of them when they caught her. With a renewed anger she got up from the bed. Denaestra felt sore as she walked down the stairs. Jazah's cloak was rather large, as were the other clothing she was wearing. Since her own leathers were shred to pieces mostly she had not much to wear right now.

"Ah, Dena, good to see you up," Marrah Featherwhisper came up to her when she noticed the elf coming down the stairs. "Any severe pain when you move?" she asked. Denaestra smiled timidly at the druid. "Nothing to be worried about, you did a marvelous healing job," she said, slightly bowing her head. Marrah seemingly appreciated the small gesture of respect. Denaestra using it to quickly make her way to the door.

Hazajin stared at her from his seat next to Vim. He wondered if she would still talk to him or if she had changed her mind by now. When she passed him by on her way out she looked him straight in the eyes, it was a neutral look. He worried about her. She passed him by without saying anything, keeping her head low as she scooted out the door.

"Ah, Hazajin, before you vanish on me again…," the druid clip clopped up to him; he realized too late she already stood next to him. With a nervous expression he felt he was trapped. "I need to look at your wounds," It sounded more like an order then it was a question.

Hazajin tried backing away from the hands that grabbed him by an arm. Almost tripping over his own chair he rolled his eyes in anger. "Do ya have ta do dat now?" He tried to duck. Taking another step back he bumped into another chair. Marrah grabbing him by the shoulder as she managed to make him finally sit down. He gave up with a growl.

"Why do you always struggle so much? I only want to check up on your wounds," she said very impatiently. With his jaw in her firm grip she turned his head in various directions as she looked at the eye. "Your eye socket is healed nicely," she mentioned, still holding his jaw.

He grumbled when she moved his head to the side where his jaw had been broken. That too was nicely healed. "You tent to get yourself into trouble," Marrah Featherwhisers stern voice suited her looks. Vim looked up from his decorative leather as he once again saw Marrah step into Hazajins personal space.

"And since I overheard you will be traveling to Undercity," she continued, tugging at the shirt he was wearing. "Take of your shirt," he muttered angrily at that command. She analyzed where the wound had been.

"It seems I have business there. So I was wondering if I could travel together with your group," she poked her finger in his ribs; he huffed painfully when she did. "I do not like traveling alone through Silverpine Forest, and you can use the aid of somebody with more skills then just the occasional bandage wrapping," she said, making him look at her.

"Put your shirt back on," she ordered him. He rolled his eyes at her, she did not seem to take notice of the fact he was gutted. "Try and follow my finger," she told him to check his eyesight. Hazajin made his eyes followed her finger obediently. "Good," she said.

"If I have ya travel with us, will ya stop nagging meh?" he asked bluntly. She looked at him with a sour face. "When you stop lacking respect I will stop nagging you," she told him.

"Fine, watever," he growled in a low tone. Vim chuckled, sticking another needle in the leathers before finishing one of the decorative curls at the end of what looked like a bracer. "Good it is settled then, I am looking forward to make the trip to Undercity with you when you are ready," she said with a smile. Hazajin let his head collide with the table as the druid raised an eyebrow in question of his behavior.

"Don't worry," Vim said to Marrah as he saw her hesitated for a moment, pondering if she needed to check his head too perhaps. Vim chuckled as Hazajin groaned when the druid finally took off.

.*.*.*.

"Useless…" she muttered, the arrow stuck into the ground not even half a meter from her foot. "Hopeless…piece of wood," the bowstring slapping back against her fingers, making her cry out in pain. She roared in anger, not looking pleased. She was in fact furious. About everything, about her limbs that still felt sore when she walked, or when she lifted things, not to mention her eyesight that had not been sharp even after the bruises had faded. Denaestra most of all felt sad, stressed, frustrated and confused.

"Useless pieces of wood! You should burn in a fire!" she scolded the simple bow again and threw the quiver with arrows on the ground. "Ya trying tah wack da ground with dem?" Jazah smirked at Denaestra, who accidentally dropped the bow as well. She took a deep breath before facing the troll huntress.

"I wanted to see if I could shoot the bleeding thing, but it seems I cannot even do _that_," she sneered at Jazah.

"Dat why ya stole mah bow?" she asked in a normal tone. Her arm was still limb, even though she was regaining some strength in it. She seemed to cope with it without complaining.

"**Why does everybody always comment me on everything**?" she snapped.

"Girly, give it a rest! I don't mind ya using mah bow. And I be not here tah comment ya ways to make ya feel bad. It be wat I see ya do. Wat we all see ya do. Eat yaself. Dere be better ways tah venture ya frustration. I not be here tah scold ya, I be here tah help ya," she smirked. That was something new, Jazah tryiong to help instead of helping her into trouble.

Denaestra tilted her head, irony seeking a way out of her as she wanted to comment on the troll female.

She remembered Jazah's help. Their trip had been full of embarrassing moments. Their truce would be gone by now. Denaestra's face one tight expression of anger, tears that kept welling up in her eyes. Jazah looked at her. "Take it easy girly," Jazah said as she observed the elf that was plainly full. Denaestra looked at the ground. "I _have_ been taking things easy," she said, a voice thick with anger again.

"No girly ya have not. Ya been racing around. And ya show tah be a bother tah yaself," she had to laugh when she saw the furious eyes of the elf. The girl still had spunk. "**Why does everybody keep telling me that? I am NOT uptight! And I am sure as hell not a bother to myself**!" she screamed it, over the top of her lungs. The frustration made Jazah only laugh harder. Denaestra was breezing like any warhorse after a long gallop.

"Come," she motioned the elf to follow her to the tree. "Let's see wat'cha make of dis," she said, handing Denaestra one of her sharp throwing knifes. The elf stared at the small item. "Focus ya anger on dat. See if ya can hit da mark," Jazah took another sharp knife out of her bag and carved a cross on the side of the fallen tree side.

"Aim here," she pointed. "Show me wat'cha got," she shooed the elf a couple of feet backwards until she thought it was alright. Denaestra setting her feet firm into the ground, legs a bit spread, bum pointed backwards as she tilted her head. Trying to focus on the target that was the tree.

She brought her arm back to throw the knife. It missed inches. Jazah snickered, walking over to hand her the next one. She carried several in her bags on their trips. After a couple of tries she noticed Denaestra kept making the same mistake.

"No, look at meh, like dis," the huntress took a stance much different from Denaestra. Jazah set the foot that carried the most weight in front of her. Finding balance with her other leg as she moved her balance from one leg to the other to feel it. Holding the throwing knife with her fingers by the tip She focused for a moment before bringing her arm back. Then she threw it. Moving her weight over to the other foot. The knife trembled near the cross she had carved. She snickered slightly looking at it.

Denaestra stared at her as she handed the elf another knife. "Dere be experience and dere be practice," Jazah said. "I be a bit rusty with only one arm. Usually I throw with both well enough ta beat mah enemy with dis," she said. The thought for a moment. "Try and imagine it be somebody ya hate," Jazah laughed as she had plenty of people in her head. Denaestra's face looked dark. Taking another knife she roared when she threw it the way she had seen by Jazah. It got stuck in the tree.

"Now without da warcry, ya don't want'cha enemy tah hear ya aiming any knife if it be ya last action tah save ya hide," she said sharp. Denaestra only listened, taking in the advice.

Leaning her weight into her front leg, Denaestra threw the other one. She looked satisfied as the other knife got stuck near the first. The next throws weren't that bad. Denaestra's knife hit the tree again; still way off the cross but it kept hitting the tree. She blew out her breath in surprise.

"Dere ya go girly. Now I be wondering, who be it?" Jazah asked with a smirk when she finally ran out of knifes. Denaestra rolled her eyes for a moment, she did not want to answer that question. "I hope it not be Haz," she said with a muffled laughter behind her hand. "If it be one ting he cannot use it is three angry females," she laughed sarcastically. Denaestra shaking her head, it was not Hazajin she pictured. It was somebody else.

The elf sighed for a moment, gathering all the throwing knifes, the bow and the quiver. Her arms full of them when she handed them to Jazah.

"Now hurry, we gotta get packed for dat journey back," Jazah said. Denaestra only nodding, she was not surprised to learn they would be leaving Tarren Mill again. There was a question on her mind she was burning to ask when she looked at the tall and proud troll female.

"Why are you not making fun out of me?" she asked out of the bleu suddenly. Jazah frowned at the elf. "Wat'cha on about?" the troll female said with a smirk. "Is our truce not over?" she asked, Jazah laughed. "Ya be past mah interest girly. It be no fun teasing ya unless I have someting tah tease ya with," she said in a casual tone, making it sound as if it was nothing. Jazah had enough to tease the elf with, now was not the time to do that she knew. In time she would wind the elf up again with something silly. Snickering with the thought she observed the elf again. To Denaestra it was in fact a relief. It made her a little less defensive. Jazah could tell that.

"Could I borrow a couple of your knifes to practice a bit more?" she asked in her polite way again. "Ofcourse, I would not use dem on any live targets yet," she teased. Denaestra wisely did not reply. But Jazah had just given her a way to not only get her frustration out, but also a determination that she would learn more than just this.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter thirty-one: Feeling rebellious**

Blood Knight Adehlar Shadowborn observed the man from a distance. He saw what he would call a smooth-talker. He grinned at the sight of the warlock that paraded himself around, receiving well deserved looks from some females that he passed. The man had a way to flip his hair back, to make interesting things look dull when he yawned as people talked to him.

It occurred to Adehlar that the warlock did not have any demon pet running about. It was probably something that Rommath had forbidden for the time being. The person in front of him, he was told, was suspected by the Council of treason against Silvermoon. And Grand Magister Rommath has specifically asked him to take on the investigation now the warlock was in sight again.

After the man had vanished from Silvermoon the investigation got stuck at a certain level. Since Razorian was not suspected enough to be taken into custody for his story, and Orgrimmar did not interfere because Grand Magister Rommath had asked them not to do until the time would be there. So it began again, from scratch. Now he was within reach. Grand Magister Rommath would have him under surveillance all the time. Since all they needed now was evidence.

There was also the suspicion off where Razorians loyalties lay, Rommath being sure they did not benefit Silvermoon. To make sure there was no danger to Silvermoon he wanted to have Razorian researched, from top to bottom.

As Adehlar observed his object he smirked as another set of lady hands hooked on the other side of the warlocks arm. He was showing off now, the Blood Knight thought, as he had seen enough. He would let Rommath know he would take the job.

.*.*.*.

Denaestra fretted over several thoughts. Why did everybody automatically assumed she was like that? She was surely **not**!

A red curl of her hair fell in her face. Now she understood why he had gone through all that trouble. After his confession she did not know what to think anymore. Razorian was no help either. Everytime she thought of him she either got a nasty rerun of her unpleasant moments with the paladin or Hazajins grinning face telling her not to be so uptight.

How Razorian exactly came to be blamed for things she did not know. Denaestra had yet to give the situation with the paladin a rest inside her head, for now that had not been working.

And then there was Hazajin. How could it be possible she had never before noticed he liked her? It made sense now. He was no great help either. He only stirred up the confusion for her. It made her wonder about Razorian. Doubting even. She had pulled him out of the slumber of her brain to match him against what? A person from another race?

So she doubted, what she felt and what she thought of him. Weighing them in her head, comparing the elf and the troll against each other. Leaving her more troubled with things she could see that were likable from both males. Also seeing things she did not like. Breaking her mind over this was not something she had imagined to be part of the whole adventure.

The bag landed with an angry bump on the bed. Since there were hardly any belongings left she could do with one pack she figured.

"No mount, no money, no personal belongings, no future, not knowing what to do and two males that are annoying," It passed her revue more than once.

Men! it was all the fault of the males. Razorian was blamed unfairly over the fact he had simply not been there. And she accused Hazajin for not picking the right moment to come clear on something that had bothered him. Cause now it bothered her.

Yes she was grateful for the rescue, but with the knowledge of his feelings she had no idea how to respond properly towards him. The rogue had leveled himself to a standard where she was actually comparing him with Razorian? A troll?

She laughed. This was turning into an even greater mess when she looked at it. Making her more angry and grumpy when realizing all the more these were things that could not easily be shove aside. It did help lift her mind a little of the previous situation. But as Denaestra always assumed it would be the way it came, it never did. Everything was upside down. In her mind she could hear Razorian disapprove of her acting out this kind of behavior, especially when she kicked the bed for it. She would happily kick him instead. Now this was most certainly unladylike.

She could practically hear her mother agreeing with Razorian. Oh yes, she thought with ample enthusiasm, she remembered again he always managed to have her parents on his side when he was still together with Winaestra. He seemed to have a gift for being handsome and using that to his advantage. Whenever she or Winaestra had done something that needed to be put out as "an example," he had been helpfully pointing out to her mother what had happened.

Denaestra opened her mouth suddenly, realizing he was a snitch! When did she remember this?

She could hear the tssk from her mother for this thought. Her mother was uptight, she was convinced of that. Always going on about behaving properly, giving people the right impression of who their family appeared to be. Denaestra growled with a slight grin, something her mother would have answered with a disapproving shake of her head as well. She tried to smirk like Jazah, feeding it the sarcastic undertone the troll woman was known for. It did not work for the elf.

Uptight, eating yourself, bah, she threw the bag to the other end of the room. It hit the wall with a loud bang. Looking at the mess that toppled over the floor she had to admit they may actually be right. She let her head hang. It was what her mother had called her blind spot once. It were the things she did not see of herself but others did. Sometimes when you were confronted with them it showed your weak spots, as her mother pointed out. She had been told this from when she was young. It seemed to be covered by the masquerade blood elves sometimes tent to use. Showing yourself as a failure in public was not an option. It did not gain you respect from others. She had heard it many times.

Dragging her bag behind her down the stairs she made her way towards the stables at this grazy hour. Why he always chose this ridiculous time to travel?

"And you are?" the man asked in a monotone voice as the elf in front of him set her backpack on the ground. Oh great, now she was being questioned as well. "Denaestra, I'm with the troll," she pointed out sarcastically. He looked at her for a moment, taking in her tone before taking out his notebook. It took him several pages to get what he needed before he answered her. "Ah yes, the group that requested their mounts at this absurd hour," he said in his monotone voice, seemingly unhappy. She could not agree more about the last. Not that he needed his sleep, but the mere thought of people traveling at this hour and the fact that needed him to ready their mounts for them was more the trouble.

"It seems your mount lacked a saddle," the man mentioned. She raised an eyebrow. "The nameless orange raptor," he said pointing at his notebook. "She is booked as your mount in my book," he said in a dull tone. Denaestra wondered about that. "It is not in my job subscription to be creative, but you might want to use a blanket or a skin to sit on while you ride out," he suggested to her. She nodded and then entered the stable.

Gihm was already saddled, his reins strapped to the pole that divided his stable with the one of Vim's kodo. Hazajin smiled at her when she entered. She only looked at him, grumpy now. Eyeing him for a moment, Denaestra found he had scored higher points then Razorian for now. "I am ready to travel," as Marrah Featherwhisper entered the stable was full. She had come in right after Denaestra, carrying more bags then any of them had so far. Not to mention her large staff. Hazajin groaned at the sight of her luggage.

"Girly ya travel with Vim," he told her. Denaestra only tapped her head for an answer. Hazajin looked at the elf for a moment, something had changed in her. Marrah impatiently tapped her staff on the ground. Demanding attention from the group. "Excuse me, I do not have a mount here…rogue. I suggest I travel with Vim on the kodo and Dena travels with you. That should not be a problem," she took over his whole authorization again. The rogue grumbled in anger. "Now ya tell meh," he said with a grunt. "I thought you would know by now," she said, posing important with her staff.

Hazajin turned to Denaestra. "It seems ya be traveling with meh girly," he said to her. "Whatever," Denaestra's mouth a stripe for a moment. He frowned, did he really see her undermine his authority as well now? She gave him an angry glare.

"I can book ya a bat tah Sepulcher, but Jazah already be gone. So dat probably makes ya have tah wait till later dis morning," he said quickly. Denaestra had never flew with a bat before, and it was not something she was looking forwards to. "No, it is fine," she said, shifting uncomfortably on her feet for a moment. She'd rather chose to travel with him on Gihm then to fly aimlessly around on a bat. It would be fine she told herself.

As Vim helped Marrah up on his kodo in a gentleman like manner the giant head of the animal swung to the side when it felt the weight was different. Large eyes staring at Marrah for a moment. She only patted the kodo friendly at the side. Hazajin looked at the small orange raptor. She was no longer blindfolded, nor sedated. Denaestra stared at the animal. "Did you tame her during my...absence?" she asked, her old curiosity showing for a moment. He grinned shaking his head.

"It be possible she once belonged tah somebody and da rider died. Happens sometimes. Raptors be running off into da wild, bewilder but not forgotten. Very possible dat she be used tah a rider," he said, thinking the same. He had pondered about it before. Denaestra looked at the small orange raptor. Wondering if it was the reason why they found her so close to Hammerfall before they caught her. "I do not have to ride her, right?" she asked Hazajin as he laughed again. "No girly, ya be leading her with us," he said. She was relieved about it. Patting the raptor on the neck. She smiled for a moment, a couple of months ago she would not have imagined she would find this…normal.

Hazajin mounted up on Gihm before offering her his hand. She looked at it. Very sure she could get on Gihm by herself she waved him off. A sly grin appeared on the rogues face as he looked at her as she calculating her jump. Grabbing Gihms saddle she tried to throw one leg over the large raptor, landing on her behind when the raptor stepped forward.

Hazajin tried not to laugh, offering her his hand again. She refused it by giving him an angry glare. He shrugged, watching her in amusement.

"Move a bit more forwards you're taking up the whole saddle," she complained. Hazajin moved a bit more forwards, Denaestra trying to throw her leg over the back of Gihm again. His large tail whacking her side so she lost balance. Hazajin grinning subtle. Muttering out loud she finally accepted his hand and landed at the back of the saddle. In her other hand she held the reins of the small orange raptor. "Ya alright?" he informed. She gave him a peculiar look, sniffing loudly. "What a stupid question to ask, ofcourse I am alright," she sneered. He rolled his eyes for a moment.

"Ya seem outta spirits," he noted the obvious. She shrugged, wrapping her free arm around his waist to restrain herself from falling. She could feel he took a deep breath when she did. A gloomy smile formed on her face when she mover her hand slightly. Getting an uncomfortable grunt as a response from the rogue.

"Are _you _alright?" she dared to ask him. He muttered something in Zandali, it sounded like a curse the way he expressed himself. Ignoring her. Basically he had given her valuable information now she knew he had feelings for her. Imagining she could probably tease him a little with it, though she questioned her own thoughts and decided against that. For a moment Denaestra could imagine Jazah's thoughts running wild with the possibilities of this situation, wondering if the woman ever not felt the need to kick against the world. She lost to her own irresponsible feeling, it felt a little dishonest if she would. She did feel rebellious but she did not wish to use somebody's personal feelings against her better judgment. Most likely he would turn away from her. A feeling that irritated her for some reason. Perhaps because it would prove she had no control over the situation. Jazah would probably be proud of her if she would fill her in on the mere thought.

Leaning her head against his back he looked over his shoulder. "Just ride," she told him with a grumble, her mind uneasy. This would be a long trip…

.*.*.*.

"A trip for personal gain or for business Master Soulfire?" Grand Magister Rommath read the request he was given earlier as Razorian saluted him. He was far from pleased to meet with the warlock to even discuss it. But he had to. He could not afford treating Razorian different from any other citizen. "Exactly what business trip would this be? Where exactly do you need to go Master Soulfire?" Rommath looked at Razorian as the warlock stood in front of his superior. He was silent for a moment before choosing his words. "Personal business, sir," Razorian only said. "Pleasure I presume?" the Magister sighed in a dull tone at him. Razorian swallowed the rude reply he wanted to give the man just in time when Rommath looked at him.

"Ofcourse you are entitled to that, but your request was filled in a little late," the Magister walked up and down the room, irritating Razorian when he saw him pass by again. "And what off your lessons? Did you arrange anybody to take over? You cannot simply walk off because you have...business," he heard the Magister say. The warlock took a breath, clenching his hands into fists.

"My orders said I was to be sent on missions as well Grand Magister Rommath, I was not aware I would be placed to teach student warlocks when I arrived back in Silvermoon to be honest. This personal business is of importance sir…," he addressed Rommath with his full title, knowing at least he would not be told he had not shown respect.

"No, you were not informed of that Razorian, and yes you are entitled to have personal trips if you make sure to fill in your request sooner next time. I am fully aware of the orders the Warchief has bestowed upon us and added his signature under. And that we have to let you go on any mission he finds you suitable for. Therefore I will make sure you are not alone and have a proper escort," he said, raising an eyebrow at the warlock that sighed in frustration. Grand Magister Rommath wondered if the real Warchief even was aware of these so called orders Razorian came back with. It bore an official signature, he had it checked when they went over the so called orders Razorian was offering after being reinstated in Silvermoon. Whoever it was that had provided the orders had done a good job or had mislead the Warchief in signing something he was unaware off perhaps.

"Blood Knight Adehlar Shadowborn will accompany you," he told the warlock. Razorians face grew dark. "A paladin? But sir?" He was shushed when Grand Magister Rommath raised his hand for silence. "On what terms do you have to be off for this…trip?" Rommath asked polite."I was asked to arrive within this month…sir," Razorian said, struggling hard not to give into his irritation.

"And how long will this trip take? Approximately?"The Magister wanted to know, the warlock shrugging. The thought of Razorian being out of Silvermoon for a while was a relieved thought. He would not have to worry about security around the warlock, nor break his head if the man was acting suspicious. Nor if he was planning something. Razorian did not show his disappointment. As Grand Magister Rommath sat down behind his desk he looked at the warlock.

"You are dismissed Master Soulfire. Make sure your lessons are covered and I have no problem with it. The Blood Knight will be told he is to report to you, and be ready to your leave at any named convenient time you chose," he said, a satisfying look upon Rommaths face. The Magister did not keep it a secret he worried about Razorians presence in Silvermoon. Razorian was not to be trusted. "Thank you…_sir_," Razorian managed to say through clenched teeth.

As Razorian walked back he told himself he would find a way to leave this Blood Knight Adehlar Shadowborn behind without suspicion at some point. Rommaths spy would not be happy once he lost him in a proper way. Not that he could kill the man ofcourse, but he would make sure the Blood Knight would run home with his tail between his legs.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter thirty-two: Riding arrangements.**

The trip to the Sepulcher had been long and disturbing for the rogue. With Denaestra who kept leaning into him comfortably, he had trouble concentrating on his ride. Shifting his sit did not help much.

With the reins wrapped tightly around her hands she would feel the pull of the raptor would it try to cause trouble. Nothing happened though. As she adjusted her arm sometimes she could feel him grumble. It seemed on this trio his problem happened to his unamused and frustrated mood.

.*.*.*.

Jazah had arrived hours ago, since her flight by bat had been shorter. She had been waiting for them at the side of the road. Her hunter eyes having the advantage of seeing small movement from a large distance.

Hazajin was ever so glad when he finally saw the small town come into view.

When they arrived Hazajin had to ran off. He practically jumped from Gihm without explaining his hurry. Bitterly hiding himself behind a bush after he had been running for a while. Shamefully leaving Gihm and the small orange raptor in Denaestra's surprised care .

In stealth he sat behind the bush. No untrained eye would spot him here. The occasional howl of a worg or something else had not bother him.

After he relieved himself of 'his problem' he inhaled sharply. It had been irritating him more than once. Since she was obviously not going to return any of his affections for now. If she chose to laugh in his face so be it. At least he had told her what he meant.

But before that would happen, Hazajin wanted her to know, he was not her enemy. With her rather strange mood from this morning he was beginning to doubt she was not going to laugh eventually. The rogue hoping to find a way to show her he meant well and that she could rely on him.

The last thing he needed was for her to shy away from him completely. Even if this would turn out to the greatest fiasco of all times. The upcoming trip to Brill would not help with that. Not if the warlock was there. Facing his own stupid mistake…

Another thing he could not have was a second ride like this. To disturbing and too embarrassing as it seemingly made him aware of her presence. If it took more than a few days to reach Brill, and it most likely would, he would not have her that close again. As his problem would surely return. That would be extremely embarrassing.

With Marrah added to their party things had not improved when it came to getting somewhere. She would have to fly on bat, or the elf had to, it was the only solution. Or he had to run next to Gihm, that was his last best option. That would slow them down even more. Not that he would mind that.

Checking on Gihm when he returned he found the raptor was nicely taken care off. The small orange raptor in the stable next to him seemed at ease as well. She looked at him when he patted her head for a moment. He sighed.

"Least ya not so uptight as da girly," he moped.

.*.*.*.

Upon entering the tomb that was used as an inn, he found all of the ones causing him so much trouble and grief sharing a table with Vim.

"Well finally," Marrah said when she saw him enter. "We almost went out to search for you," she said brisk. He grunted something in Zandali that made Jazah snicker slightly. Denaestra smiled at him for a change. Vim sitting across from her, working a needle to stitch the side of the leg on a pair of leather pants Denaestra was wearing. Hazajin blinked for a moment.

She smiled at him now? There was defiantly something wrong with her mood, they seemed to jump hoops.

But it was actually good the whole group was together. He seated himself, folding his long legs underneath the too small table. "Dere be new arrangements for da last part of da trip," he announced. Vim looked up before he cut off a threat. Jazah leaned her good arm on the table. Hazajin noticing she had still not full use of her other limb.

"Since Marrah be extra and I noticed Gihm not as strongly build as Vims kodo I be tinking we be having a problem," he announced, Jazah frowning at him. Knowing that he lied when he said Gihm could not take Denaestra's light weight. She wisely shut up when he looked pleading at her, she only chuckled for a moment. They both knew it would not have been any different for the raptor would the rogue have been hunting and returned with a dead animal strapped to the back of his saddle.

"Marrah I want'cha tah book a ride with a bat tah Undercity. Ya need tah go dere anyway, we only a few days off and ya had business dere," he suggested, trying to sound convincing. That way he would be rid of the druid in a good way he supposed.

The rogue was met with a frown and a very disapproving look of the tauren female, it told him enough. He had the feeling this was the worst part of his plan yet.

"I refuse to fly on a bat," he was told in her authorizing tone. Grumbling for a moment he looked at Denaestra. "Bats tent to drop altitude with my weight sometimes," she said. It made sense he figured, since she was indeed a stern looking female. Vim usually did not chose to fly by bat if he could avoid it.

"Fine, den da elf goes on bat," he said, looking at each of them. Denaestra gulped at the decision. "Do I have to?" she asked. Why were women always so difficult?

"Yes," he said, sounding firm now. Marrah shaking her head. "WAT be da freakin problem now?" Hazajin no longer muttering but needing to snarl if he did not watch himself.

"I vote against that, she had nobody to keep an eye on her out in the open air. And she is still recovering. I highly advice against this," Marrah kept throwing stones. The rogue gritted his teeth.

"I have no otha options. It be hard for Gihm tah carry us both. And lead da raptor with us at da same time. She be better off since she still has no mount," he pointed out. Denaestra feeling she needed her voice heard.

"I am not flying by bat!" she protested. He sighed uneasily. Marrah backing her up with her stern expression. Hazajin feeling his frustration returning. "Can't we share rides then?" she pleaded. Jazah rested her head on her arm, enjoying the way the elf tried to stand ground and her brother trying to overrule her.

"Don'cha look at me, Essha not be wanting anybody else on her back," she said as Hazajin looked at her an attempt for help. He rolled his eyes. Thinking for a moment, he looked at Denaestra, she was a mix of nervous and anxiety to him. Not that it would change. But the elf was also small, light, she had experienced riding a raptor before…perhaps there was another option after all, but it was risky perhaps.

"Girly?" he asked her as she looked at him startled. "Ya up for a little challenge?" he dared her. Her eyes glittering for a moment as her mood turned to rebellious again.

"Depends," she told him. Hazajin dared her, challenging like Jazah could. It ran in the family.

"I need tah lend ya for a moment," he said.

.*.*.*.

Denaestra was not sure what his intentions were when Jazah and he were taking out Gihm and the small orange raptor again. Jazah holding both their reins.

"What is this?" she asked him as if she was being double crossed. Hazajin snickered for a moment. "I be wanting tah try something out," he said. She huffed for a moment. "We be going out for a ride," he told her. Denaestra looked at Jazah, the troll female shrugging innocently.

"Is this safe?" she asked Hazajin who nodded, even though he was not sure. Presuming she would ride Gihm and he would ride the small orange raptor. Hazajin turned around with a sly grin on his face as he looked from her to the raptor.

"Oh no," the elf stated:"I am not riding her!" she muttered when Hazajin frowned at her in return. The sly grin still on his face spreading. "You cannot make me! I am not going to ride her!" the elf cried out.

"Ya light girly, she needs tah get used tah weight again, ya perfect," he told her, trying to set out the positive side of things. She was shaking her head.

"And what end up with a broken leg? No thank you," she said annoyed, turning from her merry self to her gloomy personality again.

"We be bout tah find out if she is wat we tink she is," he said, checking the belts again that held the saddle in its place. Denaestra looked at the whole scene. Raising an eyebrow to this as an answer.

"_**You**_ ride her, _**I**_ will take Gihm," she said, defensive stance. The rogue towering above her when she made herself clear.

"I tink not," he said as he laughed.

"I will not risk my life to ride anything that is not trained," she told him. Denaestra stamped her foot on the ground to make her point again. Before him the pride of a true blood elf showed, as did her obnoxious behavior. "Ya cannot always rely on riding with othars," he told her. She begged him to prove her difference as she stood there, showing her temper.

"I am not riding…a raptor…," she said, remembering her rather disturbing trips on Malin. Raptors were amazing, but not her thing. "An ya say ya was a breeder?" he laughed ironically. She turned around, her face in anger. "I was once yes, and I may not have been the greatness my sister attaches to her name, but I was good at it," she said, sounding obnoxious. "Hawkstrider are…oh I don't know, perhaps slightly different from raptors?" Her accusation oozing with sarcasm.

Jazah smirked as she noticed the temper rise in the elf even more. "Ya was up for a challenge, here be ya challenge," he invited her, taking over the reins of the small light orange raptor from Jazah. Denaestra pouted, rebellious as she stared at the male troll that was avoiding a quarrel with her and winning.

"No thank you, I'd like to see you fly off her back first before I give it a go," she said again, hands crossed over her chest. Jazah smirking at the whole scene. This was absolute amusement for her, and she did not even have to provoke any of them. They did it all by themselves right in front of her.

"..._Dena_," he said, in a low tone, as she stared at him in surprise. It was the first time he used a proper name for her in all this time. He grabbed her by her arms, his face very close to hers now. For a moment she thought he would eat her the way he looked her over.

Picking her up like she weighed nothing to him with that wide grin on his face. Then he placed her on the saddle of the raptor. "Ya so damn proud of ya breeding skills, go an show off. Pretend she be one of ya birds," he challenged her. Slapping the back of the raptor that let out a startled shriek before taking off with a speed that made Denaestra scream out and cling desperately to the neck of the animal.

"And ya be telling meh I be mean?" Jazah's shimmering eyes saying enough as she watched the raptor rush down the path. Hazajin laughed at his sister. "Ya owe me by da way," she remembered him. He nodded, he knew that.

"Do we need tah wait?" Jazah still held the reins of Gihm for him. "I dunno," he answered in honesty. He did not know what was going to happen now. He had no idea if it would take them days or if they would be back by nightfall. It all depended on Denaestra now.

"Ya grazy," his sister told him with a smirk when he jumped on the back of Gihm. He nodded at her, laughing. "Meet up in Brill if we not be back yet," he told her. Hazajin making his raptor run into the direction where Denaestra had disappeared into. All he had to was follow the screaming.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter thirty-three: When things seem different**

Half way to Tarren Mill they were by the time she managed to stop the raptor…

While sitting on the bed at the inn she glanced around the familiar looking room. The bed still seemed the same. She doubted there had been much changes since they left it. The innkeeper had glared somewhat strange when they appeared again.

If she had it her way she never would have climbed on the back of that raptor to start with. But she did not. He plainly planted her on the back of the small orange raptor, seeing what would happen.

She still felt sore from her wild ride. By the time she was done screaming, because it only increased the speed the raptor was making, she finally managed to pull herself together. Knowing she would either fall off and break something at this speed, or yank the reins in hopes of making her stop. Counting on her luck Denaestra chose the last option. Swearing under her breath when the raptor finally stopped, they were probably halfway in the middle of nowhere. Whipped the sweat from her forehead with one of her new bracers. Every inch of her body was aching.

Hazajin grinned at her when he finally found her. With this fantastic smirk stuck on his face when he made Gihm stop next to her_. _Basically they were back at the exact spot where they had left off the same morning. Only now the two of them were back…

Denaestra pondered. Remembering the conversation they had.

"_**Don't you ever do that to me again!"**__she yelled, wheezing between breaths as she stared at him with burning eyes. He responded with a lighthearted chuckle before she was close enough to whack him on his arm as hard as she could with her shaking hands._"_Wat dat be for?" he had asked, pulling his arm back. She gritted her teeth in anger._

"_For lying to me!" she reminded him._

"_Really? I cannot remember I lied tah ya," he mentioned, trying to sound serious._ "_You did," she told him off. He almost had to laugh out loud for the way she sat there, on the raptor, a bit of a mess, hair in strings caked to her scalp, red in the face, eyes that could set anything on fire and shaking hands. She had no control over those he had noticed._

"_Ya seem tah have done well though," he grinned. He had lied a little bit, not knowing for sure if the raptor had indeed been what they thought. But he had been right._ "_You are horrible you know that," she muttered loudly. "Ya not so bad yaself," he grinned again at her. She did not answer that. He only smirked._

"_I need to walk for a bit," she exclaimed, swinging her leg over the saddle and landing on the ground. The rogue had done the same as he led Gihm by his reins next to him._

And they ended up in Tarren Mill again. Like Hazajin analyzed; they were closer to the inn in Tarren Mill then they were to Sepulcher. Considering their options they deciding it would be best to head towards Tarren Mill. It took away Denaestra's slight unhappy thought that she had another trip coming up like the one she just had. So they chose to spend the night in Hillsbrad Foothills again.

Hazajins backpack stood on the floor next to the bed. When the door squeaked open it was not a Marrah walking in without knocking, or a Jazah barging in unannounced. This time it was Hazajin bumping the door open with his hip, carrying a plate with two bowls on it as he entered. She looked at him, realizing she could have held the door for him, she simply forgot.

"Dere we go," he smiled at her, setting the plate in front of her. Her stomach was rumbling. "It be all dey had for now," he mentioned. She looked into the bowl, the size was reasonable she supposed. "Smells good," she said, picking up one of the bowls. Wondering if any of the undead individuals inhabiting Tarren Mill would remember any of their cooking skills from a previous life or not. It tasted remarkably well. Whatever it was, she did not question it anymore by now.

Silvermoon may had a great assortment to offer to customers. Though Denaestra found that most cooking done by others in the Horde had its charms as well.

Mudduk showed her that. His passion for food was perhaps a strange one, but as the cook of a whole camp full of hungry people you had to be creative. She had learned that when she helped him. After all he taught her how to slice eyeballs…yet she could do without the knowledge it was an eyeball to start with. A smile appeared on her face when she remembered.

Hazajin looked at her, smiling was something she did not do often according to him.

"Ya alright?" he wondered, more curious as to what she was thinking. "Eyeballs," she said with her faint smile. He frowned. "Eyeballs?" she nodded.

"When I was stuck in Grom'Gol Basecamp," she actually giggled. He gave her a curious glare. "Ya was stuck in Grom'Gol Basecamp? How does dat relate ta eyeballs?" he asked, intrigued as he smelled a story.

"I appeared took the wrong zeppelin when I left Silvermoon. Really it was an accident, I did not know there were more," he sniggered. She really did not see much of the world around her yet.

"And my hawkstrider, they had so much trouble with loading and unloading her. By the time we got off the zeppelin, I was not aware I was in the wrong place to start with. Some way to start your trip," she smiled slightly embarrassed. "Then she ran off, so I had no money, no belongings and no mount. You will probably laugh when I tell you they made me work for my stay there. I helped their cook out for a short period. The whole place was trashed and half destroyed by some incident with a raptor, so they could use some form of help. Even from an inexperienced person like me," she laughed. Hazajin frowned at her for a moment, calculating around what exact time she would have been in Grom'Gol Basecamp.

"And because of that I learned how to slice eyeballs from their camp cook. It is all in the juice," she smiled, repeating Mudduks words. "Not that I like eating eyeballs," she continued in a lively way, reliving the whole thing apparently. "I never imagined it was so much work to feed a whole camp. It was fun though, when I think back of it. Although when I started it was not funny and I felt rather miserable," she rattled on. Hazajin slowly chewing a bite of his food while listening to her.

"Since there would not be a zeppelin arriving on short notice I was stuck there, might as well help out a little in rebuilding their camp," Hazajin nearly choking on his bite before he swallowed it with trouble when remembering a certain event with Commander Aggro'gosh. Reminding himself to never repeat that it was most likely their raptor related to that certain incident she laughed about now. They ate their bowl of something without saying much else.

Denaestra stroke a string of hair back, falling into her face. Giving the strand of hair a thoughtful look. "I can do with a bath," she said with a distasteful glare when she felt the rest of her hair. The troll looked at her, setting his bowl down. "Dere be a pond of water outside," he mentioned. She gave him a snort.

"Ofcourse," Denaestra said with slight irony in her voice:" I came here to dive into a pond of cold water in the middle of the evening," she said disapproving. His grin told her enough. "Why not, if ya be going in da middle of da night nobody will see ya. I will keep an eye out for ya," he said, a sly grin spreading on his face. She blushed at him. "I am _**most certainly not**_ going to swim in a cold pond of water with you hanging around to glare at… me!" she said, feeling uneasy. Her face showing more than the disapproval from a moment ago. He laughed out loud at her.

"Bah," she told him. He sniggered a little as she attempted a mocking grin at him. "Nah," he grinned at her as she smiled. "I promise not tah be peeking," he said. "Right," she answered, not believing one word of that. He shrugged, stretching his limbs.

"Suit yaself. Den I may take mahself up on dat great idea, if ya not wanting tah take a night swim," he mentioned, grabbing for his backpack with one long arm. She sat on the side of the bed watching him pull out a clean shirt, a bottle of strange green swirling liquid and something that looked like a soft skin. She did not bring anything.

"Ya welcome tah borrow," he offered her the shirt and the bottle. The bottle was most likely Jazah's creation. The shirt would probably fit her like a dress by the size of it. "Ya can even wear it wen ya swim," he told her. "Are you trying to convince me to go swimming with you?" she asked him. He nodded, not hiding his amusement of the way she bit her lip. "Ya was da one complaining ya wanted a bath. I can always sap ya and dump ya in da water if ya keep complaining," he blurted out. She muttered.

"I can throw a net over you and leave you paralyzed and take a swim for myself," she offered in return. Remembering the moment she in fact had thrown the net over him, after he had made that nasty remark about Razorian. "I did not mean to do that then," she apologized when he seemed to remember the same incident as well. He waved it off."Nah, ya can be mah net thrower anytime," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. She blushed slightly to her own surprise; It sounded like an invitation to something else.

"Is that really a rogue thing? I mean the net?" she tried changing the subject. He was shaking his head. "Some use it tah deir advantage. But it not be a specific rogue ting no," he said.

"Why did you ever become a rogue?" she asked him. He had to give her some credit for trying to keep the conversation going in a subtle attempt without showing if she was in fact bothered or not by his remarks. It was up to her to draw a line in it. "I dunno," he shrugged at first. "I was asked to try out. Apparently I showed tah be a good sneaker when I came up from behind," he laughed. She could only imagine.

"Why do you run a business catching raptors when you could use your skills for something else?" she wanted to know. He didn't know. It had started out as a good idea during a drunken evening filled with alcohol with Vim. Even so it seemed to prosper nicely for them since they made a good profit from it sometimes. But to be a rogue and not use his abilities, there were many reasons why he did not wish to work as a rogue anymore. Not for the purpose he was used to.

"I guess I never was dat good of being an assassin. Never took much fancy or pride tah random killing, nor for da money. Or da praise. Being a rogue saved mah skin many times during mah military time,"he chuckled. Denaestra wondering what made him change his mind in the end about it. He would not say more.

There he sat, all relaxed. His long legs stretched out in front of him while he sat against the wall of the room. Long bleu dreadlocks in a wild tail behind his head tied with a leather strap. His crooked nose being one of the many features she realized most trolls seemed to have. As was their relaxed way of approaching things, while they could be very aggressive in the progress she had noticed.

Hazajin was no exception in that.

Comparing him he was so very different from any male blood elf she had ever known. Hazajin would not even be worth mentioning to her parents. Knowing her mother he would be unaccepted and nowhere near approval to be seen with their daughter. But then again Razorian would not get any approval of her parents either. Most certainly not after breaking off the engagement with one daughter. It would be devastating to her mother to see him reappeared beside the second daughter.

She could already hear her mother make the next problem of what it would be like if this would be associated with their good family name…

There was Razorian: the elf, handsome, well gifted, charming, elegant, vain, cocky and seeking fame and fortune. The man was also gifted with a vocabulary that would make most females melt in their clothes. She knew that from when he dated her sister.

And there was Hazajin; the troll, unorthodox, tall, relaxed, strange, probably against all regulations and protocols of Silvermoon and most of all, of her parents. Why the whole idea appealed to her by just making her mother feel miserable for a change she did not exactly know. But it felt amazing to just think about their disapproving looks for once.

"Anyting else ya always wanted tah know about me?" he asked with a grin, startling her out of her thoughts. She was shaking her head. "Cause I be taking mahself up on dat smashing idea of swimming now," he grinned. She hesitated for a moment.

"Ya welcome tah join," leaving the invitation lose. She felt the strands of dirty hair again, looking disgusted. The whole swimming did not appease her. So he tried something else. "Ya even can wash ya hair without taking off ya clothes," he chuckled:"As long as ya not peeking when I be swimming," he said, trying to actually make it sound serious. She blinked, no superb answer came to mind to counterpart that. He grinned as she eventually bushed furiously when the image hit her minds eye. At least she took all of the teasing remarkably well.

"Fine," she said eventually, sounding challenging as she got up. "You can help me wash my hair and _then _you go for your swim without me," she smiled, convinced he would not go for it. He grinned, teasingly wiggling his two fingers on each hand. "Ya be surprised, I don't mind helping ya wash ya hair," he grinned as he did go for it. She refused to go back on her challenge.

.*.*.*.

He found her asleep in the bed as he softly entered the door. Another privilege of a rogue if he wanted, the ability to sneak in and out without getting noticed.

Her hair was still damp from the washing when he touched it softly. It actually had been fun to help her wash her hair in the first place. Moreso because she allowed him to be close to her. A trust thing that slowly developed. She had sat there on her knees by the waterside, trying to dip her head in the water clumsily. Not able to avoid getting her clothing wet in the end. Then this grand impulsive idea came up in his mind of how he could help her with that.

Denaestra had stared at him when he started taking off his clothing.

Oh he had noticed the slight hint of fear that was taking over as she tried to restrain herself from not backing away from him. He smiled at her, making a joke out of it when he jumping into the water with his pants still on. It took away a little of her awkwardness. She seemed relieved, accepting him to swim over to the side to help her rinse her hair in the water after he had washed it with the green liquid from the bottle. Her hair did not change color this time.

It had been wonderful, running his fingers through her hair. When she finally dried off her hair, they sat talking while he swam around and she dangled her feet in the water. While the evening advanced into a deeper shade of darkness she decided to head back to the inn to catch some sleep. Feeling a little cleaner again. He told her he would follow in a while.

Now she was asleep, looking relaxed as he looked at her. He smiled, wishing he could do more for her.

.*.*.*.

Razorian yawned bored as he entered the inn of Brill. There were the usual undead citizens gathered in the inn, dropping jaws over business that would not even bother a rat he imagined. Whatever it was that seemed important, he was not in the mood to translate any of the gibberish in gutterspeak that was spoken around him. Seeming he was the only blood elf in the whole inn. At least he was the handsomest, flipping his hair back.

"Master Soulfire?" he looked up in a disturbed way as his "escort," Blood Knight Shadowborn saluted him. Razorian had tried to ignore the man's presence at first, but it did not seem to work. For some reason the Blood Knight was like a hound, sniffing him out anywhere he went. If he had any business to conduct in Undercity without having it known to anybody, he would not be able to do it without the man popping up around corners.

It annoyed him utterly. Not only the man himself but also his features disturbed him.

The forsaken did not seem to have a problem with the man's appearance. Razorian however did. Thus included the fact Razorian did not think Blood Knight Adehlar Shadowborn was a full member of anybody's society, at least not his. Since the man was an abomination to look at. Both annoying and ugly, finely spiced with the ability to seek you out at any unwanted time or inconvenient moment.

Perhaps Adehlar Shadowborn had been a handsome man once, he was not anymore. Or probably not to many elf standards. He was missing one eye and his face was scarred and beaten through many battles. To Razorian it seemed as if nobody had ever bothered to heal the man properly. Adehlar Shadowborn was aware of the effect he had on people, especially when walking around in Silvermoon. Therefore it made him wear his helmet most of the time when he was on duty.

"Yes Shadowborn?" he asked in a demure way, avoiding the structural disapproval that the man in fact showed no respect for him as a warlock and seated himself right next to him! The Blood Knight did not seem to be bothered. Much aware of Razorians superior behavior towards him, he played along. When Razorian had notified him he was going to collect a beloved person in Brill he had also asked the Blood Knight to make himself useful and let him know if any new arrivals came into the village.

So he played the watchful dog, as Grand Magister Rommath had asked him to do, and as what Razorian treated him for.

"It appears a small group has just arrived," the man announced casually. Razorian taking a sip from his drink. "Really," the warlock could not help but sound a little exited. "It seems they are consisting out of a troll and two tauren as far as I could see," Blood Knight Adehlar announced.

_Author's note: Being a little occupied with Cataclysm, as many will probably have been, I did not have time to post the chapter I had in mind yet. It is very possible it is a little bit of an odd chapter, the next one will probably make more sense. Thanks for the reviews so far, love you guys for the fact you actually read it up to now. Hope you enjoy this chapter a little anyway bit as well._


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter thirty-four: To finally show what you want**

For Denaestra things had been confusing over time. When she first met the outside world behind the walls of Silvermoon City she never imagined it would be like this. Not when meeting the inhabitants of Grom'Gol Basecamp. Nemeth, the elf that was so very interested in Troll civilization and history was her sight for sore eyes on her first encounter with the great outside. For an orc Commander Aggro'gosh, who treated her no different than any of his men, seemed to be civilized in his own strange way as he had found something to do for her like everybody else. The many different accents she had come across were no longer that strange.

The fear she had developed at first slowly seizing.

In fact they were not that different. As a sense of humor was found in variety of races; some dark some more relaxed, some sarcastic, it was found within all of them. If they would have been in allegiance with the Alliance she probably would have found it there as well she realized.

It made her wonder a lot. Mainly about Razorian, who had accidentally walked into her life again. She had thought she was in love and maybe at some point she had been. But that too had changed to her confusion. Since her tendency changed direction to another person. As strange as it seemed for herself, Hazajin did not seem to be such a stranger anymore as she admitted to herself that night.

.*.*.*.

Hazajin had no hurry to get to Brill for more than one reason. For him the tension was higher than ever. Being fully aware of her presence, but also of his own needs. One reason to go for more than one swim. It was up to her to tell him to back off or to come closer. For now it seemed she made him come closer, even in a slow pace. She finally made clear what she wanted though.

She had woken to the touch of her hair, a slight movement of his fingers brushing away a strand as he had watched her sleep. Through half closed eyelids she had observed him apparently. Looked at him, curious, hesitating. Lingering a hand on one of his tusks when she sat up. Touching the structure and following the curve. Pointing at his crooked nose with a smile. He blinked…his heart again racing in his chest as she pulled him closer by his tusk. Her call.

Tilting her head uneasy to find the smartest without getting pierced by one his large pointy tusks, she had kissed him. A small kiss, as he sat with closed eyes taking in the moment to his own surprise. Opening one eye to be sure she was still there he saw her smile, blushing slightly at her own move.

The next kiss was more at ease, tasting him as she pressed her mouth against his. His hand behind her head to pull her closer, helping her tilt her head to move between his tusks. Startled by the sudden move, but coping well. Her hands resting on his chest, feeling the rough leather vest he was wearing.

"Dis be wat ya want?" he asked her, feeling his own hands clench together until the palms of his hands hurt. Denaestra thinking for a moment, no reply, only the somewhat hesitating smile when she leaned against him.

They went at her pace, her moment. All he had to do was play by her rules. He managed fairly well he imagined. Even though they started off timidly, he felt the weeks of frustration fall away. Not that they slept together, but to touch was enough to start with.

His hands allowed to exploring her body without her panicking. Helping her out of her leather vest when she struggled with it. Lifting her shirt to expose more of herself. Caressed a breast, weighing it in one hand, feeling the rounding. Noticing the slight uneasiness of her shifting when he touched the nipple. He smirked, licking his lips as she kissed him again.

Her strange way of showing him she needed to take it easy, but wanted more.

Restraining himself from going too fast, no witty remarks to disturb the moment and to make her feel uneasy. There was no panic, a little restless perhaps, but not like before. For both it was to search for a right direction, to find, to feel each other and when the time would be there, to finally let it happen.

.*.*.*.

She woke up to the loud snoring of Hazajin, who had apparently fallen asleep in his uncomfortable pose while still leaning against the bedside. His blue dreadlocks spread out over the cover. His head lolled back, ears sticking out like wings. Tusks dangerously pointing upwards. She lingered a finger past one, he did not shift. The snoring turning into a somewhat disturbed snort before it continued loudly.

Last night had been exiting but strange.

Denaestra softly picked up one of his dreadlocks as she looked more closely at the beads at the end of some of his dreadlocks. They seemed handcrafted. She wondered if there were trolls who had the ability of jewelcrafting. They looked amazing.

As she observed him further she still found his features amazing. To elf standards he was perhaps not handsome, probably charming because of his personality. The crooked nose, the long chin, the long pointed ears. Unlike some blood elf females she did not wear all the fancy jewelry or the giant hoops that seemed so fashionably. Hazajin seemed to have plenty of strange piercing on the other hand. Large silvery rings adorned his ears on both sides. His earlobe seemed pierced with something that looked like a bone, shaped in a curl. A ring around his tusks carved with strange runes she could not read.

"Ya gonna touch da bone as well or just stare at it?" she nearly jumped up when he appeared to be very much awake.

"I-I'm sorry…I did not mean to be rude," she breathed uneasy. He turned his head, smirking. "Ya welcome tah touch anything," the gleam in his eyes teasing, earning him a blushing smile from the elf. For him a way to ease the sphere a bit. Resting a hand on one of his tusks she looked at the curve coming from the side of his jaw. She always pondered about that, up to last night.

"Any regrets?" he asked, eyeing her curiously as she rested her head against his shoulder. The elf shaking her head, slightly nervous. He chuckled. "Ya was surprising me dere," he told her in all honesty. She smiled.

"Why now?" the deep breath he heard her take, telling him it was a delicate thought, most likely because she did not know exactly why. "I guess I wanted too," she admitted. He smirked while softly pinching one of her long ears.

"If ya was tinking ya was rid of me now tink again girly," she pinched his nose instead. He chuckled. It made him feel comfortable to know that she had no regrets, even though nothing serious had happened yet.

"Wat of ya lock?" Her cheeks blushing furiously. The delicate but fair subject remembering her of that other somebody she did not have in mind right now. "I..I do not know," it came out almost guilty. Leaving him grinning, he could live with the idea he had a competitive elf warlock that wished to win Denaestra over as well. He did not poke the subject further, they would find out sooner or later.

"We be expecting tah meet in Brill soon," he told her instead. "I know," she said, biting her lip. It seemed she was not in such a big hurry anymore. "With Marrah round she be sending out da whole of Brill tah search for us," he laughed.

.*.*.*.

As Adehlar Shadowborn observed the newly arrivals he did not see any blood elf among the group Razorian had described faintly to him before they had touched the orb of translocation. Even though the warlock had specifically told the man to keep to his own business, it was a necessity to have informed the Blood Knight according to regulations.

What Razorian wanted with the person was his own business. If the man liked it or not that it was a personal trip, he had his orders to escort Razorian.

Those orders included to not only keep a close eye on Razorian, but also one on those who he interacted with. Anything suspicious, anything unusual, anything strange, he had to keep his one eye sharp. While the warlock was still being investigated this was needed. And Adehlar did not mind traveling around.

At least the group fitted the roughly described ways of what the warlock had given him. He could have been very specific about the male troll and tauren though. The tauren seemed to be correct, the one thing off was the female tauren. He had not included her in his description.

He would probably learn most of them if he announced his presence. He chose not to. He would see what he could find out about them. From there he would find a way to see if they were a danger and involved into serious threat the warlock was preparing or just unaware of anything. If he really had to introduce himself he would start with the stern looking female tauren.

_Author's note: I thought she needed to make up her mind. It would not have been fun if she had not. It's always up for editing ofcourse. As always, thanks for sticking around and reading my chapters up to now, and thanks for the reviews so far, hope you enjoy the read._


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter thirty-five: To practice**

Solitude, no prying eyes, nobody to watch her, that was what she was looking for. Nobody to disturb her in her perils. As her hand trembled uncontrollably she tried to get the itching feeling away by squeezing it softly with her other hand.

Something that annoyed her greatly, as she had no idea how she could regain control over the muscles properly. It would come and go. Whenever she would use her limped arm and hand too much the muscles would twitch painfully. She felt miserable because of it. Not being able to do what she usually did, being restrained by a stupid arm.

As she had gathered some of her weapons early in the morning before setting off, Jazah had figured a way to avoid Vim and Marrah. Sneaking out early. Not that she did not like them, although "to be liked" was something seen through a very different perspective in Jazah's eyes, she needed to avoid them. Since Brill did not provide any proper training grounds, she walked towards the Undercity.

What once used to be Alliance territory, was named Undercity years before it was claimed by the forsaken. Now it was a city inhabited with mostly undead people. Perhaps those who once lived their former lives as part of citizens of the kingdom once called Lordaerons, or those who lived in villages near the ruins of the old kingdom. The tall troll female was out of place in a city like this. It still showed it's old uses by the way it was build.

Catacombs everywhere and the features of the inner ring still were sewers. The green goo running through polluted now, once belonging to the city above. As Undercity was once used to imprisoning people, it had kept its dark touch. To the forsaken probably the right decoration she figured, yet her heart went to a city like Orgrimmar or Thunder Bluff. Or to a village like Sen'Jin and Bloodhoof. Out in the open, by the water, even in the dusty heat of the climate it was build in.

It was said Orgim Doomhammer had been imprisoned in this very city.

Her parents, both proud members of the Horde, always taught Hazajin and herself as much of the people they admired or that had been important in history. Not only Vol'Jin was somebody they held in high esteem, also Thrall and Orgim Doomhammer.

Jazah's mood dropped to a level as dark as the corners caught with spider webs when she entered the city. At least the abominations had been removed. Even so, Undercity was the place that offered a solitary spot for her to practice on her own terms. Without being watched by anybody.

It irritated her more than usual that the two tauren watched her. She knew Vim did it out of respect of being her friend and because Hazajin had probably asked him to. But the druid, she was annoying. Ever since the stupid attack from the mottled worgs and after she recovered partly in Undercity, she had been watched by healers.

Simply cutting it off and trying to regenerate her whole arm had crossed her mind, but it was not as simple as that. Regenerating limbs took a great physical effort of your body and healing abilities she remembered from her mother's teaching. One did not simply regenerate a limb as if you would pick a herb. She had seen others trying to regenerate their limbs, without great success. She did not dare take that step just yet. She would probably need help if she even attempted to turn to such a solution.

During her healing process she was monitored by many healers who told her that the functions of her hand would most likely not return to their old level, or ever would return at all. She could improve it with by training it, but she would merely be lucky to have any strength at all in her limped arm.

When she had casually asked Marrah about it when they were in Tarren Mill, the druid had said that it was not impossible. But in fairness, the odds of the returning use of her arm was not very great either. Marrah had not lied to her about that. But she had watched and asked numerous times how Jazah was coping with her arm. To her irritation.

With knowledge like that she had been thinking ahead. It felt miserable to not be able to use both your arms. As a hunter you needed that, you were dependent on your range attacks a lot. Ofcourse there was the possibility of close combat, but knowing you had lost one arm meant you would not be suitable to be a hunter one anymore...

A painful thought. Even though she had been able to camouflage her disappointment. For Jazah it was not time to give up on it yet.

Jazah decided to practice, before she'd lose her ability to shoot her bow completely. It was already far too long since she had done something useful. Since she did not expect Hazajin and Denaestra back soon, to her own satisfaction. Otherwise Hazajin would have surprised them by now. Since they took already more than half of the week she only grinned. She was almost sure her brother to be very occupied for a while with the elf.

.*.*.*.

The practice area was build up in different options. There was the area for the melee to practice on target dummies and there was the area for the practice of shooting guns and bows.

Jazah's face showed a neutral expression as she chose her bow and quiver for her first try out. She felt the weight of the bow in one hand and then in the other. In her good hand the bow felt natural. On the limped side it did not. She stared at the limped side as if it was a foreign item. With a snort she took out an arrow, holding it to the bowstring before trying to pull the string back. Backfiring it against her hand. The second attempt failed poorly as well. It made her grumble a bit more.

"Taking up some practice too?" the cheerful greeting was met with a frown when she looked over her shoulder. Jazah had seen the man before. He had briefly spoken with Marrah just after their arrival. And a day later she had found him sitting at the bar next to Vim having a conversation. They seemed to have a lot to discuss when she passed them on her way up.

"Blood Knight Adehlar Shadowborn, at your service," he bowed his head slightly. It was the first time he spoke to her instead of the others. He was carrying his sword and was clad in a simple tunic, pants and boots. The blond hair still in the braided topknot on his head.

"Miss Jazah, right?" he asked politely when she did not respond to his introduction.

She eyed him for a moment:" I found no need tah answer ya since ya probably already knew my name," she smirked at him, tilting her head a bit. Adehlar Shadowborn smiled, it seemed he perhaps had been mistaken in who to approach first of this group.

"Wat'cha want?" Jazah asked him bluntly. Adehlar looked at the female, she was obviously not inclined to give herself away that easy.

"Just on my way to practicing a little myself," he said, holding up the sword to show her. She shrugged. All the more fun if getting any information from the troll, it would be challenging. The Blood Knight figured. He could say he was very intrigued with the other races within the Horde. They seemed as fascinating as those in the Alliance, but it was mostly the trolls and their attitude that was fascinating. This tall female was no exception to that. Most troll women were taller as most night elf females he had met during his life.

"Bow practice?" he brought the subject back again looking at her short bow. Jazah nodded shortly. "Enjoy your practice then, miss Jazah," he said, bowing slightly before he walked off. She only shrugged.

Holding the bow with her bow-arm again she tried to pull the string back with her limped arm. She barely got it back a little before the muscles spastically announced the horrible tremble that would not keep her hand still. She gritted her teeth. There was strength in that arm, she knew that for sure, it had improved. Marrah perhaps did not see it, but Jazah knew it!

Taking the arm in a firm grip she felt the twinkling sensation of nerves that went numb at some point. She had to take a deep breath because the hurt would come after the numbness was fading. As it resulted in another aching tremble. Frustration building up.

Jazah muttered, setting her bow aside and taking out her sharp throwing knifes instead. Even with one arm she could still practice that.

.*.*.*.

Adehlar Shadowborn had charged the target dummy as if it was a real life enemy. The arms of the dummy swinging in a circle as the mechanism made an interpretation of a blowing swing to the chest with a wooden sword. The Blood Knight parried it. Charged again, hitting the target against one of its extended arms, then focusing again before aiming for the head.

The rattle of the mechanism turning the arms in the opposite direction suddenly when the blow to the head of the dummy triggered the arms to swing around again. As the swing caught him by surprise from behind he got knocked to the ground. Jazah did not hide her ironical chuckle when she saw it happen. She was not the only one having trouble it seemed.

The Blood Knight ignored her presence with a little smile.

He charged again, holding his two-handed sword in defense up to the mechanism that swung the dummies arms around. Ducking it perfectly he hit it from behind. The target dummy did not return the blow. Casting a spell on the target it rattled its arms again, leaving Adehlar to jump backwards as it increased the movement. Swirling around fast now. The Blood Knight taunting it with another spell.

Jazah leaning against a pillar, watching him.

The target dummy swirling its arms around with rotating speed. Adehlar again jumping in. Miscalculating his own movement and got hit full in the chest with a hard blow of the wooden sword. It swung him a little backwards, landing on his behind on the hard floor.

"Eyes in da back of ya head!" she said commented in amusement as the paladin laughed. "Quit right," he laughed, getting up again. "And two eyes is so much better than just one," he told her. She tilted her head to take a better look at his face. To him it was somehow strange a woman did not step back from his appearance.

"Ya cannot see depth can ya?" she asked, looking at his good eye. "I focus differently," he said. He was not sure what to make of the grin on her face. Adehlar observed the tall female in front of him. He could see the arm hanging as she used the other to muffle away it was limited in its use."But miss Jazah," he said with a sly grin on his scarred face:"As I recall you were not doing very well yourself. I saw you struggle greatly with your bow skills," he pointing out the obvious. She sulked for a moment. "I be a little rusty," she only said.

"It seems we are both unhappy with something we could do without," he pointed to his own eye. "And thus leaving us both slightly displeased in our practice as the effect seems to lack…some prove of our skills, doesn't it?" he laughed at her.

"Ya mon, ya could have said ya was rusty yaself," she laughed when she looked at him. He smiled lighthearted at her.

"Would you, since we both have been admitting ourselves to the frustration of lonely practice, care for some hand to hand combat instead? Miss Jazah?" he challenged her a little by calling her miss. Knowing a troll in rage was a worthy opponent indeed. "I don't use any swords," she gave him a glare.

"One does not have to use a sword to fight with melee weapons, one can always, let's say, use an axe if that is better trained. Though I recommend to practice the use of a sword as very convenient too," She felt like she was being tutored in weapons again by the way he sounded. "Or are you not up for a little challenge?" he asked her, as a teasing grin appeared on his face. "I always be in for a challenge," she admitted, flinching her teeth at him for a moment, before she took the axe in her hand. He raised a slender eyebrow, grinning now.

"Three rounds to announce a winner, miss Jazah?" he asked her. She grinned wickedly as she showed the axe to him. He snorted as he mocked her with his sword. "Ya annoying wit'cha miss…I not be anybody's missus and I be ready anytime…," she said, licking her lips. This would prove to be interesting since he lacked an eye and she the use of one arm. "I'd like to add a bit more into this challenge…miss Jazah," she showed her teeth to him when he said it again: "The one that wins buys the next round of drinks at the bar, and no they do not have to be alcoholic," he announced gleefully. Jazah snickered.

"If it be milk ya want I'd be happy tah buy ya some," she cooed at him, taunting him back a little. He grinned at her.

"We will see who beats who…miss Jazah," he laughed. He already enjoyed his investigation of Razorian more and more. It was not only the traveling around that made his job interesting. And not only to unravel secrets, the finding of clues or lose hints, the investigation, the spying eye on his subject. But also meeting of interesting personalities that had once made him step into the world as watcher for Grand Magister Rommath.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter thirty-six: Informative**

She wondered what he wanted to know from them, since he had been "informing" and all. He had not been hiding his interest in her group, which made it curious.

The axe made a metallic sound against his two-handed sword. She wielded the weapon with her good arm, having the other loosely at the end to keep the balance of the axe a little. It showed she was skilled enough to use it, but he was as well. "Have you never made an effort to take up the sword…miss Jazah?" he laughed as he parried her axe. Jazah cocked her head, counting his paces before she took a step forwards to attack him.

"I have no need for a sword. An ya have no need for ya other eye if ya not stop calling meh miss," she told him in an aggressive tone. "Now that would be against the rules…miss Jazah," he dared her to prove she was actually going to hit him. Jazah found it a very tempting idea. "Da axe be suitable enough," she announced as the axe came down on him with brute force. He blocked her attack. The paladin stepping backwards to keep his balance. Swinging his double handed sword in a half circle, hitting against the blunt side of the axe.

"I will be happy to teach you if you would be interested," he offered her, rotated on his feet, coming closer to her as they faced each other. Her axe pushing against his sword. "Stop ya jabbering and we may have someting tah discus dere," she told him. He grinned. He had the disadvantage of his length and weight against her, and she used it…

She bumped against him with her hip when he tried to push through to make her come off balance. Stumbling on his feet he fell down, leaving his guard down as she held the axe extremely close against his neck in a crafty move.

"I yield," he said with a smirk, looking at the shimmer of the weapon near his skin. Jazah grinned. "Dat be three rounds," she announced. "Indeed, and I have won two out of those fairly," he told her proudly. "Ya ya, I be buying ya a drink," she moped slightly.

"You are a funny opponent though," he told her, impressed still. "I be wanting a rematch," she muttered. He laughed at the way she was baring her loss. "Den I will be taking up ya sword and ya can try and wield mah axe instead," she grinned at him. "Interesting theory," he admitted, she giggled. He raised his eyebrow at her when he noticed a wicked grin spread across her face. Wondering what she was thinking.

"The tauren," Adehlar started subtle as she sat next to him:"He told me something interesting I never heard before," the Blood Knight said. Jazah frowned at him. "It seems you guys run a business in catching raptors?" he asked curious. Jazah rolled her eyes for a moment. "Sure, it be normal," she said. He was not so sure about that.

"Do they not breed raptors?" he wanted to know, since for him it was not so obvious as it seemed for her. "It be very simple. Ya birds, dey be laying eggs how many times a year?" she asked. He shrugged, he had no idea. "Da girly been telling us dem birds lay eggs bout twice a year, depending on weather and if dey matched togetha. One nest will give ya about four chicks if ya be lucky," she tried calculated what Denaestra had once told her. Adehlar wondering who the girl she mentioned was.

"With raptors it be a little different. Dey not be breeding like birds. Dey be laying eggs only wen dey find da right partner. Den they need da time…tah find da time to be bothered tah lay eggs. And ya get if ya lucky bout two or three hatchlings," that should be about right she thought, from what she had seen in the village.

"Dey be a little different tah train den any of dem birds. I was told ya birds grow quicker den any raptor does. So basically ya will have more stock for ya people. So our breeder not always has a raptor, unless ya care for a hatchling. Since raptors be all over da place, we catch dem sometimes and dey be trained tah provide for the ask of mounts," she giggled, now she sounded like a damned breeder herself.

Adehlar Shadowborn had never seen wild hawkstriders. Only those that were far family of the colorful birds they used for mounts. "So if we gonna be outta raptors we be catching new ones. Sometimes da new colors make nice new additions. It be like breeding colors in ya birds. Ya want tah have da feathers and colors right ya?" she laughed, she heard Denaestra talk now.

"I see," he said, sipping from the juice she bought him, wondering where she learned it. "You seem to know enough about it," he admitted. "Nah, I just be listening tah da girly tah much," she giggled. He raised a slender eyebrow. Jazah smirking at the mention of Denaestra.

"Da girly?" he pronounced it wrong, which made her laugh even louder. "Da girly, she be da one of ya kin," Jazah said, pondering about his sudden increasing interest. "_Really_?" Adehlar smiled. He wondered if she knew she was actually providing him with valuable information. Jazah's prove right in front of her. "Ya, dat be wat'cha was sniffing round for right?" she asked bluntly. He nearly choked on his next sip, coughing loudly. Wrong answer, she seemed to know exactly what he was doing. The juice dripped down his chin as he gave her a strange glare, trying to clear his throat. She seemed to be very comfortable under the knowledge he was sniffing for information.

"She be arriving soon enough, ya can ask her yaself," the troll female said, cocking her head for a moment. He swallowed. "Why ya so interested in us anyway? Ya obviously looking for someting," she said bluntly. She had wondered what it was.

"Orders," he said clearing his throat. Whipping the juice from his chin, it stained his shirt. Jazah frowned. She pondered him for a moment before she grinned. "Ya could have said so, it be easier den making it obvious ya sniffing for information," she told him. He grinned sheepishly. Perhaps he needed to work on some tactics with certain people…

"Would you have given me information if I had asked properly?" he asked instead. She thought for a moment before shaking her head:"No, course not, it be too much fun tah see ya struggle for it," he got for an answer.

.*.*.*.

Their last part of the trip, going from the Sepulcher towards Brill, was going so much more smoothly than expected. The raptor did what she asked fairly well. Denaestra's sit still a bit unsure on the creature, but she managed. Hazajin grinned as he saw her improve on it.

"Ya be looking good wit'cha raptor," he said, a little proud he had convinced her to ride the animal back on her own. She had hesitated, a little nervous when she finally gave into the idea. She smiled at him. "Now ya be able tah keep up with meh," he grinned, speeding Gihm up as she gave a little cry in fear when her mount increased speed as well. "Ya best get used tah riding her. She be ya ride wen we get back. Besides, we be needing tah catch us a lot of red raptors in da Barrens soon," he laughed as she clung uncomfortable to the neck of the small orange raptor. Zjolnir and Xar'Ti could probably give her some tips on how to improve her riding skill with the raptor. The rest she had to do herself.

Grinning slyly with the thought that it was not the only thing he would make her practice with.

They traded the borders of gloomy Silverpine Forest for grim looking Tirisfall Glades, he knew they were getting closer to Brill. As the high walls of the Undercity doomed up to their right it would not be far anymore.

As the town of Brill came in sight Denaestra eyed the giant graveyard. Only read about it and heard tales from some travelers she had met over the years, it was just as they had said…huge. She had read in books in the Silvermoon library about Brill being one of the earliest towns that became inflicted by the plague once. It was no surprise the graveyard was massive if there had been a lot of casualties as the book had read. Seeing it for herself gave her an eerie feeling.

"Do you think the rest will be in Brill already?" she asked, changing her mind from the many buried people in the graveyard to a lighter subject. Hazajin nodded, they would probably be. "I told Jazah tah wait for us in Brill," he said. Hoping his sister had waited with booking passage on the zeppelin. Since she could be impatient at times. They entered the townsquare. The undead inhabitants not giving them much more than a glare upon their arrival. Hazajin lead them to the stablemaster, paying the fee for stabling their mounts.

"Do you wish to set them inside for yourself?" The undead man asked, scribbling down their names and the mount they gave in his care. Denaestra nodded. "Very well, you can place them next to other raptor," he told them. Vim's kodo and Jazah's raptor were stabled inside. Essha making clicking sounds when she noticed Gihm. The orange raptor making a strange sound back when Hazajin stabled him next to Essha. As they made sure their raptors were taken care of properly, Denaestra patted the large head of Vim's kodo before she went out.

"Let's see if we can find da rest," Hazajin said, his hand resting nonchalant around her shoulder. She leaned against his side. "Ya just da right height, I can lean mah elbow on ya head," he grinned as she gave him a long face. "Nasty man," she told him. He smirked. Hazajin was sure they would not be surprising the others. It saved them explaining. But he probably had to take the teasing and the jokes for a long time. It was something he could cope with.

"Denaestra?" the name was called before they entered the inn. "**Denaestra**?" the voice sounding more firm now, startled her greatly as she recognized it. Hazajin let go of her when she turned around to face the person calling for her. "Razorian?" the surprised look upon her face. Hazajins slapped his forehead, far from happy.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter thirty-seven: In truth and unfairness?**

Hazajins mood dropped to a level far below ice when he saw the warlock. The man gave him a triumphing smirk. The rogue being the last person happy to see the freaking warlock.

He could thank himself for making his own grave mistake to start with, punishment for acting in a haze of desperate fury and frustration. He actually had forgetting about the warlock over the last few days. He had been rather distracted with Denaestra to focus his mind on what was to come.

The rogue had thought it over and over before that, trying to find a way to tell her of his stupid mistake by sending the damned letter. Yet he did not find any way and let it course its way. Thinking he would get to that later. Not thinking it would turn out like that for him and Denaestra, he simply forgot about the warlock.

Now was later, and a bit too late he realized.

.*.*.*.

"Lovely Denaestra," Razorians smooth talk oozed over her like glue. Hazajins hiding his anger at the sight of the male warlock that paraded up the path with his demon steed, impressive as ever.

"Razorian…what a surprise!"she said, still startled a bit. He jumped off, landing on the ground gracefully. Now making his way to female elf. Bowing in front of her. "My connection to you made me aware of your arrival in Brill soon," he said with a deep voice. Denaestra raised an eyebrow, curious as to how he would see this connection? It did not seem to have the impact he expected from her. He thought she would have beamed, or at least flung her arms around his neck and let her be kissed by him in front of the troll. Razorians frustration showing for a moment on his face as he had studied the dramatically effect of his speech of her return so well.

He glared at Hazajin. That was the whole point wasn't it? To embarrass the troll and have the female openly chose for him, rejecting her connection with the troll only as friendship, nothing more.

The rogue acting as if he knew nothing better than to shrug.

"Alright, a little bird told me you would arrive," he said, sounding almost sneering as the troll would not walk into the obvious joke laid out for him. Fine, he would find a way to pay him back for the way he acted in Orgrimmar.

"You were?" Denaestra's surprise was making him gloat for a moment, casting his sneering look at the troll for a second. He took both her hands as he smoothly smiled at her. "The bird told me you were dying to get back to civilization again," he said, the horrible smile plastered to his face.

She blinked for a moment. Uncertain as to that idea as well.

"So you are not here on orders? I mean they did not move your location again?" she asked. He was shaking his head. "No no, I came especially here to bring you home," he said evenly. She stared at him for a moment. "Home?" she echoed, her frown deepening. Razorian noticing the change in her stance towards him as she stood there. She seemed not pleased at all.

"But I am not done yet," she said, almost counting out on her fingers the things she still had to do. "We still have to deliver the raptor to Sen'Jin and after that we were going to catch a couple of red raptors in the Barrens because we missed our quota," she said, sounding like a seasoned veteran in catching raptors suddenly. Hazajin chuckled for a moment. Razorian ignored the troll, taking her arm and making her turn around on her feet for him to eye her. "Oh no, sweet Denaestra," she heard him say:"You look as if you could defiantly use civilization again."

The elf stopped spinning when he wanted to make her turn around again. She looked at him, questioning. "**I do not**!" she told him, sounding firm and having him at a loss. Razorian rolled his eyes at the rogue who stared at the elf. "I think you had quit enough adventures Dena. You left everybody worried in Silvermoon when I arrived. Nobody had heard of you anymore after you were sent off by Grand Magister Rommath, it seems you have forgotten about showing your face to the ambassador when you were in Orgrimmar," his annoyed tone showing, telling her he had made the decision for her apparently. He smiled at her again when she went quiet. Denaestra looked at the warlock. She did not answer his smile though.

"Who told you to meet us here?" she asked irritated. Razorian hesitated for a moment before placing both his hands firmly on her shoulders. "It does not matter sweet Denaestra. All that matters is that you will return home with me. It has been settled, I will hear no more argument about it," she was told. Her gaze could lit him with fire when he noticed she looked at his hands that were possessively holding her. She looked him straight in the eyes. He frowned at her gaze, it was not like her to be like this.

"_**Who **_Razorian?" she asked again, taking a step back from him. Razorian looked at her. "Fine, it was your troll friend that informed me to come and collect you before they would take off to Orgrimmar," he said with a sneer. Hazajin feeling the lump in his throat suddenly when Denaestra turned to look at him now.

He had kept silent up to now. Not bothered to straight things the moment it occurred. Her face a tight expression of anger as she saw the guilt on his face.

"Tell me you did not?" she asked, hoping she was wrong. Her tone unsteady as she looked at him in anger. "I did…," he started. Not hiding his shame. She gave him a puzzled glare. "I was outta mah mind wen I wrote dat letter," he began. She was shaking her head. Not good enough. He grumbled:"I thought it be wat ya needed, tah be back at home. Dat ya was perhaps not fit tah do dis kind of job yet,"he explained clumsily. She glared at him.

"You seriously intended for me to return to Silvermoon?" She could not believe this.

"Girly…I was outta mah mind wen I wrote da damned letter," he said with vigor now. "It was different den! Mah thought were different den," he heaved his hands in a hopeless gesture when she was shaking her head. "What were you thinking Haz when you were…out of your mind?" her voice angry.

He took a deep breath. The warlock looking at him, gleefully as to see how he would rescue himself out of this problem.

"You rely on others too much to be able to survive on your own, wasn't that what you wrote to me?" Razorian helped him a little further into the hole in the ground, gloating over the moment when the troll gave him a snarl. She gazed at them both with her mouth open. "Is that what you were thinking? Honestly?" her lip trembled in anger, a nervous twitch by the side of her mouth as he could not hide the sad truth.

"Ya," he said, looking her straight in the eyes. "I was tinking dat ya might wan'tah take ya time tah seek ya stuff out. Before ya come back tah us. Ya was needing tah be able to defend yaself, at least with a weapon," he started, knowing he could not go back on his words now.

"But I _**have**_!" she cried out in dispair. "I have been starting with weapons. Jazah has been teaching me some," she told him. Hazajin frowned, confused as everything was turning upside down. Denaestra cursing Jazah in her mind for the one time she did not chose to blabber out to the whole group what they had been doing!

"Ya was so sad after we got'cha back. I figured ya was in need of alone time tah sort yaself," he said, feeling the steady ground under his personal feelings slowly fall apart as he said more.

"You thought wrong! Did you bother to check with me?" she spat at him. She felt her hands tremble in anger. Her fingernails digging into her palms as she looked at him. Razorian watched them fight; almost like a proper couple would do. He waved the thought away. Even he could see the point Hazajin was trying to make.

"Perhaps the troll is right Dena. You cannot rely on others the way you did. His idea was not that bad when he thought of it. It is very essential for a person to be able to defend oneself. But more to sort out yourself when you are not doing well," Razorian said, not sounding vain this time. "**Shut up Razorian, nobody asked you**!" She turned around, venturing her anger on him again.

"I would like to know if this is how you both see me? As a helpless person who only relies on others? Am I that hopeless?" she looked from Razorian to Hazajin. They were both silent.

"You did not seem to think I was a problem when we met in Orgrimmar," she said bitchy to Razorian. "And you," she turned to Hazajin:"You did not seem to think it was a problem anymore when we finally came clear on things," she mentally cut Hazajin deep with that remark. Razorian frowned, smirking as he looked at them. "Oh this truly is amiable," he said ironically, seeing the thought he had waved off return to him. Realizing what she has just said. He was ignored by Hazajin and Denaestra who seemed to have a mental fight next to this row.

"Perhaps we best take dis somewhere else?" Hazajin asked the loathed female, trying to remain kind. "**No we do not! It seems I have nothing to hide here**!"She snorted loudly. Hazajin shrugged, feeling an aggressive mood coming up. If she needed to have it spilled out like this, he would not hold back anything. Better to have said everything then to keep back now…

"**Well**?" she asked in a demanding tone, continuing their quarrel. "**Is it how you see me**?" he finally swallowed the lump in his throat.

"No girly," he admitted. "Not anymore, but I did saw ya as such wen we met, only da very first moment," cutting down his own steady ground by another piece. "Ya was so uptight, I tought ya needed tah sort yaself, too much issues in ya head. So I wrote him tah him tah come and pick ya up cause I thought ya was better off wit'cha friends and family," she heard Hazajin say. Another solid piece of ground slipping underneath his feet…

"You obviously do not know me," she was shaking her head in pity at him.

"**Will ya listen tah meh**? **Dat was wat I was tinking den, not wat I be tinking now!**" he roared in anger now. He wanted to take her by the shoulders and shake her firmly. "**No!"**she cried at him. He got that point already. She was so angry she was not reasonable for anything. Let alone to hear him out properly. So the argument continued to Razorians satisfaction and to Hazajins dismay.

"Ya told meh yaself ya was crap at wielding any weapon. I figured if ya was training dat ya was ready for da next job. We could have taught ya some skills, but not all," he growled as he tried to explain things. Apparently she did not see it like that. Overloaded with anger she felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I thought you were my friend Haz, more than that…" she said, feeling a tear run down her cheek. "I _am_ ya friend girly,more den dat," he tried. She was shaking her head now. "No Haz…you're not," her voice trembled when she said it.

"You are a rogue…I know that now," she said in a cold tone. She was so angry. "**Wat dat supposed tah mean**?" he snarled at her. "Figure that out for yourself," she said.

"Did you laugh when I turned out to be the fool you thought I was?" Hazajin looked at her, she pulled the line of accusation thin, telling him off on something he did not deserve. "**Dat be a big lie**," he yelled in an ire tone.

"Was it? Or was it worth it?" she looked at him, standing there with her hands rested on her hips, her lip trembling as she addressed him like the true blood elf female she was raised to be. Nothing hiding of her disgust. He realized he could not talk straight as the stupid mistake turned into a far greater problem. So he did what he thought was best.

"Girly," he took a deep breath when she looked at him:"We can talk dis over, dis not supposed tah happen…," he said. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, tilting her head. "Perhaps it does," she said firmly. "Ya beyond ya mind now girly. We talk about it after ya cooled down," he offered, swallowing his own anger and pride for a moment to reason on the situation. Denaestra however, did not. She still stood in her full fury, beyond reasonable comment.

"Perhaps you need to cool down yourself," she told him. Hazajin gritted his teeth. "Ya be regretting ya words girly," he only said, keeping himself at bay.

"Yes Dena, you hear the man is good with words," Razorian pointed out sarcastically. The rogue turning to his point of boiling again. Nearly making his promise to punch that grin of the warlock face come true.

But there were more urgent matters that needed to be solved instead of his desire to punch the warlock. Her expression however telling him a painful truth that she did not see anything to be solved here. It told him she was foremost hurt by this. It was a painful moment as he wished he could vanish then and there.

"Maybe...I don't want to talk about it. And maybe I do need to be alone," she said bitterly. "I be sorry tah hear dat," he only answered her quaint, stiff with his own anger still.

Another tear ran down her cheek as she saw him bow before her, like he had done when she first met him. Without anything more to say he strolled off. She watched him go, angry tears running down her cheeks uncontrollably now. Razorian smirked, sure he would be the one to catch her in her moment of pain, to put a pair of comforting arms around her, surprisingly she pushed him away.

.*.*.*.

Hazajin gulped down his ale with rapid speed. He had bought enough to be very drunk after he had consumed it. His drunken haze not improving his mood at all. She had not bothered to come and ask him as to why this was such a big problem. Nor had he made another attempt to see how she was doing.

Mostly because they were supposed to sort this out…together!

Perhaps she would listen to his reason after she slept a night. And listen to the full story. They did not come all this way to fight like this surely? He looked at the dark sky as he was seated against the stable. For him this was such typically blood elf behavior.

Somebody came walking down the path he sat.

"Well done troll," Razorian applauded him, clapping his hands sarcastically as he approached, walked up with a pace that indicated he felt very much more superior to the situation. Hazajin growled as the warlock appeared in front of him, looking down on him.

"**Wat'cha want**?" he snarled at Razorian. "To gloat," he laughed, not hiding he found this highly amusing. "It seems quite a mess now for her, but do not worry, I will clean up your mess. You, my friend did an outstanding job there," he smirked darkly at the troll as if Hazajin had acted on his behalf."I ain't ya friend," he grunted. Razorian smiled.

"Ya was lucky dere, I did not mean tah hurt da girly," he said wryly. This was not supposed to happen. They were supposed to talk this over…to laugh about it…

"You and her were also never meant to happen," he said coolly. Disgusted by the whole idea that the elf had chosen the troll above him, he would surely find a way to erase that for her. "If ya was tinking I let ya strike her wit'cha bad voodoo ya was wrong," the rogue growled.

"Oh but I will. You see you managed to offend her gravely, and here I am to safe her," he grinned. Hazajin looking at him in rage.

"Let's just say my talk "convinced" her to make the final decision. She was easy to work you know after this occurred," he admitted in the glory of his moment. "She is very much confused right now troll. So I thought it was my duty to inform you… _in person…_she had decided to leave with me to Silvermoon. As you intended from the start," he smirked treacherous:"I will take good care of her for you," he laughed. Hazajin stared at the warlock through his blurry sight.

"That's right troll, I will be sure she will not want to return when she is back home, so you need not worry about it any longer," the warlock sneered at him. "She does not seem tah be so happy wit'cha," he growled. Razorian laughed. "Denaestra may not wish for me now, but she will come to me again," he sounded so confidently when he looked at the troll.

"**Leave…NOW**," Hazajin snarled at the warlock. Razorians mouth a nasty twitch as he gloated even more when the troll showed himself so obviously. Razorian taking his confidence one step to far:"So thank you very much for this final act of indignity," he continued.

Something snapped in Hazajins head before the venomous look was met with a grasp for the warlocks clothing. The tusks of the troll dangerously close to his face.

"**This be temporary…," **he told him, holding tight.

"**I** **dunno wat'cha did tah convince her, but ya bad voodoo won't last. Dere be a moment she be picking her own path. I be sure ya words not helping ya den warlock….,"**he sucked in his breath in an angry way. Razorian did not show fear, he merely laughed.

"**If ya want dat pretty face tah be of service tah her ya best leave…now, or I will not restrain mahself from punching ya lights out. Dey can drag ya back tah Silvermoon once I be done wit'cha,**" he promised the warlock in a dangerous tone. The feral snarl showing he was indeed not joking. Razorian backed away, smiling still.

"Crawl back to the stinking sewers of Orgrimmar troll, your threats mean nothing to me. She was never meant for your kin to start with," the warlock said, trusting the troll was too drunk to act out his threats. Razorian turned on his heels, the direct hit from Hazajins fist in his eye making him cry out in pain. Covering his eye with one hand he stared at the troll towering in front of him. Cowering off Razorian finally turned around and left without provoking anything else.

_Author's note: Speaking of over hasted decisions. Denaestra is one very uptight strain person. Hope you enjoyed the chapter a little, and will the next couple of chapters before we reach the end._


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter thirty-eight: Moving on**

As it had been a couple of months since their return, some things had remained the same while other things had been different. But it most certainly did not go back to the way it was, Vim could tell that from the moment they sat foot on steady ground in Orgrimmar again.

For all of them there had been changes. Jazah was still bothered by the lack of use of her arm.

Hazajin had been plainly horrible after Brill. One could not even call his mood grumpy, he was downright aggressive. Even Vim did not know what to do about his friends behavior after a while, since talking did not seem to work. Vim understood Jazah's struggled to find her brothers sorrows more interesting than her own bothers, yet she tried. Even she could tell he was not the same.

It annoyed both of them, more than once. For Jazah not only the way Hazajin was suddenly being a proper male troll instead of his normally easy-going personality. It bothered them both he could not take any criticism, take any advice or would listen to anything at all.

So Vim and Jazah agreed together on something and would have Jazah do what Jazah did best, provoke. Because that was what she tried to do, provoke him to burst out. To have him rid himself of the trouble that endlessly stacked in his head and did not improve him. There had to be something done.

This morning Vim woke up to another charming argument between the brother and sister that were his friends. He was just in time to see Hazajin growl in anger, a proper iron bomb would make a singular effect if Hazajin's mood would explode he noticed.

"I ain't gonna go nowhere near Bom'bay again!" Jazah announced sounding very clear on the subject. "Ya not gonna be able tah throw or use anyting if ya not have dat arm fixed!" Hazajins need to discuss everything lately did not really help.

"Na ah! Ya cannot make me go dere. Did ya see wat he did tah me last time?" she muttered. Hazajin growl indicated he could not care less.

"He be turning me into a chicken again! Or worse, a frog!" Jazah was shaking her head furiously. Ever since their return to Sen'Jin she had been advised by more than one person, including her parents, that she should see one of the witch doctors. Since most were occupied she was sent off to see Bom'bay instead, the witch doctor in training. Not fond of the whole idea Jazah had postponed it as long as she could, she saw no need to see any witch doctor really.

Hazajin and Vim shared the opinion of the parents, this could not go on. Or she would have to step down from the group.

When they were in the Barrens to fill up the lack of raptors they were supposed to have brought back, Jazah failed greatly. Unfortunately showing the others the serious trouble she had managed to hide in coping with her arm to begin with. Her arm giving her pain and trouble as she was not able to throw the net properly. When she tried placing one of the frost traps it snapped closed on more than one occasion before it was even used properly. Hazajin growling at the sight of the whole event. Seeing his sisters disability to finally ad that to his own frustration. They eventually got their quota for Zjolnir, but the men had done most of the work. Much to Hazajins disapproval, as Jazah always wanted to be treated equally.

This morning, Hazajin promised her, if she did not go and see Bom'bay herself, he would drag her there, by her hairs if he had to.

With lead in her feet she had gone to see him eventually. Standing in line behind two other trolls. Whatever Bom'bay did to the first one she did not see clear enough. But the male troll came out looking like a ghost. Leaving Jazah doubtful to start with. When the female in front of her was up next, the witch doctor had grinned clumsily when he accidentally hexed her into a snake. Jazah frowning more doubtfully at the sight. When the hex on the woman was gone she looked slightly drunk

"Oops," the witch doctor in training apologized to the women, giving her a sample of something in a flask Jazah doubted more than her own creative brews. The troll woman had wiggled off walking from left to right, lolling her head back and forwards. "Will wear off during da day," she heard him say as he looked straight at her now.

Jazah had no idea what this feeling was that rumbled around in her stomach and made her actually hesitate to take another step, as she was motioned next. She felt as if her toes were frozen to the ground as she had stood there in front of the large male troll. His yellowish hair standing out at the back of his head.

"Ya seek mah help?" Bom'bay had cocked his head and looked at Jazah. "I be having some trouble with an old wound," she had told him again, taking a deep breath when he asked her to point out where exactly this wound was. As he had examined her shoulder before he grinned again, poking the spot. It resulted in the annoying tremble and ache that had been bothering her.

"I see," he said, smirking. He mumbled some spell and cast it upon Jazah. Before she knew it she was hexed into a chicken. Leaving Bom'bay scratching his head frantically, as he looked at the result of the spell that did not seem to be correct. He chuckled when she became normal again. Leaving her slightly nausea. He tried it again with a healing spell, it made her feel dizzy as a side effect. Nothing much happened in her arm, her muscles not feeling different, nor better. "Drink dis four times a day, it may help, also it may not," he had said, after Jazah decided he would not hex her ever again.

With the suspicious looking brew in a bottle she was only to happy to get out of his way for the next customer.

.*.*.*.

"How did it go?" Vim asked casually, hoping she would at least was given some better news. The look in her eyes telling him enough.

"He not gonna hex me anotha time," she only said. Leaving Vim with a slight smile on his face. Almost feeling sorry for Jazah. Hazajin did not feel sorry for her, he stepped up from his seat with a face that announced a thunderstorm. The hairs on Jazah's neck standing up straight when she received his cold look.

"Dere has tah be somewhere else I can go tah see if dey can fix meh," she said, feeling the need to defend her decision, certain of herself. Hazajin muttered a low snarl.

"Ya be going again, or I be dragging ya out dere," he told her furious. Jazah looked at her brother, rolling her eyed as she felt obnoxious towards her brothers decision. "I not be be going again," she told him, making her own plan. "**Woman do not trifling with meh again**!" he told her, knowing he had the advantage of being a lot taller than she was to start with. His mood had been horrible. No wonder after what happened, but still.

"**You go see Bom'bay tah check dat hole in ya head instead Haz**!" she snarled at him. "**Wat dat supposed tah mean**?" he roared. Jazah gave him a half grin as he looked at her. "Ya should have dragged da girly back wen we were in Brill! Ya should have shaken her till her head was spinning instead of letting da warlock slay his claws in and take her back. Maybe ya would be dragging her off tah ya hut and get rid of dat horrible mood ya been fuming us wit," she sneered shamelessly. Pointing out exactly what the problem was.

Hazajin stared at his sister. Feeling the anger rise, he did not say anything. Knowing exactly what she meant. His mood had been far below freezing point or high above boiling, it did not really matter if he was acting aggressive or gloomy and distanced. Ever since their return into the village, Hazajin had been terrible to anybody that dared address him or ask him anything. Gihm was wise to stay away from his rider.

It was something Xar'Ti could not even fix with a hot steaming night of passion to clear his head out. He simply refused her, being too much occupied with feeling miserable for himself.

"Haz, ya be having a problem. We not know how tah help ya wit'cha problem. But Vim an me, we be tinking ya needs tah do something wit it. Ya becoming unreasonable," Jazah blurted out. Vim bit his lip for her untactful choice of moment. But it was true.

They had given him space, tried to reason, he had probably even noticed Jazah had tried provoking him more than usual.

"Vim?" Hazajin looked at the large tauren who scratched his chin for a moment. Thinking of a way to come up with the right words, to soften a little what sounded so harsh coming from Jazah. He could only agree.

"We cannot help you here Haz," he said. Not adding they did not know how to deal with Hazajin at the moment. They had even consulted master Gadrin with the problem. He could not help them much further. His own advice was that he had to seek it out with his own spirits.

"She not coming back on her own!" Jazah said, seeing him grit his teeth. Feeling the frustration build up in the way he looked. "She should," he growled quaint, leaving both of them standing there before Jazah had a chance to could continue the argument.

"**Give it a rest or deal wit it Haz**!" Jazah stamping her feet in anger when he pretended to be deaf for what she called after him.

.*.*.*.

"What do you think Shadowborn?"Razorian had pondered, would the white shirt combined with a pair of black linen pants be more attractive to seduce a woman or the black silk shirt?

"I have no idea Master Soulfire," Blood Knight Shadowborn admitted as he shrugged. "You have no sense for fashion," the warlock said, holding the black silken shirt in front of his reflection in the mirror again. "Have you _ever _even loved a woman before Shadowborn?" Razorian asked, taking the white shirt again.

"Ofcourse I have," Adehlar laughed, to Razorians surprise. "Really? With that…look of yours?" he asked curious as to what blood elf female would even consider the man. Adehlar grinned. "You'd be amazed what a feisty orc female tells you when she sees those scars," he laughed harder when he saw Razorian's rather disturbed expression.

"Not you too!" he muttered in disgust. The fact Denaestra had done _something_ with the troll still bothered him since they arrived back in Silvermoon. She would not tell him what she had done, nor how far they had taken it and not when it had started. Tonight, Razorian had decided, he would show her the true blood elf male in his full passion…

"As I seem to have no sense of fashion, I do have official business with Grand Magister Rommath," Adehlar Shadowborn saluted before Razorian as he turned around and walked off. The warlock rolled his eyes. He would find a way to rid himself of Shadowborn tonight. Since he did not deed the man standing next to his bed when he performed the deed with Denaestra.

Apparently the man was not done with whatever orders Rommath had given him. But tonight he would be alone.

.*.*.*.

Denaestra reread the note she was brought by a servant. "Meet me tonight near the fountain at Sunfury Spire," she read out loud. It was signed Razorian. As she was leaning against the stable wall she looked at the pink hawkstrider, stabled in Winaestra's stables for now. "I wonder what he wants Ofra," she said to the bird that pecks its feathers.

"Dena?" Winaestra's voice called out for her. Denaestra did not say anything. Winaestra easily found her little sister, hiding in the stable like she had done so often when she was younger. "I'm not here," Denaestra said in a soft tone. Winaestra looked at her sister. She had changed so much. The competitiveness was gone. As was the spark in her eyes. Winaestra did not know how to comfort her with words, as it seemed things had been actually better between them then before.

"Blood Knight Shadowborn is here for you," she said with a smile. Denaestra looked at her sister. Sighing. "What does he want?" she asked bluntly. Winaestra giggled.

"Ask him yourself," she said as he appeared next to her, looking over the stable door at the sitting figure. Her face pale and somber as he saw her. His one good eye resting on her.

"Miss Denaestra?" Adehlar Shadowborn saluted her, holding his helmet in his hands. Winaestra had wished he had held it up like he usually did. "Grand Magister Rommath has asked me to escort you to the Sunfury Spire. He would like to have a word with you," he said. Denaestra sighed again.

"He could not have sent a note?" she asked annoyed as she looked at him. Adehlar Shadowborn smiled again. "No miss, he specifically asked me to escort you," he answered her with a little smile. It was also something he did not mind doing involving his job. Not with this specific young lady.

Denaetsra lazily got up on her feet, not indicating to be in much of a hurry. He grinned at her obnoxious behavior. Razorian would have a problem if she kept like this.

.*.*.*.

Denaestra's arrival in Silvermoon was a complete surprise to Grand Magister Rommath. He was not exactly expecting her to come through the orb of translocation when they were announced. Leaving it for a few days he had made sure Razorian was occupied with at least a week of full lessons for his students.

As she entered he found she looked worse than before he had sent her off. "You are dismissed Shadowborn, though I would like that report on my desk this afternoon," he told the Blood Knight. He saluted as he left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Denaestra," Grand Magister Rommath said in a neutral tone. She curtsied before him. He looked at her for a moment, taking in the same female he had sent out to meet with ambassador Dawnsinger.

"You are well I presume?" he asked formally. "Yes sir, " she replied. Grand Magister Rommath folded his hands in front of him, pondering for a moment to what he needed to do with her.

"I heard you never arrived in Orgrimmar to see Ambassador Dawnsinger," he said it without scolding her immediately. Denaestra looked up at him, nervous as she knew she had not done so. "I was in Orgrimmar sir…but the letter got lost when my mount was killed," she explained. He paced impatiently up and down in front of his desk.

"And why did you not go to her still? Or warned one of your relatives?" he demanded. "Your father is a very respectable individual among the Council of Silvermoon Denaestra. Do you know how often he came to ask me whatever for I sent his youngest daughter off into the wild? Confronted me with the same questions over and over? You caused your parents quit the shock since nobody had any knowledge of your whereabouts?" She bowed her head, now he scolded her.

"I was… ashamed…sir," she answered bitterly. He rested his gaze on her. She did nothing to defend her past behavior or hide her shame. "It seems you still carry that shame with you," she blushed deeply as he pointed that out.

"Did you at least take time to think about what we discusses before you went off to Orgrimmar?" He asked, his tone more neutral again as he sat down. "I have sir," she answered, it took a while before she met his eyes. Her expression weary.

"And pray tell what is your conclusion?" he asked her, never taking his eyes off her. She hesitated before she took the courage to say what she had finally thought off the last week.

.*.*.*.

"_Give it a rest or deal wit it Haz!" _Easy to say, hard to do. He looked at Zjolnir as he leaned against the fence.

"You been having any new hatchlings lately from wat we brought ya?" he asked Zjolnir. The raptor handler shaking his head. "No, not yet. Did ya get meh da four new ones yet?" he asked the rogue. "We working on it. Jazah been having trouble wit da arm," he said. Zjolnir nodded.

"No worries. It be good business with what I have now. Ya brought me plenty back last time wit da four red ones. Maybe ya and Vim can catch me some of dem small red ones in da Barrens if ya have time," he said. "Will do," he promised. With just him and Vim that would be doable.

"Were be da girlies ride?" he asked curious. Usually the small orange raptor was walking around in the fenced area. Zjolnir smirked. "Xar'Ti took her for a ride. She been doing well with catching up on training. But it would be best dat da girly learns tah ride her better if she wants tah keep grip," he grinned as he remebered Malin taking the piss out of the elf several times when she took off.

"Ya was lucky ya found her. Da raptor, she be young still, but she not raised here and probably trained somewhere else, but she be a good mount," he said. After their return the whole village laughed when they told the tale of the raptor and Denaestra riding it for the first time.

"Da girly found her," Hazajin said stiffly. Denaestra had not bothered to take the small orange raptor with her. She had looked good on it. Whatever made her act like she did he would never understand. Out of her mind she had been on the day of their fight.

Just like that she decided she needed to be alone. First he was allowed to come closer, then she pushed him away again. To his satisfaction she had not wanted the warlock around either. He would deal with it alright. But would she? He wondered about that.

"If Xar'Ti be back with her I be needing it though," Hazajin decided suddenly, grinning wickedly.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter thirty-nine: Grazy person**

"Dena…Denaestra? Please wait?" Razorian came running after her. His white shirt half tugged into his black linen pants as he ran with only one boot on his feet and the other foot decorated with a purple sock that clearly did not matched the rest of his outfit.

"Dena! Please!" he called after her. As she finally turned her head to him he looked silly, standing there with one purple sock. His mind racing for an honorable excuse for this humiliation.

"It was not what you thought it was," he explained, she eyed him up and down. He was panting from running after her, probably also from the other thing she had found him doing when she entered his apartment.

She was invited by him after all. Feeling extremely obnoxious when she walked towards Murder Row, she had thought about it over and over. Pondered about what to do…he had been trying so hard to win her affection, to be special for her. She had forgiven him the one miscalculation he had made when they first were back in Silvermoon and both a bit drunk. He apparently assumed he was inclined to more. She did not. Backing away when he tried to kiss her again with a certain drunken passion she could do without.

To be honest with herself she did not have much to talk about with him anymore after they arrived back in Silvermoon.

As Denaestra went to see him on behalf of the invitation he had sent her later that evening, he was not at the fountain near Sunfury Spire. So she presumed she had the wrong hour and made her way to Murder Row instead. Finding the door of his apartment left half open and him not answering to the multiple times she knocked to announce she was entering. She thought it was alright.

The scene occurring in front of her eyes when she entered was quit embarrassing though.

Seeing him in his full glory with his pants down his ankles, with two blood elf ladies in a pose she never thought possible. Then again she was not really surprised. Even though he was a handsome man, to see him like that was kind of disturbing. She felt like a teenager getting caught for peeking.

When she looked at him now she could not quit catch what had stirred her about him when she was younger. In Orgrimmar it had seemed so different. Something that had bothered her greatly. But now she could point her finger to it. She finally knew what she wanted.

Razorian took a heavy breath before he took both her hands in his:"They mean nothing Dena…truly…it was just…nothing…I swear," he looked like a horrible mess as he stood there. She smiled at him to his relief. Being very preparing for an angry speech from her side he looked at her.

"It does not matter Razorian," she decided for herself. No longer answering to the doubtful burden that had weighed on her mind for such a long time, she was in the clear with this now.

"Thank you," she said looking at him. He blinked. "Thank you for being you Razorian, and for showing me what I could not figure out for myself," he looked at her, confused now. She was actually …smiling?

It was fine this way. Since that was what she believed he needed and liked most; parade himself to be watched and admired. To be pampered by more than one female. To show he was an important and nonetheless imposing personality within Silvermoons society. Her green eyes rested on him for a moment, his expression more confused as she kissed him on cheek.

What was she doing?

"**Dena?**" he cried out in anger when she turned around. "**Don't you dare walk away from me like that young lady**!" he sounded firm as he came running after her again, grabbing her by a shoulder and spinning her on her feet to face him. She gazed at him, studying his arm that held her firmly.

"This is my thanks? Am I not your love? Am I to be shoved aside like that?" he demanded from her. "Trust me, I'm dull in comparison to those two," she told him, not hiding her amusement. He frowned, not sure what she meant by that. "It is fine like this Razorian, don't worry, you are in very…very capable hands…and feet," she giggled, stepping back from him. He let go of her shoulder in pure amazement.

"**Dena**?" he said in anger. She waved at him, smiling as she walked off. Leaving him standing there in rage.

.*.*.*.

It took them four days.

Them, because Jazah caught him trying to sneak out on his own when he was packing his bags. Vim, already informed of his friends departure for Silvermoon, was not surprised. He had only smiled when Jazah asked Hazajin where the hell he thought he was going?

The rogue bluntly telling her that he was going to deal with something. And when she made him tell her where, he felt as if he was being scolded by his mother. Hazajin making a mental note for himself to use it against her if he needed it. Jazah absolutely detested being compared to their mother. It was his triumph card if he wanted to whine her up really bad.

He did not argue with her wanting to come along. Her reasons for coming not only seeing Denaestra, but also seeing the healers in Silvermoon. Perhaps in hopes of finding something that would help her. So they went off. And four days later arrived in the grand city of Silvermoon with three raptors.

Stabling their mounts in the communal stables, Hazajin had booked them a room in one of the fancy inns within Silvermoon. He doubted he would fit in the bed when they were shown to their rooms. After that they had sat downstairs, planning their next move. Jazah would ask for directions towards the healers, and Hazajin would do a little sightseeing. He had plans of his own. They did not involve a nosy sister.

Scouting around the Shepherd's Gate he had found out where the hawkstriders were being sold. Although he had got a strange eye from many blood elf when he asked. Chuckling only about the gazes they gave him he had found a nice private part of a water basin not far from Thuron's Livery.

.*.*.*.

"Excuse meh?" the polite cough made the blond haired elf turn around. Her eyes growing huge at the sight of the tall troll in front of her. Rather startled she gasped at him for a moment before regaining herself again.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she addressed him properly. Not showing her displeasure of yet another customer of the Horde that wanted to purchase one of her fine birds. He smirked at the woman in front of him. She did resemble a little of Denaestra, but was very different indeed. Her attitude towards him to start with.

Hazajin eyed the hawkstriders behind her, trying to imagine if one of these was breaded by Denaestra.

"I be looking for somebody," he came straight to the point when he saw Winaestra tap her foot impatiently. "You should ask a guard, I am not inclined to give directions," she sighed bored. He observed her for a moment, her body language telling him she wanted him gone.

"Winaestra right?" he asked. She looked surprised that he knew her by name. "Have we met before?" she asked, changing her attitude to curiosity now. "Not in person, ya sister did talk about ya sometimes," Winaestra's eyes widening as she stared at the male troll. "Ya know were I can find her?" he asked her again.

"Pray tell to what does she owe your visit?" Winaestra giving him a faint smile as she looked at him.

"Dat be her business, if she'll see meh," he answered, Winaestra more than eager to know whatever had happened during her sisters absence.

.*.*.*.

"Oh Dena," the cooing sound of her sisters voice annoyed her. Right now she was not in the mood to listen about new hatchlings, new colors, matching clothing and other girl related stuff. She had more important things to do.

"Dena?" she heard again. Hiding behind a bale of straw in the stables would probably no help, so she hoped Winaestra just would go away by herself if she did not answer. Unfortunately she did not, she came walking in with a speed she did not see her sister often do.

It was but rare Winaestra made haste for something unless it was very important for her. Denaestra looked at her sister, she was practically sparkling.

"What?" Denaestra asked, eyeing Winaestra. "I brought somebody for you," she said with a smile.

"Not Blood Knight Shadowborn again, or Razorian," she said as she blew a lock of her hair from her face impatiently. "No no, something much better," she said, beaming secretively. Denaestra raising an eyebrow. Winaestra's impatient behavior making her more nervous.

"Close your eyes," Winaestra said, almost jumping up and down. Denaestra giving her a sour look. Her sister annoyed that she did not wish to cooperate to her demands instantly. Winaestra pouting her lips, giving her the saddest face she could imitate.

"Come on Dena, please," she pleaded, as if they were best friends. Denaestra muttering something before obliging to her sisters request. When she opened her eyes she blinked. Her heart skipping a beat as she rubbed her eyes. This could not be right, she clearly had a blurry vision.

Looking Hazajin in the face again she finally faced him, her mouth open slightly as he could tell she was nervous suddenly. His long blue dreadlocks hanging loose down to his waist. Resulting in awkwardness from her side as she straightened her back, glaring at him.

"You brought him to see me…why thank you Wina," Denaestra said in a dark tone. Her emotion rocking from nervous, to anger and back to anguish. They got stuck at angry again. Denaestra's face showed at least a weather forecast of four days thunder and rain to look forwards to. She was not amused…not at all…

She was, softly said, looking offended when she met his open gaze. Winaestra looking beaming from her sister to the troll, feeling the tense moment. "Please leave us alone Winaestra," her younger sister requested from her. Winaestra pouted to be sent off at this spectacular moment in the middle of the heated discussion that would surely follow. She could almost taste it…

"**Leave Wina**!" Denaestra said cross. Winaestra making her leave as slowly as possible, knowing she would not get one taste of the excitement.

"Haz," Denaestra looked at him, stiffly. Feelings contradicting to what she showed him. "Dena," he said cheerfully. She sniffed with a quaint look on her face. He did not seem to take the hint. She fiddled with her fingers for a moment.

"What brings you here?" she asked, steadying herself again, her tone still oozing with stiffness. The troll chuckling, showing no hostility towards her. Fed by the adrenaline of the moment he looked at her. To him she had not changed, that was clear enough. "I came tah see ya," he said, not making any move.

"Well, as you can see I am fine and you can go home again," she told him off. Classical, he expected that. "Ya find dat funny don'cha," he told her. Her mood escalating in anger again as she snorted loudly at him.

"You have some nerve showing up!" she scolded him. He chuckled. He figured she would say something like that. But he would not leave until she would listen to him. They both had something to deal with here and he would not leave it like that.

"Ya still angry, I can tell," he started, ignoring her angry stares. "What do you want from me Haz?" she said to him when he chuckled again to her greater annoyance.

"Besides da girly in front of meh? Tah see if ya'd listen to meh now, or if ya was still as uptight as before. I guessed da last," he laughed as she fumed at him in anger.

"I have nothing more to say to you," her hands clenching into fists as she looked at him. Feeling the lie would make her blush. "On da other hand I have someting tah discuss wit'cha. Walk wit meh? Please?" he asked her, offering her his arm. She stared at him, pondering the moment.

Why could they not just leave her alone? Why could it not just be back to normal before she entered into this disturbed mess?

"Ya coming?" he asked her with a smirk. Deciding it could do no harm in having him do his story, she would be rid of him, then she could leave it behind her. No more strange things for her. Her mind contradicting her on her own feelings a second time. She refused his offered arm with another angry glare before she got up on her feet.

They walked in silence. He slowly strolled towards Fairstriders Retreat. Taking to the water, walking over the large rocks that formed a barricade in the middle to reach the other side. She followed him, wondering why he did not talk to her then.

"What is it?" she demanded after a frustrated amount of silence. He finally stopped near the waterside of what was a small waterfall into a water basin, before it streamed down into another waterfall, ending in Stillwhisper Pond below them. She could see a marvelous distance from here. Hazajin turned to face her.

"Care for a swim?" he offered her with a grin. She frowned at him. "Ofcourse not!" she answered in an annoyed tone. He shrugged, eying the water in front of them.

"Ya never came tah talk to meh about it," he said, looking into the distance. She snorted again.

"There was not much to discus now was there," she said with her uptight mood. Leaving Hazajin curious whatever made her decide that.

"Really? Dere was enough for meh, but ya was not listening. Ya was only busy fuming," it was not an accusation, but Denaestra did respond to it as such. "You were quite clear on the matter! I was the helpless laughable little elf that relied on others too much," she recited. He grumbled for a moment. She knew that mood very well, it was the start of a very angry mood coming up. She knew him well enough by now.

"I should have asked ya first," he said, gritting his teeth. Trying to keep it civilized. Breathing the upcoming anger out through his nose he changed perspective with himself.

"**You're damned right you should have asked me first!"** It felt like having the discussion all over again. Hazajin produced a low growl when her voice went in her anger. He heard her whinings for a few more minutes before he decided this was enough.

"**Obnoxious girl, why won'cha listen to mah reasons? Shut ya yap for one bleeding second**!" he snapped at her. Making her back away a step when he snarled at her like that. Feeling her heart beat in her throat for a second before jumping back at it. She would not so easily let his grumpy mood overwhelm her. So she took a defensive stance, much to his amusement. It was a serious attempt from her side he noticed in slight amusement.

"**I need not hear reasons troll! You have stepped over my boundaries, trampled my feelings and laughed while getting more out of it then what you ever dreamed off**!" her face pale, anger rising. His heart pounding fiercely as he was about to do something she would detest him for.

Grabbing both her hands he swung her forwards, making her trip as she lost her balance. Her eyes feared when she passed him before he dumped her into the water. The big splash and the squealing made it worth his while. He closed his eyes as he heard her gasp for air and gurgle on the water she had swallowed, before he jumped in after her with a smirk. Making sure he splashed her again when he landed next to her in the water.

"**You…you…oaf**!" she cried out, overwhelmed by his action. He sniggered at her dripping face. At least the anger was gone.

The whole scene was strange. His dreadlocks hanging in front of his eyes, his tusks sticking out. She was silent for a moment when she looked at him. He waited…

They sat there, in the water for a long time until she finally broke the moment. "What was that good for?" she asked eventually, feeling the last frustration ebb away of the mood swing. He grinned, his chin pointing though his wet dreadlocks. It looked awkward.

"Tah cool ya off…and meh," he laughed. The secluded pool of water would save them from prying eyes she noticed suddenly, he had chosen his spot well enough. There would be no guards that would patrol close enough to see them from here. So she took a deep breath, looking at him.

"It ain't a bad ting tah be doing silly tings wen ya head feels like it about tah explode," he said perky. Her feelings reasoned with her mind. She had missed that. His eyes fixed on her, a teasing grin spread on his face. The chuckles, the smirks.

"You truly are an idiot sometimes you know that," she said, he chuckled lightly. She brushed his dreadlocks out of his face, holding on to one of his tusks as she arranged them behind his pointy ears. "Go on then," she said:"convince me," she gave in, her hair still dripping as they made their way to the side of the water. He smiled.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter forty: Your side, my side**

"You are a horrible peace of shit you, know that?" She cursed at him as she climbed out of the water. Hazajin smirking as he followed. "Ya welcome," he said, gleefully. Denaestra shaking her head. She squeezed the water from her robes, but it did not really help. It only crumbled them.

"I am most certainly am _not_ going back to Silvermoon like…this!" she still sounded a bit unreasonable when she said it with a whiny tone. "And it is your fault, again!" she blamed him as she distastefully looking at her wet robes. He sniggered, but held back on the comment that he had in mind. She was still too irritated about things to be fooled by a joke.

"Ya want tah wait for da dark?" He suggested. There were a lot of things he could think of spending time until dark, while hiding out in the small water basin. But he did not share his thoughts on that either. Only finding it odd she would actually be bother by something like this. When she was out hunting raptors with them she would walk around with dirt stained leather pants on without a problem. And he only heard her whine about wanting to wash her hair after a certain amount of days they had spent in the dirt.

"Why?" he wanted to know. Did she really blush? He looked more closely finding she did blush slightly to his amusement. "I do not wish to be seen like this. Not when people can gloat over it," she said uncomfortable.

"Dat be silly," he said, at least he had less trouble with walking around sulking wet. He could not care much for that as long as he would be able to slip into something dry in the end. Denaestra seemed tigt on the subject though.

"You have no idea how Silvermoons society talks, trust me," she said, it sounded bothered. Hazajin frowned."Ya truly care for dat?" he retorted curious. She bit her lip. Apparently she did bother about what they thought of her in Silvermoon City.

When she returned home her mother had made her feel very aware of the embarrassing circumstances they had been left in. Her mother had made her promise over and over she would not do anything to the embarrassment of her family. Her father had bellowed something about being happy she was home again. Denaestra had made no such promise to her mother, but she did realize she was being watched.

Being seen with a troll would probably give her mother a nerve attack and make her the outcast of the whole family. But then again she already was. She was most certainly not looked upon like Winaestra, since she had not accomplished something to be proud of yet. Actually she did…but to her mother she had not. Feeling obnoxious about that she pulled a horrible face.

"I do not wish to walk home in a wet robe," she announced. Hazajin rolled his eyes. "Silly woman," he said as he lazily strolled off in search for firewood.

"Where are you going?" she nearly panicked when she saw him leave. He looked over his shoulder, smiling as she just gave away a little part of the masquerade she was holding up for herself. When he returned he ordered the branches and the grass to make a small fire, if he could get it going. Taking a tall branch and a smaller one she watched him roll them together.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at it with a curious eye. "Making a basic campfire for ya tah dry at, " he simply said. "That will take ages, let me do that," she said, pushing him aside in a rude way. He stared at her, shrugging as he took a step back. With a single firebolt she cast into the pile it started smoking. Hazajin frowning puzzled.

"Fireball…wen did ya learn dat?" she smiled, proud that he noticed immediately and that she had managed to make her basic firespell work in one go. She was still far behind on the other students, but she showed progress.

"A little something I have been working on ever since my return in Silvermoon," her face beaming as she sat there looking satisfied with the result. He smirked, now there was a side of her he had not often see. The fire stirred up when Hazajin added some branches and a larger block of wood to it. Denaestra holding her hands to feel the warmth. They sat down, silent for a moment before she looked at him.

"I would still would like to hear what you needed to tell me," she said, coming to the point again. The rogue nodding. He wanted her to listen. So he started by telling her everything he wished to share with her. Perhaps in hopes to make right what went wrong somewhere. Or to perhaps regain her trust, the base of a friendship. Something. Anything.

Ofcourse it would not be just alright, but at least she could not blame him for not trying in the end.

Leaving some events out like Razorian who had come to gloat over him. Nor did he mention what the warlock had said to him back then. It would only grief her more.

.*.*.*.

After he stopped talking Denaestra was silent. She had not argued once, not cut him off, she had indeed shut up. Also a side he had not met often enough. He leaned on his elbows in the grass, enjoying the glow of the small fire.

"Now we be even girly," he said as he had made up his mind. He had wondered about where he would draw his own lines before he would take a step further instead of back. It was no use lingering in the past, not if the hurt was too great. It had been an unfortunate circumstance of events that had thrown her into his lap, and a misfortune and sad mistake that had separated them afterwards.

"I had mah say and ya listened tah me," he smiled at her. She pondered for a moment. Wondering if this would make it alright for him. Raising a slender eyebrow she looked at him, a little off that he did not express what more he wanted. "And what is your true reason?" she asked, not hiding the fact she had her doubts about it.

"I do not wish tah be the pain for ya and ya…elf," he said. Even though he still did not like the warlock, he was dealing with it. She seemed to turn more pale in the face when she looked at him. "Ya feeling alright?" he looked slightly worried about her. She was nodding uncomfortable.

"I guess it was fair enough for you to think I still wanted Razorian," she started. "I guess I too am to blame," she told him. Hazajin looked interested to what would come now. Since she obviously did not jump to the warlocks defense to start with.

"We…actually never happened," she mentioned. There was no joy in her voice when she told him, but she did not seem to be regretful about it either. He was silent for a moment, going over what she just told him. "I did not want us to happen," she said to his surprise. That she had been confused about it he understood, but this was not something he had thought.

"Strangely enough he had lost his glow to me…and I…did not mind to be honest," she continued, almost ashamed to admit to the feeling of failure. He sucked in his breath at this new information, refraining from replying just yet on the subject. She looked somewhat off after telling. Nervous swopping to frustration again.

Hazajin smiled for a second. If they would have been in different circumstances she would have perhaps leaned her head against him now. Feeling his warmth as he would rest his chin on her head. But they were not in the same circumstances.

"He could not…cope with the situation….or maybe I could not," she finally said plainly. Hazajin finding he had to give her some credit for admitting to her frustrations.

"Den I not be sorry tah hear ya say dat," he finally said to his own relief. He wondered if it had anything to do with what happened in Arathi Highlands, he could only imagine. Denaestra looked at him for a moment, feeling chilly from the cold water. "You never liked him anyway," she gave him a somber smile. "Bad voodoo," the rogue chuckled. Hazajin feeling more at ease with this knowledge. There was silence for a moment.

"Haz, I never regretted what we did," she looked at his neutral expression. Sighing to her own frustration as he did not seem to give in just yet. "I wanted it," it kind of made him feel proud when she said that. She did not mind giving into that thought either, it was no apology to herself, it was a confirmation of something she had chosen then. Hazajin finding her at ease after her share, relaxed as she sat there.

"Ya welcome girly," the teasing gleam in his eyes telling her enough as she hit him on the arm for it. He laughed out loud.

"So firespells?" he asked, changing the subject to something more subtle to talk about. "Mage training," she smiled. He nodded. "Well done," he said. She looked happy after the compliment.

"And I am actually enjoying it. Ofcourse I have a lot to catch up on, but my trainer thought that would not be such a great problem," she beamed again. "Dis attitude sooths ya good girly," he said in all honesty when she smiled again. Her mind racing with her feelings, reasoning…

Denaestra hesitated, trying to come up with the right words. She leaned forwards, eyes closed. Colliding her head softly with his shoulder as she leaned against it, letting her forehead rest to the tensed muscles in his arm. "Silly git," she heard him say, when he finally wrapped his arms around her. Feeling she had missed this. Giving into something she needed apparently.

.*.*.*.

They had sat by the small fire for a long time, it was warming to sit against him, but not warm enough. She was still shivering. Breaking the moment by standing up she looked at her robes. The fire did not help dry her much in particularly. Eventually she decided she would take the challenge of being seen walking around in a wet robe. Ofcourse there were enough people walking near Stillwhisper pond when you could not use it, so she held her head up high. As they were passed by four blood elf females that wore clothing with a lot of fancy decoration on their outfits.

"High society," she hissed to the rogue when they had left them behind. Hazajin stopped to look at them, smirked. The group of four provoking glares into their direction as they had stopped not far from them, suggestively gossiping, loud enough for her to overhear. She was given more than one disdained glare from them as they obviously looked down on her. Hazajin had a strange gleam in his eyes, stealthed before Denaestra knew what he was up to.

They squealed in fear when the large troll suddenly appeared out of stealth right next to them, greeting them with a: "Hello dere."

The four well dressed ladies were not amused at all. As angry unladylike curses were mentioned towards them both Denaestra tried not to laugh out loud. It did give her the free space she needed to get away from their prying eyes and their gloating moments.

When they were out of their range he laughed out loud. Triumphing over the fun of his own joke. Denaestra looking at him with a smile, she liked hearing him laugh. Most of all she liked the fact they were on normal bases again with each other.

.*.*.*.

And now they were gone home. She had briefly spoken to the troll female when they had met up in the inn. Jazah and Hazajin needed to go back home again. He left the next step with her before they had gone through the portal. Come and visit…

He did not leave it with just that comment, as he grabbed her hands, pulling her close. Their pose somewhat strange as his tusks were in the way before he kissed her. They had managed to Jazah snickering surprise.

"**Denaestra**!" One of the mage trainers looked at her with a stern expression. The hand with which she had tried to make a frostbolt still frozen. She had not really noticed. "Please pay attention, that frostbolt looked like a snowball," she was told off on it. Slightly blushing as her teacher had caught her daydreaming. She bit her lip as she tried concentrating on the next bolt. Her mind occupied with other thoughts then her trainings.


	41. Chapter 41

**Epilogue**

The green glowing eyes that followed her movement around the stables stared. Fixed on her being, taking in her features. An angry feeling left as a bitter aftertaste. The feeling of being left behind. He dared to step out of his hiding. Walking over to her, flipping his dark hair back.

"Hawkstriders no longer good enough for you?" the sneering question startled her. Denaestra looked around, slight panic in her eyes. He noticed it instantly. She was packing the raptor of all riding animals available. She pulled herself together when she faced him, not looking away.

Is he really worth it Dena? Is it really needed for you to leave for a...troll? I mean, he is a troll after all!" Razorians painful expression clearly showing now. She looked at him, observing.  
"Does it matter? One cannot chose his feelings sometimes Razorian. You of all people should understand that," she managed a smile to him. He snorted, clearly agitated. This would not do!

"Why Dena? Why the rogue?" Razorian asked her, trying to keep his anger under control. She noticed that too. Thinking if she wanted to answer that question she looked at him with that same smile. Razorians eyes seemed to shoot fire when she did not answer him. "Obnoxious little girl...you should be locked away for even thinking of chosing a troll for a partner! You will be shunned by the whole of Silvermoon if this leaks out!" he warned her. Denaesta stared at him, his behavior pour towards her. But understandable somewhere. They were both no saints when it came to walking the paths they did.

"Tell me something new Razorian," she simply said, not inclined to answer this personal question he tried to provoke on her. Besides, she was already shunned by Silvermoon soceity, it would not make much difference. It did to him however. She simply turned around to check the saddle on top of the small orange raptor. He clawed for her arm, pulling her around to face him. "You should have settled with me...not with the savage!" the hiss dangerous and threatening as he cocked his head to take her expression in. Denaestra managing to remaining strangely calm.

"Let go of me, you chose to do you own bidding as I did mine. My feelings changed over time. You cannot hold that against me. If you do then you are a sad individual for thinking that will win me back into you grace. Cause it will not Razorian. You seem to be in very capable hands from what I have seen. And I bet they have been very capable ever since you were reinstated in Silvermoon again," he could not disagree with her, but he did, showing her an ugly expression. He let go of her, she rubbed her arm.

"Be warned girl, you walk a dangerous path...," she looked at him. Wondering if it was a promising threat. She was not sure. Now more then ever she wished to leave Silvermoon. Not only for their misjudging looks, but she was ready to leave this all behind and only come back to visit on occasion. Her reasons and motivations to leave Silvermoon for a longer making her see new ways for herself. She did not wish to run into Razorian or walk on her toes.

Razorian saw her mount, as she sat on the small orange raptor she had once picked. He made one last attempt. Lingering a hand on her leg, looking up at her.

"Please consider what you leave behind, you do not belong among these savages. You are for a greater cause Denaestra," she felt the need to slap his hand away, but did not. She tilted her head instead, gazing down at him. He hated that. "I have Razorian...and I have picked my path as you have yours," with that she made her raptor take a firm step forwards. His hand no longer on her leg. He watched her go, the raptor speeding up. Denaestra taking a deep breath as she no longer felt his prying eyes in her back.

.*.*.*.

Hazajin leaned back against the rock while watching his fishing bobber float up and down with the waves of the sea. It occasionally was pulled under, but the fish would not bite very well. He did not mind, he only needed enough for two and he had been lucky four times already. For him this was a little relaxation as well.

The squeak coming from a little away made him lazily turn his head to see where it came from. Denaestra sitting on her knees on the beach, raising a finger to poke something. She fell on her behind in the sand when she quickly tried to get away from something. The surfcrawler clipping its scissors to her in a warning before it took off in a rapid speed and headed for the water.

"Stop teasing dem surfcrawlers," he called out to her with a grin. She gave him a rude gesture which he answered with a sly grin. "Ya done scaring da locals?" he asked casually when she sat herself next to him.

"We do not have sandy beaches. And we do not have surfcrawlers," she defended herself.

"Dem pour little tings…dey be hiding wit'cha around," he grinned at her when she poked him playfully. "What are you to do about it," she dared him. He grinned, the gleam in his eyes telling her to beware of unexpected things.

"Oh I dunno," he said, getting his bobber in. Stretching his long limbs comfortably.

"Maybe I will make ya swim in da water and hope it clips ya toes," he laughed when she did not like the idea. His hand resting on her shoulder before he pulled her back against him.

"Want some of mah jungle love instead?" he snickered as he joked at her. She smiled, leaning closer to him. "Yes, I think I could go for some of that," she said, settling herself in his lap. "Hmm, dat be a good ting," he grinned, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"How long do we have till ya take off tah Orgrimmar?" he asked. "Four days," she answered.

"Dat be good," he said in her ear in a low tone. It sent a shiver down her neck when he teased her like that. "But…I cannot do four days…," she said rather disturbed at the idea. He laughed. "No silly git, though I can do dat if ya up for it," he teased her as he licked his lips. She gave him a glare that made him snicker again. "It be for ya tah pack on time, and for meh tah know how much time I be having wit'cha," he said, lingering his hand around her waist. She smiled, somewhat relieved.

"I be commin tah visit ya anyway wen ya dere," he promised. "Who be ya trainer dere?" he wanted to know. Denaestra had no idea, but the sound of the name seemed female to her. Grand Magister Rommath had one of his subordinates find out what aprrenticeship in Orgrimmar would do for an elf. The answer was positive. As Orgrimmar was a capital which held many more races then just the orcs. She remembered her last conversation well with him.

"_Orgrimmar?" Grand Magister Rommath repeated as he was frowning._"_And why would you wish to study your mage skills there?" he asked. She had slightly blushed. _

"_I seem to be….somewhat out of place within Silvermoon sir…," she said, focusing on her feet for a moment. _"_I see," he said. _

"_Understandable perhaps if one has found the traveling spirit with all the adventures you seem to have run into," he looked at her for a moment. Taking the female into his mindseye. Her trainers had been very enthusiastic about her performance. She had really taken the effort to catch up on her fellow students. She showed wit when she failed and then tried it again without complaint. She showed skill and foremost she took to serious practice. They had been praising her when he asked about her progress. _

"_Sir…you once said that you had the possibility to place me under any mage. Therefore I would like to know if there are possibilities to take my studies in Orgrimmar. I know it has been done before," she pointed out. _"_It is not uncommon," he answered:"There are many other mages from the Horde faction that take their training in Silvermoon as well," he said, thinking about her request for a moment. _

"_Perhaps it is indeed not such a bad idea," Rommath said, pondering it a little longer. _"_Do take in consideration that the ways in which the orc mages teach can be very different from what you have experienced here so far. And I will not hide that you may find yourself a stranger in a capital that is not ours. On the other hand, Orgrimmar is a city full of opportunities, as is Silvermoon ofcourse, but since you seem to be restless here you may actually succeed there," he agreed. _

_Denaestra had looked at him, her face happy when he promised he would consult the mage trainers in Orgrimmar. Her apprenticeship could be transferred under the guiding eyes of one of the orc mages there. _"_If I succeed in making this arrangement for you, I expect you to report every now and then about your progress and trainings. And I expect you will keep in touch with your family. If you do not I will have you placed back in Silvermoon again," he said, the warning very clear. _

With that Grand Magister Rommath had filled in a promise he had made her when he once asked her if she would not consider taking up the ways of the mage. For Denaestra it would be new, exiting and most of all, it would give her the chance to visit Hazajin more. The troll had visited Silvermoon more than once to spent time with her. This way it would be easier and she would not be worried to run into Razorian. At least he would be able to walk around freely.

They had run into Razorian a couple of times, the angry warlock wearing his expression with dignity though. His eyes following them as they took a turn into another direction. Leaving Denaestra always a bit edgy for the fact they recited in the same city.

"Ya alright girly?" Hazajin got her out of her thoughts again. "Fine," she smiled. "A little nervous," she told him. To Hazajin seeing her nervous was nothing new. It was part of her personality perhaps. Even though she had gotten used to be around his more relaxed personality. He too could be edgy at times.

Both of them not regretting the steps they had taken so far, it had become more enjoyable for both of them. Something he saw as a challange and for her a victory at some points. After her incident in Arathi Highlands she had trouble getting back to her old ways. Not willingly liking herself. When she was not able to chose or control in what matter things happened to her when the human had his way, it had left a mark on her.

Now Hazajin was her partner she worried sometimes. Finding it difficult to express what she wanted when she was in an unsure mood. It were times like she worried the most about his satisfaction, and if she could give him what he sought. He did not complain. Knowing there were plenty of moments when she wanted to jump in and enjoy that pleasurable moment with him, but hesitated too much to go for it. But together they found plenty of ways. Taking it further it resulted in sleepless nights.

"You up for some…swimming? Or ya afraid of dem surfcrawlers ya been teasing?" he asked her with a sly grin. She got up instantly, taking a few steps away from him as she looked around. There was nobody around to her relief.

Undressing slowly in front of him he watching her rid herself of all her clothing. Something he did not mind at all. He was getting more and more confident as she turned around and walked in a slow pace towards the water. "Come on then?" she challenged him, giving him a full view of a pair of well formed breasts.

"I hope ya well rested," he grinned as he got up. Denaestra smiled before diving into a wave that came her way. She would be needing her strength tonight.

_Author's note: And I guess that's it. It was rather strange to finish it though. Perhaps people will find it ends a bit strange, to me it is not a strange ending since it was obvious they would end up together and this way my circle is round again. For a first storyline I enjoyed writing this very much. As for Razorian, he is not done yet. _

_So to all who kept reading my scribbling, to all who reviewed my chapters, I thank you very very much for sticking around and being my reading audience. You guys are wonderful. Cheers. _

_Rooietroll _


End file.
